Time After Time
by Kanna37
Summary: But for the vagaries of fate, Kagome wouldn't have met Inuyasha. But time is very intricate, and even the fates can't see it all. Perhaps time has an even bigger surprise in store for her than even they knew? 2nd Best Romance Other IYFG 2nd Quarter 2011.
1. Bokuseno's Trust

**Chapter 1: Bokuseno's Trust**

Sesshoumaru came to a halt and stared into the middle distance as though it held all the answers of life, even as Ah-Uhn came to a stop behind him. Neither Jaken nor Rin bothered questioning their lord - he walked when he chose and stopped at will, as well.

This time, however, his gaze was actually looking for something in particular - something he'd deliberately come seeking, on the advice of the one known as Bokuseno.

He had sought the ancient tree youkai out for consultation about Naraku.

The hanyou had become more than a nuisance since he'd gained most of the Shikon, and the incarnations he repeatedly created more difficult to defeat as they swelled in numbers. As much as he hated to admit it, only his half-brother's pack and he himself had anywhere near enough power to stand against the half-breed spider now - and it wasn't enough.

The jewel gave him too much power to destroy, too much power to create and regenerate himself to be defeated by such a small force.

And that didn't even include the incarnations and his hoards of lower-level youkai.

While they _were _just pests and not serious opponents, still, they were in sufficient numbers to be categorized as an army - one the half-breed really didn't need.

That was why he was standing here now - on the advice of the ancient Bokuseno. Typically cryptic, the tree would only state that it was time and that he needed to make a journey here, to the northern mountains.

He said that it was here that he would gain the help required against the threat of the spider.

He'd also said that his brother would be needed as well; Sesshoumaru disregarded that - he had no intention of traveling with the whelp if he could help it.

Oh, not that he still truly _hated_ Inuyasha - there was a modicum of grudging respect that the fool had earned - after all, he'd survived all odds against him for years and defeated opponents he shouldn't have even been able to touch.

Their father's blood had bred true, it seemed, even diluted with that pathetic, powerless human blood.

But the point was that he still didn't want to travel with the little mutt - he was loud-mouthed, foul-mouthed, uncouth, and smelly most of the time. The only restraining hand that had any effect on his brash half-sibling was that of the tiny woman-child-miko, Kagome.

Another grudging modicum of respect - human, but so much more, even_ he _could not deny that - though he liked it not.

He still could not understand how she, who was so clean, could stand to be around the whelp - he wasn't one for bathing as much as he should. It was shameful, really.

With a disgruntled sigh the inu lord began moving once more, knowing that his journey was almost at an end. He could see the mountain cave that was his destination from here - and feel the power within.

It was familiar...

He wondered what he would find when he finally arrived...

And why his bastard brother was supposed to be with him.

-sSs-

With an exhausted, almost dispirited sigh, Kagome climbed over the lip of the well and kicked off into the time-stream, headed for home.

The group had returned to the village after a horrible battle with several of Naraku's new incarnations in order to heal and stock up on supplies. Not a single one of them had escaped the battle unharmed, and Miroku would be down for days.

It was the same thing as always - too much poison.

Sango was also hurt, defending her betrothed's unconscious body had left her vulnerable and Kagome had done all she could to help with what arrows she had in between helping Inuyasha and defending herself.

They had made it out alive and destroyed a few more of those endless incarnations, but in the end it wouldn't even matter - the spider would only create more.

Things were at a desperate impasse, and Kagome knew that if they didn't soon receive a miracle, there was little chance they'd win.

On top of all that, there was the endless circle of Inuyasha and Kikyou to deal with, and the embattled girl's heart couldn't take much more.

She was just so tired - to the point of _almost_ hoping that the battle with Naraku would end with not only his death, but her own. She wanted to rest more than anything in the world... she wanted peace. To stop hurting.

At this point, if it were indeed her fate to fall in that last battle, as long as the spider was also crushed she was just about accepting of it.

Fate had placed an awful burden on the small shoulders of the young woman from the future - things that even an older and experienced and fully trained miko, namely Kikyou, hadn't been able to deliver. Which was why she was in that mess, anyway - if Kikyou hadn't failed in her duty fifty-some years before, Kagome wouldn't be where she was now.

And Kikyou and Inuyasha both claimed that Kikyou was the better incarnation. Kagome snorted at that as she climbed wearily out of the well, safely back in her time. _As if._.. if she had been, then why had kami had to drag _her_ back five hundred years into the past to make up for _Kikyou's_ deficiencies?

But could either of those two see that? Hell, no... it was easier to push those mistakes onto Kagome and claim it was all _her_ fault.

_Grrr... sometimes I just want to strangle them both and forget them. You'd think Inuyasha would have gotten it when I healed Kikyou from Naraku's miasma - I had to do it because Kikyou __couldn't._ _That should tell them something right there... and the next time Inuyasha wants to compare me to her, I'm going to bite back and tell him so._

With a sour look, she dismissed thoughts of the hanyou and Kikyou and let herself out of the well shrine, heading absently for her house. Now was _her _time - she could do what she wanted without listening to Inuyasha whining and complaining. And first off - a bath... then food and a nap.

Everything else could wait.

-sSs-

Sesshoumaru stared, completely shocked at what lay waiting for him in the cave, though his face did not move. It was the absolute last thing he would ever have thought of finding here...

When he had arrived he'd stood outside the cave studying it, wondering what he should do to gain entrance - and whether it was safe for Rin to be there. The energies emitting from it were not in any way threatening, and in fact were even more familiar to him close up. They were his father's energies, and he had thought that mayhap his sire had left him another weapon - perhaps a great sword that would ensure victory?

What he had not expected to see was his sire_ himself_. _If this is truly him, and it feels so, then... what of the resting place of the Tessaiga? And though this is his body... I feel no soul here. So... where is it?_

It was then that the Tenseiga gave a pulse of energy, and he touched his palm to the hilt, recognizing that the sword wished to speak to him.

It didn't speak in words, the consciousness within wasn't that advanced. What it _did_ do was communicate ideas... concepts. And what he gathered was that his father's soul still existed in this realm - it hadn't crossed over.

That was why the whelp was needed - because his Great and Terrible father's soul was bound within the blade his brother carried. Sesshoumaru frowned inwardly at that.

_That was why the blade would not respond to me - because he wanted Inuyasha to have it, and not this one. I was going against his wishes in trying to take it._

Putting that aside for now, he listened to Tenseiga - and found it utterly poetic that Naraku's doom would come at the hands of the Taisho and his sons.

A small last pulse from Tenseiga had him frowning again - apparently, the three Inu _and _the little priestess would be required. His frown quickly smoothed out, however - he could admit that the woman would be very useful - and she _was_ the only one pure enough to destroy that abomination called the Shikon.

If his baka sibling's dead priestess got her hands on it, it would probably be the end of the world - she was_ far _too tainted to let anywhere near it.

He sighed, and turned his thoughts back to his brother, the body of his father before him, and what needed to be done.

_So this was Bokuseno's trust... to hide my father's secret 'til it was time. I should never have accepted father's seeming demise so easily - he always was one to plan, and then make another plan, and another... until everything was covered._

_Rather like Naraku._

_Though I daresay father is even better at it than the spider - after all, he has been doing it for a thousand years longer..._

With one final glance at his sire's body he turned on his heel and led his quiet group from the stone grotto.

Time to go gather the half-breed - and his father's soul.

-sSs-

Inuyasha was fuming.

Kagome still wasn't back, and the three days he'd allotted her to go home had passed - _yesterday._

The monk was better and pretty much ready to begin traveling again, as was Sango, and still no Kagome. As far as he was concerned, this was getting old - she was supposed to be here with him, not in the future with that Hobo character.

The future Hobo wasn't any better than the current Hobo in the hanyou's opinion - they were both pansies, and not worthy of Kagome. Of course, _no one _was worthy of Kagome in his eyes... though Kagome herself would be shocked speechless to hear that thought.

No, he kept her thinking she was a big pain in the ass... and she was that, too. Especially when she sat him. He really hated that, but he could grudgingly, and _silently _agree that _sometimes_ he actually deserved it.

At any rate, all thoughts of sitting aside, Kagome was supposed to be here with him, and so now he was going to go drag her back to where she was _supposed_ to be - by his side. No excuses.

"Oi, monk! I'm gonna go get the wench. Make sure you have everything ready, 'cause we're leavin' tomorrow at sunup!" Before Miroku could say a word the hanyou was already gone in a flash of red and silver, and he shook his head in mild annoyance. Would the baka ever learn?

Sango narrowed her eyes on the disappearing fire-rat, a tinge of anger lighting her eyes. "What the hell's he complaining about, anyway? Not like he didn't spend the last couple of nights playing footsies with that dead woman and her creepy shinidamachu."

Kirara just mewed in agreement as Shippo nodded, mirroring Miroku's stance without realizing it. Sango held a laugh in at the two. "Yeah... that baka's going to lose Kagome - and it'll be his own fault. I think he already has - she just hasn't realized it yet," he said, a flash of something old in his eyes.

Miroku looked down at his small companion in surprise. "You sense that as well, Shippo? Her waning patience with Inuyasha?"

The little kitsune blinked up at him. "Mhmm. Kagome's growing up, you know, and bakayasha's, well... _not, _if you know what I mean."

Indeed, the others in the group knew exactly what he meant, and they all stared thoughtfully towards the well...

It wasn't an hour later that a cursing, growling hanyou was heard nagging his way back from the well, with an obviously stressed and hassled miko walking ahead of him and attempting to ignore his loud mouth.

From the look on her face, though, it didn't appear to be working too well, and the group was highly aware that the first sit of the day was probably pending.

Fortunately for Inuyasha, just as Kagome was winding up to yell that dreaded yet fascinating word, they were tugged around by the feel of overpowering youki - Sesshoumaru's.

Hoping to avoid a confrontation, Kagome dropped her pack the moment she noticed his aura, and walked up to the inuyoukai, bowing politely. "What can we do for you, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru considered her for a moment, then looked reluctantly at his brother, then back to her. He'd rather talk to her - she would at least respond without screaming and profanities.

"Rin, Jaken, come," he said, and waited for the dragon to bring his small followers from back in the trees. Then he met Kagome's gaze. "This one has something of importance to discuss - but it would not be well for certain parties to gain an understanding of my words. Can you place a barrier to keep Naraku and his spies out?"

Kagome was a bit surprised, as were all of them; Sesshoumaru wasn't one for long talks - that was the longest they'd heard him speak in quite a bit of time, so, instinctively knowing that it must be important, Kagome nodded.

"Hai, I can do that. Come and join us, Sesshoumaru-sama." She jerked her head up at the sound of Inuyasha growling and growled right back, then threatened him with the _word_ if he didn't behave. Grumbling, the hanyou plopped down and glared at everyone.

Within moments her glare had softened and she closed her eyes, bringing up a blue barrier large enough to cover the group. Sesshoumaru looked at it for a moment, then nodded in approval.

Once everyone was seated, Sesshoumaru wasted no time in beginning his story. "This one had gone to speak with Bokuseno, the eldest of us, to see what he could tell me of Naraku, and how to defeat him. With few words, he directed me to a place in the northern mountains, and stated that I would find my answers there."

Inuyasha shifted impatiently, and Kagome cast him a warning glare, at which he once again subsided.

Everyone else was spellbound by the inu's words, and waited for him to continue almost breathlessly.

"After making my way to the place he had spoken of, I found a most interesting - and unexpected - sight: the body of our father, Inuyasha - his _true _body. It is bespelled-" he broke off as Inuyasha broke in, incredulous.

"Wait... _what?! _ What about where we found Tessaiga? I don't get it!"

"If you would not interrupt I would be able to finish." He waited a moment for the hanyou's spluttering to taper off with another warning glare from Kagome, then continued again. "When I reached his resting place Tenseiga spoke to me, telling me that this was father's design and that his spirit was still on this plane - he has not crossed over. His spirit is held within Tessaiga, Inuyasha - and to revive our father we need to both be present. Tenseiga will bind his spirit back to his flesh when both swords are unsheathed in the presence of his body."

There was a long moment of stunned stillness from the entire group as they all considered what this could mean for them. The Inu no Taisho was arguably the strongest youkai that had ever lived - and to have him as an ally against Naraku would be invaluable.

It might be their only hope.

Kagome was the first to speak, and she met Sesshoumaru's calm gaze firmly. "We were planning to leave in the morning - is that acceptable?"

Before he could answer, Inuyasha broke in. "What the hell, Kagome?! Maybe I don't think this is such a good idea - shouldn't we all talk about this?"

She rounded on him immediately. "No," she snapped. "We should all make ready to leave in the morning. We're_ losing_, Inubaka, if you hadn't _noticed_," she said sarcastically, "and we need all the help we can get to defeat Naraku and his incarnations. Your father is just the miracle I was thinking we were needing - and that I've been praying for."

Miroku nodded solemnly. "Indeed, Inuyasha, I agree with Kagome. At this point we need every bit of help we can get."

The rest of the group broke out in a supporting babble, and Inuyasha crossed his arms with a sulky, almost bitter look on his face. "Fine. Don't listen to me."

Sango raised Hiraikotsu threateningly. "I don't know what your problem is, baka, but so help me..."

Sesshoumaru stood and motioned for Rin and Jaken, then paused, waiting for Kagome to lower the barrier. "His problem, as you say, slayer, is that the miko made the decision, and without the customary temper tantrums he usually throws before doing anything." He turned to cast a sidelong glance at Kagome. "Tomorrow morning is acceptable, miko. First light?"

She nodded as they all stood, ignoring Inuyasha's bad-tempered muttering and cursing. "First light, we will meet you here, Sesshoumaru-sama. Good evening."

"It goes without saying that this should not be spoken of aloud," he stated quietly.

"Good evening." As the barrier dropped he moved off into the trees, disappearing as silently as he always did, Rin trotting at his heels happily and Jaken running to keep up.

After a few moments of silence, Kagome turned to her friends, and said, "Well, I think that I need to go back home and gather a bit more supplies. It looks as though we're going to have several extra people - and be gone for quite a while, too."

Inuyasha started to rant, but before Kagome could sit him Sango did the honors, simply knocking him over the head with Hiraikotsu. "Monk, you go with Kagome to the well and wait for her to help with the extra stuff she's bringing back. I'll stay here and keep Inuyasha incapacitated."

Miroku just nodded, not needing to be told twice; Sango had her business face on and one didn't argue with her when she did.

With a grin, Kagome shook her head. "Thanks, Sango. I was getting ready to sutra his mouth shut." A funny look crossed her face then, and she giggled. "I wonder if I _could_ make a sealing spell so specific as to seal just a certain someones mouth?_"_

Everyone burst out laughing at that, even Kirara finding that funny - and Shippo most of all.

~oOo~

A/N: And there we have the first chapter of my new Inupapa/Kagome fic. I hope everyone enjoyed my last one, Wicked, and that you all will also enjoy this one. Tentatively, I will be posting once a week on this, although, depending on how it goes, I may speed it up a little. For now, though... expect posts to be pretty punctual.

Amber

Edited 11/07/13


	2. The Waking of a Legend

**Chapter 2: The Waking of a Legend**

Kagome trudged along quietly behind the stoic daiyoukai, wondering when they would arrive at their destination. They had already been traveling for four days and evening was approaching, meaning that this day's travel was almost over.

They had entered the mountains after two days of swift travel, and now they were taking a slower approach - giving Kirara and Inuyasha a break from the faster pace.

But Kagome wasn't curious enough to ask Sesshoumaru - she was happy with the peace and quiet at this point, even if she was still walking. It wasn't often that Inuyasha was silent, and when he was it was something to cherish.

The hanyou hadn't stopped sulking the entire trip, and it looked as though everyone in the group was willing to beat him over the head if he even_ looked _like he wanted to complain anymore. Kagome was pretty sure it had to do with the fact that he couldn't tell Kikyou where they were going - Sesshoumaru had threatened to disembowel him if he did, and Kagome had said she'd sit him long enough for his brother to do it.

With that kind of threat he'd been forced to leave his lady love behind.

She was pulled from her thoughts as Sango came forward and walked beside her.

"What do you think is going to happen when their father wakes up, Kagome?" she asked, concerned. "I mean... with all of us. Are we going to be traveling together from now on?"

Kagome noted that though Sesshoumaru didn't respond, he'd heard - and was curious about her answer.

"I'm... not sure, Sango, though I think it's a very real possibility. It seems to make the most sense, at least to me, but in the end Sesshoumaru-sama and Taisho-sama will make their own decisions, of course."

Apparently Sesshoumaru wasn't the only one listening, because Inuyasha instantly started harping. "Keh! What about me, Kagome? Isn't it up to me, too? Maybe I don't want my bastard brother around - or our father!"

Kagome gave an impressive growl for a human and spun around to glare at the hanyou. "Your only complaint is that you can't have Kikyou shadowing us with Sesshoumaru-sama around, you baka! And none of the rest of us care about your lack of opportunities to undermine our chances against Naraku any further by always telling that witch what we're doing!"

The entire group froze at that, knowing that things were about to come to a head - Kagome had never spoken about Kikyou that way before. But the truth was that _all_ of them felt that way - Kikyou wasn't to be trusted. Too many times after Inuyasha's meetings with the dead one Naraku had attacked with all the precision of one of the dead woman's so-called 'sacred arrows'.

"What the fuck is your problem lately, wench?! You've been being a real bitch lately, you know that? And just what the hell did you mean with that crack about Kikyou, anyway?!" he shouted.

At that point Sesshoumaru stepped in. "She means that your dead miko is a traitor, Inuyasha. She undermines your group every chance she gets by reporting what you say back to the spider. She does it for her own reasons, however, not for Naraku's sake. Now be silent - none of us wish to listen to your childish ranting any further."

Inuyasha _was_ silent, though not because his brother had told him to be; no, he was enraged at their words against Kikyou. Even though some part of him uneasily knew they were right, he fought that part, refusing to listen to it or anyone else about her role in Naraku's obvious ease in finding them every single time they went anywhere.

But saying anything now wouldn't do him any good so he decided to wait until later, and he watched as the group once more began walking, heading into the deepening dusk of evening.

Sesshoumaru led the group along for a little while longer, finally coming to a halt in a small clearing that carried a stream of snowmelt along one edge; this was the best campsite available, and they would only have to walk for about three hours tomorrow to reach their destination.

"We will rest here for the night." With that he disappeared under the trees, and the group watched for a moment before beginning to set up camp.

Before long everyone was comfortably sitting around the fire eating ramen, and glad to be relaxing finally. It had been a long last few days, and that wasn't likely to change anytime soon.

It didn't take long for Inuyasha to scarf his food, and then he was glaring across the fire at Kagome.

"So what the fuck was that earlier, Kagome, huh? Why all of a sudden are you going off on Kikyou? Jealous?" he asked snidely.

A dead silence had fallen over the rest of the group at that, but Kagome ignored him; she simply continued to eat her food.

Inuyasha didn't like to be ignored. "Well, wench?" he growled out louder. "What's the matter? Realized that you were acting stupid, I bet."

Kagome finished off her ramen and set the cup down gently, her chopsticks neatly laying atop the lid, and looked up at the hanyou with a blank look on her face that had him a bit uneasy.

"No, Inuyasha - I don't feel badly about anything I said. The fact of the matter is that you need to _grow up._ I'm getting tired of constantly dealing with a child with a bad attitude over everything. I'm sorry your past with Kikyou was messed up - but don't take it out on me anymore, because I don't deserve it. It wasn't my fault, and I refuse to put up with you demeaning me all the time any longer."

Flushing red with anger the hanyou said, "Well, if you were half the miko Kikyou is, then we'd have already won and you wouldn't have to put up with anything!"

"That's funny, Inuyasha," she rebutted quietly, "seeing as how Kikyou is still wandering around, if _she_ was half the miko you both seem to think she is then she'd have already defeated Naraku, right? So then why are the rest of us even here? If she was so great, none of the rest of us would have been needed."

That left Inuyasha sputtering in incoherent rage as the rest of camp was still silent, everyone hanging off of every word being spoken.

"The truth is, Inuyasha, if Kikyou had been half the miko she was _supposed_ to have been, then the gods wouldn't have had to drag _me_ back five hundred years into the past to fix _her mistakes_. I should be living my life in my time - but I'm not... because Kikyou screwed up. So I don't want to hear it again, do you understand? I will not take your abuse any longer."

Sesshoumaru had to say he was somewhat impressed. The miko was handling this with a maturity that Inuyasha sorely lacked; her words were true, as well. She was strong - where it counted... on the inside. He, still rather grudgingly, had to admit that she had character - and honor.

With that in mind he stepped back into the camp to head off any further ranting from his brother by siding with the miko once again. "Do not, Inuyasha," he said warningly to the hanyou that looked ready to kill. "The miko speaks truth. You are like a spoiled child. As for the dead one, she is an abomination - she does not belong on this plane of existence."

Jumping to his feet the hanyou looked around at everyone, and seeing no support for him or his behavior he spun on his heel and took off into the night. The entire camp breathed a sigh of relief when he did.

Kagome looked at the daiyoukai and smiled a little. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama." Then she chuckled. "Do you know... I'm very glad we're going to wake your father up - perhaps he'll be able to beat some sense into Inuyasha's head. Kami know _I've_ tried for years, but it hasn't worked in the least," she finished wryly.

Everyone laughed at that, as Sesshoumaru let a slight smirk tilt the corner of his lips. "Indeed, miko... I had not considered things in that light, but now that you mention it, it will be most enjoyable to watch father discipline the whelp. Under no circumstances will he continue to allow his spoiled and selfish behavior."

Everyone in camp liked the sound of that, and the rest of the evening was spent enjoyably enough with pleasant conversation around the fire that even the daiyoukai occasionally participated in.

-sSs-

They had finally arrived at the cave that Sesshoumaru said the body of the Taisho was resting in - Kagome could _feel_ the presence of something powerful within, and that made her wonder. If the Taisho's spirit had resided within Tessaiga all this time, why had none of them ever figured it out?

She didn't realize she'd asked that question aloud until Inuyasha actually looked a little interested and Sesshoumaru answered.

"Because father did not want anyone to know until it was time. One thing to understand about my father is that if he does not want something known, it will not be. He does nothing by halves."

"Huh." Kagome sincerely hoped that he could indeed kick some sense into his youngest son, then, before she was forced to bludgeon him to death - with the ground.

"Slayer."

Sango looked up at the daiyoukai, surprised he was addressing her. "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"The kit and Rin should stay out here. Will you allow the firecat to stay here with Ah-Uhn and Jaken to defend them?" he asked, staring into the mouth of the cave as he waited for her answer.

"Oh! Sure, no problem," she said, allowing Kirara to leap down from her shoulder and settle with Shippo on the ground.

"But...! I wanted to come, too," Shippo protested.

"Shippo, do what you were told, please?" Kagome asked. "I think it's going to be crowded enough in there and we don't know what's going to happen. You can help keep Rin occupied, okay?"

The kit glanced over at Rin and blushed, then nodded, moving over to sit with her and dig through Kagome's bag to get his crayons and drawing pad to share with the little girl.

Once that was settled the rest moved to follow behind Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha as they began to move into the cave. They were all insanely curious, and awed to be given the chance to meet a youkai Lord the caliber of the Inu no Taisho.

There was a _reason_ he was legendary.

Obscenely powerful, he was wise and ruled with a fair and impartial hand - human and demon alike fared the same beneath his rule. He was highly intelligent, none had ever managed to outsmart him when it came to a game of minds, and he had the highest standards of honor.

Even two centuries after his supposed death his name was known and respected - and that said all that needed saying about the youkai they were going to wake from sleep.

As they all piled into the grotto at the end of the entry hall, their eyes were drawn immediately to the stone platform at the back of the small cave - the platform with the youkai Lord laying atop it as though merely asleep, and the moment of awe was compounded as both the Tenseiga and the Tessaiga began a deep thrumming the moment Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were both standing before the dais.

Glancing at Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru said, "Draw your sword, son of the Taisho."

With a tiny glare at his brother, who'd always refused to call him such before he did as instructed, drawing Tessaiga but leaving it untransformed. In the instant that he did, a pillar of softly glowing light erupted from it, swirling around the blade and then drifting from it to hover over the body of the General.

As everyone stared on breathlessly Sesshoumaru drew Tenseiga and crisply swiped through the air above the light and the body, drawing it through both. The moment he finished his swing he returned Tenseiga to its sheath and the group waited, silent yet keyed up, as the light was seemingly pulled down into the body and settled there.

Nothing happened for a few moments, but just as Inuyasha was about to start a rant the figure on the dais breathed in and then out...

And just like that he was breathing again.

Kagome, for some reason she couldn't fathom couldn't pull her eyes from the handsome male on the slab of rock. It was insane... he was both Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's father - yet he looked barely older than Sesshoumaru. He still looked so heartbreakingly young... and as she watched, something stirring within her, the male opened his eyes. Staring straight above himself for a few moments, he then looked over and caught her eye.

One brow shot up as he looked at her and then at everyone else, until he caught sight of Sesshoumaru - and then Inuyasha, who was staring at him with his arms crossed and his normal scowl.

"Ah... both my sons... and their swords. So I gather that it was finally time for me to return, and Bokuseno directed you here, Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome almost crumpled; his voice was _amazing_, and with a blush she cast a sidelong glance at Sango, only to see her best friend blushing as well.

_Nope, not just me, _she thought, relieved. _That makes me feel better... I think._

She tuned back in to the conversation between Sesshoumaru and his father.

"... sent me here. Once I arrived, Tenseiga instructed me on what was necessary to revive you."

"Good... then everything went as planned." At that he stood and then stretched, and looked at the rest of the group as he reached to the slab behind him and picked up his armor. "Introduce me to these people."

Inuyasha spoke for the first time, then. "Keh. That's the bouzo, Miroku - he's a hentai, that's Sango, she's a taijiya," his father cocked a brow at that, "and that's Kagome, she's a-"

When his eyes met hers again, Kagome blushed, and looked down, and the Taisho chuckled, interrupting his son. "A miko - I can feel her power, her aura touches everything around it, calming and soothing and merging with the world around her. Midoriko was much the same." He turned and nodded at the group at large. "It is a pleasure to meet you all - but I suggest that we leave this cave - it is a tad bit overcrowded. We can all speak more outside."

Kagome was pretty much at the back, so she was the first to turn and lead the way back out, chastising herself for her blushing schoolgirl act - she was _hardly_ a fifteen year old girl anymore. No, she was a mature woman now - she'd turned eighteen four months ago, and after three years in the feudal era fighting the war she was fighting she'd matured far more than most her age ever would.

So she couldn't understand why this demon was affecting her the way he was.

Sure, he was gorgeous, and his voice was liquid sex, to put it bluntly, but still... she'd better get over this real quick like or she'd make a huge fool of herself almost immediately.

With a sigh of relief she reached the entrance to the cave and exited, heading for the children to give herself a little more time to calm her racing heart.

The moment she breached the opening, Shippo practically knocked her down in excitement - he wanted to see this famous demon as much as everyone else. Oddly enough, Kirara simply sat up as though waiting for something.

As Kagome grasped the children in hand and calmed Shippo, the rest of the group spilled out of the cave followed at the rear by the Taisho, and both children stared in awe as Kagome blushed again.

Sugimi looked at those that had waited outside and then at Kagome, smiling inwardly as he noted another flush rising in her cheeks. "So, introduce me to the rest of our companions, young miko."

Eyes wide, Kagome stuttered in surprise for a moment, then managed to force herself to function - barely. "Oh... uh, this is Rin, and she is Sesshoumaru's ward. And this is Shippo - he's my little kit - his parents were killed and I took him in."

Brow rising again, he turned to look at Sesshoumaru, surprised. "Your ward, Sesshoumaru? A human child?"

Sesshoumaru stared back but said nothing, and Sugimi chuckled, turning back to look at Kagome. "And you adopted a youkai. That is as strange as Sesshoumaru adopting a human."

Kagome frowned. "Well, it shouldn't be, Lord Taisho. I think it's sad that it would be so surprising - Shippo needed someone to take care of him, so I did. That's all."

"Ah... well, I meant no offense, priestess, and please, I would prefer to be called Sugimi - the titles get old after a while." With that, he looked down at the firecat sitting patiently to the side, and smiled. "And Kirara - you look well - I am glad to find you still here, my old friend."

Silence fell among the group as they took in the fact that the two knew each other.

Kirara mewed and moved forward to rub against his legs for a moment, then sauntered over to Sango and hopped onto her shoulder.

"So she is your companion, slayer. I imagine she comes in handy in battle, does she not?"

"Hai, Sugimi-sama, she does, most certainly - but she is more than a battle buddy - she is a friend." Sango smiled and scratched Kirara's ears, and everyone except a strangely quiet Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru, chuckled at the loud purr that erupted from the firecat.

Rin and Shippo were still staring in awe at the new addition, but Kagome finally managed to get Shippo to put his crayons and paper away so that they could move on to wherever they were going to go from there.

Sesshoumaru looked at the sky thoughtfully. It was just noon, so they had plenty of traveling time and could get quite a ways down from the mountain. But... they also needed to sit down and fill his father in on what was going on, and why he'd been awakened _now. _And the sooner they did so, the better - so he decided that it would be best to simply go back to last night's camp and then move on tomorrow.

"Come. We will go back to last night's camp and discuss what to do next there."

Inuyasha opened his mouth for the first time since his father'd been woken, and Kagome could tell from the look on his face what was coming - so she broke in before he could even get a word in.

"Inuyasha_,_" she gritted warningly, teeth clenched tightly together. "Don't even start. Sesshoumaru's suggestion was a good one, end of story. Start moving, or I'll start saying 'it'."

He clamped his mouth shut and his ears to his head at the same time, glaring angrily at her before huffing and starting off back the way they had come.

Sugimi watched the interaction with interest, and frowned at what he was seeing from his youngest. It didn't sit well with him.

As they all started to follow along behind the hanyou, he looked at Sesshoumaru and said, "Explain what just happened."

Sesshoumaru sighed.

This was going to be a long conversation.

~oOo~

Edited 11/07/13


	3. Combining of the packs

**Chapter 3: Combining of the Packs**

Sugimi was annoyed at what his eldest had told him about the actions and behaviors of his youngest. Yes, he'd been left alone at a very young age and he regretted that his son had suffered as he had, but that was no excuse for the way he apparently treated the young priestess – and everyone else.

According to Sesshoumaru the girl had been in love with his younger son for some time, only to be thrown aside constantly for a dead woman - though it looked, from their interactions now, as though she had fallen back _out_ of love with the boy.

He couldn't really blame her, either.

He had to admit, though, when Sesshoumaru had explained the 'it' thing, he'd laughed inwardly as if demented. Both sire and eldest son had exchanged amused glances then.

It wasn't like the boy didn't deserve it from everything he'd heard, anyway, and he determined then and there to watch carefully over the next few days, and take the discipline of the boy in hand. With that his gaze went to _her_ once again, and he watched her hips sway enticingly with each step.

Kagome was extremely nervous. She could almost feel Sugimi-sama's weighing gaze on her back, and she didn't have a clue what to think. She couldn't understand why he was even looking at her - it made no sense.

_I don't know if I can handle this, _she thought despairingly, embarrassed at the way he was making her feel. _And I don't even know __why_ _I'm reacting this way... no one else has ever made me nervous like this - not even Sesshoumaru when he was trying to melt me with his poison!_

Sango could see the waves of agitation coming from her friend and dropped back to walk with her, hoping to find out why she was so upset.

"Kagome," she said quietly, trying to keep the rest of the travelers from hearing, "what's wrong? And don't tell me nothing - I can feel it!"

Kagome's eyes widened with panic. If Sango could feel it... "Oh man, this isn't good," she whispered. "I don't know what's wrong, Sango - I feel like a mouse under the gaze of a hawk!"

Casting a secretive glance back, Sango noted the eyes of Sugimi-sama plastered to her friend's back, and frowned thoughtfully. He was staring at Kagome... but why? She got no bad vibes from him, so she didn't think there was any danger there.

"It could be because _he's_ staring at you off and on as we walk. And can you imagine him as anything else_ but _a predator?" She giggled under her breath. "Though _you_ are anything but a mouse. Inuyasha wouldn't shudder in fear every time you glared at him if you were."

Kagome rolled her eyes, amused, but still apprehensive. How was she supposed to function with someone like Sugimi-sama around? He was just too much... everything. Too much... male...

_And that's it, isn't it? I'm attracted to him! _she realized with horror. _How did that __happen__ - I don't even know him! This can't be... I'm acting like a bitch (_no pun intended, she thought to herself_) in heat!_

Sugimi was using his talent for multi-tasking to listen to his son and also watch the miko before him. She was fascinating - powerful, yet untrained in her power, her aura blanketed the lands around them for miles. And yet it was clear she didn't have the first clue how powerful she really was - and just as clear that even if she knew, it wouldn't change her.

He could feel her apprehension towards himself, her nervousness - and he could also sense her attraction to him - that's why she was so nervous. He had to smile... he was finding himself attracted to her as well - her scent was intoxicating him, had been since the moment he'd become aware again, and that was the first indication to an inu that he was nearing someone compatible to himself.

This new lease on life was promising to be quite interesting...

-sSs-

Later that evening after dinner had been finished the enlarged group sat around the fire once again, and Sesshoumaru began to explain things to his father about their current circumstances.

After he had finished, Inuyasha grudgingly spoke about his own part in the mess, and Sugimi was surprised to find that the young miko he was finding so attractive was the reincarnation of the dead woman that his son had loved.

_Well, that might explain a few things, _he thought. _But still - it doesn't excuse his behavior._

Miroku and Sango explained their parts in the war, and then it came to Kagome.

With a sigh, she said quietly, "I was born with the Shikon no Tama inside my body, five hundred years in the future. When I was fifteen, I fell through the bone-eaters well that stands on my family's shrine and ended up here. When the jewel was torn from my body and shattered, I chose to remain here and fight to regain the shards of the jewel - and that degenerated into a race with Naraku to gain them all."

Both brows hiding in his bangs, the golden eyes of Sugimi stared with open fascination and surprise at the young priestess. "Five hundred years... from _now_? How intriguing..." he trailed off, his gaze remaining fixed intently on a once-again flushing Kagome.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he stared at his father, who was staring at Kagome. He didn't like the look in the male's eyes _at all_. Hackles rising, he scooted closer to Kagome and glared at his father.

"Yeah, so anyway, you can stop staring now," he snapped belligerently.

Sugimi turned his gaze on his youngest, as did Kagome, who was now beginning to flush with temper and embarrassment, he noted. He stared at him with a weighing expression for several long moments, then said, "You would do well not to give me orders, Inuyasha. You do not have the power to enforce them. And the miko is not your wife or mate, so you do not have the right to even give such orders in the first place."

The hanyou growled, ears snapping flat against his head, but before he could say anything, Kagome opened up on him.

While the fact that she was nervous that the handsome Lord kept looking at her in the way he did was true, it was also true that it was none of Inuyasha's business. He was acting the same way he always did with Koga - and this time she wasn't going to put up with it.

"You don't have any business telling anyone else what they can and cannot do, Inubaka! So just stuff it!"

"Oh, so what, you _want_ him to stare at you like a piece of meat? What the fuck, bitch?!" he snarled.

"Fine then. If you can tell others to stay away from me, then I can tell you to stay away from Kikyou, right?"

Dead silence followed that announcement as Inuyasha spluttered to a shocked halt, completely caught off-guard. It was only in the last week or so that she had started standing up to him like this over the situation with Kikyou, and he didn't know how to handle it at all.

"Keh! That ain't got nothin' to do with you - so you ain't got nothin' to say about it, wench!" was the best he could finally come up with.

Shippo snickered at that, and Sango rolled her eyes, while Miroku just shook his head. Foolish hanyou...

"And this doesn't have anything to do with _you_! Whether or not some guy stares at me or not is not your business, Inuyasha, and if you try to get bossy again, you'll be eating dirt. You have no right to tell me what to do at all, understand? You are not my husband or parent, and I am an adult. Butt out." She turned back to the rest of the group, blatantly ignoring the now fuming hanyou.

"I apologize for his behavior, Sugimi-sama. He has no manners to speak of."

Sugimi nodded as he looked at his son with irritation. "Perhaps not, miko, but it isn't your place to apologize for his rude tongue. Do not be concerned - this one will take him in hand. I will not have a son of mine acting a spoiled brat and shaming our blood - he will learn, one way or another."

Sesshoumaru was highly amused, though he didn't show it, the thought of his powerful father cutting loose on his whelp of a brother interesting him to no end. But perhaps it was time to calm things down and open a new topic of conversation - for now.

"What are your plans, then, father? Will you go your own way, travel with me, or with the hanyou's pack?" he asked.

"Feh, he can travel with you, bastard - but he ain't travelin' with us," Inuyasha muttered, and Kagome spun on him again.

"That is _it_!" she yelled, finally angered enough to raise her voice as she clenched her fists in agitation. "_Osuwari_, you colossal pain in the ass!" With an irate glare into the hanyou's newest hole, she said, "No one asked your opinion, Inuyasha - if we had, you'd have had Kikyou traveling with us - in which case we'd all be dead by now. So if your father decides to travel with us, you'll suck it up _and get the hell over it_!"

Sugimi blinked, surprised, then looked around at the rest of the group, and noted that none of them were surprised at the little miko's words. Apparently she knew a few choice words - and used them. He'd not known a woman to do so, before. Perhaps they were more free with such speech in the future?

No matter - for now he'd ignore the very amusing visual of Inuyasha in a crater, and answer his other son's question.

"At this point, after everything that you've told me I think it best that we all travel together from now on. With everyone separated and scattered here and there over the landscape there is no real way to effectively create an offensive action against this Naraku." He frowned thoughtfully, then glanced at a scowling Inuyasha. "And besides... it seems I have a son to raise - this is a task that should never have fallen to such a lovely young woman as the miko. No... in this, Sesshoumaru, I find fault with _you_ - angry at my choices or not, you should have taken your brother in hand so that he did not disgrace our bloodline with his behavior," he finished sternly.

Sesshoumaru held his gaze for a moment, then looked away. "Perhaps, father, but it does no good to look to the past and what might have been. This is the way things are now. And I still do not understand your choice in marrying a human."

"Why should I not have done as I wished in that matter, Sesshoumaru? I did my duty and provided a full-blooded heir to my lands. Why should I not do something for myself once my duty was done?"

It was clear that the younger daiyoukai had never looked at it in quite that light, since he merely blinked at his father and looked thoughtful at his words.

While the group was listening to the talk with interest, Inuyasha was finally out of his hole and fuming, and everyone knew that a showdown of one sort or another was imminent.

"Oi! I don't care who you are, old man, but I ain't had a father all my life, and I ain't gonna start bowing and scraping to one now. _I'd_ like to know how you survived that encounter that my mother told me about, and yet abandoned us both to put yourself into an enchanted sleep. Why _should_ I listen to you?!" he spat.

With a sigh Sugimi looked away, staring into the fire with a distant look in his eyes. After a few moments, he spoke. "I would not have survived that last battle with Takemaru. In the state I was in, I was dying. But I was not ready to do so - I knew that I would be needed later on, and this was the only way to manage things. With my soul tied to Tessaiga and my body left with only its haku, it could heal slowly over many years damage that _should_ have been fatal. There was no other way, Inuyasha."

The silence that followed was broken by the rattle of Miroku's shakujo as he nodded in support of the daiyoukai's words. "Indeed, Inuyasha - I have heard the same said of humans injured fatally, then their bodies and souls separated and kept enspelled in a similar manner. I have never seen it done - but there have been stories. It is usually considered sorcery."

Kagome glared over at her very immature friend, then stood and excused herself to ready Shippo for bed.

She glanced at the Western Lord, then asked, "Would you like me to prepare Rin for bed as well, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

He inclined his head politely. "That would be acceptable, miko."

Kagome smiled at Rin and held out her hand, and the little girl scrambled up and trotted off with Kagome, Shippo, and Sango, who also stood to follow.

Inuyasha glared at the two silver-haired males across from him, then said, "Feh. I don't care, tag along if you want. But this is _my_ pack, and Kagome's _mine_ to protect - so stay away from her."

At that, Sugimi sent his son an icy stare and shook his head. "This is a new pack, Inuyasha - and_ I _am alpha. You have not the strength to dispute that. And protection of pack members is _everyone's _responsibility - the miko is not _yours_," he said with distaste. "If I see her in danger I will react - as I would for anyone that is pack - and as I would expect anyone _else _within the packto also do."

Inuyasha was just about to draw Tessaiga against his own father when an "Osuwari!" rang out sharply in the thin air of the mountains, and he face-planted yet again. Kneeling down before his new crater, Kagome said, "_Please_, Inuyasha, stop acting like this! What do you think you're accomplishing with all your posturing and ranting, hm? You can't defeat your father - so what, are you_ trying _to get yourself killed?"

She sounded tired, almost defeated, and the hanyou lifted his head to look at her - she was about ready to cry, he could tell, and he couldn't stand it when she cried.

At all.

Ever.

With a deep sigh and a glare in the direction of the other two Taisho males, he gave in. "Fine. I won't make a stink - for _Kagome's_ sake, not because I'm scared of either of _you. _If I ran away from all the opponents that were supposed to be more powerful than me in my lifetime, I'd still _be_ running now." With one last fulminating look at his father and brother, he crawled out of his crater and stared at the ground before Kagome. "Happy now?" he asked with an annoyed pout.

Kagome nodded and smiled brightly at him, thankful that she'd finally broken his horrible moodiness and temper of the last week - at least temporarily. "Thanks, Inuyasha. I don't want you to get hurt - or anyone else, either. We should all be concentrating on destroying Naraku - not each other."

Sugimi watched her chivy his obviously moody son out of his bad humor and blinked, stunned, at her smile. It was a devastating sight - brilliant, it held nothing back, showing every bit of her lovely personality.

_No wonder Inuyasha is so territorial over her - not only is she the future of his past love's soul, but she's absolutely dazzling in personality. It would be interesting to find just how different she is from her former incarnation... I'm betting that she's __very__ different._

Clapping her hands together, Kagome asked, "So it's settled then? We'll be traveling together from now on?"

Nods and approving murmurs broke out in a wave around the fire, with no dissenters - though Inuyasha's was _very_ grudging.

Kagome smiled at Sesshoumaru, then looked at Sugimi, and a curious look crossed her face. Suddenly shy, she asked diffidently, "Sugimi-sama? May I ask a question?"

He smiled back at her. "Of course, miko - though I may not answer," he said teasingly.

She blushed, and her smile widened a little. "While you were in the Tessaiga... were you aware? I mean... well, I just wondered what all that was about after Sou'unga - when you appeared to speak to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru."

One brow quirked as he stared at the little onna in surprise. He hadn't expected that question to come from her. "Actually, that was more of a message spell than anything - set to go off once my sons joined together to cast the blade back to hell. But as for being aware... I was, to a limited extent. Enough that I could help Inuyasha at times when he drew the blade, and I was aware of the passage of time." He sighed, then, and looked back at the fire. "I had enough time to grieve the loss of my Izayoi and heal from the losses of the past."

She looked saddened at that and turned her eyes away, suddenly shamed that she'd asked such a personal question. "I'm sorry, Sugimi-sama, I didn't meant to resurrect painful memories."

He looked back over at her and smiled again. "It is no longer painful, do not be concerned with that. Time does heal the wounds, and after two hundred years my grief is gone. It is merely a bittersweet memory now."

The group grew quiet after that, all of them lost in their own bittersweet memories for a while, until the introspective mood was broken by Sesshoumaru.

"Since it has been decided that we will travel together, perhaps we should decide now where we head from here."

"Huh. You actually said something that made sense, Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha said sarcastically. He looked at Kagome. "How are we on supplies - taking into account that we've got all these extra mouths to feed, of course," he finished sourly.

"I've got enough for probably another seven days," she said, figuring everything in her head. "That's why there were two bags - so I could pack enough food and medical supplies to last awhile."

He grunted in acknowledgment. "And we're four days from the well... we should probably head back so that we can gather enough supplies to last for at least fourteen days - maybe that dragon of yours, Sesshoumaru, will come in handy - that's a lot of stuff to haul around for all of us."

Sugimi looked thoughtful for a moment, then caught Kagome's gaze. "What are these 'supplies' of yours, miko?"

"Foodstuffs mostly and medical supplies," she noted his confused expression and smiled, "things for healing," she explained, and his expression lightened. "In my time, the healers are very advanced - many things that kill here are minor where I'm from. I take advantage of as much of that as I can in my medical kit. Then the rest is clothing and cleansing stuff."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Yeah... get used to stopping near every stream and hot spring we come across - the wench has to bathe if one speck of dust hits her skin or clothes."

"Sorry, baka - I like to be clean. And with all the youkai guts I get sprayed with because of your _over_-enthusiasm in killing them, I _need_ regular baths."

"Hm." He eyed his son askance at the way he spoke of Kagome, but let it slide for now - he could take him to task for it another time. Right now they needed to get some rest.

"Very well - on the morrow we head back to this well so the miko can gather what is needed," he said. "And now you should probably all get some rest. I will stand watch tonight - I believe I have slept long enough," he finished with a chuckle.

That broke most of the remaining tension, though Inuyasha was still aloof, and everyone went to their beds content with the way things were as Sugimi disappeared under the trees to patrol around the camp.

All but Inuyasha, of course.

He was not at all thrilled to have his leadership taken away - but there was nothing he could do about it at this point in time, so he jumped into a tree directly above Kagome's bedding and leaned back, prepared to get little rest.

Not sure if he could trust the youkai that was his father, he wasn't about to let his guard down.

Not now - maybe not ever.

~oOo~

Edited 11/07/13


	4. Keeping Secrets

**Chapter 4: Keeping Secrets**

They had not managed to make it very far the next day before the fighting broke out again.

When informed of Kikyou's suspicious behavior by Sesshoumaru, Sugimi had immediately warned his hanyou son that the dead one was not to be told of his presence.

That was all it took.

Instantly he was on the defensive, and the worst of it was that it was clear to everyone that he knew he was fighting a losing battle - he knew what Kikyou really was. In truth, he wasn't fighting for Kikyou's honor - he was fighting the need to admit his knowledge of her betrayals - to _himself_.

In the midst of the shouting match between he and his father Kagome suddenly broke in, sitting him, then dropped to her knees before him, the saddest look on her face that any one of them had ever seen.

"Inuyasha," she began quietly, her voice anguished, "this has to _stop_. If I had been the one passing along information to Naraku you'd have branded me a traitor immediately... and probably killed me. Is she _really_ so important to you that you'd let Naraku win - just so you never have to really _look_ at her and see what she's become?"

The hanyou stared at her, unable to say a word - not knowing what _to_ say. He could see a distance in her eyes that had never been there before and it frightened him, but he couldn't bring himself to answer her question.

It was in _that moment _that he lost any chance of ever salvaging anything with Kagome - though it would be some time before he would realize it.

Sugimi watched as she nodded to herself and then stood up; looking away she told the boy that if he tried to start another fight she would simply sit him until he was unable to cause anymore mayhem, and then walked off, continuing on along the path as though nothing had happened.

And yet he could see the momentousness of what had just occurred - the miko had finally and completely let any hold she had on his heart go... so that she could protect her own.

It was a telling moment, and as he also moved away from his son to continue on their path, he sighed, of two minds about it.

He hated to see his son lose something that gave him so much strength - but he was also not a fool and he knew that he was attracted to her himself.

As they got to know each other more, if she truly were compatible to him as she seemed right now, he would court her - and it would be easier if Inuyasha were not holding her heart hostage.

He cast a sidelong glance at his eldest son and wasn't surprised to see the disgust in his eyes for his brother's behavior. It was clear that he was fully cognizant of what had just taken place, though Inuyasha wasn't. And when he looked on the form of the miko...

"You have approval in your gaze when you look at her, Sesshoumaru," he noted quietly. "Why is that?"

The younger daiyoukai was silent for a time, then said, "She has honor. When she takes action it is because she believes that it is the right thing to do - there is no ulterior motive to search for in her. Those qualities are so rare in her race that they should be honored when they are found."

Sugimi considered Sesshoumaru's words as they walked, dissecting them and turning them over in his mind until he'd taken in every aspect of them. Kagome was an enigma to him - one he had every intention of deciphering, and this was part of how he would do that. He would ask leading questions of those that knew her, and the picture of who she was would slowly grow over time, only enhanced by his own growing knowledge of her.

It was much slower than the pace most inu would set when confronted with one they were attracted to, but Sugimi played for keeps and he invested his time in things he felt worthy - and certainly, the woman that he would consider as a wife would be worthy of having that time invested in her.

After all, he was in no rush - the more time she had to separate herself from her past feelings for his son the better, and the more time she would also have to get to know him.

It was merely the icing on the cake, really, that she was as attracted to him as he was to her... he knew that he was not spending his time in vain before he even started.

His thoughts were interrupted when Sesshoumaru spoke again. "It has occurred to this one that you no longer have a sword, father. Perhaps we should be seeking Totosai out before we go to this well?"

Sugimi cocked a rather amused brow at his son. "Do you think yourself the only one capable of forming a sword of your own youki, Sesshoumaru? Do you wish to see my weapon?"

When Sesshoumaru nodded, he raised his voice and called out to the pack to come to a halt, and then as they all trotted back towards him obediently he motioned them all to keep a certain distance, and took center stage.

They all watched curiously, wondering what was happening as a keening wind slowly swirled around the powerful daiyoukai and the feel of gathering youki became strong.

Sugimi held his left arm out to the side as the youki began to move to surround it, and as it did, a bright light began to obscure his arm from the view of everyone watching.

But it quickly became apparent that the light was _growing - _it now extended out from his arm and down into his hand, and then quite a ways further before flaring brightly outward, fading to leave a sword in its place.

It was not a katana, that much was obvious immediately. It was a larger, heavier sword, much like what Kagome remembered of Sou'unga. But unlike that one, this sword had no malevolent aura - it spoke only of the strength and honor of its wielder.

"What is it called, father?" Sesshoumaru wasn't surprised that it was not a katana - his father had always preferred a heavier weapon. While he could wield a lighter sword to perfection, he liked the feel of the heavier weight in his hands.

"Kumoriyaiba. The Shadow Blade."

Everyone in the group had stared on with awe, even Inuyasha - though his look was tainted by jealousy. Kagome understood why immediately and pulled him aside.

"Inuyasha... be happy with what you have. You may not have created Tessaiga from your youki, but your youki has infused it and created attacks and powers within the blade that didn't come from anyone but you. There is very little difference between your father's new sword and your own except in actual creation. Be proud of that."

He stared at her for a moment, then nodded reluctantly and moved off, not saying anything.

Sugimi had watched that interaction with interest, and was surprised at her quick grasp of Inuyasha's mindset. She was obviously very intelligent and insightful.

Pulling his sword in to examine it, he had to admit he was pleased; the only thing needed was a good sheath. After the visit to the well, perhaps a visit to Bokuseno was in order. He slid the sword into his obi, then looked up and smiled.

"I suppose we had best continue on - though perhaps we could travel swifter?"

Kirara immediately hopped down from Sango's shoulder and transformed and Sango and Miroku climbed on. Shippo and Rin were already seated on Ah-Uhn, but the awkward part came when Inuyasha crouched down for Kagome to hop on his back. She was obviously reluctant, but with no other choice...

"I will carry you, miko, if you will allow it - I would know more of this future that you come from," Sugimi said.

Kagome swallowed hard, immediately nervous but not knowing how to refuse without possibly offending, she cast a sheepish smile at Inuyasha and then bowed to Sugimi. "I would be honored, my Lord - but please, the name is Kagome. I hate being called by title."

"Only if you return the favor and drop the 'sama' from my name, Kagome." He held his hand out and she took it, a little hesitantly, and he pulled her up even as his cloud formed beneath his feet.

Inuyasha, who'd been stunned at the stealing of his miko scowled and began to complain, but she sent him a warning look and he subsided, pouting. She shook her head at him, and he turned and launched himself off with a sulky look on his face.

"It seems that in my absence my son has become a very difficult person," Sugimi said softly as he watched the boy push ahead of the pack with leaps and bounds.

With a rather melancholy sigh Kagome smiled slightly at the daiyoukai. "He's had a difficult life - it formed him to be what he is," she said. "I don't know if he'll ever change. The truth is, his biggest downfall is that hecan't _accept _change – he fears it."

Sugimi looked slightly taken aback. "Explain."

"He's unable to let go of the past - in more ways than one. We should always _remember_ the past - but we can't live in it. Inuyasha tries, though. He clings to the past, destroying his future and doesn't even realize it. I think, to be honest, that's why he agreed to go to hell with Kikyou - because then he would never have to let go of the past - he'd be frozen in it forever."

Surprised, he stared at her. _She's even more insightful than I thought. _"That was a very succinct summing up of the reasons behind his behavior, Kagome. I'm impressed, I must say."

She blushed a bit and looked away, watching the red-clad hanyou in the distance. "As much as I understand what his problem is, I refuse to follow in his path," she said softly. "It hurts, but... I intend to move forward with my life... even though he will never play the part that I had at one time wanted him to play."

Brow rising into his bangs, he looked over at Sesshoumaru, who was floating along near them, to see him staring at her in something close to surprise, as well.

It looked as though he'd been right...

She was a very interesting woman, indeed.

-sSs-

Kikyou stood under the spreading boughs of the Goshinboku and stared at the damaged skin of the tree with blank eyes. She refused to touch the tree, though - it held a powerful spirit that did not approve of the darkness she carried - the darkness she'd succumbed to.

Just like the hanyou she'd died over, this tree protected the girl who was her copy.

She didn't really hate Kagome, per se - that would be like hating herself. No, what she hated was that she was trying to take over her life. Her duties, her hanyou, even her family and her enemies were being taken over by Kagome - and she wanted it to stop.

To that end she was hoping that by giving information to Naraku he would continuously attack, and she'd finally just give up and go home.

So far, however, it wasn't working - and she was beginning to get desperate.

She no longer cared about anything else - but she refused to give the girl her Inuyasha. He belonged to her, and Kagome needed to move on and find someone else to bother. Or she needed to die.

At this point, she was beginning to not even care which it was.

But right now she was quite agitated. Something had happened. Because her hanyou had disappeared along with his group - and she had no idea what had happened. He hadn't come to her and told her where they were going - they'd just vanished. He was supposed to have shown up and spoken to her of their plans and never had.

At first she had assumed that Naraku had done something - but then he'd shown up for more information and been markedly unhappy that she had none. So it hadn't been him.

Could it be that her reincarnation had finally gotten him to believe that she, Kikyou, was a problem? Had he forsaken her?

It had already been four days, and still, no sign of Inuyasha or his companions.

She would wait for two more days, but if he didn't come to her in that time, she would leave and head south. That was the last direction she'd known he was planning to head in before he'd disappeared, so maybe...

With a shiver, she folded her arms around herself.

_I pray that he hasn't chosen her over me... because I will never allow him to be with her. He's mine..._

_Mine._

~oOo~

Edited 11/07/13


	5. Learning Alpha

**Chapter 5: Learning Alpha**

Sugimi was lost in the scent of the woman he was holding close, lost in the feel of her and lost in her words - she was fascinating him, bewitching him - and she didn't even realize it.

On top of that something deep inside told him that he knew her - that he'd scented her, seen her somewhere before. But that just wasn't possible... was it?

From what he'd been told, she came from the future and traveled here to this particular time. Which meant that he'd never met her before now - because he'd only just awoken in this time. And from everything he could gather she'd never traveled to any other time...

But no matter what he told himself, there was just something niggling in the back of his mind that said he _knew her._ That he had met her before.

With an inwardly uneasy sigh he pushed that away and concentrated instead on the woman he was holding at that point in time.

"Tell me, Kagome... how did you find out that you are the reincarnation of the miko that Inuyasha knew so many years ago?"

Kagome looked startled at the question, though a pained look flashed in her eyes; with a sigh, she looked down on the red dot that was his son as it flashed in and out of the trees so far below them, then back up at him.

"When the elder miko Kaede first saw me, she thought that I was, Sugimi-sam- err, sorry, Sugimi," she said as he cast her a reproachful look. "Then, when I went to flee from Mistress Centipede, my soul reached out and woke Inuyasha from Kikyou's seal, pretty much confirming that I was."

He nodded encouragingly; she continued.

"Then... when Urasue went to revive Kikyou so that she could find the shards of the jewel for her, she found that her soul had reincarnated - passed into a new life. That's why she took me, and that allowed Kikyou to be re-born."

Sugimi frowned as he thought about it. Something just didn't sound right about this. "Tell me," he said, "does it hurt? Is there pain from the missing part of your soul?"

She looked taken aback at his question. "Ano... hurt? Why would it? It's only a small part that's missing, you know."

He cast a doubtful look at her, then. "Kagome... if you were truly her reincarnation and held the same soul, the division in it would be extremely painful. I've been wondering about that - how you could seem so pain-free, and thought you must be controlling it with meditation or such - but it does not seem so."

With a shake of her head, she negated that thought. "I'm not one for meditating much," she chuckled mirthlessly. "No... it's just never hurt. But my soul is rather large," she said suddenly. "When Kanna, one of Naraku's incarnations tried to steal my soul, her void mirror couldn't hold it all. Maybe that's why."

"Hmm. Perhaps. I must think more on this - you are quite the puzzle indeed, little one," he said, looking down at her with interest clear in his eyes.

Even as innocent as she was she couldn't mistake the masculine interest and attraction in his look, and she blushed deeply as her eyes slid off to the side - she was too embarrassed to continue to meet his gaze.

He smiled slightly at that. _Oh, yes, little miko - I am very interested. We will see where this road leads, I promise you._

He looked into the sky; noting the position of the sun he decided that it would probably be a good idea to call a mid-day halt. The members of the pack, especially the children, would have needs that should be seen to.

With a signal to Sesshoumaru he began to lower his cloud heading for the ground, and Sesshoumaru followed, leading his dragon holding the children down with him; when those riding Kirara noted them heading down, they too followed.

It was readily apparent that Inuyasha had been keeping tabs on those airborne despite his anger, as he was waiting almost impatiently when the group once more touched the ground.

"Oi! What's the hold-up?" he demanded.

Kagome turned to him, and the flat glare she gave him immediately had his hackles up. "Inuyasha, don't start. Everyone needs a small break, as well as a little food and water. We've made much better time than we usually do, so I don't want to hear any complaining."

Sugimi watched his son, and while the group went about taking care of their business, he took a seat against a tree, considering how he wanted to deal with him from here on out.

It appeared that Kagome was the only one with any sort of control over the boy, since he didn't seem to have much control over himself. But she shouldn't be stuck disciplining him every time he decided to throw a temper-tantrum.

As the hanyou started muttering complaints as soon as Kagome was out of earshot, he shook his head - there was no other way but to establish who was alpha - and who was not.

He would have to take his son aside and show him his dominance. It would not be pretty, but it had to be done or they would never have any peace... nor would the brat grow up if he weren't forced into it. It was time he started learning pack hierarchy.

With a rueful glance at the now returning young miko, he realized that it would have to be done when she went home - he didn't think she'd be comfortable watching someone she cared for getting his ass kicked.

Inwardly chuckling, he continued to watch her surreptitiously, entranced with her.

In his long lifetime he'd seen women with more physical perfection than her, that was true. Not that she wasn't a very, very attractive female.

Blue-black hair that ran down her back like a waterfall, smooth, soft ivory skin framing deep indigo eyes with lashes long and curling, and rose-colored lips that he wanted to kiss repeatedly were only the first of many delights.

Her long, swan-like neck that just begged to be bared to her alpha was set above slender shoulders and arms and a very lovely, curvy chest that he could already tell would be a nice handful. A slender waist flaring out perfectly created an hourglass figure - yes, she was _quite_ attractive.

But it was what shone from within - the soul she carried that brought her into the realms of beauty. She literally glowed with the light of that soul, its purity unmatched by anything he'd ever seen. Looking in her eyes was something he found that he could be happy doing forever... that glow lit them from within, turning them the most vivid, gorgeous shade of electric blue that had ever existed.

He had the feeling that he would quickly become addicted to her - she drew him in ways he was unfamiliar with, even considering his years.

And his past.

It wasn't like he was inexperienced in the ways of women. After all, he had two sons to show for his past experience with them... but this was beyond his experiences. Such instant and total attraction...

It was maddening.

And not unwelcome.

For it had, indeed, been a long while since he had been with a woman and he was not at all averse to finding one – especially one that drew him so strongly. Perhaps this time he might be allowed to live peacefully with said female? Of course, that depended on defeating this Naraku that was this era's evil – with him still around it was doubtful that anyone would be finding any peace or happiness in anything.

With an inward growl he turned his mind to the information he'd so far gathered from everyone about Naraku – and Kikyou.

Kagome hurried to do her business, wanting to get everyone some snacks and water so they could continue on. She wanted to get back to the well and get through it – she needed the breather from the male currently staring off into the distance with a thoughtful look on his face.

She couldn't understand herself or her reaction to him at all.

She'd never reacted to any male, in this time or her own, the way she was reacting to him. In all her eighteen years of life she'd never known an attraction like this. When others had spoken of such things in glowing terms she'd always scoffed inwardly, not believing that anything could be that intense.

And yet... she was being proven very, _very _wrong.

With a slight sigh she dragged a breath in and then let it out and reached for her bag, grabbing plastic zip bags of dried meats and trail mixes along with bottles of water to hand out, smiling at Sesshoumaru when he looked askance at her offerings.

"This bag here," she indicated the meat, "is dried beef, this bag contains nuts and dried fruits, and this is simple water," she showed him how to unscrew the cap and drink from it. "They are all things that can be consumed while we continue traveling." She smiled when he nodded, clearly taken with the plastic container of water.

"What is this material, miko?" he questioned, squeezing the bottle curiously.

"It's called plastic – it comes in very handy and is used for many things in my era," she answered.

He nodded, and the group all prepared to leave again, Sugimi standing and holding out his hand to her even as Inuyasha looked ready to argue the point. It didn't do any good, his father completely ignoring him and lifting into the air with Kagome firmly in his grasp.

_Damn him! _he gritted inwardly. _As soon as Kagome goes through that well the old man and I are going to have it out!_

He had no idea that the 'old man' was thinking along the same lines - and looking forward to the confrontation.

As was Sesshoumaru – he really wanted to see his father kick the hell out of his whelp of a brother.

-sSs-

Several days later Kagome smiled at the elder daiyoukai that had walked with her to the well along with a sulky hanyou, then hopped through the well with a sigh of relief. She didn't know how much more she could have dealt with without a break.

She needed to think... a lot.

The moment she dropped out of sight, Sugimi had his son by his fire-rat and pulled into his face. "Come along, _boy_ – you and I need to have a _long _talk." He turned on his heel; dragging a very shocked hanyou behind him he took off, looking for a nice, _large_ open space in which to begin whipping his son into shape.

It didn't take long to find just what he was searching for, and having so far ignored his son's struggles he set down in the middle of the meadow and tossed the boy to the ground. "Now, we are going to discuss your uncouth behavior. I may not have been around for the last two hundred years, but that is no excuse for one of my blood to behave in the manner that you do. It is unacceptable, boy."

Inuyasha lay there gaping up at the male demon that was his father – until his words sank in and then he was on his feet, face as red as his clothes. "_No fuckin' way_! You think you can just come back from the grave and start acting like a father and I'm just going to accept it?!" He drew Tessaiga, pointing the now-transformed blade at the Inu no Taisho. "I don't bow down to nobody!" he shouted.

Sugimi simply drew his own sword and waited for his son to attack – he knew it wouldn't take much for the boy to do so. He was loud and aggressive but undisciplined and untrained, and no kind of opponent for one such as him.

"Well, boy? Are you just going to stand there breathing heavily and glaring at me?" he asked dryly.

Inuyasha growled loudly with rage; swinging Tessaiga in a great arc he leaped towards his father, throwing all his strength into the swing. He'd show the bastard that hanyou or not, he was no weakling.

It didn't turn out quite like he'd hoped as Sugimi met his wild swing with an elegant hand, his own sword meeting Tessaiga in a cloud of sparks as he stood his ground effortlessly. Inuyasha fell back after a few moments, unable to even budge the daiyoukai.

"You must control your temper, boy – wild swings like that will do you no good. Control is needed to best an opponent."

Sugimi let all else fall by the wayside as he darted forward, using only a fraction of his speed, and crossed swords with his son again, swinging quickly into a complicated set of moves that Inuyasha was hard-pressed to counter – it was taking everything he had just to keep his father's new sword from his body. He snarled with rage; it was apparent that the former Western Lord wasn't even trying very hard, and yet it was all he could do just to defend his position.

Breaking away he jumped backwards, breathing heavily as he glared at the male that had sired him and then disappeared from he and his mother's life. Sugimi stood tall and cool across from him and it pissed him off to no end.

"Well? Is that all? I find that I am sorely disappointed in your lack of skill, Inuyasha – you need much work, especially if you think to defeat this Naraku character," he prodded at the boy coolly.

Inuyasha grinned ferally as he dashed forward and his father locked blades with him again, oh, he still had a few tricks up his sleeve to show the arrogant bastard. Just as their swords clanged together he sliced his claws into his palm and yanked backwards; flinging out his hand he yelled out his blades of blood attack, hoping to take his father by surprise.

While Sugimi _was_ surprised he wasn't actually hit, and Inuyasha was almost enraged as his father immediately dashed after him, throwing his own attack as waves of youki flowed outward from him. They sliced into Inuyasha from every angle as he staggered and fell to the ground, stunned and with blood pouring from several wounds. He barely managed to get Tessaiga into position to block his father's next downward stroke; kicking out with his legs he tried to take his feet from under him, but the older male merely jumped, avoiding the attack and landing untouched a few feet away.

Nonetheless, the attack gave him a few seconds to leap back to his own feet and charge his father once more; bringing his sword up he again initiated an attack pattern, this time using one he'd noticed Sesshoumaru using more than once.

Sugimi grinned, then. "Ah... now we are getting somewhere, boy! Much better – you have watched your brother use this one, I believe." He played along, waiting for just the right moment, then just as their swords met high on the blade he slid his own down, catching Inuyasha off-balance and shoving him back. The moment the hanyou skidded to a halt he was there again, backhanding him into a tree at the edge of the meadow.

"You make the same mistake your brother did when younger – that last move is not to be taken so high on the blade. It leaves your grip weak and your balance off, and you cannot then meet the next attack," he said calmly, as though this were merely a lesson rather than an ass-kicking. "Stand and come at me again, Inuyasha – and this time do not make that mistake."

Inuyasha climbed painfully to his feet and crouched at the base of the tree for a moment to regain his bearings. He wiped the blood from his mouth and flung it away, staring at his father with something close to hatred from under his bangs. Just as the daiyoukai started to move towards him, Inuyasha leapt up and met his blade, easily moving back into that same pattern.

"Why are you doing this? Think it's funny to make the half-breed bleed just like Sesshoumaru, eh?" he hissed as they once again clashed. This time, despite speaking he was able to forgo the mistake he'd made earlier, barely, taking the hit lower on the blade so that he didn't end up in the same position as last time. Not that it mattered, because as soon as the pattern ended his father reached in and backhanded him again, sending him flying once more into a different tree.

"Do not be a fool, Inuyasha. If I was worried about your half-blood status, I would not have married your mother. No, I am making you bleed, as you put it, to teach you several lessons. One in swordsmanship, and another in behavior. This is nothing so much as an ass-whipping for you, boy – it is disgraceful how you treat others... especially Kagome, and this one is going to teach you how to behave in a fitting manner, even if I have to beat it into you one bloody inch at a time," he finished on a dangerous growl.

Inuyasha merely growled back as he climbed to his feet, barely able to see straight as his eyes blurred from the blows he'd already taken and the pain of several broken ribs and one broken arm from hitting the tree. After all of that, he hadn't managed to land one blow to his father, the daiyoukai's elegant clothing still pristine and unbloodied.

"And why the hell should I listen to anything you have to say? You think you can just show up and start raising me? I don't need you – I raised myself, and I musta done somethin' right, 'cause despite the fact that humans and youkai both hate and despise me and have always tried to kill me, I'm still here!" Once again he wiped the blood from his face, trying to keep it out of his eyes.

Sugimi sheathed his sword and lashed out with his whip instead, the bright blue glow of it startling the hanyou even as it reached him and slashed across his chest, making him stagger. "Yes, actually, I _do _think I can just show up and start raising you – because there is nothing you can do to stop me. I am alpha, and you will quickly learn what that means. I may be your sire, but the position of alpha supersedes even that, and it is one you will never have the power to take from me. Not even your brother has that power, whelp, so do not think that it is a position you can ever aspire to."

Inuyasha reciprocated his father's action, sheathing Tessaiga and then taking advantage of his bloodied form once again flung his bloody youki attack, followed immediately by another. He wasn't even able to move a third time before that glowing blue whip slashed once more over his form, this time tangling around his feet and yanking him to the ground. Before he even realized he was down his father was above him with one booted foot pressed to his chest, holding him in place.

"You will submit to me as alpha, Inuyasha, now. You are in no shape to even continue fighting," Sugimi said with a snarl, baring his fangs warningly at his son; Inuyasha didn't have much choice, unable to move and barely conscious, he managed to just bare his throat before finally passing out from the pain.

Sugimi shook his head with a frown. _Stubborn pup. Even unconscious he's still growling. _Bending down he gathered his son up carefully and took him towards the hut of the elderly miko he'd been introduced to earlier. He needed to be cleaned up a bit and treated for his wounds, even though he'd heal in a day or so.

He took note of the flash of silver as he left the clearing. _Did you enjoy the fight, Sesshoumaru? I hope that you are not as foolish as Inuyasha, thinking to challenge this one. You may be the Western Lord, but I am alpha and Inu no Taisho, and even __you__ are not strong enough to defeat me for either title. _

_I hope you are wise enough to know this, and do not have to be beaten bloody, too._

~oOo~

Edited 11/08/13


	6. Bittersweet Goodbyes

**Chapter 6: Bittersweet Goodbyes**

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri, Kagome, what are you doing home so soon?" her mother asked as she came down the stairs with an armful of cleaning products.

Kagome smiled tiredly up at her mother and shook her head; dropping her backpack on the couch in the living room she followed her into the kitchen and sat down at the table as she began putting the cleaning goods away, and got out the ingredients for tea.

"Oh, it's a _looong_ story, mama, so much has happened since I went back last week."

"Is it bad, dear?"

Kagome shook her head. "No," she said slowly, "actually, it's good – at least, _I_ think so."

Hitomi smiled at her daughter as she sat down at the table as well while she waited for the teapot to reach a boil, and said, "Well, then, why don't you tell me all about it, dear. I like to know what's going on in my daughter's life."

Kagome smiled back at her mother gratefully. It always helped to talk to her, and even when there were no easy answers to her questions, just sharing the problems helped. "Well, when I went back the last time, Sesshoumaru was waiting at the village to talk to all of us-" she broke off as her mother's hand came up.

"Whoa, hold a minute. Isn't he Inuyasha's brother – the one that's tried to kill you before?"

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago. If anything, lately we've kinda been distant allies, I guess you could say. He's changed a lot." She stopped, then continued when her mother nodded. "Anyway, he told us that he had been looking for information about how to defeat Naraku, and he found out – well to make a long story short, he found something really unexpected – he found he and Inuyasha's father. He really wasn't dead all this time – it was kinda like suspended animation, or something – some kind of spell."

Eyes wide, Hitomi stared at her daughter. "Wow. So... that means what for your quest?"

"Well, see, the Inu no Taisho was one of the most powerful youkai to ever live, and now he's back, ready to fight on our side. So now we've all combined – us, Sesshoumaru, and their father, all of us against Naraku. Now that we've got Sugimi-sama, that's his name, by the way, we'll win – Naraku can't stand against him, let alone him _and_ his son's. It's just a matter of finding him and the shards, now."

Turning towards the stove, Hitomi thought about what she had just been told and couldn't deny that she was pleased. Anything that made things safer for her daughter was all to the good. But...

"That sounds extremely good to me, Kagome, dear... but I sense a little reserve in your words. Why is that?" she asked.

Kagome blushed – trust her mother to pick up on that. "I'm... it's just that," she looked down, then to the side, not knowing what to say, "I, well... ano-" she broke off again as her mother suddenly laughed as she placed a hot cup of tea down before her, then took her seat again.

"Oh, Kagome, honey, it's as clear as day. You, young lady, are very attracted to this male, aren't you?" she asked, amusement leaking from every pore as her daughter flushed even more violently and squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. "It's about time, if you ask me," she said casually, causing Kagome's eyes to widen comically as her gaze flashed up to meet her mother's.

"W-what?" she asked, flabbergasted.

"Well, you've wasted so much time mooning over Inuyasha – I was beginning to really worry about you. That boy is no kind of match for you, dear, he could never place you first in his heart." She met her daughter's gaze with a curious one of her own. "So, this male, this Sugimi-sama... how does he react to you?"

"Oh, well, he... ano... he seems interested," she mumbled, taking a sip of her tea and dropping her gaze.

"That's good, then – I think you should just see what comes naturally – let things develop between you two without complications, dear. See where it all goes. You never know – you might really like where it ends up," she said mischievously, winking at her daughter when she glanced back up at her. "Why don't you tell me what he looks like?"

At that question, Kagome sighed almost dreamily, and her mother chuckled. "He's tall, very, _very_ tall, with the same silver hair and golden eyes as his sons, except his hair is so long he keeps it in a top-knot - because if he didn't it would drag on the ground. You've never seen it, because Inuyasha's crests don't show up unless he's in his full demon form, but Sugimi-sama has blue crests along his cheeks. It's a sign of his status – he's like youkai royalty."

She blushed again, then continued speaking. "It's kinda hard to tell with his armor, but he's really well-built, muscular, but not bulky. All in all... there's never been any human guy that even came close – Inuyasha is a handsome guy, but his dad is something else entirely."

Hitomi fanned a hand in front of her face with a grin at her daughter's expression. "I think I'm actually jealous, dear - I would definitely love to see this one if he's managed to get your attention. I've never seen you react like this to anyone."

Kagome looked down again. "Yeah, well, you've never seen a guy like him before, either," she mumbled. "The only one I've even seen that comes close is Sesshoumaru – though I have to say, Sugimi-sama is like a perfect balance between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru – elegant like Sesshoumaru, yet attractively rugged like Inuyasha."

Standing up as she finished her tea, Hitomi pushed her chair back in as she extended a hand for Kagome's also empty teacup. "Sounds absolutely yummy, dear. I think this male could be very good for you, Kagome – you need a bit of romance in your life, that's for certain. Now," she patted her still-blushing daughter on the back, "why don't you go take a nice bath before you worry about anything else. How long are you here for?"

"I have to be back day after tomorrow – in the morning. Why?"

"Well, your friends were wanting to stop by tomorrow, so this way you'll get a chance to spend some time with them," she said, smiling at her daughter before shooing her from the room. "Now go enjoy some hot water, and you can worry about everything else later."

Kagome nodded. With a deep sigh, she headed out of the kitchen with a, "Hai, mama," drifting behind her.

Hitomi smiled after her daughter, then turned to rinse out their cups, pleased at what she'd found out from her. Things were looking up, as far as she was concerned.

-sSs-

Kagome smiled at her three friends as they topped the stairs leading to the shrine and passed under the torii gate. It had been a while since she'd seen them, and she was surprised to find that Yuka had let her hair grow out, since the last time she'd done that she'd been about thirteen.

"Wow, Yuka," she called out as she trotted over to meet the girls, "you look good with your hair like that!"

Yuka blushed a little then chuckled. "Thanks, Kagome. So, let's head out, shall we?" she asked.

"Sure... I haven't been to the mall in forever," she sighed as her three boisterous friends tugged her along behind them, chattering a mile a minute.

She let them ramble on, answering vaguely once in a while as they walked; she had to smile when she thought about her three best friends on this side of the well – they were so clueless about reality... everyone here was. And that was why she just didn't fit in anymore.

Through the whole day as they talked and wandered the mall, worrying about clothes and guys and college, Kagome just watched, in her own heart saying goodbye. Because no matter what happened in the past, whether she lived or died in the fight against Naraku, she knew beyond any shadow of doubt that she would not be living her life here in this time that had birthed her.

But as she thought about it, she also knew that she would not be staying in the past because of Inuyasha – no matter what Kikyou's fate was, Kagome would never be more than friends with the hanyou, and her heart had finally accepted that fact.

It hurt, oh, yes, it hurt – the heart does not give up its dreams easily or without pain, after all - but it didn't hurt as much as she'd always thought it would, and perhaps that said everything that needed saying.

She was also aware, though, that Inuyasha wouldn't accept her decision easily. She had finally come to the realization shortly before Sugimi-sama was woken that Inuyasha basically thought of her as his fall-back plan – if Kikyou passed on then he would take her as his. She couldn't allow that – she was _nobody's_ second best; she absolutely refused to be that for anyone.

And in that regard, she decided that her mother was right. She had no clue what would happen with Sugimi, but she would just go with the flow and see what fate had in store for her.

She was pulled from her musings halfway through the obligatory visit to Wacdnalds, when Eri squeaked and elbowed her. "Hey, Kagome... look who's heading this way... it's Hojo – I bet he's gonna ask you out again," she winked.

Rolling her eyes in frustration, Kagome admitted to herself finally that Hojo's persistence was at least partially her fault. Though she'd hoped that three years of blow-offs would get the message across, she should have just sucked it up and let him know in no uncertain terms that she wasn't interested. Looked as though now was the time, however, because with that look on his face, Eri was right – he was going to ask her out yet _again_.

"Oi, Higurashi! It's nice to see you out with your friends and looking healthy," the boy chirped cheerfully.

"Oh, hai, Hojo, I am feeling pretty well lately," she said politely.

"Listen, would you like to catch a show with me this weekend? I-" he was cut off when Kagome slid from her spot at the table and motioned politely for him to follow her.

"Guys, I'll be back in a minute, okay?" she said to her three fascinated friends, then turned to Hojo. "I need to talk to you for a minute, Hojo; please, walk with me?"

The startled young male nodded, following her lead and stepping outside to speak near a deserted outdoor table. "So is anything wrong, Higurashi?" he asked, a concerned frown on his face.

She sighed, then squared her shoulders. "Hojo, please don't take this the wrong way, but you should find someone else to ask out on that date," she said quietly.

He looked taken aback. "But I don't want anyone else, Higurashi, you should know that. I only have feelings for you."

Kagome looked away, hating what she was about to say, but knowing she had to do it. "Hojo, while I'm flattered, I... I don't feel the same way. I never have," she said sadly. "Most of the time, if you remember, the girls were always accepting dates for me, no one really ever asked what _I_ wanted." She met his pained gaze firmly. "I have always thought of you as a friend, but..." she trailed off, knowing from his expression that he understood what she was saying.

"I'm sorry that I have bothered you, then, Higurashi-san – I didn't realize that my attentions were unwelcome." The young man tucked his hands in his pockets defensively. "I will not trouble you any further." With that, he bowed his head to her for a moment, then turned and walked away, and Kagome felt for him, she really did – she knew what it was like not to have your feelings returned. But she had finally realized that in a way, she was stringing him along the same way Inuyasha had always done her by not telling him in the beginning that she wasn't interested.

After all, if she had then by now he might have already found someone else. She watched him walk away for a moment, then turned and went back inside, sliding quietly into the booth with her friends again.

They all noticed her solemn expression and knew what it meant. "So you finally told poor, clueless Hojo about the bad-boy boyfriend, huh?" Ayume asked sympathetically.

Kagome's eyes widened and she spluttered, "What?! Inuyasha? No, of course not! He and I are just friends, honestly – and I don't even want anything more than that, anymore. I just told him that I didn't return his feelings and that he should move on." She looked away from her shocked friends. "After three years I still don't have feelings for Hojo, and I never will. He needs to find someone who will return his feelings - it's only fair to him, after all, ne?"

The three girls had to admit she was right.

"So, if not Hojo, then who, Kagome? Do you have someone in mind for yourself?" Eri asked slyly, and the three laughed when Kagome's cheeks brightened.

"I'm not saying. Only time will tell," she chuckled, thinking that saying rather ironic. _Time... huh. How funny..._

Yuka grinned. "So then what does this guy that only time will tell about look like, Kagome, hmm?"

Kagome grinned back mischievously. _If I were to tell them, they'd never believe it! _"Like a god," she said lightly, but refused to give out anything else no matter how hard her friends pressed, and after a last few stops with friends she somehow knew she wouldn't see again, she bid them goodbye, a few tears in her eyes as the three walked away, leaving her at the top of the shrine steps to look out over Tokyo with a bittersweet feeling in her heart.

_Time... yes, it's kinda funny, really – because I know that my time here is running out. I belong some-when else now..._

_And maybe I always did._

-sSs-

Inuyasha groaned as he came to, for a moment not remembering what had happened to him, and was confused as to why he hurt and felt so damn weak. Opening his eyes slowly, he stared at the roof of a hut; he realized that it was Kaede's when he turned his head and saw her – as well as Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.

That was when his memories came flooding back to him, and he scowled. He'd gotten into it but good with his erstwhile father and had his ass thoroughly kicked. He'd lost much worse this time than he did when fighting his brother, and what made it most humiliating was that the older male hadn't even been breathing hard.

"How long was I out ?" he growled questioningly.

Kaede cleared her throat. "A little more than a day. By tomorrow ye should be healed quite nicely," she said calmly. "Until then, ye should remain laying still and resting."

Ignoring her last words, he attempted to sit up before falling back, too weak and dizzy to get up. He growled louder, angered, startling when he heard his father's voice.

"I believe the priestess told you to lay still and rest, boy – you will do as she has asked." Sugimi pushed the matting back and stepped into the hut, staring down at his thick-headed, stubborn son.

"Oi, I can get up if I want, old man," he huffed.

"Do I need to take you back to that meadow and repeat the lesson in dominance, Inuyasha? Have you forgotten that you submitted, then?"

Inuyasha flushed angrily, turning his face away and glaring at the wall of the hut. "Fine. I won't move, though I don't know why _you_ give a damn if I get up now or not."

The daiyoukai moved further into the hut and crouched near Inuyasha. "You are my son, and you need to heal. You cannot do that efficiently or in a timely manner if you are being stubborn and pushing yourself to move before your body is ready."

"Yeah, well, if you hadn't screwed a _human_, then I'd be a full-demon and not be holding you all up so much," he said sarcastically. "Sorry if I'm weaker than you."

Sugimi's eyes flashed red for a moment and he gritted out, "You will speak respectfully of your mother or not at all, whelp! Perhaps it should be that you not be allowed to speak unless you have something of particular value to impart – at least until you have learned some manners."

Miroku, Sango, Kaede, and Shippo had all watched the confrontation quietly, wondering about the dynamics between the two. It was obvious that Inuyasha had a lot of anger against the older male – most of which was truly unfair. After all, no one chooses to die, and the Inu no Taisho was no different in that aspect. His time had come, and though he'd managed to cheat Takemaru of his death in the end the position Inuyasha and his mother had been left in couldn't have been helped.

Inuyasha really needed to grow up.

Miroku spoke up, then, curious, and trying to calm the angry atmosphere in the hut down. "My Lord, if you do not mind the question – do we indeed plan to leave tomorrow once Kagome arrives?"

Looking up from his perusal of his contrary pup, he met the monk's eyes. "Hai, we will leave once the miko returns."

"I have been wondering what your plans are, Sugimi-sama. Do we go hunt directly after Naraku, or do we continue to search out the shards and let the spider come to us?" he asked, noting as Inuyasha turned back, obviously interested in his father's words.

Sugimi narrowed his eyes thoughtfully for a moment, then said, "I have decided that we will continue to search for the shards, while masking my presence. What the spider does not know _will_ hurt him, after all, and keeping my presence secret will definitely pay off in the long run."

Sango looked confused. "But how are we supposed to keep you secret?"

"I can mask my presence – keeping my aura and scent hidden is no difficulty, and I can even keep people from seeing me entirely should I choose to do so. But before we head off in search of more shards I will need to visit Bokuseno and get a sheath for my new friend here," he said, patting the hilt of his sword.

"Well, that's it, then," Kaede nodded. "As I said, Inuyasha will be fine by tomorrow, so ye will all be able to leave on schedule – providing Kagome returns on time, of course," she chuckled.

Brow quirked, Sugimi glanced over at her. "Does she often return late, then?" he asked.

"No, but it has happened a few times. She is usually only delayed by a few hours, though," Miroku said.

"Feh," Inuyasha muttered. "She usually does it to piss me off, and that's the truth."

"Really?" the daiyoukai asked skeptically.

With a shake of her head and a slight giggle, Sango spoke up. "Actually, he's telling the truth. A few times Kagome _has_ actually done it simply to annoy him. But don't worry, Sugimi-sama, Kagome won't do that to you. She'll be back when she said, unless something unexpected happens on her side of the well."

Sugimi nodded, relieved, ignoring his son's irate scoff. "That is good to know, Taijiya," he said with a quick smile. After a moment he turned and made his way back out of the hut, saying over his shoulder, "If Inuyasha tries to give you any more trouble, just step outside and call me. I will return and deal with the stubborn mule."

Inuyasha scowled at the laughter that came at that, glaring at his father's disappearing back. "Feh!"

~oOo~

Edited 11/08/13


	7. The Knowledge of a Demon Tree

**Chapter 7: The Knowledge of a Demon Tree**

Sugimi watched, fascinated as the well flared with soft blue light and powerful magic, and almost shuddered in pleasure when Kagome's aura swelled over all those in the clearing. He knew both his son's had caught his reaction when they both looked at him, but funnily enough, it was _Inuyasha _that looked angered while Sesshoumaru merely cocked a brow.

Yes, he was aroused by her scent and aura, and he had no intention of hiding that fact from either son – if they didn't like it, too bad. He glanced back at Inuyasha as the boy growled at him when he made to move towards the well, and growled back agressively, before reaching a hand into the darkness and helping the sexy miko from its depths.

She appeared surprised to see everyone already standing in the clearing, obviously ready to leave, and looked up at the daiyoukai with a blush as she asked, "We're leaving now?"

He smiled down at her, thinking how charming she looked with that shade of cranberry crossing her cheeks, and said, "Yes – is there perhaps a reason not to?"

She stepped back and he let go her hand, reluctantly. "Uhm, no, not at all, it's just we don't usually leave so soon – after all, it's just after sunup. But I don't mind!" she finished with a cheery smile. She looked at everyone, letting them all bask in her smile, before looking back up at a seemingly entranced Sugimi. "So... where are we going first?"

Inuyasha glared at the two, pissed as hell as he smelled the old dog's arousal at Kagome's nearness, jealousy almost choking him as he spit out in an acid tone, "Keh! We're goin' lookin' for some stupid tree so he can get a sheath for his sword instead of searching for shards like we should be!"

Sugimi turned on his son in an instant, growling out a demand for submission, and Inuyasha growled back but turned away, submitting to his father's will as he had been ordered. "Inuyasha, you will apologize for speaking in such a tone to a lady, now!" he snapped.

Kagome stared up at the daiyoukai in stunned wonder, shocked that someone was standing up for her – and in such a demanding manner, too!

Feh," the hanyou said with disgust, "sorry." Everyone could tell it wasn't really genuine as the hanyou moved towards the back of the group with a sulky look on his face, but Kagome was so surprised that he'd actually said it that she didn't even respond.

Sesshoumaru, though, looked positively cheerful as he cast a gloating look back at his brother – he was absolutely loving watching his boor of a half-brother getting disciplined by their powerful father.

Once the hanyou moved to the back of the pack, Sugimi nodded down at the tiny priestess and smiled again. "Despite his disrespectful tone of voice, Inuyasha was correct. We are going to Bokuseno to gain a sheath for my sword, and then from there we will continue on with the search for shards. How many days do you have supplies for?"

Kagome's eyes widened. "Oh! That's right, I almost forgot." She turned to look back at Inuyasha. "I gathered supplies to last a month, but I couldn't carry them all, Inuyasha – would you go through the well and grab the rest? The bags are sitting in the well-house," she finished.

His eyes narrowed, but the hanyou wasn't about to argue – the more supplies, the longer they could spend searching and the less time she'd be wasting at home, away from him. "Fine," he huffed. "I'll be right back."

As Inuyasha hopped through the well and Sugimi watched with fascination once again, Kagome grinned at her friends, holding her arms out for Shippo, who jumped quite happily into them. "Did you bring me some candy, Kagome?" he asked.

"Sure did, Shippo – as well as some for Rin and some sweet-grass for Ah-Uhn," she replied. Moving over to the little girl that was already seated on Ah-Uhn she reached up and gave her a hug, then settled Shippo up in front of her. "When we stop for lunch I'll let you have some after you eat, okay?"

"Okay, Kagome," the overly-happy child said, visions of pocky and suckers and chocolate running through his little mind. That didn't last long, as Rin promptly pulled him from those thoughts with a request to know what 'candy' was. His explanations took a while.

Kagome chuckled as she watched her little friend go off into raptures about the wonderful, miraculous tastes of things from Kagome's time, and walked back over towards Sango and Miroku. "So, guys," she said, casting a quick, amused glance at Sugimi and Sesshoumaru staring into the depths of the well, "anything happen while I was gone?"

Her brow shot up when the two sent each other uncertain looks, and she frowned at them. "Okay, no hiding things from me. What went on here?"

Miroku sent an uneasy look towards their new leader, looking relieved when he moved away from the well and came towards them to answer Kagome's question.

"The only thing of interest that happened was me taking Inuyasha off and teaching him who was boss... making him understand who was alpha and what was expected of him. And giving him a few lessons in swordsmanship," he finished with a shrug.

She looked at him suspiciously. "And just how badly hurt was he?" she asked.

"Don't matter, wench, just drop it. I'm fine, and we need to be leaving now," came Inuyasha's voice as he hopped out of the well and moved to tie off the bags of supplies on Ah-Uhn's saddle.

He was met with a narrow-eyed glare from his father. "Boy, I will not tell you again! That is no way to address a lady, and if you cannot speak decently, then as I said before, do not speak at all!"

Kagome was watching, wide-eyed, honestly enjoying the fact that for the first time, _ever_, she wasn't the one having to discipline her friend. By now she'd have already had to sit him more than once, but with his father there... there was no need.

Snapping his mouth closed, Inuyasha glared at everyone, especially his brother, then once more moved to the back of the now moving pack and sulked the morning away.

It just wasn't fair... maybe he should think about leaving everyone and going off to find Kikyou – maybe he could travel with her.

But then, if he did that his father would move in on Kagome even faster...

And he wasn't about to allow that. No way in hell.

-sSs-

Kagome was really beginning to feel like ants were crawling up and down her spine as she walked along beside Sango, and it was all because Inuyasha was staring at her back as though he were trying to drive nails through it. She didn't understand why, though... it wasn't like she'd done anything to him – for heaven's sakes, she hadn't even sat him!

Sango noticed her uncomfortable look, and peeking behind, she soon knew just what was causing it herself – she could see Inuyasha's scowl plastered squarely to her best friend's back.

She leaned closer to Kagome and whispered, "Why is he staring so hard at you?"

With a shrug of discomfort, Kagome said softly, "I don't know. I haven't even really spoken to him but the once since I got back - he's been sulking back there all day! How did he act while I was gone?"

Sango grimaced. "Well, truthfully, he was out of it for an entire day after fighting with his father. And when he did wake up he was his usual belligerent self, though Sugimi-sama settled him right back down before he could go too far with it."

Kagome was awed. "Wow – he was out for an entire day? His daddy must have really kicked his butt," she whispered, not wanting to have an overly sensitive hanyou hear what she was saying.

With a nod, Sango said, "Yeah, he was pretty beat up. I mean, I've seen him worse off, of course, but still..."

"But that still doesn't say why he's glaring at me so steadily – it's not as if _I'm_ the one that did it."

Sugimi, walking just ahead of them and conversing easily on diverse topics with Miroku, heard the conversation between the two women and wondered inwardly what the reaction would be if he told them what was wrong with his son. Walking at the back or not, he could easily scent the boy's emotions out – he was jealous.

It was even easier to deduce what he was jealous _of_. The boy might be a hanyou, but even his lesser senses were powerful enough to scent the attraction and arousal that he, Sugimi, felt towards the young miko, and that's why he was staring so hard at her. He was watching. It looked as though he'd be having another battle with the whelp, only this time over the priestess, because as sure as he was alpha he was not about to step aside for his son – especially when the boy had already lost her due to his own stupidity in choosing a dead woman over her for the past three years.

No, Inuyasha would just have to get over himself and learn not to interfere. Kagome was a free woman and could choose for herself where her interests lay. Not to be too cocky about it, but he was more than aware that she was just as attracted to him as he was to her, and he had every intention of pursuing said attraction.

With that in mind he began to slow his pace, allowing the two women to catch up. He was fairly certain they were too caught up in their conversation to notice, and he was right, as Kagome ended up bumping into him, looking up at him wide-eyed and with a sweet blush gracing her cheeks when she did. He put out a hand to catch her so that she did not stumble, allowing some of his musk to gather on his hand and scenting her with it... sure enough, the moment the boy caught a hint of what he was doing his temper went through the roof and a jagged, sub-sonic growl burst from him.

Growling back in the same register, he let the boy know in no uncertain terms to back off, then smiled down at the girl that now carried a hint of his own scent. "I'm sorry, Kagome – I was rather engrossed in my conversation and did not realize I was walking slower. I did not mean to make you stumble."

"Oh, don't worry about it," she chuckled nervously, waving a hand at him. "I wasn't really watching where I was going, either." She sent a giggling Sango a glare as the daiyoukai smiled at her again and turned back to his own conversation, too embarrassed at her reaction to him touching her to do more than that.

Inuyasha was pissed as hell and getting more pissed by the minute. How dare that bastard scent Kagome! She wasn't his! _I don't care who alpha is, Kagome's mine! She promised to stay by __my__ side, not his, and I'm gonna hold her to that!_

Sesshoumaru was enjoying the hell out of the whole mess, though he'd never admit it if asked. While he was still uncertain how he felt about his father's more than obvious attraction to the little miko, he _was _sure that watching his brother getting his ass handed to him and possibly even losing the priestess to their father was more than amusing.

He had to admit, though, that if his father was determined to find himself another human, he'd rather it be this particular woman than any other. At least she was honorable, decent, clean, caring and intelligent – and she was nowhere near powerless, unlike a certain hanyou pest's mother had been. Hime or not, she had brought nothing to the relationship besides a pretty face; as far as he was concerned, he'd never understood what his powerful father had seen in her at all.

There was one thing, though, that he was curious about...

He moved forward to where the older male was talking with the monk, and asked, "Father, what do you intend to do about mother?"

The sudden silence from everyone save Sugimi was deafening. The daiyoukai himself simply growled – it was clear what his answer to her would be.

-sSs-

Several days later the group finally made their way into Bokuseno's wood, and Sugimi grinned in anticipation – he would definitely enjoy seeing his old friend again, not to mention it would be good to finally get a fitting sheath made for his long sword. Though most swords the size of his didn't have sheaths, his would, and once he had it his sword would be carried over his back rather than by his side, as it was rather awkward doing so due to it's size.

He was also most interested in finding certain things out – things that the old tree might actually have the answer to... such as, where were the last shards of the jewel hiding? And... where was the spider? At the very least Bokuseno would have a good idea of where the shards were, especially if they were not being held by youkai. If they were hidden anywhere within the landscape, the oldest living youkai would know of it.

With an almost gleeful expression he stepped into his old friend's clearing, followed by the rest of the group and waited, knowing the tree would soon waken.

"Ah, my friend, the Inu no Taisho. So, Sesshoumaru actually followed my instructions and gathered his brother in order to wake you. I have to admit, I did not believe that he would do so," the old tree said, rattling his branches with a sleepy amusement as his face appeared suddenly within the ridged bark.

Sesshoumaru cocked an annoyed brow as his father chuckled, casting an amused glance back at him. "Hn," was all he could think of to say, since he originally _hadn't _followed those instructions.

"Yes, well, that is not why we came, Bokuseno, though it _is_ amusing to see Sesshoumaru unsettled."

The tree met his gaze calmly. "Then why did you seek this one out?"

"Two reasons. First, I am in need of a special sheath for my new sword." He drew Kumoriyaiba, letting Bokuseno get a good long look at it. "I wish to carry it over my shoulder, as I once did Sou'unga."

Branches rattled together fiercely for several long moments as an eerie breeze sprung up out of nowhere and a powerful youki began to radiate from the tree, only to die down in less than a minute as a long, elegant sheath suddenly descended to the ground before the daiyoukai. He bent to pick it up, running an appreciative hand over the smooth wood and straightening when Bokuseno spoke again.

"And the second reason?" he asked, letting his eyes run over his friend's companions.

"I would know if you have heard anything about the location of any jewel shards – and what you may know of the hanyou Naraku - and his whereabouts."

The tree chuckled, letting his eyes be drawn back to the smaller female of the combined pack with curiosity. "As for the shards of the Shikon that you seek, I know of two: one lies in the north, buried deep in the earth - because of that it has maintained its purity – but the other lies within the eastern lands, in a tree in the foothills to the mountains, and this shard is corrupt, as is the tree." He eyed the miko again, then looked back at Sugimi. "Naraku... now that is another matter altogether. Do you recall the tree where you sealed Hyoga? The Tree of Ages? After your son defeated his son, Menomaru, there, the tree was destroyed – but a gaping crater was left, and it is surrounded by a deep, evil-seeming forest. It is dangerous on it's own, and that is where the spider has taken up residence. It will not be easy to reach him."

Sugimi frowned thoughtfully, his eyes distant as he considered Bokuseno's words. He did indeed remember sealing Hyoga, and he definitely remembered that forest. He was, however, curious about one thing...

"Sesshoumaru, you defeated Menomaru?"

At that, an irate hanyou's voice popped up. "Oi! Hell no, that bastard didn't defeat the other bastard – me'n Kagome did!"

At that, Sugimi's eyebrows shot up into his bangs and he turned to look first at his son, then questioningly at Kagome. She nodded. "It's the truth. Menomaru had managed to gain his father's power and was a very dangerous threat. Inuyasha and I combined our power to defeat him, while Sango, Kirara, Miroku and Shippo fought off his hordes of lower demons."

"Hm. I have to admit, Inuyasha," he looked up at his son, "I am impressed." He met Kagome's gaze. "By you as well, miko," he said softly, chuckling when she flushed. Then he turned back to Bokuseno. "So, then what can you tell me of this forest?"

With a sigh, the tree settled a little into the earth and rustled his branches again. "It is an ancient forest but has seen much loss at the hands of man and youkai. Most of the trees there have forgotten themselves – they were once like me, but have lost much of their minds and more of their identities. They know only hatred." He smiled slightly at Miroku's fascinated gaze. "It is a forest of many talents. There will be illusions and creatures of myth and legend within it's confines that will hunt you mercilessly. As dangerous as it is, you must be more dangerous and not allow it to take hold of your mind. And also consider – one such as the spider will make it even deadlier by adding his own traps and pitfalls."

Kagome and Sango exchanged concerned glances, then both met Miroku's gaze before looking towards the children. This journey sounded very dangerous, and it probably wouldn't be wise to take them with the group when they went to chase down Naraku.

Sugimi thought about what they'd been told, then nodded gratefully at his old friend. "This one thanks you for sharing your knowledge - and your wood," he said almost formally.

Bokuseno smiled enigmatically. "This one was pleased to do so," he said. As the group turned and moved out of the clearing, he blinked at the daiyoukai and asked, "Another one, my old friend? What is it with you and human females?"

Sugimi winked back, not surprised that the tree had picked up on his interest, and said, "That I cannot tell you – since I have no idea myself. But you must admit she is something else again, is she not?

And Bokuseno had to admit Sugimi was right.

The young miko really was something else again.

~oOo~

Edited 11/08/13


	8. Eastern Lands Brawl

**Chapter 8: Eastern Lands Brawl**

Kagome couldn't get Bokuseno's words out of her mind.

It was a lot to worry about – only one shard seemed to be easy enough to get to, the other would probably be difficult. And that was only two more of the shards, but if she was right there were at least _three _still missing, maybe four, not including Kohaku's shard or Kouga's.

On top of that there was the whole Naraku thing. She really, really didn't want to have to go into that forest of his; in her opinion it would be easier to get the remaining shards and let him come to them.

But no, Sugimi was leaning towards taking out Naraku first and _then_ going after the shards. She still wasn't sure why – to her it seemed the more dangerous course to take. Perhaps he knew something that she didn't although she didn't think so, since she'd heard as much as Bokuseno had had to tell them.

On top of that she was really wanting to know what Sesshoumaru had meant about his mother, and why mention of her had made Sugimi angry. Was there still some tie between the two other than the obvious one of their son? Could they still be married? Perhaps Inuyasha's mother had been a mistress? It went without saying that neither woman could have been mated to the daiyoukai.

She had to admit, she was thoroughly confused.

Marriage and mating were entirely different; in a marriage the youkai could basically get a divorce by stating before witnesses that the marriage was over – there was no dishonor to either the male or the female when that happened, and both were free to move on to another relationship if they so chose. From what she understood, many political alliances for heirs were done that way so that those in the marriage would not end up trapped with a partner they didn't care for for an eternity. Once said heir was delivered they could end the relationship and move on.

That was why youkai took mating so seriously.

A mating was only done between partners that truly loved one another, as they refused to tie themselves to one person for their life spans and into death for any other reason. Kagome had to admit, she could see their point, too – she'd sooner die then spend eternity tied to someone she didn't love.

Especially as once mated the couple could never break that tie, nor could either take any other lovers – a mating bond was all-encompassing and there was no way for one or the other to dishonor it. You were truly tied together completely until time ended and the world was destroyed. Even death didn't abrogate a mating.

With those parameters it was no wonder that very few youkai mated, instead choosing marriage as a more viable option. True mated couples within the youkai community were legendary, considered soul-mates and it was a state that most were envious of – for who didn't want to be loved like that? It was a sad statement that very few actually found that kind of love...

With a rather depressed sigh, Kagome considered that she probably wouldn't be one of those lucky few that did find such love. For who would love a plain, simple little human woman with no real redeeming qualities? She wasn't beautiful, she wasn't a genius, and she wasn't extremely powerful; she was just an average woman with nothing to catch the eye of any male above and beyond as a possible bed partner for a while.

Even the attraction that Sugimi seemed to have towards her was nothing more than a physical desire, she was certain – after all, she was close, single, and not repulsive – and he hadn't been with a female in a very _long_ time. She was positive that once he'd had her and the quest was over, he'd move on to another more beautiful female – one better suited to his own god-like status despite her mother's encouraging words.

And that meant that she would have to be on her guard – for she refused to give herself for anything less than true love. With another depressed sigh she continued on, following the group as they trudged along heading for the shard enhanced demon tree they'd been told about.

Sugimi was very aware of the tiny female he was coming to covet more and more as they walked briskly along, and he was rather uncomfortably certain that something was wrong. On top of that, that nagging feeling that he _knew _her was bothering him again. Oh, not that he knew her well or anything, that wasn't the feeling he was getting; instead, something within told him that he had met her before. But no matter what he tried, he just couldn't figure it out.

Every time he looked in those incredible eyes of hers he was more convinced that he'd looked into them before – though he could not decide when that might have happened. And it was driving him insane, truly. On top of that he was finding himself drawn into his attraction much faster than he'd expected – and that certain feelings were already beginning to form for her, as well.

He hadn't expected this so soon, though in the end it didn't really matter – his goal was still the same. And that was why he had wanted to go after Naraku first – he wanted the bastard out of the way, the sooner the better. But he could also see what the rest of the group had spoken to him of – Naraku was twisted and nothing was sacred to him. On top of the forest he was hiding in, the whole thing was far more dangerous than anything he was willing to take Kagome or any of the others into.

Though it was very likely that in the end they would not have a choice – he had the feeling that Naraku wasn't going to come to them – he was going to make them come to him. Of course, they could always play the waiting game, see who would give in first, but that could go on for years and he wasn't willing to wait that long.

So he would have to come up with a strategy to deal with the dangers inherent in that forest. Perhaps he should just burn it down? Hell, if the fire were hot enough it might even burn down Naraku's little hideout and send him running right into his own death. He chuckled at the visual that ran through his mind at that... maybe he should think about that some more and see if there wasn't some way to actually do it.

That begged the thought...

"Sesshoumaru?"

The younger daiyoukai turned from his thoughts and looked enquiringly at his father.

"This tree in the east that has a tainted shard. Do you know of it?"

"There is a tree that I know of in the eastern lands that carries a heavy demonic aura, and I suspect it is this tree that Bokuseno spoke of. It is large and very difficult to burn – others have attempted it. Regular fire will not work. However," he glanced sideways at his father, "I believe the only one that can defeat this tree is the miko. It will not be able to withstand her purity at close range, so if she moves close enough to it..." he trailed off, curious to see his father's reaction to his words.

It wasn't long in coming.

"Absolutely not, Sesshoumaru. I will not place her in danger for one shard. We will find a way to get it without moving her too close, that is only asking for trouble." He looked at his son, then, anger in his gaze. "Tell me, would you have her killed? What, then, of defeating Naraku? She will play a major part there – and how will the jewel be purified if Kagome is gone?"

Brow cocked, Sesshoumaru shrugged elegantly. "I never said that she should be allowed to be killed, father, that was your own fear sneaking into the conversation. She would not be left defenseless – would you not be standing over her keeping her from all harm?" he asked almost mockingly.

Sugimi growled with displeasure. "Do not play your games with me, Sesshoumaru. I am not interested in them."

Sesshoumaru simply shrugged once again. "As you wish, father," he said easily.

The elder daiyoukai stared at his son through narrowed eyes for a moment.

_Do not make me prove dominance over you, as well, Sesshoumaru, for I will be much harder on you than I was on your brother. _

_You know better, and he did not..._

_It makes a difference, boy._

-sSs-

Inuyasha glared at the male that was his father and then looked away with a huff, so angry that he couldn't even speak. The longer they were in his presence the more interest he seemed to develop in Kagome.

Even after the last several days of thinking and plotting, he hadn't been able to come up with a way to stop the daiyoukai from taking Kagome if he so chose. And what was making it all worse in his opinion was that Kagome scented of attraction every time the male came anywhere near her.

The one thing that was giving him some amusement at the moment was Kagome's discomfort – they were heading into the eastern lands.

Koga's lands.

As much as he usually hated dealing with that mangy, tick-covered twit, the thought had come to him that the little bastard would definitely set his father's hackles off with all his 'my woman' claims over Kagome. It was highly probable that the daiyoukai would put the wolf in his place rather firmly, and that was something that Inuyasha lived to see.

Koga getting his ass handed to him on a silver platter.

Oh, yes, definitely worth his current agitation to see, though he wasn't sure he would be able to just sit off to the side and not get involved in any fight between the two, since he had no intentions of allowing either of them to claim Kagome.

He looked around then, and realized with a nasty smirk that they could stumble over the idiot anytime now, because they were most definitely in his pack's territory – it stunk to high heaven of mangy wolf. He almost danced with glee at the thought.

Kagome flicked a look behind, eyes narrowing when she caught sight of Inuyasha's glee-filled smirk. She really wanted to know what he was finding so funny back there, because from where she was standing she wasn't seeing anything funny. And usually Inuyasha didn't either when there was any chance of running into the grabby wolf-prince.

Frowning, she stepped up her pace and caught up with Sango and Miroku. "Uhm, hey guys... anyone know why Inuyasha is back there muttering to himself and looking like he wants to giggle?"

Both of her friends blinked at her, then cast surreptitious glances to the back of the pack, before looking back at her with disbelieving looks on their faces. "I certainly do not, Kagome, but perhaps I should step back to walk with our hanyou companion and see if I can find out?" Miroku asked.

She scowled. "He probably won't tell you, Miroku, so I wouldn't bother. He's contrary like that, you know that."

Sango laughed as Miroku sighed and rolled his eyes. "True, true," he said, rubbing a hand over his chin. "He is most annoying that way. But he would not be Inuyasha were he not."

Before Kagome could say anything she felt a tingle that had her groaning, her fears from earlier coming back to her. "Damn it, it's Koga," she hissed. She spun around to face Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, you'd better not start any fights this time, I'm warning you!"

"I ain't the one that's gonna start a fight, wench!" With a huge, shit-eating grin, the hanyou walked over to the trees at the side of the road and laid back with his arms folded behind his head. He looked as though he was quite content to sit there forever.

Kagome groaned again, then turned and looked towards the front of the group only to find Sesshoumaru and Sugimi staring at Inuyasha, clearly wondering what he was doing. Kagome walked towards them, somehow just knowing that her friends were watching and laughing.

"I'm sorry about this, but we are about to have a visit-"

"From a wolf, yes, yes," Sugimi said, speaking almost impatiently. "What does he want?"

Kagome opened her mouth to answer, but didn't get the chance as Koga whirled into the middle of the group, grabbing exuberantly onto Kagome and ignoring the sudden deadly silence.

"Kagome! How have you been, my beautiful woman? I've missed you – has mutt-face been taking good.. care... of... you?" he finished slowly as he looked around, finally taking notice of the new presences in the group – and the very dangerous silence. He looked down at her as she squirmed away from him with red cheeks. "Uh... Kagome? What's goin' on around here?"

Kagome turned and sent a deadly glare at Inuyasha when the hanyou actually snickered, breaking the odd silence. "What is so funny, Inuyasha?" she gritted out.

"You sure are a stupid wolf," Inuyasha said, looking down at his claws and flicking them casually. "About to be a dead wolf, too, if I'm not mistaken." He looked at Kagome, that same grin on his face. "That's what's so funny, wench."

A rather frigid voice spoke up then. "Tell me, Kagome, who is this wolfling?"

With a gulp, Kagome slowly turned around to see an angry Sugimi staring at her with reddened eyes. _Why's he so mad? _she thought vaguely. "Ano, this is a friend," she squeaked out, "his name's Koga. Is something the matter with that, Sugimi-sama?"

"A _friend_?" he asked. "That is an interesting appellation for someone who claims you are his _'woman'_."

Koga opened his mouth, and Kagome slapped her hand over it with an uneasy laugh. "Oh, that's just Koga for you. He never listens when I tell him I'm not his woman. Stubborn, wolves are," she said, glaring over at Inuyasha when the hanyou laughed again. "Kinda like Inuyasha, if you ask me," she finished acidly.

Snickers broke from Sango and Miroku when the hanyou growled at that.

Koga didn't know what the hell was going on, but he was about to find out. Moving Kagome's hand from in front of his mouth, he asked, "Who the hell are you, and what business is it of yours if I talk to my woman?"

Kagome slapped a hand to her forehead in irritation. "Koga, I'm _not your woman_! How many times do I have to tell you that? Maybe I _should_ let someone kick your ass for once – I'm beginning to think that's the only way you'll ever learn!"

"And I would be most pleased to offer my services in that endeavor, Kagome," came Sugimi's answer. "Although I have to say," he drawled with distaste, looking Koga over, "I would feel very much as though I were abusing a child."

While everyone save Sugimi, Koga, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha burst out laughing, Inuyasha jumped to his feet and stared at Kagome belligerently. "Wait a fuckin' minute! Why is that you always sat _me_ for trying to fight him, but then you _laugh_ when my father offers?! That's no fuckin' fair!"

By this time Koga was completely confused. "Hold on just a damn minute here! Why the fuck does it matter to your father if I call Kagome my woman? And isn't your father dead, anyway?" He looked so lost that Miroku and Sango laughed again.

"As you can plainly see, wolf, our father is not dead," Sesshoumaru said dryly.

"Well, yippee fuckin' skippee! That still doesn't say why it's any of _his _business what I call _my woman!"_

Kagome growled in annoyance, ready to pull her hair out at the baka wolf's stubborn denial of reality. Before she could get into it with him again, though, Inuyasha's voice rang out, once again causing the group to fall silent.

"Fuckin' figures you're too stupid to figure it out, Koga. It's because he wants Kagome for himself." He shot a narrow-eyed glance at his father, then looked back to a shocked wolf-prince. "Not that I'm gonna let _him_ get any closer to havin' her than I have _you_."

He stood up in the heavy silence, and sauntered over to a stunned and embarrassed Kagome, pushing her back behind him to keep her away from both males. "Nope, not gonna let either of ya have her, no matter what either one of you have to say about it."

And suddenly, the former _heavy silence_ was just chalk-full of _loud growls_.

-sSs-

_Damn that Inuyasha anyway! _Kagome huffed as she stomped off, looking for something to kick so she could take out all her aggression on something she couldn't hurt.

It had been one hell of a confusing fight – at least to begin with. At first, Koga had gone after Inuyasha, but when Sugimi had gotten involved both Koga and Inuyasha had turned on him. And while he had proceeded to show both of them why he was alpha, Sesshoumaru had simply enjoyed the show, not lifting a hand to stop it.

He'd tried to explain to her what was going on, that no matter how foolish she thought Koga's claims, until he was defeated in battle over her he wouldn't leave her alone and that _that_ was why her denials of his claims had never stopped him. But Kagome didn't want to hear it. It pissed her off to no end – she wasn't some kind of property to be sprayed on and claimed.

Unfortunately, according to Sesshoumaru, for anyone with demon blood that's exactly what she was.

She was an unmated female that was desired by several youkai, and those claims would have to be settled somehow. With youkai, and especially _canine_ youkai, that meant fighting. She had to admit, _grudgingly_, that _was_ how mortal dogs claimed mating rights... but damn it, she wasn't a bitch in heat! And they weren't mortal dogs!

After the three-way pitched battle was over, Sugimi stood victorious, (of course), the other two laid out before him and in no shape to continue the fight. They were also in no shape to continue traveling, which meant that the group had simply moved off the road and settled in for the night.

And the whole time she'd had to listen to Koga whine about losing his woman, the love of his life, to a stupid dog – and watch Inuyasha sulk with such anger she had started to worry about him losing himself to his demon blood, even though Tessaiga was right there with him.

On top of that, she had no idea what Sugimi was thinking – or why he'd even fought that stupid battle. Sure, he'd shown that he was somewhat attracted to her, but to fight over her?

According to Sesshoumaru, someone with only a casual interest wouldn't have gone so far with it.

But that made exactly no sort of sense to her – they barely knew one another, so how could it be anything _but _a casual interest? When she'd made that very same observation, Sesshoumaru had merely looked at her with a raised brow and said nothing, leaving her confused and enormously irritated that she'd had to end up bandaging numerous injuries on the two fools that had lost.

With an irate sigh, she dropped her bum onto a small log and closed her eyes wearily.

She just didn't understand any of this... sometimes she thought it would have been a whole lot easier if she'd been born a youkai.

Then it would have been easy to understand all this _instinctual_ stuff. Because according to Sesshoumaru, even a demon of the caliber of his father was not proof against his instincts.

Yes, even to one such as the Inu no Taisho, instincts would almost always overrule reason.

Kagome growled under her breath.

_Stupid youkai!_

~oOo~

Edited 11/08/13


	9. A Dangerous Task

**Chapter 9: A Dangerous Task**

The next morning the group was ready to move on early, though still slowly, as Inuyasha would need a bit more healing time. Koga had already left, not even waiting to say goodbye because, as the losing male, he wouldn't be allowed.

While Kagome was still highly annoyed by the whole thing, she was at least grateful that the hard-headed wolf wouldn't be claiming her anymore, and in fact hoped that he would now go on and honor his promise to Ayame. She knew damn good and well the wolf remembered that promise – he just hadn't wanted to keep it.

At any rate, Kagome was in a rather bad mood and so was walking off to herself, ignoring Inuyasha and everyone else. On top of that, she was still wondering how they were going to get the shard from the tree – and what it was capable of doing in defense of its shard.

_That's what has me most worried, really, _she thought. _It might be just a tree, but with a shard of the jewel, there's no such thing as 'just'. I wonder... is this tree part of a forest, or just a small grove?_

With that thought, she decided she needed to talk so she moved forward towards Sesshoumaru, hoping he would deign to speak to her.

"Um, Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked hesitantly. "Can I speak to you?"

He tilted his head in acquiescence after glancing at her.

"This tree we're heading for... do you have any idea what it's capable of?"

A brow shot into his bangs and he looked at her, truly _looked_ at her. He had not expected such a question from a ningen, let alone a woman. "No, I do not, not for certain. Though I have heard that it is able to rip its roots from the ground and use them in a manner rather reminiscent of Naraku's tentacles."

Kagome nodded, her expression twisted into a thoughtful frown. "Hm. And what about its location? Is it part of a forest, or just a small grove of trees?"

"Neither, miko – it stands on a hill, alone. There is nothing around it save for the stone that is so prevalent in these lands."

She was surprised. "Alone, huh? Well... it's probably for the best that it's not surrounded by other trees anyway – at least this way we'll have a clear field of vision."

He turned back to his perusal of the road before him. "Indeed. Tell me... what made you ask these questions, when even the half-breed did not think to do so?"

With a scowl, she said, "I'm not like Inuyasha, rushing in where angels fear to tread. I'd rather know what I'm heading for than run in wildly swinging a sword about." She almost stumbled over her own feet at the quiet chuckle that came from the usually cold Lord, and she stared up at him in awe.

"As would I, miko, as would I."

"Well... thank you for talking to me, Sesshoumaru-sama – I know you really don't like talking to humans, so I'm honored," she said softly after clearing her throat.

He cast a sidelong glance at her. "You are less objectionable than most. This one did not mind speaking to you, and certainly not when intelligent questions were being asked."

She blushed, then smiled, but didn't say anything more. She let herself lapse back into her thoughts as she considered his words.

Sugimi watched the interaction between his son and Kagome with narrowed eyes, wondering at the lack of disdain from Sesshoumaru. Sure, he'd said that he respected her, and said why – but it just didn't set well. The boy had always hated humans, and even more so after he'd married Izayoi. Yet, here he was with a ningen ward that oddly resembled a very young Kagome, and treating Kagome herself better than he treated ninety-nine percent of _youkai?_

It made him wonder just what his son's interest in the miko really was – and if Sesshoumaru himself even knew the answer to that question.

In the end, though, it wouldn't matter. No matter who showed interest in her he would chase them away, because he was not willing to step aside for anyone else.

In the meantime, however...

"What are you thinking about, Kagome?" he asked softly as he moved up to walk beside her under the interested eyes of the rest of the group.

She blinked, startled out of her thoughts when he spoke. "Oh, about the tree we're going to be facing. Trying to figure out the best way to beat it."

"Hm. According to Sesshoumaru, you are our ticket to that, my dear. From what he said, the tree will not be able to withstand close proximity to your purity."

Kagome thought about that for a few, then said, "Well, if I get close enough I can purify the shard with an arrow... and that would probably make the tree throw the shard out to avoid being purified along with it."

Sugimi sent her a doubtful look. "Are you certain, Kagome? The tree isn't truly a demonic tree. I don't know if a pure shard would be enough to purify the whole tree."

Kagome looked down and considered that. She had to admit after thinking about it that he was probably right. If the tree wasn't demonic, though, just what was it?

"Uh... if the tree isn't demonic, then how is it dangerous? After all, a regular tree wouldn't react at all to a shard...?" she trailed off questioningly.

"The tree is a very rare type - a meat-eater. There have never been many of them, but they are not exactly like other plants, in that they have a limited awareness. That is why the shard can influence it." He looked down at her, noting her horrified, though fascinated, expression. "From that look, I imagine they no longer exist in your time, am I correct?"

She nodded. "You sure are. Oh, there are a few meat-eating plants, the Venus Fly-Trap, for one. But I've never heard of one as large as a tree before... I don't think it's known that something like that ever _did_ exist."

"That's very possible, seeing as how youkai and ningen alike have always destroyed each one as they've been found. The problem is that the seeds can lie dormant sometimes for centuries, and you won't even know they're there until the tree has grown large – they resemble nothing more than simple trees until they are just at adulthood, when their true form takes shape. Then they look rather different."

Kagome shuddered at that, rather grossed out, though the concept of a tree that disguised its appearance until maturity when it could defend itself better, was really interesting. "So... how does it get prey?"

He cast her a surprised look, then shook his head with amusement. _So curious..._ "They carry blossoms that have a tendency to cloud the mind because they smell so good. They use them to draw prey in, then they attack and poison whatever it is they've caught with stinging vines. Those same vines then slowly, over time, digest the meat."

She had to admit she was grossed out, though intrigued; she was going to see a type of tree that no one else in her time ever would, and she couldn't help but be interested. However... she was also very uneasy. If the things he was saying were accurate, and she was sure they were, then it was only going to be worse because of the presence of the shard.

"Just how much farther do we have to travel 'til we reach it?"

"I asked Sesshoumaru that same question last night – we will arrive tomorrow around mid-day in the vicinity of the tree." He cocked a curious brow. "Why?"

"Because I think we need to sit down and everyone needs to be told about this tree. If what you've told me about its scent and things are true, you have to realize that with the shard, it's going to be worse – we could all end up getting overwhelmed and walking right into its tentacles," she finished worriedly. "We've got to find a way to keep everyone away from it, yet still defeat it."

Brow rising once more, he had to admit she was right. "Hm. Let me think about it – perhaps an idea will come to me as we walk. Try not to worry, Kagome – I will never let anything happen to you."

She blushed deeply at the warm note in his voice, eyes slipping away to stare at the ground. He smiled as she said softly, "I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about everyone else."

He couldn't say he was surprised – from everything he'd seen in the two weeks he'd been with the group she was always that way, worrying about everyone but herself, no matter the situation.

Not that it mattered anymore, because now he was there to worry about her.

And he _wouldn't_ let anything happen to her – ever.

-sSs-

Later that night after dinner had been eaten and cleaned up from, Sugimi had all the adults gather round the fire and brought up the subject of what they would be facing the next day.

"Kagome and I were discussing this earlier and trying to come up with ways to defeat the threat," he said, after laying out what, exactly, it was that they would be dealing with. "I have to say, I am not sure what would be the best way to deal with this menace. It has been centuries since one of these trees has existed, and each one has been dealt with differently. And then, there is the fact that this one is enhanced by a shard of the jewel."

Everyone was silent for a few, all thinking about what they had been told. After a few minutes had passed, Kagome spoke up.

"What about fire?" she asked, her eyes staring into the flames of the one they were all sitting around.

Both Sugimi and Sesshoumaru looked over at her, surprised once again that such a suggestion had come from her. Sesshoumaru was the first one to answer.

"From all that I have heard a regular fire will not work. Fire is made even more unlikely as a weapon against it since this one has a shard."

Kagome frowned as she thought about that, then said, "Well, even if it won't take care of the problem entirely, it should make things easier. I mean, if we keep the fire coming, one of you, Sugimi, Sesshoumaru-sama, or Inuyasha, should be able to get in once I locate the shard and cut it out. At the very least, if we can burn off most of the tentacles and poison vines, it will keep the tree from being able to fight back."

Sesshoumaru stared at her, simply unable to believe that a ningen onna, of all things, could know anything of strategy or battle. He just had to know... "Tell me, miko, how is it that you think of such things as battle and tactics?"

Everyone looked interested at that question, and Kagome blushed and laughed a little. "Well, in my time, information is easily attainable. My favorite is the history channel, and they have many shows about ancient battles and the military genuises behind them. I like to study up on things like that, funny enough," she finished sheepishly, surprising her long-time companions, anyway – since she had never liked fighting.

All three Inu looked completely taken aback, and the older two were immediately captivated by the thought that this woman could draw on battle tactics from all over the world. She was a literal treasure trove, and Sesshoumaru especially was totally intrigued by that.

"This one would be most honored to discuss such things with you at some point, miko," he said, a much warmer note in his voice than anyone there, his father included, had ever heard. That didn't set well with that same father, and Sugimi had to hold back a very large swell of jealousy aimed at his son. Kagome's voice cut him off before he could do anything he would regret.

"Sure," she said shyly, smiling diffidently at the younger daiyoukai. "In fact, the next time I go home, I could bring back some things for you to read about different battles and how they came out, if you'd like," she offered.

He nodded, casting a quick glance at his father as he felt the swell of his youki and realized that the older inu was becoming more and more irate. He smirked inwardly at the realization that his father was jealous of he, Sesshoumaru, spending any time alone in her presence for any reason.

"That would be most agreeable," he said.

Sugimi cleared his throat before Kagome could say anything else. "I, also, would enjoy such information, Kagome, if it would not be too much trouble."

She smiled at him sweetly, and he smiled back, unable to help himself. "Sure, Sugimi. It's no trouble. But anyway," she flicked a look at everyone else around the fire, "we should worry about all that later. First..."

They all took her meaning, and the discussion quickly returned to the fight they were heading towards and what they could do to win with the least amount of damage being taken by themselves. That went on for a good hour before Sugimi finally decided they'd made as many plans as they could without seeing the situation for themselves, and soon after everyone bedded down, wanting to be well rested for the coming fight.

Once again Sugimi took first watch, leaving Sesshoumaru to take second and Inuyasha third, and within moments the elder daiyoukai was gone from the camp, literally disappearing into the trees and dropping off the face of the earth... at least according to everyone's senses.

As he walked along under the trees, Sugimi considered his eldest son's reactions lately to Kagome. It seemed to him as if proximity was inducing a certain fascination in him for the dainty miko, and as much as he loved his son, he wasn't willing to give her up. It was, certainly, a bit surprising to him how fast his determination to have her had taken hold, and how fast his feelings for her were developing – though maybe it shouldn't have been.

In his lifetime he'd known three mated couples, and two of those he'd known before they were mated, so he'd gotten to watch what had happened as they'd met and fallen for each other. Both times it had been fast. From what he understood, that was the way it worked when you met the person that was your soul mate – the person that was your other half.

For him, it was happening no differently than what he'd seen from those others – after all, he was youkai and for him, instinct was something that he followed, even above reason for some things. This was one of those things. He knew what his instincts were telling him, what his heart was saying, and he didn't bother to second-guess that.

Unfortunately, since the woman he wanted to mate was human, it was different for her. Humans had for many centuries done everything they could to breed their instincts out of their entire race, and instead, depend solely on intellect, or reason. While reason was important, in many instances this endeavor of humanity made them have a tendency to over-analyze certain things. That could be a bad thing sometimes. Kagome was no different in this – while he could tell that she was just as attracted him as he was to her, she was fighting that knowledge – she didn't trust what her instincts were telling her – she was _afraid_ of what they were saying.

With a sigh he acknowledged that this might take a while. With Izayoi things had been different in that, while he had loved her, it was something that happened slowly over time, even for him. It wasn't the same as what he was feeling for Kagome. Izayoi had been comforting, and his relationship with her easy and soft. There had been no real _passion_ – not like what he felt towards the young woman that had been the first thing he'd seen when he'd woken from his two hundred year sleep.

Kagome inspired totally different things in him than Izayoi had. His possessive side had been woken – and with that came an even more extreme aggressiveness. He was all too aware that if challenged over her he could, and would, kill to keep her. He was already having a hard time controlling that side of himself – and it would only grow worse as time went on. That hadn't happened with Izayoi, nor with Sesshoumaru's mother – or the other woman he had loved but lost.

_It still hurts to name her..._

And that was another thing. Satori.

The woman was a menace. Despite the fact that their marriage had been for nothing more than an heir, she'd always been bitter that she would never be the Western Lady. It was just the way things worked – married to a Lord or not, the female didn't get the title of Cardinal Lady unless she was _mated_ to the Lord in question. That was why most of the lands rarely had a Lady.

Not that he was still the Western Lord, however he was still alpha, and if, no... not if, but _when_ he mated Kagome she would become alpha as well – and Satori would really hate that. She had been default alpha female for centuries since she was the heir's mother and Sesshoumaru himself did not have a mate. However, now that he himself was back, Sesshoumaru was no longer alpha – and Satori would soon lose any real status that she had.

This would probably bring out her worst side, not that she really had a _good_ side, but she was bound to cause trouble at some point. While he didn't want to hurt his son, if the bitch upset Kagome in any way he would kill her. It was the Inu way – you didn't mess with the alpha, and Satori was well aware of that, so if she pushed it she would know the possible consequences she was inviting.

Hopefully, she wouldn't cause any trouble after thinking about it.

One of the hardest things to deal with at this point, for him, was the lack of physical contact with Kagome. It was just too soon for her... because of that he hadn't even kissed her, and that was killing him. He wanted to touch her, hold her... do so much more, but he couldn't – not yet. He had to wait, and this whole situation was forcing him to dig deep to find every bit of patience and control that he had.

How long he walked, circling the camp and lost in his thoughts he'd never know, but suddenly he tensed, stopping in his tracks and listening with every bit of his powerful hearing as he caught a sort of buzzing sound coming from almost dead in front of him. Whatever it was it was far too close for comfort to his pack, so he stepped silently through the trees, staying in the darkest parts of the shadows until he could see what he was after. The moment he caught sight of them, he knew what they were – saimyousho, the hell bees.

Servants of Naraku, according to both his sons.

With not a sound his whip flashed out, flicking through the small swarm before any of them could even move and within seconds, all were gone. He wasn't about to allow the spider to continue spying on his pack and in fact looked forward to him using the one known as Kanna to try – he'd break that mirror of hers and that would be that.

But for now, at least, the spies were dead and he would continue on in his patrol until it was time to awaken Sesshoumaru.

Then he would rest.

~oOo~

Edited 11/09/13


	10. The Naraku Ki

**Chapter 10: The Naraku Ki (The Hell Tree)**

Morning came bright and early and found Sugimi just as awake as everyone else, despite only a few hours of sleep. He, as well as the rest of the group wanted to get moving quickly, so instead of cooking for the morning meal Kagome instead passed out travel rations, and they quickly readied to move out.

Just before they began, Sugimi called for everyone's attention, then said, "We need to be on our guard – Naraku is attempting to spy on us. I encountered a small swarm of his saimyousho last night. I destroyed them all, but there is no doubt that he will send more, since his other source of information-" he cast a flat look at Inuyasha, "-has dried up."

Kagome squirmed uncomfortably under the glare Inuyasha sent her way, knowing that he was angry with her still for the things she'd said about his oh-so-beloved Kikyou, and she looked away, not wanting him to see the hurt in her eyes. He was still playing both sides of the fence, though, and that was making her angry. After all, hadn't he just fought his father and Koga over her? And now he was giving _her_ dirty looks because Kikyou was a traitor. Go figure. Gritting her teeth in sudden anger, tired of being his punching bag, she turned a burning gaze back on the hanyou, surprising him.

"Don't look at me like that, Inuyasha – what did I already tell you? I won't be your scapegoat anymore. Whatever Kikyou screws up, Kikyou screws up, and it has nothing to do with me!" she hissed. With that, before anyone could say anything she turned and stalked off, heading towards the road they had been traveling on and continuing on down it, not even looking behind to see if anyone had followed.

Sugimi cast a threatening look at his youngest son. "You will leave her alone, Inuyasha, or you will end up having to be carried – I will not tolerate you blaming her because _you_ cannot face reality." After one last, heavy glare, he turned and followed after the now distant figure of Kagome, moving quickly to catch up.

Everyone sent him dirty looks and then followed the daiyoukai, letting him know in no uncertain terms what they thought of him, and with a huff Inuyasha slowly brought up the rear of the pack once more, knowing that he probably should avoid pissing everyone off again – at least for a while.

As the morning wore on, Kagome spent more and more time thinking about her love for the hanyou that was dying at a pretty quick clip, considering how long she'd had feelings for him. But it appeared that everyone, including her, had their breaking point, and she'd reached and then _passed _hers some time ago.

Honestly, it hurt, but not as bad as it always had in the past, and she could only be glad about that - it was more of a distant ache now. She was tired of being Inuyasha's whipping boy and Kikyou's shadow. As far as she was concerned, she wasn't Kikyou's copy, Kikyou was _her_ forerunner, and be damned if she was going to feel subservient to the clay miko any longer, no matter what Inuyasha said.

Her thoughts wandered to the many times he'd left her to run to Kikyou, how many times he'd hurt her so badly that she'd wondered sometimes if she'd ever be free of the damage he'd done to her heart, and she wanted to cry. Because honestly, she didn't think she ever would be. Even though she no longer looked for him to love her, she knew that he'd scarred her heart almost beyond recognition.

And then there was the whole situation with Sugimi. She had no idea how to handle that, but she was heartrendingly aware that he had enormous potential to really hurt her, and she wasn't certain she wanted to ever give anyone that chance again. Despite what her mother had said to her, she just wasn't sure about any of this.

Honestly, she wanted to run and hide from the whole thing.

Miroku shook his head, concerned as he watched Kagome's hair swaying softly from side to side; he'd seen her face before she'd turned on Inuyasha and warned him from starting – she was truly upset... and hurting. He'd also noticed her glances at Sugimi. He could see her working herself into a stressed out mess, which didn't bode well for the coming battle.

Finally he decided to intervene and increased his pace to walk with her. He waited for her to wake from her thoughts and notice him, then asked, "What troubles your heart, Kagome?"

Startled, Kagome asked, "What do you mean?"

"It seems to me that your thoughts are dark and painful. They are disturbing your aura, which means they are serious."

She blushed a little, unsure what to say. "Uh, well... just remembering, really," she said uncomfortably.

With a rattle of the rings on his Shakujo, Miroku nodded slowly. "I see." From the tone in her voice, he was pretty sure that she was remembering some of the many times Inuyasha had hurt her, and he frowned. "And what have your memories taught you, Kagome?"

Without meeting his gaze, she shook her head. "That love hurts," she whispered. "And that maybe its better not to let someone in – if they aren't in your heart, they can't hurt you."

At that, Miroku snapped his gaze towards her face, stunned, and yes, angered. "I cannot believe that the Kagome I've known for these last years would say such a terrible thing! The Kagome I know would never be so cowardly." He met her eyes firmly when her shocked gaze raised to his. "Yes, Kagome, cowardly. Are you meaning to tell me that just because Inuyasha is an ass, you are going to forfeit ever finding happiness with a man who is _not_?"

She blinked, completely caught off-guard at his words and the fierce look on his face. _ He's right... I am being a coward. I know I'm being a coward. But..._

"I understand what you're saying, Miroku," she said tiredly, "but I just don't know if I can deal with going through what Inuyasha put me through again. There isn't much left of my heart now, let alone if..." she trailed off, not really needing to finish.

"And that's where I say that I do not believe you, Kagome. He might have broken one small part of your heart, but he was your first love – not your true love. Besides... you have the biggest heart of anyone I know – I think there's plenty of your heart left to love someone else with." He cast her a strangely knowing look, then. "I think that this isn't really about Inuyasha at all – it's about someone quite different, isn't it? You're afraid of what you're feeling, because it seems like it's too soon."

Kagome stared at him, wide-eyed with shock. "How..?" she whispered.

"You forget, Kagome - I know you. Tell me... how long after you met Inuyasha did you know that you loved him?"

Taken aback, Kagome pressed her hand to her heart as she thought about his words. _Well... I... it wasn't really that long, was it. _"Not long, really. But..."

Miroku shook his head firmly. "No. No buts. Now... answer me this. How long after you met him did you know that you were physically attracted to him?"

"Uhm... well," she blushed sheepishly, "I wasn't. I mean, not like this..." her voice trailed off in stunned dismay as she looked at him, not knowing what to say.

"Exactly. You were not. But now with this new person you are finding yourself _very_ attracted, and drawn emotionally as well, and your mind is fighting that – fearing it. Some things shouldn't be thought about so much, Kagome – nothing good will come of it. Sometimes, you must take a leap of faith. Let go, and let whatever is going to happen, happen."

Sugimi had been listening in to the conversation, and he had been very upset by the notion that she would deny him because of Inuyasha's actions in the past. He had no intention of hurting her,_ ever_, and he knew that it was him that she was fearing now – she was not very good at hiding her attraction. And he was thankful for that, truthfully. It gave him the only bit of hope he had that things would work out between he and the miko he was coming to covet so much.

But he was quite pleased with the monk's words – and it was easy to see that the little miko was honestly thinking on what he had said to her. That pleased him even more.

He looked back with an inward scowl at his youngest son. If nothing else ever made him want to beat the boy black and blue, this situation certainly would.

Shaking his head, he forced his thoughts away from that and to the upcoming confrontation, instead. He thought that perhaps it was time to stop – they were finally nearing their destination. He could see in the distance the hill and the tree they were there to face.

"Sesshoumaru – join me," he said, motioning to his eldest. He came to a halt, waiting for everyone to surround him before speaking. "The tree lies just ahead. Sesshoumaru and I will get closer, and see what we can see. Then we will come back here and discuss what we find with the rest of you."

Inuyasha looked annoyed but nodded: moving over to sit against some rocks, he slumped down and ignored everyone else. The rest of the group took the opportunity to also rest up a bit.

When no questions were forthcoming, Sugimi sneaked a quick glance at Kagome and then sighed almost inaudibly, before moving off followed by the younger daiyoukai.

No more than ten minutes later they were back, and it was clear that the fight to come would probably not be enjoyable.

"The tree is of monstrous proportions, probably due to the influence of the shard. Because of that it's going to be far more dangerous than we had previously thought," Sugimi said grimly. "It's scent is also most assuredly going to be difficult to resist – we have to find a way to neutralize it first.

Kagome looked thoughtful for a moment, then asked, "Is there any attack from your sword that uses fire, Sugimi?"

Everyone fell quiet as the daiyoukai looked at her, surprised. "Yes – but I do not think it will be enough to ignite the tree – there would need to be something else to encourage it to burn."

"Like an accelerant," Kagome said musingly as she turned to stare towards the distant tree. She turned and dropped her yellow pack on the ground and dug through it; a few moments later she grabbed something from within and sat back on her heels triumphantly. "Ah-ha! I knew I packed some!"

Everyone stared at the odd can in her hand, and Sugimi asked, "What is that, Kagome?"

Standing up, she smoothed her empty hand down her thigh and looked at him. "This-" she held up the can, "-is something that encourages a fire to burn – _very _enthusiastically," she said cheerfully. "Even if it isn't enough to make the whole tree burn, it will certainly be enough to catch the canopy on fire – and those poison vines I was told about. That will take care of the scent, definitely."

Sugimi and Sesshoumaru both looked intrigued, the older daiyoukai reaching out a hand and almost gingerly taking hold of the can. "How do you open it?"

She looked over at him. "Whatever you do, do NOT sniff it. It will probably be strong enough to knock all three of you inu out – and also, make you high." The visual accompaniment to that thought almost had her choking with internal laughter.

"High?" Sesshoumaru asked, a confused look on his face.

With a nod, Kagome said, "Yes, high. The same thing that happens to those who smoke opium."

His expression cleared at that, and he stared at the can his sire was still holding. "That liquid has the same effect as opium?"

"Pretty much. People who use it to get high call it 'huffing'. They deliberately inhale it until it effects the mind. But it's very often fatal, as well – this stuff is toxic."

Sesshoumaru and Sugimi both looked disgusted that someone would actually do something that was so dangerous simply to alter their state of mind. "Humans can be so foolish," Sugimi said, as Sesshoumaru nodded in solemn agreement.

At that, several laughs broke out. "Yes, that is true, Sugimi-sama," Miroku said. "It is an unalterable state with our race, I do believe. But we are not _only_ foolish."

With a shake of his head, Sugimi looked back at Kagome. "So – how do you open this can, might I again ask, Kagome?"

Reaching over, she popped the top open, then closed it again before any fumes could escape. "Just like that – why?"

"Because I'm going to go drop this on that nasty tree, then set a fire and see where it gets us," he said, flashing her a charming smile.

"Make sure you pour it out on the top of the tree and then quickly set the fire. You don't want this to get wasted by dripping to the ground."

He nodded, then withdrawing his sword, flashed towards the distant hill as the group took off after him, intending to get as close as possible to the fireworks.

Sugimi reached the area close to the tree and took to the air, careful not to disturb the air currents, and as soon as he was hovering directly over the top of it he popped the cap off as Kagome had shown him. Holding his breath, he turned the can upside down and splashed the contents liberally around the leaves and vines of the canopy of the tree, until the noxious liquid was all gone.

Thankfully, the tree didn't seem to realize the fluid was anything different than rain, and he moved back away from it before swinging his sword in a wide arc, and calling out, "Arashi no kasai!" in a loud voice. At that moment, a veritable firestorm erupted from the blade, heading straight for the tree.

No one quite expected what happened next – well, except Kagome.

The explosion was so strong it blew the daiyoukai back quite a ways, and his brows rose in surprise at the intense heat – and the horrid screeching noise that burst from the tree as it's leaves and vines began to burn away almost immediately. He moved back towards the base of the hill where the rest of the pack was just arriving, and landed amongst them as they all stared with awe at the burning tree.

Inuyasha was the first to break away from the sight of the burning behemoth. "Oi, wench," he growled gruffly, "can you see the shard yet?"

She looked over at him, exasperated. "Tell me, Inuyasha – do you see that _huge damn fire? _Do you _think _I can see the shard yet? If I could I'd have said something, you baka!"

His ears flattened to his head. "Fine! You don't gotta be a smart-ass!"

She mumbled something, then blushed horribly as all three inu turned to stare at her in shock. "What?" she asked with a rather sheepish scowl.

Sugimi suddenly broke out in laughter. "Better a smart ass than a dumb fuck, Kagome? I cannot believe you said that!" Sesshoumaru's expression said that he agreed with his father's statement, and Inuyasha's jaw was on the ground.

Everyone else just looked shocked.

Looking extremely embarrassed, Kagome pointed towards the tree. "Uhm, shouldn't we be worrying about _that _instead?"

As one the group turned to stare at the tree – and they all scattered immediately as large rocks came flying through the air at them.

It seemed the fire was finally dying down and the enraged and wounded tree was using its roots to fling boulders in their direction.

Kagome hadn't even taken two steps when she felt an arm wrap around her protectively as she was lifted into the air and flown out of the way.

"Can you tell where the shard is now that the fire is dying down?" Sugimi asked, watching as the group scrambled to get far enough away as to be out of range. It was a good thing they'd had the children and Jaken stay behind – he didn't want them anywhere close to this.

Kagome peered at the tree, trying not to be distracted by the smoke still coming thickly from it, the roots waving wildly around, and the rain of rocks still being tossed at them all. It took a few but... "Yes! It's near the middle of the tree's trunk, very close to the surface!"

He considered her words for a few moments, then nodded. "Very well – when the rocks begin to thin out, I will take us close to the tree – your purity should act as an almost drugging influence, and then Sesshoumaru can rush in and grab the shard."

Leaning over a bit to look below where they still floated, he gestured abruptly for his eldest son to join them in the air and then quickly imparted what they were going to do.

Sesshoumaru listened closely, then looked at the tree, giving no other indication that he would cooperate. But there was no need – Sugimi was well aware that the younger male was not about to challenge him for alpha. That meant that his orders would be obeyed – simple as that.

After a few more minutes, as the rain of boulders began to slow down, Sugimi dropped back down to ground level followed by Sesshoumaru. Holding Kagome protectively in one arm he held his sword in his other hand and began to move closer to the tree. Any roots that came near were sheared away by Kumoriyaiba as they moved steadily but slowly closer.

At first Kagome couldn't be sure, but as they moved closer it became clearer that Sugimi had indeed been correct; her presence was acting as a natural anesthetic, and the tree's roots were slowing in their frantic thrashing. Finally, they reached as close as he was willing to bring her; setting her down on her feet as he held his sword protectively before her, he snapped out, "_Now,_ Sesshoumaru!"

He barely had the words out before there was a rush of wind past them and the younger daiyoukai sped towards the tree in a flash of white light. The moment that he reached the tree, he drew Bakusaiga and swung, ripping the front half of the tree away – and as the shard tinkled and spun through the air he caught it and leaped away again, back at the side of his sire and the miko almost instantly.

As they watched the tree shrink in size and the roots fall off, dead, Sesshoumaru handed the shard to Kagome. The moment it touched her hand, it purified, the dark taint in it dissipating as though it had never existed.

One down, one to go.

-sSs-

A/N: Arashi no kasai=storm of fire, or literally, firestorm.

Edited 11/09/13


	11. Intentions

**Chapter 11: Intentions**

This was different. Kagome could honestly say she had never heard of a puzzle like this.

And it was one that could cause untold havoc unless they figured it out.

After traveling for almost two weeks they'd come close to the second shard that Bokuseno had spoken of as being in the North, buried in the ground. As deeply buried as it was, Kagome hadn't been concerned; after all, they had two males that could turn into fifty-plus foot dogs – why not let them dig it up? Easy, right?

Wrong.

Getting it out of the ground had been easy, sure enough. But the problem was what was left once they'd pulled it up. She could not even _imagine _how this had happened. It shouldn't have been possible.

But it was.

Everyone was currently sitting and staring with fascination at the problem at hand – the shard of the Shikon jewel – encased in a rather large chunk of adamant – better known as a diamond.

How the hell were they supposed to get it out?

"So... anyone got any ideas?" she asked, chin in her hand as she stared at the beautiful gem, shining with the purity of the shard within in a way no other diamond ever had.

That question was met by shakes of various heads and voices saying, "No."

"Okay... so what the hell do we do now?"

Sugimi stared at the shard still sitting in his hand. "Well, I suppose that it's not a puzzle that needs to be solved right this minute, ne? We can continue on with searching for the other shards, since you did say that there are still one or two more, correct, Kagome?"

She nodded, a rather blasé sigh coming from between lightly parted lips as she continued to stare at the jewel encased shard. "Mhmm."

He cocked a brow at her, amused at her expression of ennui. "Becoming jaded, are you, Kagome?"

Miroku chuckled at that and everyone looked at him. "Well, if anyone has that right, Kagome would be that person. After all, what is something like this to someone who crosses through time on a frequent basis?"

Kagome shook her head in mock annoyance as the group agreed with Miroku's words. "Well, anyway, we may as well head back to Kaede's – we're starting to get low on supplies again, so..." she trailed off, once again staring at the gem.

Casting a glance skyward, Sugimi stood, and tucking the adamant-wrapped shard into his haori, said, "Let us go back to that small meadow we passed on the way here and make camp for the night."

With no further discussion the pack picked up and moved, perfectly happy to settle in for the night. It had been a long last couple of weeks, and Kagome, even more than the others, was tired out.

She'd had so much on her mind, and there was so much fear in her heart. She'd thought over and over Miroku's words that day before they'd gotten the shard from that horrible tree, but for all that she knew he was right, she wasn't sure she'd have the courage to let anyone back into her heart anyway. She sneaked a quick peek at Sugimi as he walked at the head of the pack, silver topknot swaying rhythmically and occasionally catching in the breeze.

He was just so overwhelming to her. Powerful, intelligent, handsome beyond anything she'd ever known, he tore into her heart with his presence alone – what would he do to her if she actually let him in? She shuddered – there'd be nothing left if he turned on her. Not a comforting thought.

And she felt so odd feeling that way about a being that was at _least_ a thousand years older than her – maybe more! Then again, the age difference was _so _ridiculous that it really just faded away when she thought about it – after all, Inuyasha was two hundred years old himself, and she hadn't thought anything of that.

She narrowed her eyes at the hanyou as he walked off to the side... of course, that was probably because he acted like he was _twelve_ most of the time.

Still...

With shame in lowered eyes she looked down at her feet as they walked and sighed inwardly. She knew she was being selfish with this thought, but she wasn't sure how to stop feeling this way. It was so bad that she could barely even admit to herself that she felt the way she did about it, but for some reason, she had begun to believe that she deserved what pain she was going through because of this selfish thought.

For the bottom line was that she knew that he had loved before. At least once, though she didn't know how he'd felt for Sesshoumaru's mother. And she wanted to be _first_ in someone's heart, just once! Why did she have to keep coming in behind someone else?

That's what made her believe that she deserved it. Deserved to never be loved first, to never be first in someone's heart - because she was being selfish. She should just be thankful that anyone cared about her at all, instead of wanting more.

She winced, not liking what she was finding as she dug deep and looked into the darker corners of her soul. She had the bad feeling that if Naraku tried to get his hands on her and taint her now, he'd succeed.

And then she had to laugh at herself. _Love? _What the hell was she thinking anyway? Since when was sexual attraction labeled love? _So he wants to sleep with me – that hasn't got anything to do with my heart. At least not from his end... unfortunately for me, or maybe him, I can't sleep with someone just for physical gratification._

Putting a hand to her aching heart she shook her head, a frown painted across her face. She was so lost in her thoughts she hadn't even noticed that everyone had stopped and was looking at her.

Sugimi narrowed his eyes on her, worried. Something was bothering her greatly, and he desperately wanted to comfort her.

For days now he'd been fighting his instinctual desires where this female was concerned, and he couldn't anymore. He wanted to make a move – to make her aware of what he wanted from her. He'd waited long enough...

With his decision made he turned to Sesshoumaru and ordered him to watch over the pack, and before Kagome could even blink or Inuyasha react he'd snagged her and taken off, leaving everyone to stare after them with surprise.

Everyone but Sesshoumaru – and funnily enough, Miroku.

Inuyasha was just pissed. He'd watched the little dance between the two for the last month since they'd woken his father up, and he was less than pleased.

It was more than obvious that the daiyoukai that had sired him was after _his_ miko – but not for a quick rut. Oh, no, that bastard wanted _Kagome, _and for a lot more than just once. And he _still_ hadn't come up with any way to keep the bastard away from her.

Sugimi flew them quite some distance away, not wanting any interruptions and knowing that it was very possible that his youngest pup would come after them if given half the chance.

Finally feeling he'd gotten far enough away he settled back down to the ground, gently setting her on her feet near the bank of a small stream. He wasted no time in speaking.

"You are afraid," he said bluntly, shocking her. "Why?"

Kagome eyed him warily, uncertain. Just what did he know – or was it merely a guess? "W-what do you mean?"

He caught her gaze and held it with his. "You fear me - or is it my intentions that you do not trust?"

"I-intentions?" she squeaked, eyes wide.

"Let us not beat about the bush, Kagome. I am attracted to you, as much as you are attracted to me – however, you fight it while I do not. Why is that?" he asked bluntly, ignoring her blush.

Flustered, intimidated, and unsure of herself, Kagome couldn't even look at him. "I... uh... look, while I'm really, really flattered, I'm just not the type to sleep around," she said softly.

"If you were, I would not be attracted – I have no desire to even look at a woman who scents of various other males. I am far too selective for that," he said after a moment, his voice very serious.

What could she say to that? He didn't seem to understand her point...

"Mmm, okay, let me say this another way," the very embarrassed Kagome said firmly, "I will remain a virgin until marriage, Sugimi-sama, whether I'm attracted or not."

He sent her a funny look, one she didn't understand. "Do you think I do not understand what you mean? However, I was not thinking of marriage, but mating. Marriage is not enough," he said calmly.

At that, Kagome's face almost fell off. Dumbfounded, she stared at him, completely unable to speak.

Sugimi watched her for a moment, then shrugged. If she wasn't going to speak, then...

The next thing Kagome knew, he had taken over her mouth.

_Oh my gods... _her eyes fell closed and she sighed into his kiss. _This ought to be illegal... come to think of it, it probably is, _she thought, somewhat disjointedly.

Not really sure what to do, as she'd never been kissed this way she let him do what he wanted, simply following along with his lead. After all, it wasn't like she wanted to fight him...

Sugimi wanted to howl, throw her to the ground, take her, mark her, _mate _her, and he wanted to do it all _right now_. He had never tasted anything like Kagome – she was like the the finest sake, the ripest berries, the sweetest cream – damn, but there was no way to describe it, except that he was feeling distinctly drunk on just her taste.

On top of that, her lips were so soft, as was her skin and the beautiful lengths of hair he'd wrapped his fists in – it had to be her era's bathing products, because ningen women from the current time were nothing like Kagome. Most were course of skin and hair, carried unpleasant scents, and bathed rarely. And none of them tasted like her.

He finally allowed her to pull away, smirking slightly as she gasped and panted for air, eyes wide and somehow defenseless. "No – marriage is definitely not enough, for I would have to be willing to let you go into death at the end of it – and I am not."

Kagome blinked, then blinked again as she took in what he was saying. _What's that American saying again... Houston, we have a problem? I wasn't planning on getting myself mated to Inuyasha's father – but somehow, I don't think he's going to give up. _"Uh... don't I get any say in this?"

Cocking one regal brow he studied her for a moment, then said, "No." He looked up at the darkening sky, then, and with a smirk at her still rather drugged appearance, pulled her back into his side and lifted them into the air again, chuckling at her startled "Eep!"

"I never let anything go that I want, little miko, and I definitely want you. Inuyasha and any others will simply have to accept that," he said firmly.

_Yup, I was right. I definitely have a problem. I'm not sure whether learning his intentions has alleviated my worries – or created more._

She sighed.

-sSs-

By the time they got back to camp, it had been set up and Kagome found that Sango and Miroku had already gotten dinner cooking. Apparently Sesshoumaru had taken it upon himself to hunt, feeling the need for something more than the normally lighter fare they tended to consume while traveling, and the meat smelled very good to Kagome's starved stomach.

No one said a word about their rather abrupt disappearance – but Inuyasha was once again staring at her heatedly, and it was easy to tell he was angry and highly suspicious. Kagome refused to meet his glares – for once he was right in those suspicions, and what had taken place would not make him happy at all were he to find out.

She felt a bit guilty... at first, but then she scowled to herself - why should she? Inuyasha had chosen Kikyou – many, many, times over her, leaving her free to make her own choices about who she wanted to be with. He had no right to make her feel guilty about anything...

With that realization, she suddenly looked up across the fire and glared belligerently right back at the hanyou, taking him aback. He sat back a bit, eyeing her with uncertainty and she huffed at him and then looked away, telling him without words but just as loudly to _grow up._

That wasn't taken well; he narrowed his eyes on her and then suddenly stood up and stalked around the fire towards her, watching with satisfaction as she sank back a little warily. _Good! Wench should be worried... _"Come on, Kagome, let's go – I wanna talk to you-" he glared at everyone around the fire, particularly his father, "-_privately."_

Kagome tensed, staring up at him for a moment, then looking across the fire at Sugimi uncertainly, not sure what to do. After what had just happened between them she didn't want to do anything that might degenerate into a fight.

The words that came shocked the hell out of everyone – no one had expected that things had moved _that _fast, except maybe Sesshoumaru. He knew how his father was when it came to what he wanted.

"You must first ask my permission to speak to her privately, Inuyasha – I have declared my intent to her and she did not deny me. As I am now courting her she cannot be alone with any other male without my permission."

With a bewildered blink Kagome looked back at him again, ignoring her suddenly enraged hanyou friend. "Wait, what? Courting?! You didn't ask me that!"

Sugimi turned to look at her over the flames with a raised brow. "And what did you think I was doing with declaring my intent to mate you?" He didn't acknowledge the gasps from the rest of the group at the word 'mate' rather than 'marriage', instead holding Kagome's eyes steadily. His gaze turned suddenly shrewd, then, as Inuyasha let out a loud growl. "I am not like Inuyasha, acting interested in you one moment and then backing off the next. I have stated that I want you as my mate – if you were willing, I would have _already_ mated you. This courting is for _your_ benefit so that you may have time to come to the realizations that I have. But there are rules to courting, and that is one of them."

"But... but... Hey! I didn't even get the chance to say yes or no!" she yelled, her temper heating.

He chuckled, not at all concerned. "You asked if you had a choice, and I said no, did I not? But the truth is you would not deny me anyway, so there is no point in being angry, little spitfire."

She sat back at that, flustered – wanting to deny it but unable to, because he was right – she _wouldn't _have said no. With a pout she turned her head away and glared into the fire, still fuming and refusing to even acknowledge all the interested stares from the others around the fire – or Inuyasha's enraged, trembling form behind her. Let Sugimi deal with him...

And he did. Just as soon as Inuyasha opened his mouth, his father cut him off. "Are you ready for another round, then, boy? Do you challenge for alpha or for Kagome? Or both?"

Everyone in camp held their breaths waiting for his answer – but no one as much as Kagome.

_If he even thinks about being stupid over this...!_

-sSs-

The trip back to the well was wrought with stress for Kagome as she now had an openly aggressive, possessive, and protective male practically glued to her hip. He was worse than Inuyasha had ever been.

And Inuyasha wasn't helping her stress levels any – she just knew he was up to something. She'd been around him for far too long now not to know when he was plotting. But what? That was the million dollar question. The scary thing was, she had a couple of ideas of what he _might_ be up to and if she was right then he was just asking to get murdered.

_I don't think I can handle all this insanity, _she thought, pressing her fingers against the bridge of her nose as her head practically pounded. _Too many inu around for anyone's good._

With the overprotective male at her side and her own unstable aura, the rest of the group kept to themselves, trying very hard to keep from adding to her tension for which she was absurdly grateful. Miroku even kept a tight rein over his cursed hand, for once giving Sango's poor bum a rest. With an inward roll of her eyes, she reflected that her stress seemed to be Sango's redemption – the poor girl hadn't been grope free in months.

_At least some good's coming from all this, _she thought with a sigh.

Sugimi was just as preoccupied, only his thoughts rested on the woman at his side. He felt a bit conflicted at this point – on the one hand he'd finally come out into the open with his intentions towards her, and had not been rejected out of hand – but on the other hand he knew that Kagome herself was still terribly conflicted.

She was still trying to completely heal from Inuyasha's careless use of her heart. The things he had done to her had done a lot of damage, and he knew that she was hesitating to give herself freely over to him because of that. She was afraid – and it hurt in a way he hadn't thought possible that the woman he was coming to love so much was afraid to trust him.

And it wasn't even because of something he, himself, had done.

It made the courting difficult in that he couldn't just spend time with her and expect it to go anywhere – he had to figure out how to help her heal – and how to get her to trust him.

He scowled inwardly at the thought of what his son had done to her, twisting her up so much inside that she was afraid to trust anyone near her heart again. The only thing that he could be thankful for was the fact that she was proving at least somewhat willing to try, since she had tacitly admitted that she wouldn't have said no to courting him.

But the fact was that it was very painful for him to deny his need for her. He, being demon, already knew what he wanted. His emotions were already engaged, and it was a bond that was only going to become stronger as time went on for him. She wasn't at the same place yet, though – and that was making it extremely difficult for him, because if she were he'd have already claimed her.

His heart was calling out to her... and she hadn't answered yet. It would only get harder for him from here on out, too, as his instincts became harder to handle when it came to anything to do with her. If he wasn't very, very careful, he could end up killing someone over even the slightest of harm done to her or threat to their courting – and he knew she wouldn't be able to accept something like that.

He could also feel her tension, and that was setting him on edge, as well – he could only hope that some time at home would help to calm her down and give her a chance to think things through to gain some perspective on everything. With that thought in mind he decided to push the pace a bit, wanting to get her back to the well before she had a meltdown.

"It is time that we moved faster," he said, looking around at the group that had been walking at a comfortable pace. "Kagome is in need of some rest, and I wish to get her to the well quickly."

Without discussion the group all prepared to move quickly, Rin and Jaken on Ah-Uhn, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo on Kirara, and Kagome with Sugimi. Once everyone was settled, despite Inuyasha's glare at seeing Kagome in his father's arms they covered much ground, for which Kagome was truly grateful. She was pretty sure this was one of the only times that she'd been able to go home without fighting with Inuyasha about it beforehand.

It was nice, she reflected. No yelling, and no sitting. Peaceful.

"I just wanted to say thank you for allowing me to go home without a fight," she said to Sugimi as they flew; at her statement, he cocked a curious brow.

"Why would I fight with you over such a thing?"

She shook her head. "Not necessarily you – it's just that I've always had to fight Inuyasha about going home – it was always such a hassle because of that. I think this is truly the first time that I've not gone home in a raging temper because of it," she chuckled a little.

Sugimi narrowed his eyes, irritation at his son roiling though him again. That pup was really in need of a nursemaid – with the way he acted it was looking like he'd have to be treated as though he were two and trained up from there. It was disgusting that he'd been allowed to become so self-centered and selfish.

"Inuyasha is a child. He throws temper-tantrums until he gets his own way – but now that I am back he will not be allowed to continue with his reckless behavior. I will keep disciplining him until he grows up."

Kagome sighed, appreciation for the male beside her going up. It was such a relief to not have to be the one responsible for trying to raise her hanyou friend anymore.

_Now, if only his father can get him to grow up some... without having to kill him to get the message across._

_Unfortunately, I have a really bad feeling about this whole thing... I think the baka's going to push it a little too far, and we'll be left picking up the pieces._

Her stress went up another notch as she thought about it.

~oOo~

Edited 11/09/13


	12. Disaster in the Making

**Chapter 12: Disaster in the Making**

Sugimi watched with fascination and a bit of discomfort as Kagome dropped into the well, the blue lights flaring up to catch her protectively. When the light faded, so to did all sense of her presence – scent, aura, visual, everything.

With a sigh he turned from the well and scanned the clearing it sat in, eyes narrowing thoughtfully as a certain presence made itself known, and within seconds the clearing was once again empty, the daiyoukai disappearing as though he'd never been there.

For several minutes afterward the clearing remained empty, but then a red and silver streak appeared in it, flashing through it almost faster than the eye could see – and leapt into the well full-speed. Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief when the lights flared up to greet him as always – he'd been worried that the well wouldn't accept him now, and he was happy to see he'd been wrong.

So much for his father refusing to let him talk to Kagome alone.

He landed in the well on the other side and lost no time leaping out of the hole in the ground. He was determined to see Kagome _now_ and take her to task for letting his father take her over so much. He couldn't figure out what the hell the wench was doing letting his father manhandle and control her. She'd always fought anyone trying to dominate her, and yet now she was just allowing it?

The only thing he could think of was that she was trying to make him jealous by her behavior with his father. Keh, and it was working, too. He couldn't stand the sight of the older male hovering over _his_ Kagome as he had been. But he had to get through to her that playing the jealousy game with a demon was a bad idea – they weren't like humans. She'd find herself bound to his father before she could blink, and then it would be too late.

He hopped up onto the roof near her window and slid it open, then climbed into her room and sat down on her bed to wait. Apparently she was talking to her mother and hadn't yet managed to get away from her to come upstairs. That was okay – it just gave him time to think of what he wanted to say to her.

Because that was the biggest problem – he wasn't sure what to say. That he felt threatened by his father's claim was a given. Kagome belonged to _him. _She'd promised to stay by his side, not his father's, and he wanted her to keep that promise. He'd never be able to function without her.

But then... there was Kikyou. He couldn't give her up. No matter what happened she was an irrevocable part of him, and asking him to forget about her would be like asking him to destroy half of himself. His nose wrinkled with irony – since that's exactly what Kikyou had once done – asked him to get rid of half of himself.

Of course, she no longer did such a thing, and Inuyasha was pretty sure it was because she now knew what it was like to be considered an abomination. As an undead she was considered just as disgraceful and disgusting as he himself was, and in a way, he was glad that she was finally learning what the other side of the coin was like.

Still... caught between two versions of one woman was a hell of a place to be, and he really didn't know what to do about it – except that he was not willing to let his father, or anyone else for that matter, have Kagome. It drove him absolutely nuts, the way she had about her – because it attracted males like bees to honey – and she didn't even notice it. Hojo here, _and_ there in his time, Kouga - he growled - he himself, and now his father, too! What was even worse – his asshole brother, who couldn't stand humans had taken a liking to her, as well!

It had to stop, because he was gonna go completely insane if it didn't - not that he wasn't halfway there already.

Yes, he had to admit it, even though he had Kikyou, he couldn't hide anymore the fact that he wanted Kagome just as much. He desired her just as much as any of those other assholes did. Who could turn her away? Certainly not him. In fact, the only reason he hadn't already pounced her was the guilt and feelings for Kikyou that he still carried – and he was beginning not to care about that, since if he took Kagome she'd be his forever, and there'd be nothing anyone else could do about it. No one would ever be able to take her away from him. He scowled. Too bad he couldn't have Kikyou _and_ Kagome together...

Then again... if Kikyou did let go of the clay body she now had she would simply go back into Kagome, and it would be just like having them both – and neither would ever have to know that he wanted and loved them both.

He was knocked out of his introspection by being forcibly slammed into the bed, and he growled aloud when he realized that he'd been so deep in his thoughts that he'd missed Kagome coming up the stairs and entering her room.

"Inuyasha! What the hell are you doing here?!" she yelled. "Oh, kami, Sugimi is going to have a fit! What were you _thinking_? You know what he said about that courting thing!"

He pushed himself up on his elbows, fighting the spell as he snarled at her. "Who the fuck cares?! If I want to talk to you, wench, then I'm gonna do it!"

"I care, you idiot!" she shrieked back. "I don't want to see you get hurt! _Baka!_"

He jumped up off her bed as the spell released, striding forward to pin her to her bedroom door. Planting both hands on either side of her face, he leaned in and stared at her, almost amused, in a dark way, at her wide-eyed look of surprise – and wariness.

"I don't give a shit about the old man, Kagome – you belong to me. He has no right to come in like he has and think he can just take you away. Besides – I thought you loved me?"

Kagome's jaw almost hit the ground at that, for one moment she was so stunned she couldn't even speak – and then a rage like she'd never felt before kicked in. She shoved him back with all her strength, not even noticing the pink glow around her hands as she did so.

"_How dare you_!" she hissed dangerously. "How dare you try to use my feelings against me! I've waited for you for years, Inuyasha – and you chose Kikyou! So you have no say in who I choose to be with now!" Her eyes narrowed to slits. "You were so wrapped up in your angst over that bitch that you didn't even notice when I started to drift away – and now you dare bring up my feelings like you even _know_ them?!"

Inuyasha's heart dropped into his feet, fear surging through him at her words. Rushing at her again he once more pressed her back to the door; panic taking over him at the thought he'd lost her, he didn't even think of the consequences of his actions.

Darting his head forward, he kissed her.

-sSs-

Sugimi stood back under the trees and watched as the woman he'd sensed settled into the crook of a tree and began to commune with her shinidamachu. His nose wrinkled slightly at her scent; grave soil mixed with clay and flowers.

He studied her for a time, his eyes thoughtful – it was too bad that she was dead and so corrupt – if she were not he would encourage his son to go after her. It would take his attention away from Kagome, and that could only be a good thing.

He wasn't too surprised when she began to speak aloud, since she was completely unaware that anyone was watching her. He listened closely as she idly talked at her companions – not that they understood her or even cared, but she was apparently lonely.

"Inuyasha, where are you? I have found no trace of you or your companions, neither have my shinidamachu. Have you deliberately hidden yourself from me? Have you chosen that girl over me?"

With a quirked brow, he decided that perhaps he should talk to the woman – there seemed to be quite a few contradictions surrounding his son and this female.

Reaching out with his youki he snapped it tight around her, almost amused at the look on her face when she realized she couldn't move. "Do not fight it - my aura is binding and you will not escape."

Kikyou's eyes widened in shock as a deep, masculine voice seemingly came out of nowhere. At first she thought it was Naraku, but the voice was entirely different...

"Who are you? Why do you hide yourself like a coward? Come out and face me," she demanded.

He chuckled. "I am right before you – it is not my problem if you are not powerful enough to see me. Do not be concerned, however; at this time I mean you no harm. I merely have some questions for you to answer."

She narrowed her eyes. "And what makes you think I will answer them?"

"It would be in your best interest to do so – if you would like to remain on this plane of existence, miko." He sighed. "Decide quickly."

"What are your questions?"

"You are the undead – what is it that you seek here? And remember, onna," he said warningly, "do not lie to me. I already know more than you think of your situation."

Kikyou scowled inwardly, but kept her face straight – it wouldn't do to give anything away. "I am looking for someone – an inuhanyou by the name of Inuyasha."

"I see. And what is it you want with him?"

"That is between he and I – a private matter."

Another chuckle. "You do not seem to understand that you no longer have the luxury of privacy. Speak."

She hissed angrily inside, frustrated but unable to fight whoever this being was, she had no choice but to answer and she knew it. "He is bound to me, and I to him. But he disappeared some time ago – I believe it was at the bidding of one of his companions. She is jealous of our bond and wants him for herself."

Sugimi found himself irritated at her tone of voice when speaking of Kagome. "And perhaps that is only your opinion and she does not actually want him – did you ever think that it is he that will not free _her_?"

Kikyou was stunned – she hadn't ever considered things in that light. _Kagome... wants to be freed of his emotions? "_It seems that you have an interest in the girl yourself – how do you know how she feels?"

"Here is a better question, miko – why did you keep betraying them to Naraku?"

She felt her face go slack with shock. "What do you mean?" _How does he know?_

"Remember, do not lie to me."

Taking a deep breath, Kikyou closed her eyes, wondering just who had trapped her and what his interest here was. It had something to do with Kagome, that much was obvious. Maybe...

"I wanted Kagome to leave. I figured if they got attacked enough she would eventually get tired of this life that is so unlike her own and go home. I wish no real harm to her, I merely want her away from Inuyasha."

Sugimi nodded, pleased. _Perhaps I can make use of her to keep __Inuyasha__ away from __Kagome__. How ironic that we share the same goal from opposite ends._ "Kagome's destiny lies in this time, and just because you wish her to go home does not mean that she will."

"If she were meant for this time she would have been born here," she insisted stubbornly.

"How mundane, priestess. I'd say it is more fitting that you recognize her place here due to the fact that the kami reached even through time to bring her here. If the hand of the gods themselves are anything to go by, _she_ belongs here more than anyone else," he said firmly.

Kikyou didn't like those words – she couldn't dispute them, no matter how much she wished to do so. "And you? What is your interest in her? And do not tell me nothing – it is more than obvious that you have one."

"It is not I that has to speak, miko – my privacy has not been compromised. What my interest in Kagome is, is not your concern. But I will tell you this; your petty jealousies over her will not be tolerated. If you value the half-life that you have you will desist in your attempts to harm her." He flared his aura for a moment, squeezing her most uncomfortably, and then let her loose even as he flashed away, leaving nothing of himself behind for her to identify.

His presence he was determined to continue keeping a secret. But an idea had come to him, one that could negate the need for them to enter that forest after the spider at all. If they could use Kikyou to feed Naraku false information, then they could set up such a sweet trap that the dark hanyou might be enticed to actually leave his hole... and then they could ambush him and destroy him. Of course, he would have to feed Inuyasha the same false information... the boy was too tied up with the dead one to ever be trustworthy when it came to anything to do with her, and in the end he would have to place a block on his pup – one to keep him from mentioning his father's presence.

But it was definitely a workable idea...

As he transported himself back to the well he decided to pull his eldest aside and run the idea by him – more than likely Sesshoumaru would have good input about something like this.

All his planning came to a screeching halt, however, when he arrived back at the well – and scented his youngest pup in it.

It was quite clear that he had disobeyed and gone to speak to Kagome alone in her era – without permission.

Eyes reddening, he _howled _his rage at the mere idea that the whelp was with _his _female... and without his supervision.

There would be blood spilled for this transgression – and if Inuyasha had not been his own pup death would have followed quickly. As it was, even with his formidable control he was going to have a hell of a time not killing his own son.

It was obvious that the boy had still not learned his place...

-sSs-

Kagome stiffened in shock as Inuyasha pressed his mouth to hers. For so many years, she had hoped to feel exactly what she was feeling at this moment – but he had lost her already and all she felt now was sheer, unmitigated rage at his attempt to dominate her. At his attempt to manipulate her through her emotions. With nary a thought she once more brought her reiki infused hands to his chest and _pushed_ him away from her. The force she used was so great that the hanyou was actually flung across the room, hitting the wall. If it had been any harder he would have been blown through it.

Being who he was it wasn't enough to truly harm him – she hadn't used enough of her power to purify him, but it certainly stunned him, leaving him laying on the floor before her for several long seconds...

And then she sat him, making sure he wouldn't be moving anytime soon.

So angry she was almost hyperventilating, Kagome glared at the hanyou for several long moments as she tried desperately to pull her temper in and calm herself enough to speak. It was harder than at any other time in the past that he'd done something to anger her, but finally she managed to swallow her rage, bringing it down from full-boil to a simmer, and after a few minutes she was able to activate the kotodama again, making certain he would be still.

Inhaling deeply, she held it for a second, then released it, and then she looked at the furious hanyou plastered to her floor. Pinning him with her gaze, she said, "I want you to understand something right now, Inuyasha, and never forget it – any chance you had with me is long gone. You were too busy sulking over Kikyou to notice as I finally began to get over you... and the final straw was over a month ago." She ignored it as he began to growl, speaking right over it. "I will always love you, Inuyasha, but only as my best friend, and while you might be pissed at me for some time because of all this, it's time to wake up and smell the roses. I'm not leaving, but I'm done with hoping for a relationship beyond friendship with you."

She eyed him suspiciously as he tried to break free from the spell. "Do I have to keep you pinned there some more, Inuyasha, or are you going to act like an adult and get up calmly so we can figure out how to keep your father from killing you?"

He snarled at her, and she noted the crimson haloing his eyes. "Let me out of here, bitch – I just want to leave, and you can do what you want," he ground out.

Worried, but unsure what she could do she held her silence and let the spell wear off – sure enough, the moment it did he was gone, leaving through her window so fast that all she noticed was the breeze that fluttered the curtains wildly for several moments and then subsided. Running to her window she saw the door to the well slam shut, and relieved somewhat, yet concerned about what would happen once he reached the other side, Kagome ran downstairs and took off towards the well herself, not even bothering to slide the doors shut. She leaped into the well, and waited impatiently for the time slip to deposit her back in the past.

As soon as it did, she knew her fears were justified...

Sugimi knew what Inuyasha had done... and he was dangerously enraged.

~oOo~

Edited 11/09/13


	13. Tempt the Apocolypse

**Chapter 13: Tempt the Apocolypse**

Kagome's ears almost hurt at the sounds of metal against metal, curses, roars, and explosions as she climbed in a panic from the well, and as she crested the edge she stopped in stunned horror – this was worse than she'd thought it would be. Far worse.

Sugimi was almost completely lost to his youkai blood, his youki swirling around him in crimson and gold, and the feel of it battered her senses until she was almost numb. Finally, though, she managed to wake up from her shock enough to lever herself over the edge of the well just as Sesshoumaru streaked into the clearing, face stoic as always, but aura showing his surprise.

As she pulled herself to her feet the rest of the group raced into the meadow, and everyone stopped, just as stunned as she herself at what they were seeing.

It was an apocalypse – and it's only victim was Inuyasha.

It was immediately apparent that the only reason he was even still standing was because his youkai blood had taken over. Even at that, it was clear that it was only a matter of time before he was down permanently, because he was no match for his powerful father whatsoever. It appeared as though even Sesshoumaru was taken aback at the ferociousness of his father's attack on Inuyasha, and Kagome couldn't keep herself from interfering – if she didn't, Inuyasha was dead.

Screaming bloody murder she threw herself into Sugimi's way, instantly wrapping a barrier around Inuyasha as she did so, so that his father wouldn't reach him – and so that _he_ wouldn't reach any of their friends.

The moment Sugimi felt her barrier go up he whipped his head around to snarl out a demand to her to submit. "You will back down, Kagome, and drop your barrier, now!"

She refused. "No! I will not have my best friend killed because he acts stupid sometimes, Sugimi. Calm down and let me return him to his normal state so that he can be taken to Kaede's and treated."

Eyes flashing dangerously he gritted his teeth as he fought for control, and then with a sharp, angry nod, he stepped back and waited for her to deal with a still youkai Inuyasha.

Uncertain he would stay there but not having any choice but to hope he would she turned and concentrated on Inuyasha, feeding her barrier with enough purifying energy to begin to reverse his transformation. It was a delicate operation; too much and she would turn him temporarily human, which in his state would be a disaster, and not enough and it wouldn't cool his heated youkai blood.

Watching carefully, she began to pull her energy back from the barrier as his stripes began to fade. Within moments it was over, and her impulsive best friend fell over, his body practically shredded. She'd never seen him look worse except the time that Kanna had turned the Wind Scar back on him. Rushing over to him she frantically beckoned Sango and Kirara over. They needed to get him to Kaede immediately.

Sugimi stalked over; eyeing his son critically, he spoke. "He will be fine – give him two days and he will be back on his feet."

Kagome looked up at him, frustration clear in her eyes, but nodded. "Thanks for telling me that. Still, he needs to be taken care of. Will you please place him on Kirara's back?"

Nodding curtly he picked the pup up and set him atop the fire-cat, and then stepped back as Sango and Kirara, followed by Miroku, left the meadow heading for the elder miko's hut. With a crisp tilt of his head, Sugimi directed his eldest son to leave, and Sesshoumaru turned and disappeared without comment.

Thankful that the children had not been here to see what had happened, Kagome turned upset eyes on the daiyoukai that had decided to court her, and with a sigh, she tilted her head back and looked at him, waiting to see what he would do.

In a matter of seconds Sugimi was hovering over her, nuzzling all over her face, hair, and neck and letting out throaty growls of displeasure. It took a moment, and then Kagome was abruptly and uncomfortably aware of just what it was that he was so upset about.

Inuyasha's scent from when he'd kissed her.

_Oh, boy... I was so worried about Inuyasha coming back here that I didn't even think about the scent thing..._

"Why is his scent covering you so strongly, Kagome?" he rumbled, eyes still haloed in crimson and narrowed dangerously.

Unnerved, she froze, wondering how to handle this. If she told him what had happened he might just go right back off and finish killing his son, and she desperately wanted to prevent that. But before she could come up with something to say, he spoke again.

"Do not think to lie to me – I can scent when you do." His eyes flashed a deeper crimson for a moment, and then with an obviously herculean effort he contained his angry blood, his eyes fading back to gold. "I will not harm the boy any further, but I _will _know what he did, Kagome."

She nodded uncomfortably. "When I got to my room after spending a little while talking to my mother, Inuyasha was there. I tried to get him to leave but he refused, and we exchanged words." Turning her eyes away from him, she shrugged. "Then he kissed me," she said hurriedly as he growled. "I used my reiki and pushed him away and then sat him, keeping him subdued so that I could inform him that he had lost any chance with me a while ago and that we would only ever be friends. Then he took off and came back through the well."

"I must ask you to go home and bathe his scent from you, Kagome, if you want me to maintain my temper and not lose to my desire to make Inuyasha pay for touching what is not his to touch." His eyes were deadly serious; Kagome merely nodded, not even thinking to argue.

"You won't hurt him any further?" she pressed him, wanting to be sure.

"As long as you go now I will not."

"O-okay, then, I'll be back in two days at sunset – will you be here?"

He nodded, and she didn't take up anymore of his time, turning and heading for the well. She wanted to get away quickly so that he wouldn't lose to his youkai blood and go after Inuyasha again. Without another word she disappeared into the depths of the well, and Sugimi gave a sigh of relief – he'd been very close to losing it again, and was actually glad that she'd left.

He was also glad that she'd managed to get him to stop – he really didn't want to kill his own pup, but the boy was making it extremely difficult. He could only hope that this reality check would help open his eyes and that he would finally at least begin to grow up.

With an aggravated sigh he turned from the well and flashed into his light form, needing to release a bit of energy so that he could relax.

-sSs-

Kaede shook her head and pursed her lips as the limp form of the hanyou was brought into her hut. "What did he do now?" she asked resignedly.

"Well, we hadn't really had the chance to tell you, but Sugimi-sama has settled a courting claim on Kagome; apparently one of the rules is that no other male can be alone with Kagome without his permission. Inuyasha was told this – but he-"

"-he disobeyed and followed her to her time," Kaede interrupted Miroku with a weary nod. "The boy is so impulsive and stubborn – if he is not careful it will be his downfall." She gestured towards the futon rolled up against the wall. "Miroku, open the futon and then help Sango get him into it. I will see what I can do to make him comfortable while his body heals."

Twenty minutes later the still-unconscious inuhanyou was cleaned up and bandaged and resting comfortably, and the three companions spent the rest of the afternoon in desultory conversation.

It was just at dinnertime that Inuyasha finally woke with a long moan, his eyes fluttering open slowly, and he squinted painfully at his friends that were hovering over him with concern. He frowned, confused.

"W-what happened?" he got out on a pained gasp as he shifted in the futon, trying to get more comfortable.

The three exchanged concerned looks. "What do ye remember, Inuyasha?" Kaede asked.

"Feh," he whispered weakly, "I remember fighting with Kagome in her time and then coming back through the well... and that's all." He turned his head slowly to face the wall as he remembered the substance of that fight with the little miko, hurt flooding through him.

_She doesn't love me anymore... she doesn't want me. I didn't think something like that would hurt so much. Did I really push her away so hard that I lost her? _

A very subdued hanyou kept staring at the wall, unable to even face his friends.

Miroku winced sympathetically; it wasn't hard to figure out that Inuyasha had finally found out that Kagome was no longer his, that her heart had moved on. As much as he really deserved to feel some of the hurt he'd dished out to Kagome over the years, the monk really hated to see him like this – it was like his spirit had been sucked right out of him.

While the group had always wished that something would _temper_ his spirit, they'd never wanted him to lose it _entirely_. He glanced up and met Kaede's wise old eye and she nodded – she understood what had happened as well.

"Would one of ye please take my bucket and gather some water from the river?"

Sango stood up immediately, grabbing the wooden bucket up on her way out. "Sure thing, Kaede – I'll be right back." She stepped out of the hut briskly, needing to get away for a moment. It was too intense in there – Inuyasha's pain was palpable, and it saddened her.

He'd finally woken up to the fact that he'd lost Kagome.

"What be the problem, Inuyasha?" Kaede asked quietly.

"Everything," he said in a pained whisper. "Everything's wrong. And it'll never be right again."

-sSs-

Sugimi paid little attention to where he was going, simply allowing himself to lose his frustrations in the sheer joy of movement. Things were becoming much more complicated; his son's actions and attitude were not making the situation with Kagome any easier on him.

Perhaps it would be a good thing to set the block on his son's ability to talk about his presence with anyone outside of the pack now and then allow him to start seeing the undead miko again. The woman had drifted her way back towards the village, and maybe her presence would take the pup's attentions away from Kagome, allowing things to calm down between them.

It was certainly something to think about.

With a shake of his head he sighed and turned back towards the village – Sesshoumaru would keep watch, but with the undead one back in proximity to the pack it was only a matter of time before she reported their appearance to Naraku, and he wanted to be there to counter any spying measures the spider tried to set up.

He especially wanted to meet the one known as Kanna; he had been told that she was a void demon, her mirror the void she was in control of. But he didn't believe it – if it were truly a void then it would be infinite, and it would have been able to suck Kagome's soul in no matter how big it was. Nonetheless, she apparently made a very good spy – but if he could destroy her little mirror then her usefulness in that respect would end.

That would leave the spider with only Kikyou and his saimyousho to fall back on, and the saimyousho were easily taken care of. That would then leave only the undead miko as a source of information about the pack – and he could funnel all the false information he wanted through the woman, tying Naraku up in knots if he so felt like it.

Landing two miles out from the village with his aura, scent, and presence completely concealed, he concentrated, scanning the entire surrounding area using nothing but the magical currents of the lands themselves, thereby ensuring that there would be nothing of him to trace. He was not surprised to find Kikyou in position near the village; she was well aware that the group was back and would be trying to find a way to get her claws in Inuyasha.

He was, however, a little surprised, and a lot pleased, to find the presence of the one youkai that he'd just been thinking about, and in an instant he was near to where she hid, watching the comings and goings of the villagers – and the pack.

Grinning, he watched the little youkai, all the while examining her mirror, once again using the innate magics and powers of the lands beneath his feet to tap into the power of the glass. He was intrigued; it seemed to be a smaller, limited, more stable version of the wind tunnel that the monk carried in his hand – that was a true void, unlike Kanna's mirror. After a few minutes he pulled the power back and thought about what he'd found. There was really no use for her mirror; using it to feed Naraku false information was possible but would take too much time and effort to truly be worthwhile, and so he decided to simply destroy it.

Reaching out with his mind he once again tapped into the energy source found here – a strong ley line of magical energy flowed through this area, and would be perfect for what he needed.

He could break that mirror quite easily with his own power, but that would leave a signature that could be traced back to him. This way he was using the power of the earth, he was only directing it, and so Naraku would never be able to trace him from that.

Twining the energy around the tiny youkai he tied it off, immobilizing her; the only reaction she gave was a slight widening of her eyes as she realized that she couldn't move. Once that was done he directed the building energy into the mirror, and as the power began to be sucked into it the mirror began to glow, brighter and brighter as it reached its limits...

Until it burst outward in a shower of glass fragments and the frame dissolved into dust, leaving the child with nothing to use to steal souls or spy any longer. Without a word Sugimi disappeared, leaving the girl behind to make her way back to her master, completely unaware of who or what had broken her mirror.

He smiled, finally relaxed...

That had been far too easy.

-sSs-

Kagome sighed as she stepped into the well-house and set her bag down for a moment; as peaceful as it had been the last couple of days here at home she almost didn't want to go back and deal with all the hassle and stress between Sugimi and Inuyasha.

She also knew that Sugimi was probably going to get very angry at her – she was early, but she just couldn't put it off any longer... she was worried about Inuyasha and wanted to get back to the past and find out how he was.

Firming her resolve, she picked her pack back up and smoothed her miko clothing – she'd given up on wearing her modern clothes there in the past, as it just caused too many problems. But she refused to wear the same colors as Kikyou; instead her hakama were sapphire blue with the traditional white chihaya. They looked better on her, anyway, these colors – or so she'd been told.

Finally, nervous twitching aside, she jumped into the time-stream and let it carry her back to the era she was so much more at home in, anymore, smiling as it deposited her gently at the bottom of the well back in the feudal era. With a light laugh at the fresh scent of the air she started climbing, hoping that Sugimi could be persuaded to fight with her about returning early another day when she was already in a bad mood.

She got a shock, however, when she crested the top of the well; she wasn't alone in the clearing.

Kikyou stood before her.

Settling tentatively onto the lip of the well and clutching her bag with one hand, she watched suspiciously as the older miko eyed her and her outfit, her lip curling in a sneer.

"So you now attempt to emulate my clothing, save color, hoping that Inuyasha will turn to you? Did you think that you could become me in his eyes?"

Kagome blinked in shock, and then flushed with anger. "No! Inuyasha is only a friend, nothing more, and I no longer even want anything more. I'm wearing this because I need to start wearing more appropriate clothing here. The blue is because I _didn't_ want to be mistaken for you – by _anyone,_" she snapped fiercely.

Kikyou narrowed her eyes. _Perhaps that voice was right, then. Maybe she doesn't want him – but I still need to get rid of her. That way Inuyasha doesn't try to keep her. "_It really doesn't matter, Kagome, whether you want Inuyasha or not because as long as you are around, he will not be fully mine."

The older woman rushed forward and before the astonished Kagome could react Kikyou pushed her back into the well, chanting a spell as she did, and the normal blue light flared up, changing to violet as Kagome fell backwards into the time slip.

She screamed out in denial as the beautiful blue skies above her faded out, leaving darkness to overtake her vision.

~oOo~

Edited 11/09/13


	14. The Time Before the Time Before

**Chapter 14: The Time Before the Time Before**

Kikyou continued chanting even as the lights faded but began to panic – the spell was a long one and she wouldn't be able to finish it, because she could feel a very heavy youkai aura heading her way at speed. Frustrated rage kicked in; she slammed her hands down on the well, and then commanded her shinidamachu to take her up and fly away with her.

She breathed a sigh of relief as the clearing disappeared into the distance, as did the aura, though it was so immense that she could still feel it. Angry at the fact that she had almost had that stupid well sealed but had been interrupted too soon, she simmered with frustration – all she wanted was for that damn girl to go home, and yet nothing she had tried to get rid of her had worked.

What was it about that damn future incarnation of hers that she had such a lucky streak? Was what that voice had said really true? _Was _it truly the will of the kami that sent her here – and kept her here? Was she, Kikyou, fighting a losing battle because even an undead miko could not hope to thwart the gods? Too many questions and no answers, and Kikyou was ready to kill something with fear and frustration.

It wasn't even like she was asking for much – she wanted to live and she wanted Inuyasha. Just a little happiness that she could call her own – because fates know she hadn't had any in her messed up life (and death) so far.

But no – instead she kept getting Kagome shoved in her face. The girl that was sweeter, more loving, had more power, who managed to somehow earn devotion wherever she went – and most importantly - was_ alive._ All unlike she herself – as Kikyou, she'd never been loved as that girl was. Sure the villagers had been awed by her, and respect she had certainly had. But they had kept themselves separate from her, putting her on a pedestal but not really welcoming her into their lives – she had been 'the miko', and that was it. Hell, even Kaede was treated much more warmly by the village than she herself had ever been.

And those were the people she had given her life to protect and care for.

Now that she was an undead she no longer had those responsibilities towards the village; in a sense she was finally free. But even free she still couldn't manage to gain the one thing she'd wanted for her entire life... love.

Yet it seemed so easy for Kagome – everywhere the girl went she gained devoted followers and friends, those who would do everything they could to protect her if she needed it. Hell, she even drew suitors like crazy – something that she, Kikyou, had never done. Even with her fair features and shapely body she had only ever really had one male give her attention – Inuyasha.

It just seemed a little unfair that the one male she'd ever loved had also fallen in love with Kagome... and couldn't seem to make up his mind between them.

_Although... she did say that she doesn't feel that way for him anymore, so maybe, now that a choice has been made, even if it wasn't by him, his attention will once more turn to me?_

With a dejected sigh, Kikyou ordered her servants to set her down and she curled up in the crook of a tree to wallow in her melancholy thoughts.

-sSs-

Kagome came to still crumpled up at the bottom of the well, and with a groan she sat up; putting a hand to her head she blinked, trying to clear her double vision.

Wincing, she slitted her eyes and looked up to see blue skies above her, and she frowned worried. What had Kikyou done? And how long had she been out? She had been pushed into the well, and she remembered the time slip opening, so she should have gone home – and this clearly wasn't home. So where was she? Was she still in the Sengoku Jidai – and if so, had the well sealed? She distinctly remembered seeing the normal blue light flare violet, and that had never happened before.

As those thoughts ran through her head she looked around and noted that the stones at the bottom of the well looked to be in much better condition than in either of her times, and there were hardly any vines in here compared to the amount there were in Inuyasha's time. Concerned, but not yet frightened she yanked a little on the thickest vine, and seeing that it seemed sturdy enough, she began to climb out, cautiously flaring her aura around the well clearing, hoping to find it empty.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case; she could feel a large amount of youki somewhere a ways to the south of the well, and there was also an aura of... she frowned, a human, and a... hanyou? _What have I stumbled into? _she wondered as she began to climb all that much faster.

By the time she reached the top she could hear someone breathing close to the well, and that someone was very frightened according to their aura. Whoever it was had no power – and was female and pregnant... that was the hanyou signature she'd felt. With a heave she threw herself over the rim, tumbling right in front of the frightened female she'd felt.

Sheepishly, she smiled.

"Uh, hi... hey, are you okay?" she asked, noting the fearful look the woman sent her.

"You, you're a miko, aren't you? Please, don't hurt me or my child," she almost begged, panicked tears streaking her features as she pressed herself against the well while holding her swollen belly protectively.

Kagome was shocked and it showed. "I won't do anything to you!" she said, trying to reassure the woman. "I'm not like your regular miko – in fact, my best friend is a hanyou, and I'm being courted by a daiyoukai, so don't worry about it. Is there anything I can do to help you?" She blinked. "Oh, I'm Kagome, by the way... what's your name?"

The woman eyed her for a moment, uncertain whether to believe her, but after considering it for a moment she sat up a little and whispered, "My name is Izayoi, and the father of my child is fighting an enemy – we were on our way to his estate when we were ambushed by a demon named Hyoga. He told me to hide here, and went to fight him."

Kagome blanched, shock stilling her tongue for several seconds as she took in the fact that she was sitting in front of Inuyasha's mother... and she was pregnant with Inuyasha... and Sugimi was off fighting Hyoga – getting ready to seal him, more than likely.

_Oh, my god... could this get any worse? I went even further back!_

She desperately tried to unfreeze her face before the young girl became frightened again, and gave her a rather sickly grin. "Ah! Well, I have heard of Hyoga – he's bad news, that's for sure. But I have faith that your child's father will return to you safe and sound." She looked around the clearing, trying to gather herself and think. "I think I should probably put up a barrier – I can feel other youkai getting close, drawn to the battle between two such powerful youkai, no doubt."

"Y-you would do that for a woman that gave herself to a youkai?" she asked, fear and suspicion combining in her eyes to weigh heavily upon Kagome.

"Of course I would! Like I said, some of my best friends are youkai, and then there's the courting thing," she laughed uneasily as she thought about that. _I don't dare say names, oh yeah, heh heh, I'm kinda courting the father of your child, in the future, _she turned her face away, wincing as she grabbed for her quiver that was still over her shoulder and took out an arrow as an excuse to keep her gaze from Izayoi. _If this isn't awkward..._

"So, Izayoi-sama, we'll just wait here for your Lord to come for you, okay? We'll be perfectly safe." Her mind was racing, thoughts scattered here, there, and everywhere as she actually began to take in where she was. _She looks to be about five months along, so this is only four months before Sugimi goes into that fight with Ryukotsussei. _ She glanced back at the hime, and felt a wave of sympathy flow through her. _She can't be more than sixteen, and totally helpless out here, poor girl._

Izayoi was still leery, but tentatively grateful for her assistance, and busied herself eyeing the miko's strange objects curiously. She'd never seen even a miko with things such as this woman carried. Her attention was startled back to her surroundings, though, when a pink shimmer began at the ground and slowly raised around them.

Kagome dug the arrow into the ground and anchored the barrier to it, then sighed with relief and turned to grab her bag. She was thirsty, and with another look over at the beautiful mother of her best friend, she smiled. "Would you like some water? I have plenty," she said, digging out two water bottles and handing the young woman one. She unscrewed the cap so that Izayoi could see and then proceeded to drink, hoping to show that the water was unpoisoned and safe to drink.

After watching her for a moment, Izayoi followed her motions and drank, a look of relief crossing her face as the water settled her heaving stomach and refreshed her parched throat. A few minutes went be quietly, then, "So... tell me, what were you doing in that well?" she asked curiously.

"Ah, ha, ha," Kagome giggled nervously. _Oh boy, of all things, she had to ask that... _"Well, I got knocked in there earlier in the day and kind of passed out, that's all. There were a couple of lower-level youkai fighting here, and I got in the way, it's no big deal." _Hope that works well enough – not that I had time to give a better excuse._

"Oh... are you sure that you're all right?" the woman asked, a concerned look crossing her face.

"Sure, sure, I've got a hard head, nothing to worry about, really. So... you said you were heading to your Lord's estate?" she asked, trying to get the inquisitive woman's mind onto another topic, all the while wishing that Sugimi would come get his Lady so she could go home to her own era – or at least try. Hopefully the well wasn't damaged. She didn't know what she would do if it were.

Izayoi smiled gently, patting her belly as the babe within began to move a little bit. "Yes... my parents weren't really happy about what happened between he and I, and decided it might be better if I go to stay at one of his estates." Her eyes twinkled, then. "Would you-" she blushed shyly, "-like to feel the baby move?"

Kagome's face lit up – she would love to feel Inuyasha moving around in his mother's womb... it would give her a good memory of when he was still safe and protected. "I would love to," she beamed as Izayoi hesitantly took her hand and placed it gently atop her belly. Her face reflected the awe she felt as she felt him kicking around inside.

Expression soft, she said, "He will be strong – you should be proud to give your Lord such a powerful son."

"A son," she breathed. "You are sure?"

"Oh, yes... it's a boy," Kagome chuckled. "He will grow into a fine man," she said. "Would you like a blessing for your child?"

The little hime appeared hesitant for a moment. "You won't harm him?"

"Never," she said vehemently, and apparently her veracity shone through enough for the young woman to acquiesce. Izayoi watched in awe as Kagome bowed her head, and a warm pink-gold light erupted from her hands. She relaxed entirely as the soothing warmth moved through her, and smiled.

"Thank you, miko-sama," she breathed.

Kagome waved her thanks away. "Don't worry about it," she said cheerfully. "And please, just call me Kagome – I'm not much for formality."

She smiled at the woman and then looked up at the sky – it was getting late, the sun would set soon and it would get chilly. _Come on, Sugimi, hurry it up. _ She frowned down at the ground for a moment – it appeared that her prayers were about to be answered as she could feel his aura headed their way.

"Ah, Izayoi-sama, I think your Lord will be here soon, I can feel him heading this way." She accepted the bottled water back from the young woman and she put it away and then stood up and reached down to help her companion up, smiling at her. She grabbed her arrow and yanked it back out of the ground, dropping her barrier. "Better get that down for him so he doesn't panic thinking I'm trying to keep you from him," she joked. "That wouldn't be a good thing for my health, I know."

Izayoi laughed a little. "No, probably not," she said. "He became very protective when we found I was with child."

Kagome nodded absently, searching the sky for the telltale sign of his energy orb and stepped back when she saw it, giving the young hime plenty of room to meet her Lord so that he would not feel threatened.

It was a shock to see him looking just the same as he did in the era she'd just left, only now, focused on someone other than her. She knew she was seeing a time two hundred years earlier than what she'd started in, but it was still very uncomfortable.

He growled lightly at her when he landed, but she made no move towards him or to stop Izayoi, who, as quickly as she was able made her way to him. _I wonder why he never mentioned that he'd met me... of course, he probably couldn't tell me or it might have changed things. Damn, this gets so confusing sometimes. _

She looked up to hear murmurs and watched as Sugimi checked Izayoi over carefully before turning a burning gaze on her. It hit her hard... there was no recognition in those eyes, no softness for her as there was in that other era – all his softness was for Izayoi, and the hurt that engendered hit her hard.

She looked away just as he spoke. "I thank you, miko-sama, for watching over my Lady and son – and for telling us the gender of our pup," he rumbled. It caused the same shivers down her spine that it had the first time she'd heard it, and she clamped down hard on that reaction.

"Oh, it was no trouble, my Lord," she bowed, keeping her gaze down, unable to bring herself to look directly at him. "I was pleased to help."

"Hmm... well, no offense, but that is a sentiment sorely lacking in your fellow miko, Lady... Kagome, was it?" he asked, for some reason wanting to see the woman's eyes. There was something about her that he couldn't put his finger on, but she wasn't a threat so he would not worry on it now. "Is there, perhaps, somewhere we could escort you in repayment for your kindness?"

She shook her head, eyes widening. "No, that's not necessary, my Lord, you should get your Lady home – she's had a hard day and badly needs her bed, I'll bet. I'll be just fine."

He studied her for a few more moments as Izayoi smiled at her, and then bowed his head slightly. "Very well. But if there is ever any boon that you find yourself in need of, then come to me and it will be granted. I am Lord of the West – you will always be welcome in my lands, Lady Kagome. Thank you."

She nodded, and with a last piercing glance in her direction he enfolded himself and his Lady into his orb form and they both disappeared, leaving Kagome to slump down and rest her head against the well.

"Whew... that was really... intense. Hopefully I didn't do any damage to the timeline with all of that." _I did the best I could, though... and at least I was able to scare of those low-level demons. Poor Izayoi would have been helpless against them. _"Well, I guess I'd better see if I can get back home – I certainly don't want to be stuck here, that's for sure."

With that she took a deep breath, and crossing her fingers she stood and grabbed her bag, tossing it over her shoulder. Climbing up onto the rim, she looked around once more scarcely able to believe all that had happened in such a short hour or so, and then jumped, hoping against hope that the magic still worked.

Just when she was about to panic the familiar blue lights flared up, and she sighed in relief as they wrapped around her and drew her away.

_What a crazy thing to happen! I wonder if I was supposed to go back, so I could save Izayoi and, incidentally, Inuyasha, from those demons? All I had to do was put up a barrier and flare my aura to scare them off..._

_Was it my fate to do that, though? Ugh... time travel is soo confusing!_

-sSs-

Sugimi was furious.

He'd arrived at the well to escort his female back to the village, only to find no sign of her – but every scent of her... and that dead miko. Worried, uncertain what had occurred or where Kagome wa, he headed straight back to the village and grabbed his son by the back of his suikan, before dragging him back to the well post-haste and demanding that he go through to see if Kagome was there.

Still healing and sore but not inclined to argue with his very upset father, he hopped into the well and disappeared.

Pacing, irate, and determined to halt all interference by the dead miko, he waited impatiently for Inuyasha to return. The moment the boy leaped out of the well, he pounced.

"Well, Inuyasha?!" he barked.

He was met by a worried gaze. "Her family says she already left – just a little while ago, and that she hasn't come back." He lifted his nose into the air and began sniffing, trying to scent out a trail, and paled when he caught Kikyou's scent. Flicking a quick look at his father, he wondered if he'd caught the smell.

Sugimi noticed his son's glance and paling skin and growled, knowing what he was wondering. "Yes, I did catch the scent of your undead woman, boy, and if she's harmed Kagome in any way I will destroy her, and there is nothing you can do about it. I will quite happily go through you if I must," he snarled, and Inuyasha backed down, not even tempted to try his father's wrath at this time.

He continued scenting the area, and with growing concern noted that only Kikyou's scent lead away from the well. Kagome's never left it. And since she hadn't gone back to her time...

"Kagome never left the well," he said quietly, eyes wide at the connotations of that, and met his father's red-haloed gaze. "And she isn't in her time... which means she's in some _other_ time."

A stunned, knowing expression slowly settled in Sugimi's eyes, and his breath caught at that – suddenly, he remembered a certain day over two hundred years before, when Izayoi had been left by a well and he'd gone off to fight Hyoga. When he'd returned... that was why his mind had insisted he'd met her... because he _had_ met her before.

"I know where she is," he said softly, still stunned at the vagueries of fate. "I remember now... where I'd met her before. It was that day – the day I fought Hyoga and your mother was protected by a young miko in a clearing next to a dry well until I returned victorious to her side."

Inuyasha was shocked. "Y-you mean, Kagome is gonna meet my mother?!" he choked out.

"Hai... and save you both from a bunch of lower demons with a barrier. Izayoi told me all about it later."

So... what happens to her?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

His answer was a head shake. "I do not know. I offered her escort to wherever it was she was going but she turned me down, saying that Izayoi needed to be taken home. I didn't fight her; she was right and it had been a tiring and frightening day for your mother. I left her in the clearing at her insistence and never saw her again... until I woke in this era." He stared into the well. "I suppose... all we can do is wait – and hope."

_Though I'm sure she came back – otherwise I think she would have come to the West to ask for help, knowing what I know now. _

With a sigh he sat down against the well and began his vigil. He _would_ be waiting when she came back.

~oOo~

A/N: I have just become aware of a weakness to r0o's bribery cookies – and since she's now wiggling the whole bag at me...

Here you go, r0o... after this I think I'll go to bed, because otherwise, you're going to have me loading the rest of the story tonight and posting it. (Yes, as of today, the story is completed.)

Amber

Edited 11/10/13


	15. A Stitch in Time

**Chapter 15: A Stitch in Time**

Kagome instantly took in her surroundings as she landed back at the bottom of the well and felt nothing but relief when she took in the familiar Sengoku Jidai version of it. She sighed, but before she could even move a rather frantic daiyoukai landed in the bottom next to her and pulled her startled form into his arms as he jumped back out.

She blinked, eyeing him dubiously as he began looking her over as though he feared she was injured, and another ache bloomed in her heart – she'd just minutes ago witnessed him do the same to another woman and she wasn't sure she could wrap her mind and heart around the differences. It made her feel awkward – as though she were stealing another woman's husband, and she stiffened, suddenly uncomfortable with his nearness.

She smiled uneasily and stepped back away from him, not meeting his eyes, and caught sight of Inuyasha watching. He had a blank expression that made her wince as she suddenly felt even more awkward. She started to speak when she was cut off by Sugimi's upset growl.

"Why do you flinch from me, Kagome?" he asked. "I have never harmed you – not even when I found you protecting Izayoi."

Still not meeting his eyes, she grimaced. "So you do... remember."

"Only just a little while ago. Ever since we met in this time I have had the feeling that I should know you – that we had met, but I couldn't place it until we realized that you were not in your time or here, and so must be in another era," he answered, eyes narrowed on her. "But that does not answer my question, miko."

She locked eyes with Inuyasha, then, ignoring Sugimi's question and noted the upset look in his. "You know... don't you? That it was Kikyou," she said slowly, and her own gaze softened on him when he jerked his head in a nod. "I think... she was trying to seal the well with me on my side of it, but something went wrong and instead I was sent back even further. But whatever she did doesn't appear to have succeeded, since the well is still working."

He nodded again without saying anything and Sugimi frowned, not liking the fact that Kagome wouldn't answer his question, nor indeed even look at him. Something was very wrong. He caught his son's eyes and jerked his head in the direction of the village, indicating that he needed to leave, and the boy simply turned on his heel and walked away, not being able to think of anything to say.

The clearing was silent until Inuyasha had disappeared back into the trees.

"Look at me, Kagome," he demanded, and waited with impatience as she, with visible reluctance, dragged her eyes up to his face. He scowled. "Why do you avoid my touch and my eyes?"

With another false smile she shrugged, her discomfort more than obvious. "I... it's just strange, that's all. A lot has happened today... I think I just need a little time to take it all in."

He eyed her agitatedly, his blood highly disturbed by its chosen's rejection, and sighed. "Very well, I will not press for now. But later we will speak, and you _will_ tell me what it is that concerns you."

Kagome didn't answer, merely tugging her pack higher on her shoulder and starting towards the village. _I hope something happens to distract him, because I don't think I'll ever want to talk to him about this..._

Sugimi took in a deep breath as he jerked his heated blood back under control and followed her, inwardly cursing the well and time travel for the first time. Something must have happened back then to upset her... but he had no idea what it could have been. He allowed his mind to play over every detail of their previous meeting in an attempt to figure it out, but couldn't come up with a single thing... unless it was something Izayoi had said before he came upon them?

_That must be it... because I can't think of anything I said to her that would cause her to be so upset. But what could it have been?_

Kagome knew she'd upset him and she felt badly about it, she really did, but she just couldn't shake the feeling that she shouldn't let herself be close to him, that he belonged to someone else. Oh, her head was well aware that he was a free agent – Izayoi had died almost two hundred years before, and they hadn't been mates, but... she had just seen them together not an hour ago, and her heart wouldn't let her forget it.

He'd looked at her with such softness and caring and been so protective. She felt like she was pushing herself somewhere she had no business being, and suddenly she wasn't sure she could continue to allow him to court her. She felt like an intruder...

A sigh of relief escaped her as they crested the hill above the village and the rest of the group walked up to meet her, freeing them from the very uncomfortable silence that had come up between them. She hurried down to them, leaving a very upset daiyoukai behind – one who was well aware that she had been most eager to escape his presence.

It hurt.

He came back to his surroundings to Kagome's voice. "... Sesshoumaru is? I brought back that information he wanted about battles and such... oh," she said quietly, looking behind her with a strained smile. "You too, of course, Sugimi – I remember that you both wanted it."

He could see the concerned, confused looks from the slayer and monk at the distance between them, and it aggravated his already agitated instincts. Clamping down hard on them he managed to nod noncommittally as she swung her bag down and began to dig through it, taking out a thick sheaf of her odd parchment and separating it, and handed one packet to him. He glanced at it, and said, "Sesshoumaru has been patrolling. I will go take over for him and send him your way." With one last, searching glance at her, he nodded and turned away, rolling the papers up and tucking them into his sleeve as he did so.

Kagome smiled unconvincingly at her friends as he left, and Sango eyed her determinedly – something was very wrong, so that meant there was only one thing to do... drag her friend to the hot springs as soon as possible to get the story out of her.

Sugimi watched from back in the trees, determined to shadow her and find out what was wrong – he was very worried and he just couldn't convince himself to leave it alone – his instincts were telling him that he needed to find out the problem before it got worse than it already was.

Turning away momentarily, he flared his aura and waited for Sesshoumaru to appear. When he did, Sugimi asked, "Did you find any sign of Naraku?"

"No. The only enemy within this forest right now is the undead miko – and she is quite a ways away at this time."

"Good," the big daiyoukai sighed. "Kagome is looking for you – she has the information on battles that she said she would bring for you."

Sesshoumaru stared thoughtfully at his sire; it was obvious that something was wrong, but equally obvious that he did not want to discuss it. "Very well, then, father, if there is nothing else?"

He shook his head, dismissing his son, and Sesshoumaru moved away to head back to the village. Turning back, Sugimi watched as the younger daiyoukai approached the group sitting outside. _She speaks to him normally, so it must be something to do with me specifically. But what? _Frustration burned in him and he hoped that she could be convinced to talk about it to someone soon, or he didn't know what he'd do. He couldn't fix something if he had no idea what was wrong in the first place.

He could feel her slipping away from him and he refused to allow it. Straightening his shoulders, he determined to hover near no matter what she was doing so he could listen until he figured out what was wrong.

_I will not let you go, Kagome._

-sSs-

Sango eyed her friend determinedly as she sank down in the heated waters of the spring with a sigh. It hadn't taken much convincing to get her to agree to a bath; they were always her weakness.

"Alright, Kagome, start talking. I want to know what's wrong with you! I mean, I know for a fact that you have feelings for Sugimi-sama, and he's courting you, which means he has feelings for you, and yet... you came back today and it's obvious something's wrong." She took note of her friend's wince, and finished, "Does it have to do with what happened to you with the well?"

Kagome jerked her head up, staring at Sango with a startled expression. "How did you know something happened with the well? We didn't talk about that!"

"Oh, come on, Kagome," she rolled her eyes, "it wasn't that hard to figure out. Sugimi-sama was in as close to a panic as I've ever seen from a youkai when he came barreling back into the village and yanked Inuyasha out of here – the only reason he'd have him do anything to do with you is if it had to do with the well, since he can't cross."

Startled, Kagome stared at her friend for a moment. "He... he was worried... for me?" she asked in a small voice.

"_Very,_ I'd say. So what did happen, anyway?"

Sighing, and slumping down further in the water, Kagome began a detailed re-telling of her day, Sango listening wide-eyed all the way. It took a little while, but she finally got to the end.

"Wow... that's something else," she said, not sure what to make of it all. "So... you're avoiding Sugimi-sama because...?"

She slanted Sango a quick look, then lowered her eyes back to the water. "Well... I just feel so confused, you know? Just a couple of hours ago I was watching Sugimi hovering over Izayoi and you could see how much he cared for her – he looked at me with suspicion in his eyes and no recognition at all. And then I come back here and within an hour's time he's looking at me like he looked at her, and I just can't separate it out. I feel..." she closed her eyes sadly, "like I'm taking something I have no right to take when I'm with him. And then I look at Inuyasha, and that makes it even worse - I feel like I'm messing up his family or something!"

Sango blinked, surprised. "Kagome... you know that's not true, right? I mean... Inuyasha's mother died almost two hundred years ago. You're not stealing someone's husband."

Sighing, she opened her eyes and glanced ruefully at her friend. "My head knows... but my heart... that's another matter. I honestly don't know if I can continue this courting thing – everything's so awkward, now."

Bothered more than she cared to admit that Kagome was so upset about the whole thing, upset enough to consider terminating the courting, Sango tried to reason with her. "Look... I can see that it would be kind of weird, but really, it's not that big a deal, Kagome. Don't let something like this keep you from happiness." Casting around in her mind for something, anything, she hit on an idea. "Hey... you know, would you have reacted the same to seeing a painting of his former wife? I mean, if he were a widower that you were courting, _which he is_, and you saw a painting of his dead wife, would you leave him?"

Now it was Kagome's turn to blink. "Umm... no," she said doubtfully. "I suppose not."

"All I'm saying right now is don't do anything rash, like tell him you don't want him anymore. Give it a little time to settle in your mind and then see how you feel before making a final decision."

Brow furrowed, Kagome thought about it, then nodded finally. "I guess I can do that." She relaxed back against a boulder and closed her eyes again, trying to get rid of her tension. "I almost wish I could just go back home and stay there for a while – but we're too close to Naraku for that... I wonder why he's been so quiet, lately?"

Sango snorted disgustedly. "Because Inuyasha hasn't been able to snitch us out to Naraku's pet dead woman. I bet that damn spider was pissed when she stopped having answers for him," she laughed.

"Yeah," Kagome sighed, shaking her head. "The peace has kinda been nice, though. It's been a while since we've had even a moment's worth of it, ne?"

"Mhmm," Sango hummed. "Now if we could just find and kill him, all that peace could become permanent."

It grew silent, then, as both girls allowed their minds to wander; both were content with that, though – it was a comfortable silence.

-sSs-

Sugimi almost couldn't believe his ears when he heard what Kagome told the slayer... she was thinking about turning him away because of his wife – who had been dead for almost two centuries?

He could understand how meeting him as he was in the past would have been difficult for her – he remembered well the suspicion he'd looked at her with that day so long ago. But most of that hadn't been over Izayoi – it had been because of that odd sense of recognition he'd felt towards her. At the time he hadn't really focused on it nor realized what it meant – he'd been concerned for his wife and tired from the battle he'd fought with Hyoga.

And since he'd never met her again back then, his so-called death coming a mere four months later, he'd never really had the chance to think on that odd feeling. Now, however, he knew what that feeling had been – his soul had recognized hers. She was his mate.

Perhaps he should take her aside and explain all these things? Explain about mating, and what it meant? Maybe then she'd realize that she had no need to worry or feel inferior – because he'd heard beneath her words to that fact loud and clear; she felt inferior to Izayoi.

He had a sneaking suspicion that lack of belief in herself was due in great part to his son and that undead wench that he was going to make sure paid for her transgressions as soon as Naraku was on his way to hell.

Gratitude welled up in him as he heard the words of the slayer, encouraging Kagome to hold on and not make any snap decisions based on the way she felt right now - they had saved the group an explosion on his part if Kagome had tried to turn him away.

He would never accept a no on Kagome's part; he would chase her until she finally caved – even if he had to pursue her through five hundred years, he would not give up... he couldn't. It was not possible for him to be apart from her now that he had found her.

If only he could get her to understand that.

He let out a frustrated sigh, then. Things would be so much easier had she been youkai; there was an instinctual understanding of these kinds of things within members of his own race that humans did not have. And though he did not truly want Kagome to be youkai – she wouldn't be who she was if she were – he _could_ wish that she had that innate understanding of soul-mates and the like.

If she did they would already be mated, and to hell with all this slow crap.

-sSs-

Sesshoumaru watched his father pace and wondered what had caused his upset – he had been this way since the priestess had returned. And with a quick glance towards the miko that was sitting outside the elder miko's hut, he noted her uneasy and distracted countenance, and began to put two and two together – something had happened to cause the woman to feel uncomfortable with his father.

But what?

He was aware, as was everyone, that something had happened with the well that day but did not know the details, and he was becoming very curious. Had Inuyasha once again done something foolish? But no... his father did not appear to be angry at the little whelp, so it had to be something else.

He was aware that the others in the group, particularly the slayer, seemed to be also concerned – the woman was watching her friend very closely and seemed to be trying to keep her mind occupied.

It seemed that everyone was quite aware of the tension between his father and the miko, and it was affecting the entire group. In an effort to give everyone something else to concentrate on, he spoke.

"What do we plan to do from here?"

The entire group of people turned to look at him in surprise, including his father. "What do you mean, Sesshoumaru?" he asked.

He cast his father a bland look. "We leave in the morning, yes? What are your plans?" he emphasized.

At that the group of people turned to look at him expectantly, and Sugimi sighed, bringing his thoughts back to the topic of Naraku and the shards from their former place contemplating his miko.

"I have gathered some information about a possible shard – it is to the south, however, and will take many day's travel to reach. I believe it is the final one needed, other than the ones held by the slayer's brother and the ookami." His voice showed a certain contempt as he spoke of the wolf, and Sesshoumaru was hard-pressed not to smirk.

"So we go south." The younger daiyoukai turned his cold eyes on the young miko. "Do we have enough supplies for an extended journey?"

Kagome blushed as she realized she'd once again forgotten all about the supplies she had gathered and left in the well house, though at least this time she had a good excuse. "I... forgot to have Inuyasha go through and grab them. I gathered enough this time for a month and a half, if we're careful. We'll need to have someone do some hunting, though, to supplement what I'm bringing."

Sugimi sent a glance at Inuyasha, and the hanyou, grumbling, got up and took off, headed for the well. "Then we are all in agreement? We leave for the southern lands at daybreak?"

There were no naysayers and with that the next expedition was planned. Sugimi couldn't help his gaze going to Kagome, only to find her looking at him surreptitiously. She flushed when she realized she was caught and looked down, missing him walk over to her until an elegantly clawed hand suddenly appeared in her field of vision.

"Come, Kagome – we must speak, you and I," he said softly. "You know I am right."

After a moment's hesitation and a shoulder bump and nod from Sango, she nodded quietly and reluctantly allowed him to pull her to her feet. She shivered at his touch; no matter what happened, she could never deny that this impossibly handsome male affected her like no other ever had or probably ever would.

Suddenly, thoughts of life without him in it struck her, and she wondered...

_Am I making difficulties where there really are none? My head says yes, but my heart is divided – one side afraid to stay, and one side afraid to leave. What do I do?_

_What path should I follow?_

~oOo~

Edited 11/10/13


	16. The Path Least Traveled

**Chapter 16: The Path Least Traveled**

Kagome stood silently where she'd been left by Sugimi when he'd finally come to a halt, watching as he turned to face her. He didn't say anything at first, simply looking at her, and she shivered, wondering what was going through his mind. And then she laughed sarcastically at herself – it was no odds he was wanting to know why she was pulling away from him.

Finally, he spoke. "Have I done something to offend you?" It was clear in his voice that he really wanted to know.

She shook her head, taken aback. She should have realized that he would blame himself for upsetting her, but it hadn't been his fault – the problem was hers and nothing he'd done... at least deliberately.

"No," she said slowly. "It's... just something I need to deal with... something in my own head." His face took on a sad cast and she looked away, suddenly feeling unbearably guilty. _How can I do this to him? _She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by his voice.

"I can feel your fear, Kagome... you fear being hurt again, do you not? You fear being second to another woman – just like last time." He reached out and ran a finger down her cheek at her shocked, uncomfortable look. "Do you think I'm not aware of what you've already been through?" He sighed, then gestured to the soft grass at their feet. "Come... join me – I will explain some things to you – they may help alleviate some of your fear."

With his hopeful expression Kagome's heart wrenched and she nodded, completely unable to deny him. _It's... it's already too late for me, isn't it? Even if I knew that he couldn't really love me fully... I wouldn't be able to turn him away. Oh, gods... _Fear ran through her and she wanted to cry. _My heart's always been too soft – and apparently too easy, as well._

Taking a seat next to him, she waited for him to speak.

"Do you understand the difference between a mating and a marriage?" he asked, and Kagome blinked. _Huh?_

"Uhm..." she nodded slowly. "Yeah... marriage is most common, especially for political alliances for heirs and the like because mating is irreversible and permanent. It's forever."

He tipped his head in approval. "Yes. But do you understand what it meant when I told you I wanted you as a mate, rather than a wife?"

She looked confused. "Uh..."

"Sesshoumaru's mother and Izayoi both-" he noted her flinch, "-were, at various times, my wives. I _married_ them because neither was my_ mate_. Satori was a political alliance, necessary for my lands to have an heir. Izayoi... Izayoi was different." He sighed again. "I cared for her – in my own way I loved her, but she was not my other half. She needed me, needed my protection and I gave it to her, and I don't regret that."

He cast a golden glance her way, eyeing her pale cheeks and haunted gaze, then continued. "I remember the day you and I met fully, now. It was so strange. I remember staring at you – there was something about you that reached out and grabbed me... but I was so weary from the battle and concern for Izayoi kept me from really realizing what it was. And since I never saw you again until waking in this time, it never occurred to me the _reason_ for that odd sense of recognition..." he trailed off, losing himself in his memories for a moment as his gaze went far away.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked hesitantly, bravely meeting his gaze as it sharpened on her again.

He shook his head and exhaled deeply. "It should tell you something that part of me recognized something about you very quickly after waking again, though I didn't know where I'd seen you before until today. But even back then... my soul knew you, Kagome. It reached out and touched yours – because _you_ are my other half – not Satori, and not Izayoi." Pinning her with a look that had her heart lurching in her chest, he finished, "You complete me, little onna, and I can never be apart from you now. Even should you turn me away I am bound to you forever. I will never leave your side... I can't. And if you chose another... we would all three suffer the agony of the damned - because no other will ever be able to complete either of us."

She stared at him, stunned. She'd known vaguely what mating entailed but she'd never considered the true depths of what that word meant to youkai. Of course, it was kind of hard to really understand, anyway – she wasn't youkai.

But this...

What he was describing was... well, more than she'd ever have thought of. And while one part of her realized that he would not, _was not_, lying, another part of her... was still afraid.

Loving and losing just hurt _so much _that she wasn't sure she'd survive if it happened again.

It was going to take time to work herself through this... if she even could.

"Sugimi..." she hesitated for a moment, that distance that he hated still evident in her eyes, "I... don't know how to take this, or what to say, or even think or feel," she finally finished in a despondent whisper. "I'll... try. That's all I can say. But it's so hard to trust again, especially so soon. I haven't really had time to heal, and now... this. Give me time, and just understand that I'm not doing this to upset you, okay?"

He searched her eyes for a long moment and then nodded reluctantly. It wasn't what he'd hoped for, but it was better than her first idea, which had been to turn him completely away.

It hurt, though... more than he'd ever thought it could.

-sSs-

Inuyasha stared out into the twilight, watching the dying sun set into the horizon with a deep sense of despair and depression. He was still trying to wrap his head – and heart – around Kagome's rejection.

It hurt so badly – much worse than the beating he'd taken at his father's hands, and he couldn't help but wonder... would the pain ever go away?

He was such a fool. He'd pushed his best friend away with his behavior, and looking back on it now he had to admit - he was surprised that she'd put up with him for as long as she had. Now, with the benefit of hindsight he could even see the ultimate moment – the moment when he had finally destroyed their bond beyond redemption.

That day, traveling back from waking his father – when he'd gotten so angry about the things said about Kikyou and been so belligerent. He could even remember the look in her eyes as she'd said that if it had been her giving information to Naraku he'd have killed her. But he wouldn't have... no matter what he could never lay a hand on Kagome. The day he _deliberately_ hurt her was the day he died... if only he'd told her that. If only he'd spoken up and told her how he felt about things... maybe he wouldn't be sitting in this tree right now, trying to come to terms with her loss.

But it was more fool him, because it was far, far too late.

And all he felt now was lost – more lost than he'd ever felt in his life.

Sure – there was still Kikyou, somewhere out there. In fact, he could feel her lurking somewhere fairly close... but he wasn't ready to see her. He honestly didn't know if he ever would be again, because looking at her now would only remind him of what he'd lost in Kagome.

At that thought, he laughed bitterly.

_Keh. How stupid am I? For so long I looked at Kagome and saw Kikyou... and now that I've pushed Kagome so far that she finally gave up on me and found someone else, all I can think is that Kikyou will do nothing but remind me of Kagome._

He sighed wearily, then, sadness thick in his scent. He was just so tired... his whole life had been one long battle from the moment his mother had died. And even before her death his life had been lonely and sad, shunned as he was by everyone save her. Even with Kikyou there had never been real peace.

Until Kagome... and he'd been so unable to recognize a state of mind that he'd never had any experience of that he'd destroyed any chance of having it in the here and now. Only now, when it was gone, could he recognize the peace and happiness she'd given him just with her presence.

He'd been almost hopeful earlier when he'd noted the sudden distance between his father and Kagome – though after a moment he'd realized that even if she didn't end up with the older male, he himself would still never have her. And then his shoulders had slumped, and after gathering the supplies from her time for the group he'd made his way here to sit in solitary splendor.

Never again would she sit with him quietly looking at the stars, her head resting on his shoulder, or follow him to wherever he'd gone off to when upset to see if she could make him feel better. Like now. If this were even two months ago she'd have already been standing below his branch, threatening to sit him out of it if he didn't come down and talk to her.

But not now... now he would never have to wonder when she'd appear... because she never would again, and that one, single fact broke what was left of his heart. In that moment, hot tears ran down his cheeks unheeded and he slumped against the tree trunk, hopelessly staring at his crimson robes, unable to even make a single sound as his throat locked tight with grief.

-sSs-

Dawn found the shard hunters gathering before Kaede's hut and preparing to leave. It had been decided the night before to have the children taken to the Western Stronghold, and Sesshoumaru had escorted them there, then returned. It was fortunate he was youkai, the lack of sleep not causing him any difficulties.

For some reason, both Inuyasha and Kagome were subdued, though for different reasons. It was easy to tell what Inuyasha's problem was – he stayed as far away from Kagome as possible and kept to himself, barely speaking unless directly addressed.

Kagome, on the other hand just seemed to be lost in thought, and though her thoughts seemed serious they didn't appear to be disturbing her as badly as they had yesterday, for which the group was thankful.

Everyone's attention was drawn, however, when Sugimi touched down in front of the gathered group and moved to stand before Inuyasha. They were all thinking the same thing – what had the hanyou done now to anger his powerful father?

"Come, Inuyasha, I would speak with you before we leave." Turning, he moved off under the trees and the younger inu reluctantly followed – after his last beating he wasn't up for another confrontation.

Coming to a stop once they were away from the rest of the group, Sugimi turned to face his youngest son, and as soon as the boy came close he reached over and pressed a certain blood vessel in his neck, causing him to lose consciousness for a few moments.

As his son went limp he leaned his body against his own, and placing his hands over the boy's temples he reached into his mind and blocked certain neural pathways... the ones that controlled his speech and behavior. From there he limited the parts of his mind that would allow him to talk freely about his father's presence, rendering Inuyasha incapable of speaking about him at all.

It would not harm him in any way, it would just not allow his mind to order his mouth to speak of his father outside of the group he traveled with. If he tried he would simply become tongue-tied and be unable to spit it out.

Satisfied, the daiyoukai waited for Inuyasha to awaken, then helped him stand on his own two feet once more.

Groggy, Inuyasha put a hand to his head. "What the fuck happened?"

Sugimi shrugged lightly. "You seemed to trip, and I caught you. There was no harm done."

"Keh. So what did you want, anyway?" he asked gruffly, moving away from his father.

Looking thoughtful, Sugimi considered his son, then said, "Your dead miko is close and will probably try to follow us. What do you intend to do about her?"

Growling, not happy to even hear her name, he turned away and slashed at a tree in anger. "Fuck! I don't really want to deal with her right now, if you don't mind. Was that all?" he scowled.

Folding his arms across his chest the inu lord eyed his son and spoke firmly. "Deal with it, Inuyasha. She will simply follow us if you don't, and I for one do not feel inclined to have a ghoul such as her behind us mirroring our every step and reporting back to the spider."

"So what the hell do ya want me to tell her, huh? Even if I go talk to her she's still gonna follow us!" Inuyasha yelled, getting pissed – he couldn't see what his father's angle was in this, and his request didn't make sense.

Sugimi smirked at his son and said, "That is why you are going to tell her we are going north from here. She will not leave until later in the morning to follow so that none of us can sense her. She thinks that will hide her presence... meanwhile, _we_ are going south."

Inuyasha paled at that. "You want me to lie to her? Hell... this is just great," he said disgustedly. "Fine. I'll go find her – you guys start out and I'll catch up after I've finished leading her on," he exclaimed sarcastically.

"Do not tarry, then, Inuyasha. If you do not catch us up in a timely manner I will come looking for you," he warned, and Inuyasha paled a bit at the bite he could hear in his sire's voice. He simply nodded and sprang away into the trees, going off to do as instructed.

Eyes narrowed, he watched his son disappear into the forest heading for the dead miko for a moment, then turned on his heel and headed back to the group. He would get them on their way, warn Sesshoumaru that he was in charge for the time being, then go after Inuyasha to make sure his block had worked and that the boy did as he was told.

-sSs-

Inuyasha came to a halt under a large oak and gritted his teeth at the abrasive smell Kikyou carried with her. Before, that scent had filled him with guilt – if he'd been more careful when that all happened with a newly-born Naraku, Kikyou wouldn't have died when she did.

But now... now, he was starting to see things the right way up, though it seemed it was a little too late to matter, since Kagome was now out of his reach. Still... the truth of the matter was that Kikyou was the only one between them that held any real fault for the past.

After all, it was Kikyou that had been harboring Onigumo without telling anyone. The only one who had known had been Kaede, and though young she'd tried to get her sister to tell him - but she had chosen not to. And then once Naraku had been born and the betrayal begun, _she _was the one who reacted with violence towards him. He'd only gone after the jewel – she'd gone after _him_.

With a growl of disgust at his blind, reckless stupidity when it came to Kikyou he stomped forward towards her, finally letting her know he was nearby. He watched almost dispassionately as she caught sight of him and moved towards him, and realized that for the first time since he'd met her he didn't feel an ounce of attraction to her.

Dead, she still looked exactly the same as when she'd been warm and alive – but her beauty was cold, then _and_ now. She didn't contain the fire that Kagome did. It was strange to realize it, but even alive she'd been more of a porcelain doll than a warm, living woman.

_Too bad I was too stupid to figure this shit out a couple months ago, or I might not have lost Kagome. And it makes it so much worse that it was to my own father. Who the hell woulda thought something like that would happen? I'd have sooner believed Sesshoumaru in love with her than that my dead father would come back to life and immediately start sniffing after her._

He scowled at her as she glided nearer, and she frowned; slowing, she eyed him suspiciously. "What is the problem, Inuyasha? Are you not glad to see me? Where have you been?"

His ire raised at her questioning – as though she had a right to know his every move! "Ain't none of your concern where I've been, Kikyou. What the hell do you want?" he demanded as he watched her twitch in shock at his attitude towards her. He'd never spoken that way to her before – _ever_.

She took a startled step back, and eyes wide she let them soften, looking at him with innocence and warmth in an attempt to disarm him. "I just wished to be with you for a while, Inuyasha. What has happened that you speak to me so?"

Only this time he didn't respond as she'd hoped. "Yeah, right. You just want to sell us out to Naraku again, that's all. I bet he was pissed this last time when we disappeared and you didn't know where we were," he scoffed. At her stunned expression, he laughed darkly.

"What, didn't think I knew? I knew the whole time, but I just refused to admit it to myself. I didn't want to admit you would do such a thing – but I'm not so blinded anymore. If you want more info to pass on to your _master,_" he spat sarcastically at the shell-shocked woman, "we are heading into the northern lands after the last shard. If you want to follow, I would suggest not leaving until later today and stay a ways behind, because my asshole brother is traveling with us and if he senses you, he'll stop and send you straight back to hell."

Kikyou shook herself out of her shock, becoming angry at his abrasive attitude. "So, if you are so angry at me and suspect me to be passing information to Naraku, why would you tell me all of that?"

He glared belligerently at her. "Because you're going to follow us anyway, so what's the point of lying about it? Besides... if you tell Naraku and he actually comes out to fight, then we can destroy him and get it all over with." Eyes narrowing dangerously, he finished, "It's because of you and my stupidity over you that I've lost Kagome. I'm tellin' you right now – I am not going to hell with you. You can just drag that bastard with you, instead. Since you're all buddy buddy and all, you should be just fine with him in my place."

With one last angry look at the miko he'd chased for so long he turned on his heel and left, making sure to head North for a while, then shielding his aura he turned and went back towards the south, determined to catch up with the rest of the group.

Unbeknownst to either Inuyasha or Kikyou, golden eyes had watched the confrontation and was, though slightly surprised at Inuyasha's sudden anger at the dirt miko, pleased – he'd done as told, and not mentioned _him_ at all.

With a satisfied expression, the daiyoukai turned and followed after his son. Thoughts dwelling on Inuyasha's reaction to the woman, he frowned slightly.

_It looks as though using her to take his mind of Kagome will not work. I suppose I will just have to make sure that my dominance is established in the boy's mind, and he learns that challenging me will avail him nothing._

_He lost Kagome fair and square, and all on his own. Now she's mine – and I will not let any other have her..._

_Not even my own son._

~oOo~

Edited 11/10/13


	17. Too Little, Too Late

**Chapter 17: Too Little, Too Late**

Kagome was exhausted.

They had been traveling already for over a week, and the tension between Inuyasha and his father was wearing her down – because it was all over her.

Emotionally she couldn't help but react to it all by withdrawing even more from everyone, not just Sugimi and Inuyasha. And that was causing the strain to slip over to the rest of the pack. The only one that didn't seem to be bothered was Sesshoumaru.

She had to smile just a little as she thought about Inuyasha's 'evil' brother. For so long she'd seen only the one side of him – the side Inuyasha insisted was the _only_ side he had. But it was clear that Inuyasha was just biased in his opinion because he and Sesshoumaru didn't get along.

Grateful to the Inu for his complete normality with her, she spent much of the time while walking talking to him. He'd read through all the information she'd brought him on ancient battles, and they discussed every aspect of each one, from both sides of the battle. Kagome learned that Sesshoumaru was someone to be feared across a battlefield, and with a chuckle, she'd told him she was glad that she wasn't opposing him any longer.

Surprisingly, or maybe not, he'd smirked at her and returned the compliment.

As stunning as it was, Sesshoumaru had to admit – the girl was highly intelligent and would have made for a brilliant General in battle. Without any formal training she seemed to have an innate understanding of how to use the terrain, the weather, even tricks and traps to her advantage.

He was reluctantly able to admit to himself that he could see the reason that so many youkai males were fascinated by the little miko. As hard as it was to face it, he couldn't hide from himself – if she were not already being courted by his father he might actually consider it himself.

It seemed that his father picked up on that, too... and was quick to warn him off. He stiffly informed his father at that point that he would not dishonor himself by attempting to court a female that was already taken, no matter how much he might like her himself. Once Sugimi had acknowledged his older son's honorable behavior he had no more qualms about him spending time speaking to Kagome.

Inuyasha, on the other hand...

But it looked as though the boy had finally realized that she was forever now out of his reach. While that was a good thing, the rest of the group was concerned – Inuyasha acted like his spirit was gone. He was no longer the high-spirited person he had once been, instead keeping silent and trailing the rest of the group at a slight distance.

In battle he was restrained; while still a dangerous opponent, everyone could tell that his heart just wasn't in it any longer. He was simply doing what needed done and then moving on like an automaton.

Kagome watched it all and shook her head, worried and weary. She didn't know what to do about Inuyasha – she hated seeing him that way, but didn't know what to do to cheer him up – besides breaking it off with Sugimi and going back to him, which wasn't really an option.

Finally, one evening as they sat around their campfire waiting for dinner Kagome got an idea, and passing everyone their ramen after it was ready she scooted back to Inuyasha, handing him his food.

He took it, though he just stared at the food that he'd always loved with a lackluster expression.

With a worried sigh, she hesitantly asked, "Inuyasha, would you like it if Kikyou traveled with us?"

The entire camp went silent with shock, but Kagome didn't notice a thing, too busy watching Inuyasha.

He cast his father a scathing look that the miko didn't understand and then growled out his answer. Needless to say, everyone except Sugimi was stunned.

"Hell, no! I don't want to deal with her at all, let alone constantly. Besides, wench, why would you all of a sudden want her here – weren't you the one complaining that she was spying on us and feeding the information to Naraku?"

Kagome blinked, then blinked again, uncertain how to react. He'd never before spoken of the dead miko with such virulent anger in his voice. "Well," she protested, "if she was with us she wouldn't be able to snitch, ne?"

Before Inuyasha could say another word Sugimi spoke up. "Kagome, I appreciate the reason you offered this to Inuyasha – but it will not be happening. There would still be opportunities for her to betray us, and if she were with us she'd have even more information to hand out."

Inuyasha just huffed and turned his head away, paying no attention to the noodles at his side.

"What happened to make you so mad at her, Inuyasha?" Kagome queried, determined to get everything out into the open. "Did she do something to you?"

At that question he stood up and turned as though to leave the camp. He paused after a moment and said, "Her and her games and manipulations cost me everything, Kagome – and I don't want to deal with her anymore." He shrugged tensely. "But the truth is, I _let_ her do it... so it's just as much my fault. I was a blind fool, and now I'm paying for it." With that he disappeared, and Kagome stared at the spot he'd stood in, tears trailing down her face as she knelt in the soft grass staring after him forlornly.

She knew exactly what he was saying, and it broke her heart – because it was too little, too late. But even though they would never be the couple she'd once hoped they'd be, she still cared for him and hated to see him hurting.

Unfortunately only time would heal his wounds, and there was nothing anyone could do to help it along. But she had the sneaking suspicion that this trial would make him grow up – he was already acting more mature than he ever had before, although it was in a melancholic fashion.

Wiping her eyes, she sighed and looked back at the rest of the group, meeting several sympathetic gazes, and shrugged sadly. "I hate it when someone's hurting and I can't help them. It makes me feel so useless."

Sugimi started to speak, but was beaten out by Sesshoumaru. "Pain is a catalyst, miko. Without it we would never learn. It is perhaps a nice sentiment on your part to wish that no one would ever be hurt – but then no one would ever grow nor gain any wisdom."

Kagome just nodded and scooted back towards the fire. Tucking her knees against her body she laid her head on them and stared in weary sadness into the fire.

Sesshoumaru was right, she knew... but it still sucked.

-sSs-

By the time they actually reached the area that the shard was supposedly in, Kagome was ready to shatter into a million pieces. Sugimi was also troubled, though he was able to deal with it much better than Kagome – the distance she'd put between them was still agitating his blood and he didn't know how much more he could take.

Still, as they neared their destination he found his mind flying back several hundred years... to a time about a hundred years before Sesshoumaru had been born. It appeared that the shard of the jewel they were now after was being held by none other than the ruler of the Southern lands... at one time that ruler had been a woman... a very _beautiful_ woman that Sugimi had carried on a long lasting affair with.

The fact that the shard was being held by a cardinal Lord, or Lady, as the case may be was not good news – unless they were like Sesshoumaru and despised false power. Wondering who now held the position, Sugimi dropped back to the middle of the group, where Sesshoumaru was walking with Kagome.

"Kagome, if you would excuse me for a moment I need to question Sesshoumaru about something." She nodded and made a move to walk with Sango, instead, but without thinking Sugimi shook his head. "You don't need to leave." Turning to meet his son's questioning gaze, he asked, "Who is in charge of the Southern Lands?"

Sesshoumaru leveled a weighing gaze on his father, then said, "Lady Kana is still ruler here, father. She has not changed much from the time you knew her."

At that Sugimi almost wished he'd had Kagome go – from Sesshoumaru's words and his expression Kagome was already aware that there was a story here... and it wasn't one he particularly wanted her to find out about – especially as they were already on rocky ground because of her doubts and fears.

But it looked as though the story was going to come out one way or another, whether he wanted it to or not.

With an inward sigh, he let his mind remember.

He'd met Kana over a battlefield – the edges of both their lands had become the hunting grounds for a group of bandits, and both he and she had moved to smash the bandits before they could truly do harm.

He'd been bowled over immediately.

Kana was absolutely beautiful – one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen in his long, long life. And that had attracted him – at the time he wasn't married, so he was free to dally as he chose.

And dally he did – their affair had lasted for more than twenty years.

But as time had gone on her power over him waned... she was beautiful - but cold. There was no true passion in her. Oh, not that she wasn't affected by physical desire, her performance in the bedchambers was immaculate – but she had no fire in her heart, only endless ice – what was ironic about it was that she was a fire elemental.

In the end that was what had chased him off, and he'd finally set her aside and began looking for a warmer female to perhaps marry and sire an heir on. He'd chosen Sesshoumaru's mother... but his mistake, because she was just as cold and power-hungry – she was just better at hiding it, for a while anyway.

Still, despite the fact that he'd not been near her in hundreds of years he was positive that Kagome would figure out soon enough that he had a past with Kana – knowing that cold bitch she'd bring it up in front of everyone... and then Kagome would be even farther out of his reach.

This whole mess was getting far too complicated.

Making a decision, he caught Kagome's hand in his to gain her attention. "You and I need to speak, Kagome. Would you walk with me?"

"Uh... okay, I guess so," she stuttered out hesitantly as she caught the look on his face. Letting him wrap her hand around his arm as he led her back to his normal spot at the head of the group, she sighed inwardly with trepidation at the look on Sugimi's face. It was apparent that he had something to say that he didn't think she was going to like.

Sugimi's eyes softened almost pleadingly as he looked down at the little miko that had thoroughly stolen his heart, as if hoping that she would simply brush off what he was about to tell her as unimportant. He knew better, though.

Swallowing his reluctance he firmed his determination. There was nothing for it. "The shard is being held by the Cardinal ruler of the Southern Lands – the last village that we passed through, I found some soldiers of the Southern army and they told me that she'd taken it from a lower youkai that was wreaking havoc on the lands around here." Tightening his grip on her a bit, he continued. "The ruler's name is Kana... and I have a past with her."

Kagome stiffened at that, and frowned. _Great... "_A... _past_?" she asked carefully.

"Before I met Sesshoumaru's mother – about a hundred years before, I met Kana as we destroyed some bandits that were causing problems along our borders. For about twenty years, we were lovers," he said bluntly, knowing there was really no other way to say it

Tensing, Kagome closed her eyes for a moment to gather her courage and whatever armor for her heart she could find, then opened them. "Why are you telling me this? Do you still want her?"

He grew angry at that question and growled a little at her, letting her hear his displeasure. "First of all, Kagome, I am already courting you. I would never dishonor myself or you by going after another female. I have no desire for any other, anyway; if I did I wouldn't be tryingso _hard _to court _you_. As for why I am telling you this? Honesty is always best. I know Kana in all her spiteful glory, and she would be the type to bring that past up the moment she finds out I'm courting you just to cause trouble. This way I spike her wheels, because you will have already been informed."

"I'm sorry," she said softly, looking way, "I shouldn't have asked that. Thank you for being honest, at least. I'm grateful that you were." With that she slowly pulled away and smiled in his direction without meeting his eyes, though it was a halfhearted attempt at best. She moved back to her previous place without any further words, thoughts whirling.

_First Izayoi, and now this. But then again... I know he's been around for so many, many centuries – it's not like he'd spent his life being celibate. And it's probable that most were youkai that he slept with, and with how long they live, I could potentially be meeting his past bedmates frequently. Ugh! If I'd have just accepted Hojo, I wouldn't be dealing with all this! _The guilty thought came, then, that she as being horridly selfish again; could she really have hoped that he'd spent his entire thousand plus years of life alone? Her spirit pained; she felt so conflicted, because while she couldn't really bring herself to wish he had, she also couldn't bring herself to push aside her wish to be first in his heart, either.

Shoulders slumping she let out a dejected sigh and shook her head, trying to wrap her mind around the whole thing. This had just brought home to her once more, how much older in years and experience he was. How in the hell was she supposed to please him? She didn't know the first thing about sexual matters, except what they'd learned in school – and that was just the mechanics of it.

How the hell could she, Kagome Higurashi, virgin extraordinaire, even _begin_ to compare to any one of his past lovers?

She had the funny feeling from what Sugimi had both said, and _not_ said, that meeting this Kana was going to be uncomfortable for her. Worried, she had to admit to herself that she didn't know just how much more she could take before she had a miniature breakdown – and this was most certainly not the time for such things. She needed to remain strong in order to fight the spider, and worrying about a relationship with anyone wasn't helping her state of mind.

Truth was, while technically an adult and being a great deal more mature than most people her age, she wasn't when it came to interpersonal relationships. After all, the only relationship she'd ever had was the dysfunctional one with Inuyasha... and it hadn't been much of a relationship at all.

With a resigned sigh she dug down deep and pulled out as much strength as she could – so, he'd had an affair with the woman several hundred years ago. That was then, this is now. Nodding to herself firmly, she straightened her shoulders and pushed all thoughts of that away – she was here only for the shard, and everything else could just go screw off.

-sSs-

With Sesshoumaru as part of their party they were quickly escorted into the Southern shiro, and into the central audience chamber. Kagome looked around, reluctantly admitting that the place was beautiful, though stark and almost plain.

She wondered why anyone so obviously wealthy would practice such severe minimalism... until she caught sight of the Lady of the South... and then she understood perfectly.

The severity of her home was the perfect foil for her extravagant, lush beauty. With a look at Sugimi, her shoulders slumped and her eyes closed.

_There's no way Sugimi could be serious about me. Compared to her, I'm repulsive. If that's what he's used to... _

Opening her eyes again as they all trudged towards the dais at the end of the large room, she surreptitiously watched the men in their party. Sesshoumaru's expression didn't change at all as he paced forwards calmly as always. If the woman's beauty affected him, he didn't show it.

Inuyasha still carried his usual scowl and wasn't even looking at the stunning woman on the dais.

Miroku, as expected, was staring in awe, and Sango had a sour look on her pretty face, obviously just waiting for the perversion to commence. All Kagome could do was sympathize with her.

Finally, Sugimi's reaction caught her eye; he was staring at the woman who Kagome noticed was staring hotly back. At that moment she wished she could simply turn around and walk away – go home and forget the Shikon jewel, Naraku, and most especially Sugimi.

Anyone seeing the two would immediately know that they had a history – and a lot of it.

_How the hell could he turn away from her? What could have happened between them to end whatever it was they had? Flame red hair and flaring fire eyes... I could only wish to look like that..._

As they reached the dais Kana turned her gaze away from Sugimi and looked at Sesshoumaru.

"So... tell me, Sesshoumaru, what your business with this one is." It wasn't a request.

"We have come for the shard of the Shikon you have."

One sleek brow rising, she laughed lightly at him. "And why do you think I would give it to you, Sesshoumaru of the West?"

"You will not give it to me. You will give it to the Shikon no Miko." He motioned Kagome forward to stand at his side. "She is its guardian."

Kagome tensed when the woman's burning gaze turned on her, and her aura flared just a bit defensively.

Kana studied her for a long moment. "Are you not rather young for such a burden? What makes this jewel your responsibility?"

Narrowing her eyes, Kagome's natural belligerence towards those that tried to intimidate her rushed over her and she drew herself up and spoke out, no longer nervous. This was one subject she was confident of, and she wouldn't be spoken down to on it.

"I was born with the Shikon no Tama inside me. The jewel wasn't removed from my body until three years ago when Mistress Centipede tore it from my side, after which it was shattered. I hunt the shards to keep them from Naraku or any other that would use it."

Kana seemed taken aback for a moment at Kagome's tone – though respectful enough, it brooked no argument. Again studying her, she realized something. "You carry more shards."

"I do. The one you hold is the last one not accounted for. I have what I have, a wolf prince has two, and a young slayer holds one – and the rest lie in Naraku's hands."

The lady frowned at that. "Naraku... that one is arrogant – especially as he is merely a _created_ hanyou," her tone spiteful. Once more meeting Sugimi's eyes after a slight pause she said, "I must think on this matter. In the meantime I will have you escorted to rooms where you will be able to refresh yourselves, and then join me for the evening meal. We will speak more afterward."

With a curt gesture at a silent servant she gave her instructions, and just like that the group was being led deeper into the palace proper. Kagome was quick to notice that Kana's gaze followed Sugimi from the room with a sort of vivid hunger in her eyes.

_The way she's looking at Sugimi I can just bet that it wasn't her that broke off their relationship. And I'm certain she'd love to get her hands on him again, _Kagome thought, feeling terribly awkward and unsure of herself.

And with an honesty that not many could match, she admitted to herself that the other woman would probably be a much better match for the stunningly beautiful daiyoukai than she could ever be.

~oOo~

Edited 11/12/13


	18. A Surprising Demand

**Chapter 18: A Surprising Demand**

Sugimi was not overly surprised to find Kana at his door within minutes of having been led to the room, though he wasn't too happy about it. He slid the door back at her peremptory knock on the wooden frame and looked at her for a few moments before speaking.

"Kana. To what do I owe this visit?" he asked, not stepping aside to invite her in.

She tilted her head and smiled whimsically. "How unfriendly a greeting, Sugimi, after not seeing me for so many years. That begs the question – how _did_ you cheat death?"

He shrugged. "It isn't particularly hard if you plan ahead."

One brow arced into her flame colored bangs. "And still you do not invite me inside. Is there a reason you are being so unsociable?" she asked coquettishly.

_She hasn't changed at all – still playing with the people around her for her own amusement. _"Yes. I know how you are, Kana, and I have no intention of providing you amusement."

A feminine chuckle echoed lightly in the hall and she reached up, running a caressing finger across his cheek. A little anger flashed through her eyes when he took her hand and pushed it away. "You know, you never told me why you decided to end our previous association."

"I found that I wanted more than you would ever be able to give," he said bluntly, surprising her.

"What do you mean, Sugimi? I know you enjoyed our... bed play. What changed?"

He shook his head, not surprised she still didn't understand. Kana might be beautiful, but she carried only one dimension – she was flat. "And that you still don't understand my words is the very reason I stopped coming to you. I won't even try to explain it again, Kana – you are incapable of grasping my reasons." He narrowed his eyes at her when he saw the anger flare stronger in her eyes. "I have no intention of rekindling anything, either, so do not attempt to catch me alone again." With that he stepped back and slid the door closed in her face, not caring if she was insulted by it or not.

Exhaling gustily, he shook his head again in frustration. _Why did it have to be her that held the last shard? I have no desire to stay here and bandy words with her. And I certainly don't want her anywhere near Kagome._

Moving slowly, he crossed the room to the corner table that held a small basin and jar of water. Pouring out a small measure he splashed his face, the chill of it calming the heat of his irritation a little. Drying his hands on the small cloth to the side of the basin, he couldn't help but wonder just exactly what Kana wanted.

Lost in thought, he wandered out of the room and into the gardens. _I know her only too well. She has no love for me, and I'm sure she's had many lovers since I left her life, so her sudden want of me is suspect. There must be some other angle. Perhaps she is simply bored and looking to cause trouble for her own amusement?_

He had to admit that was probably the reason. _And she picked the best time for it, too – with Kagome and how she's already so leery of trusting me with her heart. If she reacted so badly to meeting Izayoi, how much worse will it be with Kana doing everything in her power to interfere?_

He was lured from his preoccupation by the sound of singing, and touched by the melancholy sound of it he followed the voice through the garden until he came to its source. He was oddly taken by surprise that it was Kagome.

Lingering out of sight under the trees, not wanting to interrupt her, he simply listened.

There was no way to stop the sadness that resounded through her voice from affecting him, and he wondered at how he'd missed the confusion in her for so long. His heart softened... she was so young and uncertain of herself, like a newborn foal struggling to stand on its legs for the first time.

Was he doing her a disservice by courting her at this time? Yes, she was his soul mate and he could never leave her now that he'd found her... but perhaps he should have waited for a few years for her to grow a little more?

But then he shook his head at himself. If he waited for her to gain enough experience to deal with him on an equal footing she'd die of old age before it would ever happen. It was a catch twenty-two – she needed more experience under her belt before being with him, but the only way she would have the time for that was if he mated her now... extending her life.

His eyes rested on her pensively as she sat under the sakura trees, completely unaware that he was even there. _And even if that conundrum hadn't presented itself, I could never step back now – it would only hurt her worse than leaving things as they are. It would look like rejection, worsening the damage to her almost non-existent self-esteem._

_We are star-crossed, indeed..._

Heart heavy in his chest he walked back to his room to prepare for dinner, knowing that Kana would be at her bitchiest best and that he would have to be on guard lest she worsen an already fraying situation with his chosen.

_Don't give in to despair, Kagome... don't give up on us._

-sSs-

Sugimi wasn't the only one that had been drawn to Kagome's voice. Inuyasha was perched in the trees a bit away from her, thankfully downwind of his father. Unlike his sire, however, he _had_ heard Kagome sing a handful of times before, and knew it was her as soon as the notes crossed his twitching ears.

He stared longingly down through the blossoms and leaves at her, watching wistfully as her raven locks twisted in the freshening breeze. _Keh. I could almost wish she'd left me pinned to that damn tree. Or that my father hadn't met my mother in the first place... this messed up life isn't worth living._

_The sad thing is that it's usually me that messes things up by bein' stupid, though, _he acknowledged to himself_. I can't ever seem to make the right decisions... and I'm paying for it in loneliness._

He stared at the male who'd sired him objectively in that moment, only more depressed to see the longing and love in his eyes as he watched the young miko that sat on the grass, surrounded by sakura blossoms and the crisp, clean scent of recent rain.

_I hate this... why should he have her? I loved her first... _and then his head lowered dejectedly... _But not best... and she deserves that. At the very least I know that he's devoted to her – it's clear in his eyes. Although Kagome seems blind to it – and that's my fault, too. Because I hurt her so much for so long, she doesn't trust anyone with her heart. And she doesn't seem to believe that anyone could love her, either._

His claws gouged the bark of the tree he was sitting in. _I did so much damage to you, didn't I, Kagome?_

_And all I can do is regret it all... because there's no absolution to be had._

_It's too late for that._

_-_sSs-

Kana watched the scene in the garden through her scrying fire, and had to laugh.

"So... two males, both besotted with the girl." Her brow furrowed as she stared at the young woman. "What is it that they see in her, I wonder? She is not unattractive, true... but there is nothing about her that stands out, save perhaps her eyes. What is it about her that would draw a daiyoukai of Sugimi's stature?"

She waved an idle hand and the solid sheet of flame in her fireplace died out. She stared at the glowing pieces of wood for several seconds thoughtfully.

_Perhaps I should make a demand of my own before handing over the shard... I haven't found a situation this interesting in many years..._

A wicked smile tilted her sensuous mouth – if Sugimi had been there to see it he would have known immediately that she was up to no good.

Of course, he was already aware that she was never up to any good... but it wouldn't matter. She would have her fun – and maybe, just possibly another chance at him in her bed. She had never had another lover that was as good as he had been and she wanted to taste him again.

The inexperienced little miko would not prove to be much of a challenge, she was sure.

It was clear that she didn't have the first clue what she was dealing with - Kagome wasn't as weak-minded as she thought...

And Sugimi wasn't someone to mess with. Especially not under these circumstances.

-sSs-

It wasn't long after Sugimi went back to his room that the call to dinner came and he left his room to join his companions, leading them to the dining room with obvious familiarity. That fact wasn't missed – by Kagome, _or_ Miroku, who eyed the daiyoukai thoughtfully. _Perhaps I should keep an eye on this situation..._

Sugimi scowled as he took note of where Kana had placed him – in the seat that would belong to her consort should she ever take one, which at this point didn't seem likely. With barely a glance at the woman he moved himself to sit next to Kagome, ignoring the angry light in Kana's eyes as he did so.

It was a blatant invitation – and his response a just as blatant rejection, carried out in front of her servants, courtiers, and guests.

It only served to make her more determined.

Kagome was well aware that their hostess was trying to get back into Sugimi's good graces, and she was frankly surprised that he was ignoring her attempts so thoroughly. Her confusion only deepened when he began to be openly affectionate towards her, acting just an inu did when courting a female.

It was a statement of ownership, of possession, and Kana, though not an inu was well aware of their courtship rituals. She was shocked to find the situation so different to what she had thought – she'd thought that the miko was merely a dalliance for the daiyoukai – it had never occurred to her that he was actually courting the girl.

"So... tell me, miko, when is the wedding to be held?" she asked sweetly as the meal began.

Before Kagome could say a word Sugimi spoke up, a clear warning in his voice. "I have no intentions of marrying her – Kagome will be my mate."

To say that Kana was shocked was an understatement – it took a few moments for her to swallow that shock and speak. "You would mate a human miko? Why not your other human, the one who whelped the hanyou – why did you not mate her if you wanted a human so badly?"

At that rather impertinent question Kagome set her chopsticks down almost gently and looked up at the Lady. "Is there a reason you are asking questions that are none of your business? Because I certainly can't see what part of his courtship of me is any of your concern. We are here for one reason and one reason only, and that is to get the shard."

Eyes narrowing, Kana stared at the girl who had just proven she had teeth, peripherally noting the approving look Sesshoumaru sent her as well as the expression of surprised pride on Sugimi's face.

"So the little woman isn't as helpless as she seems," she purred after a moment, finally looking away from Kagome's steady and irritated gaze. She sat back on her cushion, looking contemplative, then said, "Very well, miko. You wish to gain the shard from my hand. I will give it to you – but there is a price."

Sesshoumaru exchanged a glance with his father – his hackles had risen at her tone.

"Well, what is that, then?" Kagome prompted.

"I will travel with you."

Dead silence met her demand as the entire group froze... and then all hell broke loose as every one of the members of the group save Kagome, Sugimi, and Sesshoumaru broke out in agitated chatter.

Inuyasha, being the loudest of them was the easiest one to hear. "Fuck no! We don't need no snarky bitch traveling with us and makin' more trouble, we got enough of that as it is!" he shouted, leaving the room once more silent as Kana turned her burning gaze on him.

Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, was actually considering her demand... as was Kagome. Much as she didn't like the idea, she had to admit... she could possibly come in handy as a fire elemental.

She eyed the woman shrewdly for a moment, then said, "If you traveled with us you would be expected to fight on our side with all your abilities. Naraku is a formidable opponent – he has access to a great deal of the Shikon and a lot of black magic, as well."

An approving expression on his face, Sesshoumaru spoke in support of her words. "I, too, was considering the same, miko. It was in my mind that she could prove most useful if we do end up having to enter the forest where the spider now hides."

Kagome nodded thoughtfully. "I hadn't thought that far ahead yet, but you're right."

As much as Sugimi wanted to say hell no, he couldn't, for he could indeed see Kagome's and Sesshoumaru's points. She would be useful – as long as she felt like hanging around. If she got bored and left, though, after they'd crafted a strategy that included or depended on her participation, that could be disastrous.

Glaring across the table at the queen of manipulation, Sugimi said, "If you start this journey with us, Kana, you _will _finish it, bored or not, or you will find your fate at the end of my claws. I would have no hesitation in taking over as Lord of the South."

"You could be the Lord of the South already if you had mated me," she replied, before turning to look at Kagome. "Your terms are accepted. I will hand over the shard once we are on our way tomorrow."

Tapping her chopsticks thoughtfully with restless fingers Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, then Sugimi to see their reactions. When no more objections were forthcoming, she glanced down the table at an oddly silent Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango. No one said anything, and she nodded and looked back at the Lady. "We have a deal, then."

As everyone continued to eat, Kagome pondered on the strange expression she'd spied on Miroku's face. Of all of them, she'd have thought he'd be the most supportive of having such a beautiful woman around, and yet... other than the staring he'd done earlier when they'd first seen her, he'd shown no interest since. That was completely out-of-character for the lecher.

She decided to question him after dinner was over, her curiosity piqued.

It seemed that Miroku's mind was in the same place, because as they all drifted out of the dining room after everyone had finished, he spoke up.

"I believe it would be in our best interests to all go to whoever's room is the largest and discuss certain... developments," he said suggestively.

Sugimi nodded. "That is a good idea, monk. I am of two minds about this newest situation we find ourselves in. We can go to my room – it is large enough to sit us all comfortably while we speak."

"Father, perhaps we should ward the room to make sure we are not overheard," Sesshoumaru said quietly.

Kagome waved an unconcerned hand at him. "I can do that no problem. Once we're in the room I'll set it up." The daiyoukai nodded, and nothing more was said until they had reached Sugimi's room.

-sSs-

Once they were all seated and Kagome's barrier was up, Miroku spoke. "I find that I am also of two minds about her usefulness to our cause. She is not joining us because she wants to defeat Naraku – she has her own agenda, and I fear that it is at cross-purposes to our own."

"You are correct, Miroku," Sugimi said. "Kana does nothing for someone else, or because it is right. She acts only in her own best interests. And I can guarantee that her... 'agenda', is to cause as much trouble as possible. If we aren't careful she could cause far more havoc than Naraku has."

"Keh! I could see through her right away," Inuyasha growled out. "Her face might be pretty, but she's ugly where it counts – inside. I don't really want her with us – I say we can find another way to deal with that forest. We don't need her."

Sango chimed in at that point. "I agree with Inuyasha – there's something shifty about her."

"While it is true that there are other ways to handle the forest where Naraku is hiding, this way seems the most expeditious. I, personally, can handle her troublemaking quite easily." Sesshoumaru fell silent for a moment, then continued. "Kana is indeed one who enjoys causing problems. She feeds off the havoc she causes, but she also does have her honor – she agreed to fight with us to the best of her ability and not run off before it is finished, and she will keep to her word."

Reluctantly, Sugimi nodded. He knew enough of Kana to know that. He still didn't like it, but... he glanced over at an oddly quiet Kagome and found her lost in thought.

He was about to say something to her when she spoke up. "Kana seems to be what we in my time call a 'drama queen'. She stirs it up and thrives in the trouble it causes. That kind of person can be very difficult to tolerate. But there _are_ ways to deal with her and spike her plans. We must always present a united front – make it all of us against her. If we can keep her isolated from the rest of us and on her guard she will not get the chance to cause the problems she is hoping to."

While everyone else seemed to agree with Kagome, Sugimi knew it would not be that easy. The little miko might have experience dealing with these 'drama queens' she spoke of, but she was forgetting that they were _human_ troublemakers – which Kana most decidedly was _not_. It was a whole different picture when dealing with a youkai.

~oOo~

Edited 11/12/13


	19. Unexpected Circumstances

**Chapter 19: Unexpected Circumstances**

They left at dawn the next morning, their newest member seemingly content for the moment to walk peacefully along. Once they'd moved a few miles from her palace she turned to Kagome and held out the shard of the Shikon.

"My end of the bargain, miko," she murmured as she handed it over. She watched, fascinated, as the shard that had been heavily tainted purified in the instant that it touched Kagome's hand.

As Kagome moved towards Sugimi to give the shard into his keeping, she cast a thoughtful glance at the woman who'd given it to her. The shard had been tainted with a malice that could only have come from Naraku.

_But what would his purpose be? Was this all just a ploy to get her into our circle? Should I be watching for a betrayal from within? _And then she frowned as something came back to her – something Kana had said when they had first had an audience with her.

_She knew Naraku enough to say that he had too much arrogance. Which means she's met him. I bet he gave her that shard to get her to do something to us._

"Lady Kana, where did you get that shard?" she asked neutrally.

"Does it matter where I got it?"

Kagome nodded, and Kana's eyes narrowed. _So she suspects... maybe she is not as much of a babe in arms as I had thought... _"I took it from a youkai plaguing my lands."

"That's what those soldiers told me, Kagome... why? Is there some reason for you to question this?" Sugimi asked.

"People tend to underestimate my connection to the Shikon no Tama. Let me reiterate, Lady Kana – I was born with it inside my body. I lived with it as a part of me for fifteen years." She pinned the other woman with a steady gaze. "Now, would you like to answer my question truthfully?"

For a moment, everyone wondered how she was going to handle Kagome's demand, and they all tensed in case she chose to attack. However, though it was obvious that Kana was irritated, she managed to regain her control and laugh lightly.

"If you insist, miko. Naraku came to me with a request and gave me that shard to carry out his bidding. But I am no man's _bitch_ and had no intention of doing anything he asked. He was such an arrogant prick about it, too. I would like to bring him down a few rungs and teach him to respect his betters."

Nodding, Kagome appeared satisfied.

Kana was not, however. "Tell me, miko... how were you able to tell who I got it from?"

"The taint in it held his signature," she replied easily. "When most demons get ahold of a shard, there is a certain level of corruption that flows into the Tama from them. Think of the jewel as a mirror that reflects your soul. But when Naraku has held a shard it holds a darkness, a malice that isn't found in any other."

Kana actually looked intrigued at her explanation. "So what you're saying is that all youkai are bad, but Naraku is worse?"

Frowning, Kagome shook her head. "No. I didn't say youkai were bad. I said a certain level of corruption is found after a youkai has held it. Maybe I should have qualified that statement further. It wouldn't matter if a human held it – every living being carries a dark side, and it's _that_ the Shikon reflects."

"If that were true, though, wouldn't it taint even when you touch it? Are you saying that you don't have a dark side like everyone else?"

Scoffing, Kagome rolled her eyes, but didn't answer as she noted Miroku wanted to speak.

"Kagome is no different than anyone else – she has some darkness in her heart. However, it is minimal. The purity of her soul is second only to the kami and that is why she can not only handle the jewel, but keep it pure."

He glanced up ahead to where Sugimi walked, then back to meet the Southern Lady's eyes. "There are others, however, that can carry the jewel and not taint it. Those who have control of their darker nature, such as Sugimi-sama and Sesshoumaru-sama. They cannot _purify_ a shard that has been tainted, but they _can_ hold it without danger to themselves."

Inuyasha, silent during all this, scowled and kept his gaze pinned to the ground. _That just proves how screwed I am... because the jewel has no problem corrupting my mind and taking control. _Tired of listening to talk of the jewel he dropped back to walk at the rear of the pack, content to ignore everyone. He was feeling too anti-social to deal with anyone at the present time.

Miroku was about to expound on his words when Kana shifted her attention once again with a sudden frown. "Tell me, miko... I distinctly remember you saying that the shard I had was the last one unaccounted for, correct?"

Kagome, intrigued at the woman's tone of voice, nodded.

"Then why did Naraku insist that there was still one more out there?" She waved a hand as Kagome opened her mouth to answer. "And it wasn't the ones held by the slayer or wolf – he counted those in his tally. Yet he counts one more shard than you do."

Brow furrowing in thought, she closed her eyes and once again touched her bond with the jewel, searching out the knowledge needed. After a few moments her eyes popped open – she looked surprised – but pleased.

"I know why, now. That shard was indeed the last one... but the one Naraku thinks is still out there is the one we found surrounded by adamant!" she exclaimed excitedly. "That means that Naraku is still focused on finding that last piece – while _we _know exactly where it is! There's so much potential in this situation..." she trailed off, glancing over at Sesshoumaru's face to see his reaction.

She didn't miss the pleased light in his eyes, and once she looked at Sugimi, she caught the rest of that expression being shared between he and his son... plotting. They were plotting the spider's downfall.

"Are you certain, Kagome?" Sugimi asked, his gaze intent.

She nodded. "Yeah. I know you have that shard – and yet I can't sense it. I never noticed before because of all the other shards in such close proximity - I can only sense the other shards and not that one. And you know," she mused, brow furrowing again, "that might be something I could use." She was mostly speaking to herself, though everyone grew curious as to what she meant.

Shaking her head at one thought or another of hers she continued walking by rote, not paying the least attention to the conversations breaking out around her as she got lost in her own mind.

_If the shard caught inside the adamant can't be sensed even by me, then it's certain no youkai could sense it, either. The only time I could feel it at all was when I was holding it – and that only because of my connection to it. I bet Sugimi can't feel it even now as he carries it. It would be the best solution if we could get the whole jewel inside there..._

_But how? I wonder..._

Snapping to attention once more, Kagome moved closer to the intently listening daiyoukai. "I think we need to take a small break right about now," she said, and after giving her a confused look he nodded and called for a halt.

Once everyone gathered around and dropped to the ground to sit for a few, Kagome looked at Sugimi. "I need all the shards you have – including the adamant encased one, please." Despite the fact that she'd said please, it was really not a request. A brow rose in surprise, but he did as bid and handed all of it over – after all, she was the Shikon no Miko, not he.

Opening the little pouch that carried all the loose parts of the jewel into her hand, she picked one up and held it to the chunk of flashing diamond held in the other. To the immediate fascination of everyone present the shard slowly merged with the beautiful stone, sinking into it like it was water until it bonded to the shard already inside.

Kagome grinned with excitement as the feel of that shard also almost entirely disappeared. It was apparent that she had found the best way to keep Naraku, or any other demon or human from using the jewel, because once a shard was inside there was no way to extract it again.

As the rest of the group watched in awe she fed all the shards she had to the hunk of adamant, and within a few minutes not one person in the field could feel the jewel at all... except Kagome, and that was only because she was holding it. Even then, it was so faint that if she moved even a few feet away, she'd lose all sense of it.

"I had wondered and worried for so long on how to get rid of this jewel," she mused as she stared at the beautiful and terrible thing she held. "Everyone always said that it had to be a pure wish to end the Shikon no Tama – but it occurred to me long ago that there is no such thing as a pure wish. A wish, in and of itself, is impure – because it is, at its heart, a desire for something that one does not already have. So that would never have worked."

She looked up at the intent and surprised gazes around her, and shook her head in bemusement, waiting for someone to speak up.

It wasn't surprising that it was Inuyasha.

"Keh... so you're saying that if me'n Kikyou _had_ wished on it back then, it would only have tainted the wish and made things worse?"

"Yeah... perhaps in a round about way Naraku's involvement was necessary to keep you from such an evil fate. It's just like the kami to use such situations to their advantage," she replied.

Sesshoumaru spoke up, then. "At this point, then, it is probable that Naraku will keep searching for that missing shard, while we ourselves can now stop looking and settle down to come up with a way to either lure him out of his forest – or destroy that forest and go in and beard him in his den."

At that point, Kana broke into the conversation. "Then why do we not return to my palace and deliberate there in comfort?"

Immediately, Sugimi's hackles rose – he wasn't blind, and he'd caught her sidelong glance at him. Her eyes were full of heat and slyness, and that was setting his instincts off.

"No... I don't think so, Kana. I have no intentions of returning to your home," he said, his tone brooking no argument.

Just then a lone figure topped the hill they were sitting on the side of and paused for a moment in surprise, then rushed forward, cheerfully calling out, "My friends! It is good to see you again," Akitoki Hojo said before looking Kagome's way and blushing. "And you especially, Kagome-sama."

All she could do was stare at him in stunned dismay, while trying to say something polite. _Why is it when you think you've hit rock bottom, the bottom of 'rock bottom' drops out, and you end up falling in even deeper?_

While she may have been tongue-tied, Sugimi was not, and he stared intently at the young human male staring besottedly at _his_ miko. "And you are?" he asked pointedly, moving forward to address the youngster.

"Oh! I am sorry for my lack of manners," Akitoki said cheerfully. "I didn't notice for a moment that there were strangers to me traveling with those I already knew. I am Hojo Akitoki." He bowed politely to Sugimi.

It looked as though Kagome had found her voice, because the next words came from her mouth. "So... Akitoki," she said, false cheer laced through her voice, "Where are you headed?"

"Well," he scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Actually, I was looking for you and your friends. I had been told you were in the south, and that's why I came this way." He frowned for a moment. "I guess the information was correct, after all, and we just missed each other. I went too far south, it seems."

"Keh... all that chattering still doesn't tell us _why_," Inuyasha muttered as everyone else stared at the human.

"Pardon my chatter, I am just glad that I found you. Have you perhaps heard of the forest where the tree of ages used to stand?"

Eyes narrowing, every single person's attention was now firmly on him.

"Ye-es," Kagome said slowly.

He beamed at her, not noticing the tight look on the largest male's face as he did so. "Well, my family's lands lie along that forest. For many generations our people have cautiously explored some of it. While it has always been a dangerous place, lately it has become twisted and _evil_. There is a tainted, poisonous cloud that seems to be seeping everywhere through it. So... knowing that you are searching for a most evil being and those shards, I volunteered to pass this information on to you. What's going on in that forest just might be the work of that youkai."

Sesshoumaru spoke, then, intrigued with something the boy, this Akitoki, had said. "You say that your family has explored part of this forest? What person within your clan has such knowledge?" he questioned.

Turning a wide-eyed gaze onto the youkai Lord, Akitoki stumbled over his words for a moment. "W-well, um, I do," he said. "I've explored that forest with my father and uncles since I was very small."

"And how far in have you gone?" Sugimi asked, finally gaining control of the jealousy that had practically drowned him at the way the boy obviously worshiped Kagome.

"Um, the most any of my family has done is go about three quarters of the way to where the tree of ages once stood. After that, the aura of evil and decay becomes too strong to fight off – it was even like that before this new evil seeped in."

Kana eyed the young human boy thoughtfully, letting the conversation wash over her as she lost herself to her plotting. _So... another male smitten with the girl. I still do not comprehend their fascination with her. And even Sesshoumaru... that one I had never expected to thaw towards anyone. Beautiful as he is, I never thought to dally with him – I've never been fond of frostbite. But this situation shows promise... it is likely they will invite him to join the group, as he has knowledge of this dangerous place._

She smirked to herself. _I can use this to my advantage..._

Everyone fell silent when Kana chimed in. As the human male turned to look at her, the shock on his face was gratifying. "It seems to me he would be a useful asset if we are indeed to enter this forest after Naraku," she said blandly, idly perusing her nails.

Sango, as much as she hated to say it, had to agree. "Hai... she makes a good point," she said reluctantly, not afraid to meet Kana's rather mocking gaze. "He is no warrior, but as a guide..."

With a thoughtful nod, Miroku also agreed. "Her point is well taken. However...I do have a reservation about this. Once we reach Naraku he will be helpless, and we will not have time to protect him."

Kagome, who was trying not to have a screaming breakdown jumped right in, relieved that someone had brought that up. "You're right, Miroku. It would be too dangerous to drag him in there with us. Maybe he can just draw us a map?" she asked hopefully. She really didn't need things to get any worse – they already had Sugimi's rather ardent admirer along – they didn't need Akitoki's bumbling adoration of her muddying the waters, as well.

The object of all their deliberations looked at Kagome, then, and said, "A map has never been made, Kagome-sama. It would be far too time-consuming of a task, since the area to cover is much too large. Plus, the forest changes from time to time. I'm afraid if you want a guide, it's going to have to be me."

With an inward groan of dismay she caught the devious look on Kana's face as she eyed Akitoki, and then Sugimi. _Just great – the bitch is up to something. Just what we all need._

Rubbing a hand over her eyes wearily, Kagome finally said, "Fine. We've got a new member of the group. Now... can we_ please _decide where we are going?"

As the rest of the group broke out in discussion on that subject, Akitoki cleared his throat and said, "Well, it would seem to make the most sense to head to my family's shiro, ne? Since it is so close to your ultimate goal?"

Sugimi, despite his jealousy, actually considered that for several long moments, then finally shook his head. "No... we would be too close to the spider, making it much too likely that he would find us there before we were ready with a plan to defeat him."

Akitoki's face fell with dejection - he'd wanted Kagome to see his spacious palace... wanted to show off his family's wealth for her. Maybe if she knew how well taken care of she would be, he would stand a chance? But it didn't seem that would happen, because the larger of the two youkai seemed to be the one making the decisions, and he apparently didn't want to be so close to the enemy. He could see the male's point, but he was still disappointed.

Kana glided forward to stand next to the boy, (because that's exactly what he was), and with a sly look in suddenly devious eyes, she spoke up in support of Akitoki's plan. "Does it truly matter? So, he knows we are there – but that doesn't tell him anything, really. He would have no way of knowing _why_ we were there."

Red-haloed, narrowing eyes pinned her, and she stepped back a pace in surprise. Sugimi was getting angry enough to let his blood boil over, and she belatedly realized that maybe she was being too obvious and needed to tone it down a bit. So, in keeping with that she bowed her head a little and backed off that idea. "No need for anger, Sugimi, it was just a suggestion."

Akitoki was rapidly becoming confused at all the dangerous undercurrents running through the greatly enlarged group, and frowned. "May I ask who you are?" he asked Sugimi politely.

Gritting his teeth for a moment, he managed to calm his blood and say, "I am known as Sugimi, Inu no Taisho-" his ego swelled a bit at the wide-eyed look the human gave him, obviously having heard of him, and he gestured to Sesshoumaru, "and this is my son, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the West." Then he pointed at a sulky Inuyasha. "Inuyasha is also my son."

Kana, cocking a mocking brow at Sugimi for his pointed refusal to name her, introduced herself. "I am Kana, Lady of the South," she said mildly, an innocent smile on her face that fooled nobody – except the one she'd turned it on.

With an awkward bow towards the three powerful beings, he responded politely. "It is my honor to be in your august presences."

"Okay, nice, great, your honored, they're honored," Kagome broke in, "but with all of this talking, we still haven't figured out where we're going. I'd like to figure that out _before_ Naraku dies of old age and makes all this a moot point," she finished sarcastically.

At that, Sesshoumaru, who'd been oddly quiet through all the last bit of chatter, spoke, silencing everyone. "We will retire to the Western palace, miko. It is the best option."

He let his gaze run over everyone, and when no dissenting voices were heard he stood up. "As it appears no one has anything negative to impart, perhaps we should leave, now?"

Quietly, all the members of the group stood and began following the Western Daiyoukai like obedient pups – even his father.

He smirked to himself from his position at the head of the pack. It wasn't often someone got the better of his father, so he enjoyed it immensely when he did.

~oOo~

Edited 11/12/13


	20. A Dangerous Endeavor

**Chapter 20: A Dangerous Endeavor**

Kagome sighed, sure that she could happily stay right where she was forever and not miss a thing.

They had reached the Western Citadel after a week's travel, and the moment Kagome had been shown to her room she'd asked for the bathing facilities. She'd expected a small tub and warm water after a long wait.

Instead she was escorted into a natural hot spring. The palace had been built up against the side of a mountain, and the builders had taken advantage of the hot spring in a shallow cave and built that wall of the palace right up to it.

It hadn't taken long for Sango to appear, too, and she was enjoying the peaceful, comfortable silence and occasional desultory conversation with her best female friend.

"So," Sango said idly, "I'm surprised you haven't purified the hell out of Kana, yet."

She was answered by an angry growl and dark scowl. "That woman is getting on my _last_ nerve, that's for damn sure. All her little hints about Sugimi's performance in bed – constantly trying to shove in my face that they were lovers. I swear, too much more of that and I _will_ purify her and to hell with the consequences."

Sango giggled at the sight of her normally peace-loving friend threatening violence. "Don't feel bad... she's really annoying everyone – Sugimi looks like he'd like to kill her himself."

With a deep, heartfelt sigh Kagome shook her head, her face falling as she thought about the woman's extraordinary beauty. "I don't know, Sango. If _she's_ the type of female he's used to, what the hell is he doing chasing me? She's beautiful, she's powerful, youkai, smart, and experienced. I'm none of those things."

Frowning, Sango tutted at her friend. "I hate it that you're so blind to your own appeal, Kagome. Hasn't it occurred to you that there has to be something about you for you to draw so many males – and it doesn't even seem to matter whether or not they're youkai or human? I mean, even Sesshoumaru, Mr. 'I hate humans' himself reacts to you better than he does anyone else, human _or_ youkai."

Tugging a wet lock of ebony hair over her shoulder, she played with it absently. "I don't know, Sango. I guess they want to be friends, mostly. Either that, or-" she wiped her face of the sweat from the heat of the spring, "-they're like Koga. He only wants me because I can find shards... and to get away from Ayame. I think her single-mindedness on his account scares him," she chuckled. "Not as if he wasn't the same with me, ne? And then there's Hojo..." she trailed off.

"I can guarantee you," Sango huffed, "it's not friends those guys want to be with you. They all want what Hojo wants." She frowned thoughtfully for a moment, then said, "Let's put it this way. Sugimi wouldn't be so hot over those males if they didn't scent of arousal when around you." She laughed at her friend's suddenly red face.

"What do you mean?" Kagome squeaked, hands coming up to cover reddened cheeks.

"Just what I said, oh, naïve one. Those other guys want you for themselves, and Sugimi, being inuyoukai can smell their attraction and arousal around you. That sets him off, making him aggressive towards anyone that might try to make advances towards you."

Wide-eyed, Kagome thought about that for a moment. "So you mean he can scent things like that?"

"Mmmhmm," Sango hummed, closing her eyes and laying her head back against the rocks surrounding the spring.

Horrified, Kagome sank under the water, totally embarrassed. _That's how he knew I was attracted to him! Oh, my god! What do I do? This is so humiliating – it's like someone reading your mind!_

Coming up out of the water when her need for air overrode her embarrassment, she slicked her hair back and sighed. "This really sucks, you know that, right?" she asked.

"Kagome, you need to stop worrying about it so much. I know that Inuyasha and his crap made you afraid to open up to another male, and I can understand that, really. But..." she trailed off, opening her eyes to catch her companion's gaze and hold it. "I'm a taijiya. I know a lot about all kinds of different youkai. Would you agree?" she asked.

Kagome nodded.

"Good. Then you can take me as the expert in youkai behavior. Only a youkai would know more. I've watched this whole thing with Sugimi and I can only cheer him on. Inu like him have certain behaviors that make it easy for someone who knows what's up to know what they're doing. That male is besotted with you. _Dangerously,_" she said, strongly emphasizing that last word.

"What do you mean, dangerously?" Kagome asked, confused at her friend's word choice.

"Just that. If someone tries to take you away from him he can and _will_ kill to keep you. Inuyasha would have been dead several times over already if Sugimi weren't his father. You know what I mean – look at that last fight when Inuyasha ignored the courtship rules and cornered you in your time."

"Oh." She looked down, then, quietly contemplating that. "What I don't understand is why."

Sango shrugged. "Who knows? With an Inu there's no way to know. But it's telling that almost from the moment he woke up he's been after you. I mean, the same day he woke up he was watching you like a hawk. That tells me that he was instantly attracted. It was fast – but that speaks to his sincerity in his affections and desire for you. When a youkai meets their mate the attraction is instant – and the emotion follows quickly."

"Emotion?" Kagome asked, surprised, not sure what her friend was getting at.

"Yes, Kagome, emotion. Sugimi is in love with you, and that will never change. He makes no effort to hide it – you seem to be the only one blind to it. All your fear to open your heart is doing is hurting him. You need to move past what bakayasha did to you and accept the mature, gorgeous, _devoted_ male that's just waiting for you to open your arms to him."

With a flush Kagome thought about what Sango was saying. _He... loves me? How can he? I'm not worthy of him... can't he see that? I could never be his equal, I'm too young, too plain, too foolish to ever stand beside him as a mate. _She scowled as Kana came into her mind. _I can't stand her, but she's definitely more his speed. And with the way she's going it's easy to see she certainly agrees – she's completely blatant in her pursuit of him..._

A tiny voice spoke up then, reminding her that the big inu was just as blatant in his continual _rejections_ of the youkai female.

_Oh, who am I fooling? As afraid as I am of giving in... I'm more afraid of not giving in. Letting go... I don't know if I could do that. So, how do I feel about him? _At that thought, her mind blanked. _I don't know how I feel for sure... but I know that I want him. _

As her mind admitted that openly for the first time she nodded to herself. With a suddenly determined look on her face she quickly washed her hair and body, then climbed out of the spring, drying off and getting dressed. Sango just watched with an amused expression as she also washed, got out and dressed.

"Made an important decision, Kagome?" she asked archly, laughing at her friend's rosy cheeks. "No, that's fine, you don't have to tell me."

"Thanks, Sango," she said, and waved a casual hand before disappearing out of the doors.

The taijiya just shook her head and chuckled at Kagome.

_Hopefully, Sugimi can repair that girl's self-esteem. _She scowled then. _If they could get rid of all this interference, that is, _her mind going to that absolutely irritating Kana.

_Maybe Hiraikotsu and I should have a little talk with her._

She smiled toothily at the visual that accompanied that thought.

-sSs-

Wringing her hands nervously Kagome stopped in front of the doorway out into the palace's gardens, trying to buck up her courage to corner Sugimi. With a deep inhale, she held it for a few seconds and then deliberately relaxed her hands before letting the breath out.

With a determined nod to herself she slid the door open and stepped outside, looking around with interest. _If you had to meditate, this place would be good for it. It's very calming._

_Which I need right now, _she thought, annoyed at herself for getting into this state. _I don't think I've ever been this nervous – not even the first time I sang in front of a crowd._

Shaking her head to clear it of any thoughts not directly related to what she was out here to do, she marched off towards the inu's overwhelming aura, bracing herself for the conversation to come.

And then she scowled, recognizing the smaller aura that had been hidden under Sugimi's own – Kana. _Oh, this is just great – now I find myself in the same position I did with Inuyasha and Kikyou. Maybe I should just give up and go away... no, _her shoulders slumped,_ I can't. I have to know, one way or the other._

With that realization she moved forward and hid behind a large magnolia, peeking around at the two youkai in the center of the garden. She listened avidly, not wanting to miss anything... this confrontation would decide her own actions, whether she accepted Sugimi's pursuit of her or not.

"...told you to stay away from me, didn't I?" Sugimi growled threateningly, obviously angry. "How much more blatant do I have to be to get it through your head that I do not _want _you?"

The beautiful but spiteful woman glared angrily at him. "But you would have me believe you want that milksop maiden – miko or no she's _hardly_ an equal to you as I could be!" she snapped vehemently, unknowingly echoing Kagome's own thoughts of earlier.

A thunderous growl broke free of the inu's chest and he flash-stepped up to Kana, grabbing her around the throat, smiling dangerously as her eyes bugged and her airway cut off.

"You will never be equal to me, Kana. And it does not matter what you think of Kagome – she is a thousand times the woman you will ever be... she's warm and giving, unlike you. _I love her, _whereas I never loved you. Our... affiliation was nothing more than an affair. I terminated that all those years ago because you are frigid where it counts – inside, and I no longer felt like bedding an iceberg," he finished derisively. With that he opened his hand and let her fall, choking and desperately drawing in air to her starved lungs as she landed awkwardly on her knees before him.

He watched her evenly, no expression on his face, and once she stopped gasping and panting, spoke again. "You will stop all the little innuendos that you keep dropping to _my_ miko, Kana, and this is not a request. Push me even a little, and it will be the last thing you ever do. Just remember – I am not answerable to you and would have no problem killing you."

Kagome was astounded, but melting on the inside... for the first time _ever_ since she'd been put in this kind of position she was the one being chosen, the one being... loved. She hadn't missed what he'd said... _"I love her.." _and her heart clenched inside her. _I guess Sango was right... I feel so bad, now._

It was now or never; gathering the remnants of her courage she stepped from behind the tree and walked into the glade, completely ignoring the woman on the ground. Coming to a stop in front of the big inu, who had frozen as soon as he'd caught sight of her, she reached a gentle hand up and hesitantly ran a finger along his crests with a soft, tentative smile.

He smiled back uncertainly, worried that she would take Kana's presence here wrong – not realizing that she'd been there for some time, and knew what was going on.

"Kagome?" he questioned.

She let her hand fall back to her side, though she didn't look away from him, and said, "I came out here to talk to you... but she was already here." She sighed and turned to look at Kana, who had once more gained her feet and was watching through narrowed, inimical eyes.

"You need to learn to give up and move on. Do you really think pissing him off is going to make him want you?" She brushed a lock of hair back over her shoulder as she held the woman's gaze for a moment, then spoke again. "And you think I'm the childish, naïve one. I at least know when I've been rejected and don't keep pushing myself where I'm not wanted."

"Oh, and you would know all about being rejected, wouldn't you, girl?" Kana purred spitefully.

Kagome flinched just a bit, that dart hitting a bulls-eye, and a flare of hurt passed through her for a moment. However, she didn't look away from her nemesis. "Yes, I do – but it looks like I'm not the only one, eh, Kana? You are in the same place now as I was then. Only I didn't continuously throw myself all over Inuyasha, nor try to separate him from Kikyou. I accepted it with as much grace as I could. That's the difference between you and I. Now, it would be appreciated if you made yourself scarce – I have things I need to speak to Sugimi about, and we _don't_ need an audience."

Sugimi had remained silent through all of that, letting Kagome handle things, simply thankful that she had heard the things she had and not assumed him to be trysting with Kana. He feared anything that would draw her away from him, and that was a first, because he was not used to fearing anything.

But now, with Kana staring at Kagome with enmity he stepped in and backed up Kagome's request, making it an order.

"She told you to leave, Kana. Do it." He flared his aura warningly, his eyes flashing crimson once more, and with an angry huff she finally took the hint that had turned into a shove and left, her pride hanging in tatters around her. She was sincerely regretting her impulse in joining this quest, but she had given her word and could not break it now.

The two watched after her for several moments, and Kagome sighed in relief as the woman disappeared from view before looking down at the ground in shame. She felt really awful about what she'd been putting Sugimi through, and all because she was being a coward.

A gentle hand turned her to face him, and Sugimi looked down at her for a second, then tilted her chin up to meet his wanting gaze. He was surprised to find her eyes filled with tears and shame, and crooning softly he pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her comfortingly.

Kagome was stiff for a moment, and then with a tiny sob allowed herself to slump into his embrace, burying her face in his chest and allowing the tears to fall. All the emotional tug of wars lately had burned her out, and she needed to get it all out into the open.

Fear, frustration, uncertainty; they all were released in his embrace, and he simply held her for a time and let her cry.

Inwardly, he was exulting – not at her pain but that she had come to him for comfort. It was a first, and a significant one, and he couldn't be more pleased if he tried. This was the way things should be – she should come to him for all her needs... it was the bond of mates.

After a few minutes he swept her up into his arms and sat down in the shade, just enjoying the silence and the feel of his chosen in his embrace along with the cool breeze spreading the scent of the gardens everywhere and making the inuyoukai drowsy with peace and contentment.

He nuzzled into Kagome's thick locks, happily inhaling her beautiful scent – one that was only marred by the scent of her tears. After a few moments he once again lifted her face to him and smiled at her, before leaning his head down and softly licking the tear stains from her flushed cheeks.

Kagome sighed deeply, letting out all her tension. Accepting Sugimi's comfort, the same smell of sun and soil and flowers also making her drowsy she relaxed into him, a small smile tilting her lips as he licked her cheeks.

Sugimi was in heaven. All this time this contact was what he had been craving... needing. He could happily sit here forever with her, but he knew that couldn't be, and as much as he didn't want to move from where he was at or disturb the first peaceful moments they'd really had, he needed to know what her presence here meant.

Reluctantly he pulled his face away from hers, and brushing a hand through ebony bangs, waited for her to open her eyes. When she did, he spoke.

"How much of that did you hear, Kagome?"

There was a pause; and then her soft voice said, "You were telling her to leave you alone, that you didn't want her. And then she called me a milksop maiden," came an even softer chuckle.

"Ah." Sugimi sat up a bit more, considering her words. _So... she heard me say that I love her. Is that what brought on this affection? _"Tell me... why did you come out here, little onna?"

At that, Kagome blinked back the drowsiness that had come over her and sat up a little, completely unaware that her squirming around was having a certain effect on the male holding her.

"Well, you see..." she started, then trailed off, mumbling under her breath, "no, that's not it... but then how do I, and wha-" she was cut off by a finger landing against her lips, and she looked into Sugimi's amused gaze.

"Is it really so hard to say?"

She nodded up at him earnestly and blurted out, "Yes!"

He chuckled at her. "Take all the time you need, then – I'm not going anywhere." _She is so full of contradictions – one moment staring down an enemy with no fear, and then in the next flashing once more back to an innocent young girl unused to the games of life and love. But she is unique for all that, and I find that her innocence is a good thing – it sits well with me that she has never known another._

He couldn't stop his momentary upset that he wasn't equally untouched, but the past was past and all he could do was move on from there.

He looked down when she nodded to herself and then looked up at him, catching his gaze. "I've been really confused by all of this courting stuff, you know. The only relationship I've had was Inuyasha, and that wasn't much of one at all. So... I didn't know how to handle it, or you. I still don't, really. But my confusion has been getting in the way and I needed for it to be alleviated, so I came looking for you."

She stopped, looking uncertain again, and he sent her an encouraging hum.

"I... wan-" she was cut off there as a large cloud of youki permeated the area, causing Sugimi to growl and his eyes to redden in anger again just as a light orb landed before them, only to fade away to show a woman that could only be Sesshoumaru's mother.

Stunned, Kagome stared at her for a few moments, remaining unmoving until Sugimi wrapped his arms around her and stood up, carefully setting her on her feet next to him.

Eyes as narrowed as she'd ever seen them, Sugimi scowled at the newcomer with not one ounce of welcome.

"Well, Satori? Come to cause some mischief or other?"

The female inu didn't answer, instead staring at Kagome with an aloof haughtiness.

There was a guarded silence for a few moments and then the woman asked, "So, Sugimi. Tell me, when did you get into bedding children? I had not thought you leaned that way."

Kagome's angered gasp filled the clearing, startling the woman known as Satori.

"Listen here, you uppity twit, I'm not a child and am perfectly capable of making my own decisions. I don't care who you are, I won't tolerate anyone talking down to me. So you can just take that attitude and shove it!"

With that, Kagome looked back at Sugimi, who was grinning, and huffed. "I'm going back inside – I'm getting a bit tired of being harped on by all your exes... right now the only one that was worth anything as far as I am concerned was Izayoi. Tell me, my lord, what woman am I going to get cornered by next? Maybe you should get rid of all the floozies around here chasing you, and _then_ come talk to me," she finished tartly, before glaring once more at the startled inu female and then stomping away, highly irritated.

"This one has teeth," Satori purred after a moment, watching the younger woman's dark hair flaring around her in the breeze for a moment, then turned back to Sugimi, who now looked like he was ready to kill the next woman that came near him.

She grinned, showing her razor sharp fangs. "But my teeth are much, much sharper, and I think I should teach her to respect her betters. _And_ those with more power."

She was startled when Sugimi flash-stepped into her face; eyes widening at his warning growl, she froze.

"If you think you are more powerful than Kagome then you are a fool. And if you even attempt to touch her you will find out just how much of a dangerous endeavor that will turn out to be. Listen well – if you challenge her you _will_ die, if not by her hand, then by _mine_."

With that, he snapped his fangs viciously at her and then turned to follow after Kagome, quickly disappearing into the fortress, leaving a suddenly wary Satori behind.

_Is that child really that strong? _She shivered for a moment in the breeze and then headed into the palace herself, a smirk crossing her face as she thought of her human-hating son.

_I wonder what Sesshoumaru thinks of his father's newest dalliance?_

~oOo~

Edited 11/13/13


	21. A Possible New Ally

**Chapter 21: A Possible New Ally**

Kagome sighed, her lips thinning with irritation. As if it wasn't bad enough that Sugimi was drawing a passel of females from his past that wanted him again, now she had the beginnings of her _own_ harem.

Namely, one Akitoki Hojo.

_It must be something in the Hojo family genetics; fawn all over one Kagome Higurashi and bring her totally useless health remedies. At least I finally got it through the head of the one in my time, _she thought sourly as the bumbling male caught sight of her and, with a wide, besotted, _vacant_ smile tried to catch her.

With little finesse Kagome pretended not to see him and ducked down another hallway.

At the last minute she stopped, worried: she'd heard Akitoki asking someone a question and winced when he was answered by Sugimi's distinctive baritone.

_Crap! I'd better stay and make sure Sugimi doesn't kill him._

Sneaking back through the hall to peek around the corner into the intersection, she listened in case she needed to intervene.

"... seen Kagome-sama? She was just here a moment ago, but then she just disappeared," the boy frowned, looking confused.

Sugimi looked down, way, _way_ down at the shrimp that was daring to smell of attraction when speaking of Kagome, and his body language abruptly changed from relaxed to lethal, becoming deliberately intimidating.

As Hojo shrank back in sudden fear, Sugimi asked, "What is your interest in Kagome, boy?"

Akitoki stuttered out, "W-well, s-she's beautiful, sweet, and caring, and I would like to c-court her."

Sugimi scoffed at the boy. "You, a mere child thinks yourself equal to the Shikon no Miko?"

The big daiyoukai laughed as Akitoki shrank back even further.

After a moment, Sugimi looked at him again and said, "You will forget about seeing Kagome in any personal manner, boy. _I_ am courting her already," he said, holding up his hand, he cracked his knuckles for emphasis, "and I will _shred_ anyone who gets in my way."

Akitoki swallowed hard, but despite his obvious fear he asked, "Does Kagome-sama know that you claim her in this manner?"

Slightly impressed despite himself, he chuckled. "So, the boy does have somewhat of a backbone – you are not quite the shrimp I named you, then." He eyed the trembling young male for a moment, and then answered.

"Yes, she knows. She has accepted my courtship. Now, was there anything else?" he asked the now dejectedly drooping male.

Shaking his head dispiritedly Akitoki turned to wander off, Sugimi's eyes following his progress until he passed out of sight.

Without turning around, he smirked. _She thinks she can hide, eh?_

"You may come out, now, Kagome."

With a guilty expression she stepped around the corner and smiled sheepishly up at him.

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't chop him into teeny tiny pieces, that's all. But hopefully now he'll get the message," she sighed.

After a quiet moment, Kagome asked, "You want to know something funny?"

When he looked encouraging, she continued. "In my era I know his descendent. They look almost exactly alike, act the same, and he even chased me for _three years._ I finally had to let him down easy a while back."

Sugimi looked amused. "It appears that the desire for you is one that is passed along from father to son," he teased. "After all, look at Inuyasha and I."

Kagome giggled at that. "I was just thinking something along those lines a little bit ago."

Eyes alight with amusement he held out his arm for her to take. "Come, Kagome – it is about time for the evening meal."

She nodded and took his arm, letting him guide her along quietly, her mind going back to the earlier meeting with Sesshoumaru's mother.

_I wonder why she's here. It doesn't seem like she's the type to just pop in for a visit. Then again... Sesshoumaru did bring her up before as though she would be trouble. So what kind of trouble are we talking about?_

She was pretty sure she didn't really want to know the answer to that question.

-sSs-

After breakfast the next morning the group was summoned to a council of war.

Kagome sat towards the back, not wanting to insinuate herself into what would typically be a male's purview.

Sugimi, and surprisingly Sesshoumaru, however, insisted she be at the center of the discussion. As Sesshoumaru had found she had a natural aptitude for battle and tactics, despite being a peacemaker at heart.

"Sometimes, miko, the only way to gain peace is to fight for it," Sesshoumaru said, and Kagome found she couldn't argue the point.

Perhaps tellingly, Sesshoumaru's mother was not invited though Kana was there in all her spiteful glory.

A spark of amusement in her eyes, Kagome thought about Kana and Satori meeting. They probably couldn't stand each other. It would be something to see, she mused, before turning her attention back to the discussion at hand.

Sugimi was speaking.

"...have several possible plans that we could initiate right now. First-" he cast a narrow-eyed look at his youngest son, "-is using the undead priestess to feed Naraku false information. We can come up with such an enticing situation that he'll come out of his hole, and then we spring the trap." There were nods and approving murmurs around the room at that.

"It's certainly a good idea, and I think a plan like that would need bait, ne? And we have the perfect bait, too. Think about it. Naraku still thinks that there's another shard to find. When it doesn't turn up, he's going to start getting upset. So... what better bait than someone who can see the shards – namely, me?"

This time the room was quiet as everyone stared apprehensively at Sugimi, wondering how he was going to take that one.

Apparently not well.

He turned his head slowly to look at her and rumbled out, "Did I just hear you offer to put yourself in danger by acting as bait for the spider, Kagome? Please tell me that I did not."

She gulped a bit as he loomed over her, but was saved by Sesshoumaru's timely intervention.

"Her idea has merit, father." As Sugimi turned to growl at his son, Sesshoumaru continued imperturbably. "She would not be left alone. As you are able to hide your presence, you would be there with her."

At that Sugimi paused, obviously considering it. After a few seconds he nodded, and Kagome breathed a sigh of relief when he sat back down.

"I will admit that such an idea has merit. But I would like to explore different ideas before we decide."

There was a mumble of conversation in the room, and then Inuyasha spoke up. "Keh. Why is it we're so afraid to go into that damn forest again? I mean, me 'n Kagome and Miroku and Sango went there, and it wasn't bad. We didn't have any trouble from any trees – the only thing we had trouble with was Menomaru, the stupid bastard."

Kagome frowned at that, as did Sango and Miroku. Sure, they'd all felt the heavy aura that lay over the forest, but they'd assumed at the time that it was mostly due to Menomaru. So why _had_ the forest not tried to harm them before?

Kana spoke up at that point cautiously, for once without any attitude. "It is more than likely for the reason that the forest would have disliked Menomaru being within its confines using it for his own purposes, but could do nothing to force him out. You were there to get rid of a menace and so it allowed you within."

Sugimi cut his eyes over to his once-mistress, and asked, "Tell me, Kana, have you ever been inside that forest?"

She shook her head. "Not really. I've moved through the very outskirts, but that's all. But the forest is sentient in its own fashion, and since I wasn't bothering it, it didn't bother me. I _can _tell you that it doesn't like axes and it hates fire, as well."

Sesshoumaru's brow rose as the human boy, Hojo, nodded in support of Kana's statement. "She's right. When you go in, no fires, and don't take an axe. We learned that early on. And as for why the forest didn't attack you guys before-" he glanced at Inuyasha and then rather longingly at Kagome, who didn't even notice, "-she's more than likely right there, too."

With a frustrated mou, Kagome shook her head. "Something doesn't make sense with that explanation. If the forest didn't like Menomaru, why would it allow Naraku there? I mean, with all his poisonous miasma eating its way through everything shouldn't the forest want him out even more?"

Sugimi blinked, then blinked again as Sesshoumaru and everyone else turned to look at Kagome with surprise. She sat back, looking at all of them uncertainly under their fascinated gazes. "What?"

"You may have just hit the nail on the head, miko," Sesshoumaru said. "We may not have to fight the forest at all. It cannot like Naraku's presence within its confines, and yet it would be powerless to turn him out." He thought for a moment, then asked, "You say the forest is sentient, correct, Kana?"

She nodded, and Sesshoumaru continued. "Then it might be possible for us to reason with it. I believe I heard it mentioned that the forest has guardians... " he trailed off, and Sugimi nodded thoughtfully.

"Yes... then perhaps it would not be so impossible to beard him in his den. And if the forest were to cooperate we could sneak up on Naraku, leaving him no place to flee. He would be forced to fight, and we would have allies in the forest itself. This could be invaluable."

"Then wouldn't the first step be for us to go and seek these guardians of the forest out and offer our services in ejecting their unwanted guest?" Kagome asked.

Once again everyone looked at her oddly, and she eyed them all back. "_What?_" she snapped, uncomfortable with all the looks.

"What say we leave tomorrow, then?" Sesshoumaru asked blandly, amusement flitting through his eyes at the little priestess' discomfiture.

There were nods and murmurs of agreement, and Sesshoumaru stood up. "Then you are all free to go. I will have some extra supplies prepared to augment what we still have of the miko's."

With that, everyone save Sesshoumaru and Kagome stood and wandered out of the room to enjoy a day of leisure before it was back on the road again.

-sSs-

Kagome, curious, had decided to wander further into the cavernous room they'd met in, looking around with awe-filled eyes. It was obviously a library, and she was terribly intrigued by the knowledge that might be contained within the ancient scrolls kept here. If she could only have read them...

She hadn't wandered far from the front area of the room where Sesshoumaru still was when she heard another voice, a female voice, speaking to him. Wondering, she wandered back that way, keeping her aura blocked, and listened to the ensuing conversation.

Apparently, it was his mother.

"... father and his disgusting adoration of _ningen_ females," the woman spat, obviously very angry. "I had hoped he'd gotten past that by now, but no, now there's another one he's planning to marry – within a few months of being back! You must tell me, my son... what clever plan do you have to stop this union?"

Rolling her eyes in deepening irritation, Kagome continued listening. _I'm curious, too, about that... Sesshoumaru hasn't said anything negative about it, so..._

Sesshoumaru looked at his mother calmly, not surprised at her anger. She was a power-hungry bitch, and she had hoped that by agreeing to marry Sugimi and bear the heir she could eventually convince him to mate her. It hadn't happened the way she was hoping – as soon as their son was weaned he had dissolved their marriage, gifted her with the Cloud Palace – and kicked her out of the Western Citadel.

He couldn't fault his father for getting away from the abrasive woman as soon as possible. While not truly evil, she was greedy and could be petty when she wanted to be, and she'd spent several hundred years sulking about never getting to be the Western Lady.

He knew that her pet peeve could be brought back to full-blown fury with just a few words. After a moments thought, he decided that he would do it. It would at the least be amusing.

"Father has no intention of marrying the miko, mother."

He eyed her, noting the relaxation of her features as she smiled at that. "So she is just another one of his peccadillo's?" she asked.

"I did not say that. Father has no intention of marrying her, that is what I said. However, he does have every intention of _mating_ her."

Sesshoumaru was hard pressed not to laugh sadistically at the horrified, disbelieving look on his mother's face at his words.

"He would make me bow... to a _human_?" she screeched.

Her son merely shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the scroll he was looking over. "She will be alpha female. But the Shikon no Miko should not be taken lightly – you will regret it if you do. Take my word for it – do not go there. It is not worth your life."

Satori was devastated at those words coming from her son – the one she'd been so careful to teach her disdain for humans. What had gone wrong? He'd been known for his hatred of anything human for so long... and now this?

"I thought you of all people, Sesshoumaru, would be against this – just as you were against Izayoi. What changed my son into a weak human-lover? Was it that girl-child of yours?"

He growled at her in warning. "Do not bring Rin into this. My disdain for most humans is intact. However, I have come to the realization that not _all_ are bad. Some, like the miko, are worth knowing. As to what father does... that is not my concern, nor is it yours. He is free to mate where he wills."

Completely shocked, Satori stared at her son in dismay for several seconds. "You... if your father were not courting her, you would be doing so, wouldn't you?" she breathed, eyes wide.

Hidden, Kagome almost choked at that... and she barely kept quiet when Sesshoumaru's answer came.

"Perhaps, mother, but it does not matter, as father _is_ courting her. As for me, I will not dishonor myself by trying to interrupt the courting of another youkai – though some would attempt it, I would not." He paused for a moment, then said slowly, "However, if she should choose not to accept him I would be tempted to offer my own suit, instead."

He enjoyed the horror on his mother's face for a few moments before letting her off the hook. "You should not worry over such an event. Father intends to make her his – she belongs to him, not I."

Kagome slumped back against the heavy wooden shelves that held the scrolls, just as shocked as his mother at what she had just heard. Sesshoumaru... liked _her_? Liked her well enough to consider courting her if she hadn't already accepted his father? She slid to the ground, staring at the floor. She felt like she was in the Twilight Zone – Sesshoumaru accepting a human as a mate? She never thought she'd see the day.

But it made her feel guilty that he was having to hide such feelings away so as not to cause any problems between she and his father. She could honestly say that if Sugimi weren't around, she would have accepted Sesshoumaru's pursuit in a heartbeat.

But it was a moot point now – she remembered full well what Sugimi had told her would happen if she accepted someone else, and she had no desire to do that to herself or any other person. And if the truth were told, she knew deep down that Sugimi was a better fit for her, anyway.

Still... to find out that the cold-eyed Lord thought of her in such a way was certainly an ego booster. The male had it all – wealth, title, looks – and could get pretty much anyone he wanted. And he considered _her_ worthy... mind-blowing as that was, she couldn't deny that it had come from his own lips.

Quietly standing back up she moved silently deeper into the room, hoping to find another exit – she didn't want Sesshoumaru to know she'd been eavesdropping. However, she now knew his mother was going to be a problem – it was obvious where Sesshoumaru's cold nature and disdain for anything not youkai came from, and she harbored a great deal of discontentment with her fate – she'd wanted more, and felt she was entitled to it.

That attitude could definitely cause a great deal of trouble if it was paired with a scheming mind.

As she finally reached the end of the room, she was relieved to find that it did, indeed, have another exit, and she proceeded to disappear down the hall, not even caring where she ended up, too lost in thoughts of drama queens and the trouble they caused.

She could only be glad that they were all leaving first thing in the morning.

-sSs-

_Crap! Is this my unlucky day, or what?_ she thought, exasperated.

After leaving the library she'd wandered around for hours, lost as hell and not seeing anyone she could even ask for directions. After she'd finally made her way out of there, she'd found out why it was so empty – that wing of the palace had been closed off for centuries.

Then she'd finally caught someone to ask about how to get back – and promptly turned around and gotten herself lost again. At least she was still in inhabited portions of the palace so she didn't feel like a ghost wandering a dead kingdom.

Now she'd finally found her way and was heading back to her room, vowing not to leave it without escort, when the room she was passing through turned out to be occupied – by two very bitchy women.

_I'd seriously love to get my hands on Murphy and make him take back his stupid laws! _she fumed, getting more and more irritated as she listened to the two hens cackle and hiss at each other. _This hiding behind crap and listening to things is getting old... at the very least, these two should be a lot more creative with the insults as old as they are. Seriously, a five year old could do better._

Settling down on the floor behind the large and elaborate screen, she crossed her knees and leaned her head on her arm, bored silly with the lame insults and screeches and growls from behind her. If this kept up much longer... she rolled her eyes at one insult that was so lame even a wheelchair wouldn't have helped it move along.

Finally, after ten minutes of boredom, Kagome had had enough. These two needed to see how it was done, and Kagome Higurashi was just the girl to do it.

Standing up and boldly marching around the screen, she came face to face with two obviously shocked females and began to rip them new...

Well, you get the idea.

~oOo~

Edited 11/13/13


	22. Once Beloved, Yuuka

**Chapter 22: Once Beloved, Yuuka**

"Seriously! You two sound like little kids instead of really, really..." she eyed them with a strange glint, "_old, _bitterwomen. I've heard human children come up with better insults than you two, so if you can't do it right, then don't do it at all!" she growled, obviously very annoyed at them.

Both the women had gasped, enraged at her comment about their ages, and were giving her the evil eye.

It was easy to see that she wasn't the least bit impressed. "Oh, give it a rest. Neither one of you old biddies scares me a bit. I'm already irritated and not in the mood for listening to the Alzheimer's and Adult Diaper brigades whining."

Satori drew herself up and glared down her nose at the human girl and her strange words. "You make no sense, girl, and as for your comment on my age, I suppose I would look old to one _so_ young as you - you are, after all, still but a child."

Kagome waved a hand at her with a little laugh. "Yes, I suppose I _would_ look young to one of _your _truly ancient status. But don't think I don't know that you 'elders' spend time staring with envy at my youthful skin and clear complexion, thus noticing your own wrinkles and age spots even more. And it's actually quite funny that you name_ me_ a child when it is the both of you acting like them!"

Satori and Kana both spun to face the door at a male snort of laughter, catching sight of fire-rat red and puppy ears perked and listening to them exchanging insults. When he realized they were all looking at him he sauntered into the room.

"That was a good one, Kagome – and the truth, too. Bunch of old biddies acting like little brats. They could only wish they still had their youthful looks, too."

She shook her head and giggled at the even more outraged faces of the two women. "I know... how they thought that calling me _young _was an insult, I'll never know. Like I was supposed to what... feel insulted_, _or maybe cry? These two don't seem too bright," she finished, linking her arm through her best friend's, happy to be on speaking terms again and not inclined to question the _reason_ he was speaking to her.

At that, Kana woke up and decided to have her say. Moving quickly, she attempted to intimidate Kagome by crowding her. "Listen here, you little bitch. I may be older than you, but there is no denying I'm far more beautiful than you, too. And sooner or later Sugimi's going to remember that no one ever gave him more pleasure in bed than I, and he will come running back. Remember that, girl – that's the only thing a male wants from a woman, really – and no one is better at bed play than I."

She was taken aback when Kagome's eyes widened and she almost fell over laughing, joined by Inuyasha, who was laughing like a hyena, obviously getting the same thing from the woman's words as Kagome had. "Oh my gods... I can't believe it," Kagome gasped, "the Southern Lady has just named herself a whore, good for one thing and one thing only. So tell me, then – who _really_ rules the south?" _That statement just gave new meaning to the term 'sperm bank', that's for sure..._

There was no denying that Kagome had gotten her on that one, because even Satori laughed at that, unable to keep from enjoying just how much the little miko had just twisted Kana around into thoroughly insulting herself. No one else had ever managed that, and the inuyoukai female couldn't help the approbation she felt towards the girl, human or not. There was no denying she was a sharp one.

"Ya know, come to think of it, Kana, you ain't all that bright, either. Most males aren't just looking for a good lay, we want a real woman. But until we find one that is, soiled bitches like you will do for a quick fuck. That's the difference between you and Kagome – you're good for a quick fuck... but Kagome's the one you mate."

Blushing and wide-eyed with surprise at Inuyasha's language _and_ his meaning, Kagome glanced at Inuyasha, one brow quirked in surprise. "Wow... you seem to know quite a bit about the subject, Inuyasha."

He shrugged, a bit of a smirk crossing his face as he took in Satori's laughter. "Let's just put it this way... been there, done that."

Kagome stared at him for a moment and then shuddered. "You know what – I don't even want to know." She turned to a dangerously pissed off Kana. "Listen up so I don't have to repeat myself again. Sugimi is off-limits to you. He has told you so repeatedly, and now I'm telling you the same. If you keep causing problems I'll purify you, and then _I'll _be the Southern Lady. And you know what? As much as it's obvious you hate Satori over there, I'd give the title to _her_ just to spite _you_. Are we clear?"

Two gasps filled the room, but for very different reasons. Satori got her wits about her first. "You would give up power like that on a whim?" she asked, stunned.

"Not everyone is after power. I'm a miko, and I have reiki. I didn't ask for it, didn't really want it, I was just born that way." She shrugged. "Power comes with responsibility, ne? I've got enough of that with being a miko – I don't want to add any more. Call me lazy, but I'm really not interested in world domination – I don't want to carry the weight of the world on my back. Personally, I think the lands are getting along just fine by themselves, they don't need any help from me."

Satori blinked, then blinked again, not sure what to make of the miko her ex-husband wanted to mate – but beginning to think she couldn't be so bad if she was able to put Kana in her place so well. Perhaps her son had been correct... this miko was certainly interesting if nothing else.

Kana, though, was shocked speechless that the chit of a girl would dare to threaten her. It took her a few to regain her wits, but when she did...

"You would dare to threaten one of the Cardinal Rulers? Do you know what you have done?" she demanded. "I outrank all of you in this room, and I could demand your head for your disrespect!"

"It would be hard to demand anything if you were nothing but a pile of ash," Kagome returned blandly, inspecting her nails with a bored expression. "Have you ever heard the term might makes right? Most of the time I don't hold with it, but in this case... the bottom line is that your title is just that - an empty title. At any given time I could kill you, and there is nothing you could do to stop me. Now, I'm going to say this once and no more. Yes, you are far more beautiful than me. But beauty is only skin deep, and once a person gets past that they can't stand you. That's why Sugimi dumped you before. Because once he got past the surface, you were empty and cold inside - where it actually counts."

Inuyasha chuckled at that. "And I can guarantee you, wench, he ain't goin' back for another try. Most men don't like their dicks to turn blue and fall off from being close to a frozen wasteland like you. I think your mother was laying with someone other than your father, because for all that you claim to be a fire elemental, all I see is one big endless sheet of ice."

Satori laughed and walked forward to stand next to Inuyasha, staring all the while at the almost incoherently fuming female she'd always hated and despised. The woman was beautiful, true, but she was shallow, and loved to rub all her conquests into other women – especially if she had already slept with the female's husband. Satori had listened to her gloating for centuries and hated her with a passion – she actually hated her more than she'd ever hated humans, and that was saying a whole hell of a lot.

She glanced over at her ex-husband's younger son, and smiled curiously. "I never would have thought to hear you come up with such insults, Inuyasha. You are a great deal smarter than I had ever thought," she chuckled.

Brows disappearing into his bangs, his ears flicked forward and he looked at her, truly looked at her for the first time ever. "I didn't say anything that wasn't the truth. Some males might be drawn to wenches like her, but if they've got any brains they quickly get out. Like I said... some females are good for nothing but a quick fuck... and she's one of them. Kagome is the kind you get your hands on and never let go of." He turned to a blushing Kagome and sighed, a contemplative look crossing his face. "I'm not as smart as you seem to think, either, Satori-sama," he said, oddly polite. "Because I was too stupid to figure it out while I had a chance with her."

Blushing deeper, Kagome waved his words away. "Let's not worry about that now, Inuyasha, what's done is done." She turned a narrow-eyed glare on Kana, who was looking shell-shocked at the treatment she was getting. "Truth hurts, eh, Kana? I bet you're not used to being told the truth – especially when it comes to your behavior. Now, I can tell you aren't completely stupid. But I can also tell that you are one of those that likes to take a girl's man just to prove that you can. Problem is, this time you've already had him... a long time ago, and since he doesn't want anything more to do with you that's proving to be a problem for you."

Kana didn't answer; strangely it was Satori that sighed, and said, "Besides, Kana, you know that neither of us really poses any kind of threat to Kagome as far as Sugimi is concerned. Only Yuuka possibly could. What was between them was more than there ever was for you or I, or even Izayoi. Only Sugimi himself knows where his heart truly lies between the two."

Kagome stiffened as she heard what Satori was saying, though she didn't say anything. There was no way she was going to admit that she didn't know anything about yet _another_ woman to either one of the women here.

"Look, for all the insults and words we've been bandying back and forth we aren't getting anywhere but pissed off. I don't know about you two, but I've got enough to worry about with dealing with Naraku – I really don't want to have to be dealing with all this, as well. Naraku's much worse than anything anyone else can dish out, so if you don't mind I'm gonna go spend some quiet time thinking about how to defeat him, okay?" With that, she turned on her heel and left, the very picture of serious contemplation.

And that was all it was, too – a picture, as Inuyasha could attest to.

_Yuuka? Who's she, and why did Satori say that? She acted as if this Yuuka and my father had a lot of deep feelings for each other... and something happened between them. _

Kagome was deep in thought as she walked away from the room, and not happy thoughts, either.

_Now what? This is all so much more complicated than I think I can deal with. Maybe I should just take Sesshoumaru up on his not yet offered, but hinted at offer. At least he doesn't seem to have women of his past lurking around every damn corner._

She made her way out a side door and noticed a small gate; stepping through it she realized that it led into a small section of forest inside the walls of the shiro, and wanting nothing more than to be alone she took the somewhat overgrown path, disappearing under the trees.

-sSs-

Inuyasha, very much on edge, tracked his father's aura to the dojo and found him cheerfully sparring with Sesshoumaru. Pulling out Tessaiga, he reached in between the two with the sword, catching both males blades on his, surprising them both.

"What do you think you are doing, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru growled.

Ignoring him, Inuyasha turned a hard gaze on his father. "Just who the hell is Yuuka?"

The silence was deafening as Sugimi's expression for one moment was pained, with sadness echoing in it, and then his eyes went hard. "Where did you hear that name?"

Inuyasha sheathed Tessaiga and jerked his thumb over his shoulder at Sesshoumaru. "His mother brought her name up to me, Kana – and Kagome."

Sugimi cursed, sheathing his sword and obviously trying mightily to hold onto his temper. "What did she say?"

"She basically said that neither she nor Kana posed any threat to Kagome where you are concerned, and that only Yuuka possibly could, because no one could tell where your heart lay between the two. Now, my question stands. _Who-is-she?_"

Sugimi met Sesshoumaru's gaze. "Does she still reside in that protected bit of forest here on the palace grounds?"

Sesshoumaru inclined his head with an oddly watchful gaze.

"Damn," Sugimi sighed. "I suppose I should go see her, and have Kagome meet her, too. Why couldn't your mother keep her big mouth shut?"

His oldest son shrugged elegantly, sheathing his own sword as it was clear that their spar was over. "You can answer that as well as I, father."

"What I want to know is how many damn bitches have you been fucking? I mean, damn, every time Kagome turns around lately she's tripping over another one!" He shot his father a smug look that Sugimi was hard pressed not to knock off his face. "Keh. If this keeps up I won't have to _try_ to get back in her good graces, she'll come back to me on her own."

As Sugimi stared at his son with warning in his eyes, Sesshoumaru spoke, and both males turned to stare at him with shocked eyes.

"Indeed, father – I warn you now – if she refuses your suit after all this I _will_ offer my own, instead."

And then he turned on his heel and walked off, heading for his bathing room.

Sugimi turned to Inuyasha with carefully controlled ire. "Where is Kagome, Inuyasha?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, she left the room before I did and she was shielding, which meant she wanted to be alone."

He watched with shadowed eyes as his father moved away, obviously going to find Kagome.

_You'd better hope this comes to an end, old man... or Kagome will be lost to you, just like she was to me._

~oOo~

_So who is Yuuka, anyway? I mean... obviously, from what Satori was saying, he must have loved her. Like, really loved her. So what happened, and why is he chasing me instead of her? Did she maybe die, or something?_

Frustrated, hurting, Kagome started to cry as she wandered amongst the towering trees of this seemingly ancient little protected bit of forest.

"Dammit! Why do I keep getting slapped around? What did I ever do to anyone..." and then she thought about it. _Great. I'm being punished for being Kikyou in my last life and treating me like crap. Wonderful. How the hell do the gods keep track of such a twisted mess?_

Stumbling over a half-buried log in the forest floor and feeling her ankle twist, she sat down on it, shoulders slumping as she wrapped her arms around herself, feeling cold despite the warmth of the air. "I really, really, need to go home and talk to mom. Or maybe I should just go home and seal the well as soon as we defeat Naraku, and leave Sugimi to his plethora of women."

"I highly doubt that would make him happy, young miko," came a soft female voice, and Kagome looked up, shocked. She hadn't realized there was anyone else out here.

"Oh!" she sniffled, surreptitiously trying to wipe her tears away, "I'm sorry – I didn't mean to bother you. I didn't know anyone was there."

"It's no bother, dear. I couldn't help but notice you come into my woods, and then I heard you talking about Sugimi. I'd heard he had returned from death – not surprising, really, since there wasn't much he wasn't capable of either doing or planning," the woman said.

"Um, yeah," Kagome said, feeling oddly awkward. With the way the woman was still back in the shadowed portion of forest and she herself was sitting in a small burst of light, she couldn't see who she was facing, and that was unnerving. "May I ask your name, my lady?" she asked politely.

A small chuckle was heard and the woman stepped forward, finally allowing Kagome to see her. "There is no need for formality, miko, I'm not one to stand on it. My name is Yuuka," she said, holding out a hand to assist her to stand. "Come, are you able to stand?"

Kagome, frozen at mention of that name shook herself awake and answered, not wanting to appear ill-mannered. "Oh, hai, I'm fine, just a little pulled muscle."

"Still, I would feel better if you would let me wrap it. A pulled muscle or sprained ankle is nothing to sneeze at for humans. Please, come back to my home and let me help you?" she asked, sounding almost desperate to please. Kagome didn't have the heart to say no, and curious as to whether this was the same Yuuka that was mentioned by Satori (though she was pretty sure it was) she nodded.

"Ok. Lead the way, then," Kagome said, trying to be cheerful when all she really wanted was to disappear into the ether with everyone on this side of time forgetting she even existed.

Within moments she was sitting inside a cute little cottage – it was nothing like the huts more commonly seen in this era and country, to her hidden surprise.

"So... why do you want to run from Sugimi, miko-sama?" Yuuka asked, even as she cleaned and wrapped Kagome's ankle.

"Oh, it's just..." she trailed off and sighed, unable to even decide where to start. And with who she suspected this Yuuka was... that made it even harder.

The other woman stood and slid her hood back, stunning Kagome into silence. This woman, while looking to contain the cold beauty that Kana lay claim to, despite her fiery beauty, was oddly not cool at all, but warm. And it made all the difference in looks.

Long, straight black hair, so fine and silky it looked almost as though it couldn't even be real, with perfect, unblemished pale skin and leaf green eyes brought the forest she lived in to mind. Her features were delicate, drawn with a fine hand and her smile was warmth personified, stretching lips portioned perfectly into a soft rose bow.

Kagome drooped even further and just shook her head, too dejected now to even want to talk – it was a moot point. Obviously there had been, and probably still were, strong feelings between this woman and Sugimi, and she found, oddly, that she could understand him not being interested in Kana with someone like this woman around. She was beautiful, gentle – and _warm. _

"It's nothing," she finally said and stood up, thanking the woman for the wrap. "Could you tell me how to find my way back to the palace?" she asked hopefully.

With a sharp look that Kagome missed, Yuuka considered the pretty young miko and nodded. "I can show you the way, miko-sama. If you will follow me... just be careful not to put too much weight on it."

Nodding, Kagome followed the woman outside and then down the path she'd followed in at a slow walk to accommodate her ankle. They hadn't made it far when Sugimi came around a bend in the trees, obviously looking for her.

When he saw her he hurried forward, noting the bandaging on her ankle. "Kagome, what happened?" he asked, hovering over her and checking for any other injuries worriedly.

"She is fine," came Yuuka's low-voiced answer, and Kagome was hyper-aware of Sugimi straightening and stiffening.

Stepping around Kagome to stare at the woman in front of him, Sugimi forgot where and when he was for a few moments, remembering years gone by and happier times between them. He couldn't stop himself from staring at her, his eyes wandering over her and taking in all the changes.

"It's been a long time, Yuuka," Sugimi said quietly, almost whispering. "I wasn't aware until just a few minutes ago that you were still here..."

Both people were so caught up in each other and the past that neither noticed when Kagome, a sad acknowledgment in her eyes, continued on, finding her way out of there and into the palace.

Turmoil crashing through her, she knew only one thing – she needed to get far, far away from here – at least for today. Heading straight for the sleeping quarters from where she was, she got Kirara to take her to the well without saying a word to anyone else – she left a note in the room that simply said she'd needed to go home but would return tomorrow to continue their quest.

Not five minutes after leaving Sugimi in the woods with the woman of his past, and possibly of his future Kagome was gone, and no one even knew it.

They wouldn't find out until it was too late and she was already through the well.

It was one thing for her to know, peripherally, that in Sugimi's long life he'd had many women. But she'd been continuously slammed by one after another...

And that last one was hell – because it was obvious there were deep feelings there, and Kagome wasn't about to go through that again.

It was just like the Inuyasha and Kikyou mess she'd been subjected to for so long, and she refused to go back down that path again.

~oOo~

A/N: Isn't looking so good, is it? I can't help but think that if you got with a guy that was that old, you'd be running into his old flames every time you turned around. How annoying would that be, eh?

Amber

Edited 11/13/13


	23. Affections Touching Across Time

**Chapter 23: Affections Touching Across Time**

"How have you been, Yuuka?" Sugimi asked softly, eyeing her carefully. She looked as well as could be expected...

"I am well enough, Sugimi," she smiled with a hint of sadness. "But it seems that it should be I that is asking you that – considering you were the one 'dead' for so long," she teased lightly after a moment.

He chuckled. "Yes, well... had I not done what I did I _would_ have been dead, and I was not ready to die. It is a good thing I did not, as well – or I might have missed out on a certain someone," he sighed. He frowned sadly at her wince. "It still pains, doesn't it?"

The woman sighed, looking up into the skies with sadness drenching the air around her. "Yes... it does and it always will, but I go on because he asked me to. But tell me – why are you back here?"

So he told her of Naraku and the forest he was hidden in, and Yuuka narrowed her green eyes as something ancient flashed through them. "Perhaps I may be of some help with this forest, Sugimi. You know what I am..."

He looked taken aback for a moment, then turned to Kagome, who'd been oddly silent, only to find her gone. He was surprised he hadn't even noticed her leave – she must have been being deliberately silent.

"Kagome?" he called out, taking a few steps along the path and scenting it. It was getting faint, meaning she'd left a while ago. Cursing to himself, he growled with irritation. He was pulled up short by a peal of soft laughter, and he looked at Yuuka, one brow cocked questioningly.

"Who is that little miko to you, Sugimi?"

"My mate – or she will be, if we can ever get past all this mess in between us."

Yuuka smiled, tentatively pleased. "I'm not surprised. But how can you wish to be tied to someone who does not trust you?" she asked, concerned for a moment.

The daiyoukai shook his head frustratedly and explained the circumstances of Kagome's fear and hesitance in regards to him – at which point Yuuka nodded understandingly. "Ah. Well, now that I know that I can understand. Poor girl... she's got far too much heaped up on her at such a young age. Perhaps I can talk to her."

"If I can ever get her out here again," he said as he came to the gate that separated the forest from the palace proper.

"No need to worry, I will come inside, Sugimi. I don't often, because there is no need, but I am not as anti-social as I was immediately after... Daiki died."

Sugimi winced at her naming of her mate, and couldn't help but feel for the position that he had left her in, practically commanding her to live on without him. Sugimi knew that he could never have done the same to Kagome.

If it were he and she in the same position he would never have asked such a horrid thing of her. When mates were separated by death it left the one behind in constant, unbearable pain and agony, day in and day out. That was why most mates chose to go together. On top of that, he couldn't imagine wanting to be away from Kagome for that long, anyway.

The whole situation left him feeling decidedly unsettled.

It didn't take long for him to find the note in her room. Yuuka read it and then sighed when he started cursing.

"Calm down, Sugimi, she said she will be back on the morrow to continue your quest."

"Yeah, and who the hell are _you_ digging around in Kagome's room?" came Inuyasha's rather irate voice.

Sugimi stood up at that and growled warningly at his son. "Respect, boy – you will show it!"

Inuyasha's stare didn't waver once. "And that doesn't answer why you are both in Kagome's room – and who this woman is." His voice, quiet and firm caused Yuuka looked at him with interest.

"You must be Inuyasha – Izayoi's son. I'm Yuuka." She tilted her head bemusedly. "You have your father's coloring, but you look much like your mother. She was very beautiful."

"Yeah, well, thanks for that, but still... why are you in here, where's Kagome, and what are you to my erstwhile father over there?"

Brows rising into her bangs, Yuuka laughed. "Your temperament, for sure, Sugimi!" She shook her head and asked, "Is there somewhere we can go and talk, Inuyasha-sama?"

Eyes narrowing thoughtfully, he nodded finally and turned to lead the way. "My room is just here," he said, sliding a door open, and Yuuka and Sugimi entered. Sliding the door closed, Inuyasha indicated a table and cushions on the floor. "Have a seat." Once they were both seated, he said, "And so I'd like the answers to my questions."

"Apparently, Kagome took it into her head to run off and had Kirara take her to the well," Sugimi said with a disgruntled growl.

Inuyasha inhaled and then exhaled, shaking his head and closing his eyes, he said, "Well, fuck. What else did she say in that note? Yeah, I noticed you reading it," he said, opening his eyes in response to his father's questioning little growl.

"Just that she would be back tomorrow."

"Keh." He turned to Yuuka. "And you?" he asked.

"That is a bit longer of a story," she chuckled.

Inuyasha looked at her from under lowering lids. "I ain't goin' nowhere."

Funny enough, the explanations didn't take as long as she'd thought they would – mostly because Inuyasha didn't say one word the entire time.

A first for him, to be sure.

~oOo~

A thoroughly dispirited Kagome limped into her house to find no one home, and at that point she was perfectly fine with that fact. Not bothering to find out why her family was gone, she simply hobbled upstairs and into her room, doing nothing but grabbing a towel and some pajamas for after her bath.

This was one of those days when even a hot spring wasn't enough – she needed clean-smelling hot, hot water and then a shower afterward to get the feeling of being mud-covered out of her mind.

Odd as it seemed, Kagome felt like she'd been playing in leagues she had no business in and that she'd been chasing a male that she had no business chasing. She felt dirty – especially after witnessing what she had earlier – as though she was some trouble-making bitch out to steal someone elses male.

Basically, the same way she'd felt after that whole thing with Izayoi. Maybe the fact that she'd had that same feeling shoved into her face twice should tell her something.

Perhaps she should just get this thing with Naraku done, get the rest of the Shikon assembled inside the diamond, and then get the heck out of everyone elses lives and come home where she belonged. Maybe the kami were telling her that she needed to pay more attention to bumblers like Hojo – that they were more her speed than inhumanly gorgeous, insanely powerful, and long-lived youkai Lords.

_Heck, right now I'm thinking I should just become a shrine maiden and leave the whole relationship thing alone with all my bad luck. I could be the modern day equivalent of Kaede..._

Right now, although that sounded good to her weary heart, she knew that she'd never be happy alone like that forever – she wanted someone to love. And as much as she might think about staying here in her birth era, she also knew somehow she'd be staying on the other side of the well no matter what happened between she and Sugimi.

Of course... there was Akitoki Hojo. And it would have the benefit of knowing him fairly well – he was just like her era's Hojo and she knew _him_ quite well after all the chasing of her he'd done. She just couldn't work any enthusiasm up for that, though, and feeling resigned just decided to forget about the whole thing for the time being.

At this point, all she wanted was to relax and then sleep – in order to prepare to go back tomorrow and feel the fool all over again in front of everyone.

_I can't believe I was telling Kana to back off Sugimi - I'd better get used to the sama thing again – Sugimi-sama, like I even had any say in it. Ha... she probably can't wait to lay it out for everyone to laugh at. I was a fool to believe that I could really have him – have his while heart, and not just the part of it that was simply tired of being lonely._

Shaking her head at herself she stood up and got out of the tub, stepping into the shower to wash herself. The moment she was done she dried off, dressed, and hit the bed, too tired and sore and heartsick to care about anything else.

It was a good thing the ride on Kirara was a couple of hours, and that by the time she got in it was dark – or she'd have been staring out a window just waiting for dark so she could actually have an excuse to sleep.

She was so tired that she didn't even hear her family come in and get ready for their own beds.

Her mother, noting her wet towel hanging in the bathroom looked into her room to check on her and saw the shadows on her face even in her sleep. Knowing her daughter probably needed a little mama time she set up the tea cups and pot for hot water for first thing in the morning.

Whatever her baby needed, she'd give... no questions asked.

~oOo~

Impatient, Sugimi had no intention of waiting for Kagome back at the palace; he told Kirara she could stay there instead of going back to pick Kagome up and that he would wait for her to return.

Kirara didn't argue, and inside she was probably thinking that people were strange creatures, anyway, but it was fine by her. She _did_, however, give him a look he understood quite well.

_Don't hurt my person anymore..._

At any rate, nightfall found Sugimi leaning against the Goshinboku, simply enjoying the peace the great tree brought to those beneath its boughs and trying to calm his worries about Kagome and her reaction to what had happened earlier.

He hadn't meant in any way to ignore her, but he was just caught so off-guard when he'd caught sight of Yuuka. It had brought back so many memories, memories of a time long since gone. Memories of his father and mother, and the way things had been when he'd been young. When _they'd_ been young.

They'd been born the same day at the same time, grown up together, and it had just become comfortable to assume they'd end up mating each other. As fond of each other as they were, they'd taken it for a love bond as deep as mates... but they'd been wrong.

The knowledge had come to Yuuka as soon as she'd met Daiki, and had left her in hell.

She knew that he, Sugimi, expected them to be mated, that their parents all did, as well... but she'd known immediately on meeting her _true_ mate that she couldn't. But how did one tell everyone who meant anything to you that what they had all expected for so long wasn't going to happen?

How could she tell Sugimi, who she still loved, that it wasn't in the way she'd thought and that she'd never be his mate?

It had torn their families apart.

Her father, enraged and embarrassed that the merger they'd all been set on, that several treaties had been based on wouldn't be happening, had disowned her and turned his back on her, as had her mother, though a great deal more tearfully. And Sugimi's own parents, angered as they were had been surprised when their son, though hurt beyond anything he'd ever known at that point had supported Yuuka and Daiki, letting it be known that he would not side against them.

That had resulted in the division of parents from children, and that division had taken a long time to heal – for some it never had, as Yuuka had never seen her parents again.

Sugimi sighed as he remembered those events of so long ago. It had been in another life, really – almost a thousand years ago. He remembered his hurt and embarrassment, as well, when she'd come to him, shamed and crying but firm and honest.

Oh, yes, at that time he'd been certain that something had been messed up by the gods... that the one he was supposed to love had been given to someone else. He'd thought he'd be alone all his life and that he'd never find that supreme bliss and happiness.

And for centuries he hadn't.

When Daiki had died, Sugimi was positive the reason he told Yuuka to stay and not follow him was so that he, Sugimi, could eventually marry her, once her grief had lessened.

But by that time Sugimi had known that she wasn't who he'd once thought she was, and that though he loved her, it wasn't as a lover. And so she endured still to this day, waiting until kami took pity and let her move on to be with her mate again.

And Sugimi had also endured, hoping to find his one, his mate, someday – and he finally had, in the form of a blue-eyed time-traveling miko with a torn heart from the misuse of it by his own son.

Melancholy settling over him like a cloak he stood and turned to face the great tree, placing a hand against it and communing with the spirit within.

"I wish that she would understand what is in my heart," he murmured. "She is my one, my mate – Kagome, and no other. But she fears to listen to her heart – or mine, and the pain that fear engenders is beginning to overwhelm me – I have waited for so_ long_ for her. If there is a way, Goshinboku, spirit of the forest, take my words to her and let her hear them and the truth within them."

After a few moments he sighed again and left the tree; moving to the well and sitting against the back of it, he allowed himself to drift off after sweeping the area for danger and finding none.

~oOo~

Sitting up with a resigned sigh, Kagome looked over at her clock and noted the time – six-thirty in the morning. Still tired, she crawled out of bed with a yawn, knowing she wouldn't be getting back to sleep – her mother was about to get up as was her grandfather, though Sota would be sleeping in, since it was Sunday.

After staring off into space for a few minutes she rolled out of bed and dressed, noting thankfully that her ankle felt much better, before walking quietly downstairs and out the door. For some reason she just felt the need to be near the Goshinboku this morning.

It wouldn't be a bad way to start the day – many times she'd felt that same need, and there was always a reason for it. She never questioned it anymore, just following that feeling along.

Once there she felt a second presence, and winced – she could almost feel Sugimi's upset with her. He was probably cranky because she took off without him.

A moment later she touched the aged bark affectionately, then jerked back, surprised. She could feel not only Sugimi, but his feelings, too. And they were a riot of hurt and worry and even fear...

Of losing _her_.

Wide-eyed, Kagome stared straight at the tree, her hand still frozen just touching the bark, while all of Sugimi's emotions poured into her.

"_I wish that she would understand what is in my heart, she is my one, my mate – Kagome, and no other. But she fears to listen to her heart – or mine, and the pain that fear engenders is beginning to overwhelm me – I have waited for so long for her. If there is a way, Goshinboku, spirit of the forest, take my words to her and let her hear them and the truth within them."_

Apparently she could hear his words, too, and with tears pouring from suddenly anguished eyes, she stared at her hand against the God Tree and shook her head, so, so afraid.

_It seems like he does... love me, but... what if he changes his mind when he figures out I'm still just a scared kid? And then... look at the women in his life! Beautiful, every one of them... and then there's me. What the hell... did his standards loosen so much? How can he have any respect from others with someone like me by his side?_

A sense of peace flowed over her, then, and something came to life in her mind and spoke to her.

"_Why is it that you pin his emotions on your looks? Do you think him that shallow?"_

_Well, no... but I guess I feel inferior. I don't understand what he sees in me._

"_Would you like to see what he thinks of you – how he sees you?"_

_Oh, no, you can't do that! People's memories are sacred, you know, you shouldn't just go stomping through them._

"_Fear not, little miko, for he has asked me to do this thing and I have decided that I will oblige."_

That's when it occurred to Kagome just whose voice was in her mind, and wide-eyed and awed, she just stared at the tree that had been such a large part of her life.

"Goshinboku,_" _she breathed in wonder.

"_Follow me, little one, and see what he sees when he sees you, and feel what he feels when you are near."_

And she did.

It was different. She noticed immediately that his emotions were different than hers – they had a more masculine bent to them and were sharp-edged and clearly defined. There was no confusion in him, no shades of gray. Everything was clearly black or clearly white, and he knew and understood all of them.

When she found his emotions that were concentrated on her, she was stunned by the depth and scope of them. Even though they'd only known each other for about a month and a half, he really was in love with her, and there was no room in his heart for another in the way he felt for her, nor would there ever be.

And what his eyes saw when looking at her! She couldn't even believe the vision in front of her – it was undeniably her, but yet... her as she would look if she were a goddess, maybe.

She glowed. There was no other way to describe it, but when she saw his memories of her, Kana, Yuuka, Satori, and even Sango there was no comparison in his eyes – she glowed, and the others were just there. Visually appealing, yes, in an abstract way, but nothing compared to the reaction he got when it was her he was looking at.

She flushed as the Goshinboku took her through his _reactions_ to her. Desire, sharp and hungry, need, a painful longing and sheer want was all there to be read. She could literally feel his arousal at thoughts of her, and even more naughty thoughts and their effects played out in her mind. Was this really real?

_You worry for nothing, bride of the youkai. Can you not trust in what I have shown you?"_

That brought it right down to cases in her mind – could she trust the god tree to be showing her the truth?

The answer was unequivocally yes. She trusted the Goshinboku with all her heart, and if it said that she could trust Sugimi's feelings for her then she could. Because the tree not only knew her heart but it also knew Sugimi's, because he'd invited the tree in, and even Inuyasha's, as well – after all, he'd been pinned to it through the heart for fifty years, and it knew what Inuyasha was and wasn't.

"_Inuyasha loves you, yes, but he can't give you what he doesn't even have himself – and that is understanding of self. In order to be able to love freely you must understand yourself – and Inuyasha doesn't. He has too far to come to be an equal to you in the way that the youkai already can. He will find his own understanding and love soon, but you are not it for him – you are it for the youkai that has lived for countless centuries searching for his own mate."_

_I think I understand..._

"_Then go to him – for he grieves, fearing that you will not let him explain to you what the other was to him, and what you are to him. His heart is heavy and he cannot face battle that way. Only you can give him the peace he needs to conquer the last remnant of the evil that Midoriko sought to destroy so long ago – to fulfill his destiny and your own by changing the world."_

With a last, lingering _Thank you _to the tree, Kagome hopped over the picket fence and ran into the house to get ready to go.

_Just a few more minutes, Sugimi..._

~oOo~

A/N: Man, this chapter came so fast I didn't realize how long it was until I finally stopped and copied it out into its own pages. And then I was like... wow, this chapter just flowed... that's always so awesome when something does that, ya know?

Hope you all enjoy my endeavor..

Amber

Edited 11/13/13


	24. You Are My One

**Chapter 24: You are My One**

Kagome looked up as she ran into the house, catching her mother's eye, and smiled. "Hi, mama! Is there something wrong?" she asked, a confused expression settling into her eyes as her mother indicated the seat across from her – the seat with a piping hot cup of tea in front of it.

"I noticed that you looked upset in your sleep last night, dear, and wanted to see what was going on in your life that would cause that expression."

With a blush Kagome sat down and sipped her tea. "A lot has been happening, mama, and I hadn't known what to do at first, but now I do."

"Well, why don't you explain to me what was causing you the upset, then, dear, and set my heart at ease," she replied calmly.

Sighing, Kagome obliged, telling her mom everything that had happened with Sugimi and all the crazy women from his past. "I don't really know what this last lady, this Yuuka was to him, but it was obvious that there was some kind of feeling between them."

She fell silent, and it stayed that way for a few minutes, and then she asked, "So.. what has changed your mind between last night and this morning?"

What she said next caused no surprise in her mother, and with a smile, she told her so. "Goshinboku showed you the truth of this male's feelings for you... interesting. Did I ever tell you it did sort of the same thing for your father and I?"

Fascinated, Kagome shook her head. "Iie, mama, you never said that before, just that the god tree was with us through all of our family moments, and was part of our family."

"When your father was just about ready to propose to me we had gotten into a huge fight because of an ex-girlfriend. I wasn't sure I could ever face him again I was so uncertain of his feelings for me, and the Goshinboku showed me his heart. If it weren't for the God tree, you and your brother wouldn't even exist."

"Well... I guess its the same thing for me, too, because I wasn't sure either, about his feelings, and was ready to finish my task there and then come back here and never see him again. Now I can't do that." She sipped the last of her tea and stood up and set the cup down in the sink with firm determination.

"If you'll excuse me, mama," she murmured, and her mother smiled and nodded. With that Kagome dashed up the stairs, only to hurry through her usual morning routine and then run back down the stairs.

"Bye, mama!" she yelled as she disappeared out of the front door, and her mother simply smiled with a bittersweet edge as she watched her now adult daughter run straight into her destiny. "Goodbye, dear...

When next she saw her daughter she would be a woman full-grown, no longer her little girl.

And most importantly – she'd be happy.

~oOo~

_What a long night, _Sugimi thought as he stood up and stretched. _I only hope this wasn't all in vain and that she listens and gives me the chance to explain before she leaves me._

Honestly, though, he couldn't say he didn't understand, what with all the females from his past deciding to drop in on him at once. _It must be horribly upsetting to be faced with such, especially for an innocent like Kagome. _

He was uncomfortably aware that he had not made the best impression when it came to courting her, and it really wasn't hard to understand why she had gotten so upset last night – upset enough to leave. It couldn't have looked good, the way he'd reacted to seeing Yuuka, and he could only pray that she gave him the chance to explain – though he wouldn't be surprised if she didn't want to.

He knew for himself that if he'd been in her shoes he'd probably have killed whoever was causing such a reaction within her, not even giving a chance for explanations before blood would have been spilled.

Now all he could do was sit and wait, hoping that she would come back through the well soon before he went insane thinking through all the different scenarios that could be brought down upon his foolish head. Honestly, were anyone to ask, he felt like a pup chasing his first

crush around, and for a youkai of his age to say such was almost mind-boggling.

This was what he'd been reduced to... Satori would have a field day with this one if she knew, he was sure.

Despite knowing that the sun had only come up a short time before he was becoming most impatient, wanting to find Kagome now, not later. _Patience, _he sighed to himself, _she is most likely not even awake yet._

With a dispirited growl he turned from the well and began to walk away, heading once more for the Goshinboku with the hope that the god tree would act to once again calm him down and let him regain his sanity.

He hadn't taken two steps when he felt the swell of magic from the well, and then, blessed relief, Kagome's scent and aura washed over him leaving him blissful and intoxicated – for all of two seconds before worry kicked back in and he found himself anxious once more.

Turning, he moved back to the well and reached his hand over the edge. After a moment he felt her take his hand and his eyes fell closed, his Kagome-starved body lapping up the feel of her soft skin against his own like a dying man.

Gently he pulled her up and over the edge, then set her down before opening his eyes. "Kagome, I-"

She held a finger to his lips and shushed him softly. "I need to apologize for running off and worrying you just because I was jealous that Yuuka was someone important to you," she said, gripping his fingers tightly. "It was stupid of me to think that you wouldn't have many women that you have feelings for in one way or another. After all, you've been around for a long, long time, and I haven't," she added deprecatingly.

He reached up and gently removed her fingers from his mouth. "Can I say something now, Kagome?"

She nodded, spellbound at his touch though he didn't realize it.

"At one time, many centuries ago, my parents as well as Yuuka's were very close friends. She and I were born on the same day at the same time, even, and as portents go it was not surprising that they all assumed we would be mates. Because of that, as time went on the same was assumed by all of us." He shook his head at Kagome when she made to speak. "However, eventually that all came to an end when Yuuka met the one she was really meant for – his name was Daiki. They were very happy together, although her parents disowning her hurt her she would have been hurt worse by losing him. I supported them then, and still to this day wish that she could be free to join her mate on the other side."

Kagome's eyes went wide at that. "You would wish for her to die!?" she gasped, shocked.

He nodded. "In this case, yes. When one mate dies it is only a kindness that the other goes with them. If they don't... it is a life of endless suffering, Kagome – unending pain day in and day out. I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy," he said quietly. He was silent for a moment, seemingly contemplating something, and then he said, "If it were I, Kagome, and you were taken – I would follow you to the other side. I could not make a life here without you – not anymore."

Even more shocked, eyes rounded as she stared at him, uncertain what to say. Would she follow him if he were to go first? And that was all it took – she was finally facing_ herself_ in all this. How did she _really_ feel for the handsome daiyoukai that had just said he couldn't live without her? She was attracted, certainly – what woman with functioning eyes wouldn't be?

But being honest with herself she knew that when she'd seen those two last night, thinking there was so much between them and that she didn't belong with him had, simply speaking, hurt more than anything else ever had. And that pretty much said it all. Would she follow him if he were to go?

Yes.

And that told her everything she needed to know as she burst into tears and threw herself at the now worried Sugimi. She just shook her head as he tried to pull her away to look at her; with a bewildered expression he let her hold onto him and cry.

"I-I w-would follow y-you, too, S-Sugimi," she sobbed, barely distinguishable; he heard it, though, and his heart leapt – was she saying what he thought she was saying?

"Kagome?" he asked hesitantly, his voice holding an uncertain note that tugged at her sore heartstrings.

"I'm s-so sorry that I made you wait so long, I r-really am," she hiccuped, finally allowing him to pull her away a little so he could see her face.

"Kagome," he said carefully, obviously not wanting to take anything for granted, "are you saying that...?"

She once more buried her face in his chest and nodded against him. "I love you, Sugimi, I do, I really do," she whimpered, and almost choked as he clutched her tighter to him with relief, his shaking shoulders telling her enough of what he was feeling as he released weeks of fear and pent-up emotions.

It was a cathartic release that was needed by both of them.

Time passed; when the two awoke to their positions once more Sugimi was sitting with his back against the well again, only this time he was wrapped in his pelt and Kagome, and that made the whole thing worthwhile as far as he was concerned.

Incoherent murmurings and soft kisses gave way to passionate kisses and coherent utterances, words of love and happiness not marred by any uncertainty – at least on Sugimi's part. Kagome herself still didn't understand _why_ he saw her the way that he did, only that he did.

"It does not matter to me, Kagome; were there a million women standing here right now that held more physical beauty than you I would not care, nor would I be interested. In you I am fulfilled and content with my life; I have no need of another. Kana may try to regain my interest – it will not happen, heart of my heart. She is as nothing to me and should be the same to you," he said when Kagome articulated her lack of understanding about his choice of her, and his equally strange – in her view – dislike of Kana. She understood full well why _she_ didn't like the other woman, but she was certainly all that a male would find attractive and it was hard for Kagome to understand his complete lack of interest.

Then again...

"Well, I suppose it could be because men, once they've had something, tire of it – and since you've already had Kana she holds no more interest for you," Kagome said, determined to understand his point-of-view. This was one she could understand quite well – it was why women in her time always said not to sleep with the guy too soon, or he'd disappear on you once he'd had what he wanted.

She wasn't meaning it to be an insult to his honor, she had simply forgotten the differences in ideals between daiyoukai like him who were defined by their honor and human men.

"Kagome, stop. You think that I have so little honor that I would think of a woman that way? Do you think that if you allow me the honor of mating you I would then tire of you and cast you aside because I'd have 'gotten what I wanted'? Is that what you think of me?" he asked, incredulous and a little hurt by that possibility.

Appalled, Kagome tried to backtrack. "No! I don't think of you that way, Sugimi! I... I just..." she looked down, shamefaced. With a sigh, she spoke her worst fear, her greatest embarrassment. "I just don't understand why anyone would choose me over, not necessarily _her,_ per se, but over women that are so much more visually appealing."

"That is only your belief, Kagome. I do not find any of them more beautiful than you. Is it not said that beauty is in the eye of the beholder? To this one's eyes there is no beauty more striking than your own. And I find your decided lack of belief in yourself to be an insult. What my errant son said to you does not count – if this other woman were so much more beautiful, so much more powerful, and so much more wonderful, why would he harbor feelings for _you_?"

Kagome blinked, then blinked again, too surprised to think of anything to say.

"Exactly. He told you lies that he tried to use to convince _himself_ that he couldn't be interested in you. And even then they didn't work, because Inuyasha loves you, not just Kikyou." He gazed at her sternly, her chin perched on his finger. "I would hear no more of this, Kagome. To me you are everything, and I have no need for any other. Were the entire population of the world to disappear save you, I would have everything I need in you to be deliriously happy for the rest of my life."

A delightful flush washed across her cheeks, her shy blue eyes standing out even more against the thick black of her lashes and cranberry color of her cheeks. He was entranced – she just had no clue what she made him feel. All the naughty thoughts he'd had since being woken back up – the even naughtier thoughts he was having now with her perched in his lap...

"Kagome."

Slightly preoccupied with thoughts of the beautiful male she was sitting on laid out before her, it took Kagome a few moments to realize he was talking to her.

Finally...

"Eh?" she asked absently, mind still delightfully in the gutter.

"What does this all mean to you?" he asked.

She blinked, taken aback, her attention once more centered on him. "Mean? Is it supposed to mean anything beyond that we love each other?"

"Shouldn't it? If we both love each other, shouldn't we want to bind ourselves together?" he asked, eyes narrowing as he wondered if she would pick up on his meaning. Though, with the scent she was giving off a moment ago...

"You mean..." she broke off, eyes going wide and somehow innocently hopeful.

"It is all that I have dreamed of since I woke and my first sight was you. Will you allow me to mate you, little priestess? You know that once mated it is forever – nothing will come between us, not even death. It is everything that this one desires... do you also desire this of me?" he asked, heart literally in his throat as he asked the one most important question he'd ever asked anyone in all his centuries of life.

_If she says no... _he didn't think he'd survive it. He really didn't. And he didn't want to wait any longer, either. As far as he was concerned he'd been waiting since the damn day of his birth, and the kami had taken long enough – not that he was displeased in any way with the one they'd created for him, not at all.

But...

She was silent, and he could no longer bear it, he looked up...

And into eyes still wide with hope, her own heart clearly held in his thrall. "Please, would you? I want to be your mate more than anything. Even though it feels so fast on one hand, another part feels as though its taken_ too _long," she murmured, tiny fingers tracing paths of heat over his chest.

In an instant he'd been given everything he'd ever wanted as _she_ asked _him_ to mate _her. _

Pulling her closer with desperate hands, he had to make sure... "You know I mean now, do you not, Kagome? That I will take you and mate you now, and be damned everyone and everything else?" he asked, need clear in his voice.

Heaven came down to soothe his needy heart as she shyly nodded yes, and smiled.

"Yes, I know. I'm ready to be yours – in truth I already am," she said happily.

Everything else disappeared as Sugimi stood, Kagome still held tightly against him and took to flight, hurrying for the one place undeniably his and close enough by orb to be useful for their needs.

The cave he'd woken in.

~oOo~

Kagome couldn't help but feel that it was somehow right, coming back to where it had started – at least for her. They, together, had begun in this small grotto in the Northern Mountains when she'd watched him wake and turn his head to look at her.

This place where the first person he'd seen after waking once more had been her.

Sugimi didn't let her go even as he landed before the entrance to the small cave, carrying her right inside and then settling her gently on the raised dais he'd lain upon for so long.

She was startled to feel that it was warm, not cold as expected, and not uncomfortable, either – it was like lying in her bed at home, only this formed to you and made you feel as though the rock was molding to your particular shape and needs for comfort.

When she mentioned it, Sugimi told her that it was.

He was no more attracted to discomfort than the next person, and had the cave spelled to his specifications – the rocky 'bed' was truly a bed, forming to whomever lay on it, and kept warm or cool depending on ambient temperature in the cave.

Shrugging, Kagome set all that aside for now – there were, after all, plenty of other things to be focusing on at this point in time.

Namely, a very gorgeous daiyoukai that was in love with her – and beginning to strip himself of those bothersome articles known as armor and clothing.

She had to giggle, even as nervous as she was, at his impatience...

"Are you always so eager, Sugimi? I would think that with your experience you would be... I don't know... smoother, maybe?" she laughed.

He cast her a needy, hungry look as he loosened his sash and tossed it aside, hands instantly grabbing for his haori. "Perhaps, Kagome – if the female in question were not you. However, with _you_ I am far too eager, as you put it, to worry about how I come across. If you know what is good for you, little one, you will undress – because if I do it for you it is unlikely you will ever wear that particular article of clothing again."

Eyes wide, Kagome obliged – and Sugimi stood frozen like a deer in the headlights as he took in his first sight of her bare, rosy form.

It was a moment he would never forget – no matter how long he lived.

~oOo~

A/N: Oooo, lemon scented cliffie... mean, bad author to do that to the readers. Don't hate me, seriously, this one will be a double post, I promise!

Amber

Edited 11/13/13


	25. Elementally Yours

**Chapter 25: Elementally Yours**

Yuuka stared at the sunset, hoping that Sugimi had found his miko and that the next time she saw him he would be mated. For so many years the guilt she had felt at not being his one had almost overwhelmed her, and alongside the loss of her parents had been the only thing to cause her grief during her years with Daiki.

Now, however, that guilt was lifting though she worried about what Kagome had thought upon seeing Sugimi's reaction to her, Yuuka. It wasn't caused by any passion for her, she knew, and hoped he was able to articulate that to the young miko well enough to get her to understand.

She remembered full well what it felt like to recognize your other half, and though Kagome was human and less likely to figure it out quickly for that, still, she was well aware that the young woman had strong feelings for Sugimi – she wouldn't have run if she didn't.

Sighing sadly, she prodded that place inside that still felt so empty – that place where Daiki had lived within her. "For so long, love, I wondered – why I had to stay behind. But now I think I understand and I only can feel joy at the knowledge of my impending death – for I will be able to be with you again and my heart aches for that time to hurry. It was my destiny to fight at Sugimi's side in this, as it is his miko's place, as well."

She laughed a little, imagining Daiki's expression when he found out that the daiyoukai's other half was a _miko_, of all things.

"Oh, Sugimi – you never could do things the easy way, could you? For all that you never looked at humans and saw inferior beings, still, I would imagine that even you never would have guessed that the one thing deadly to a youkai was what your soul would sing for."

Touching one of the trees in her little forest affectionately, her mind wandered back to her mate and she smiled, excitement beginning to ripple through her. Not much longer now...

She'd always known that there was some reason that she'd been forced to stay behind when her mate died – his feelings notwithstanding. And now that she knew what was going on with Sugimi and his quest she understood. She was the key to the forest that Naraku was hiding within.

Yuuka was an earth elemental with a powerful affinity for plant life. Forests, trees, plants of all manners responded to her with love – be they malicious in nature or benign, it did not matter. And of the forest surrounding the grave of the tree of ages she knew enough to know that she would be needed.

And that was fine. Her time now was within finite limits that she could see the end of, and that made her ecstatically happy for the first time since Daiki had died. It gave her hope – she could finally see an end to the torment his death had caused her.

There was a hope, however, within that hope – now that Sugimi had found his one she prayed for both of their sakes that they would have a long life together, creating children and breathing new life into the Silver Inu clan. It had been too long since any pups had been born, and with Sesshoumaru the way he was and Inuyasha, as well, it would probably be a long time before either of those two had any pups.

But she could see the light in Sugimi's eyes when his miko was mentioned and scent the arousal that inevitably invaded his strong forest scent when he was around her – heck, even when her name was said. He could no more help his reactions to the girl than he could help breathing, and that proved to her that this Kagome, this future-born miko was indeed her best friend's other half, his mate.

She understood, though, Kagome's fear and reluctance. After all, she could honestly say that if she had been subjected to Daiki's previous women in the way that Kagome had been, she too would have been a very angry woman. Daiki might have found his manhood being clipped, she giggled to herself, even as she watched the hanyou son of her best friend wander along the path through the gardens with an especially painful look on his face.

Slipping through the small gate leading to her little house, she moved to intercept him curiously; why did he look so unhappy? Had something happened between Sugimi and the miko?

"What does the unhappy look on your face presage, Inuyasha-sama?" she asked softly, and he turned around, surprised to see her there.

"Eh? Where'd you come from?" he asked.

She pointed. "Just there. See that gate? It leads to my house."

He nodded. "Oh." Then his face became melancholy again, and he turned to go back the way he had come. "Sorry. Didn't mean to bother you."

She looked at him askance. "You aren't. These are the public gardens of the shiro, and you have as much right here as anyone else. Though, I thought the group was leaving today to attempt to meet with the guardians of the forest."

He shook his head and sighed. "We were... but my father hasn't returned." He said the word 'father' with a touch of sarcasm, and again, Yuuka looked at him askance.

"Why do you say that with such disdain in your voice, Inuyasha? Are you not proud to have such a strong father?"

"Feh," the hanyou huffed, "I call him that loosely, and only because it's strictly a fact. He's the one that knocked my mother up with me. And then turned around and disappeared for the next two hundred years – only to reappear and take the only woman who ever loved me for me away."

And then Yuuka understood and shook her head, a bit angered at the fates. Did they always have to give happiness to one at another person's expense? "You are in love with Kagome-sama," she said, making it a statement rather than a question.

He huffed and blushed and looked flustered, but finally his shoulders drooped and he nodded. "Yeah," he said gruffly. "Not that it matters, anyway. I should have remembered that I'm only a damn hanyou, and as such am not allowed to have an other half. I guess it's my own fault I'm hurting right now," he said, bitterness overflowing, "if I'd remembered my place in the scheme of things, in other words, at the bottom, then I wouldn't be in this mess. I can tell you I won't be forgetting it again, that's for sure."

"That's a load of bull," she said bluntly, yet calmly, and he looked at her, surprised. "You just have to be patient. Sooner or later you'll find her."

"Oh, yeah," he scoffed, "patient. Not like I haven't been waiting for several hundred years already."

Eyes narrowed, Yuuka growled at him a little. "Do you know how old your father is, Inuyasha?"

Looking a little surprised at her brusque tone, he shook his head. "No," he said slowly. "Why?"

"Well, I'll tell you. He's thirteen hundred years old. How do I know, you ask? I believe I already mentioned we were born at the same time. Now... for all of those years, your father has been waiting for his other half. _Thirteen hundred years_," she stressed as his eyes began to widen in dismay. "I would think he's got every right to receive his other before you, who is what, just over two hundred? You haven't been waiting for near as long. Don't be selfish."

He swallowed heavily. "Oi, I probably won't even live that long; unlike you full youkai I don't have that option. I can't afford to wait that long," he protested.

"And you probably won't have to do so. It is very unusual that anyone waits that long. As for your life span, just remember this – your father's blood is very powerful, and it is highly likely that you will have a lifespan very close to a full inuyoukai – if not the same. And I know you inu – you're all very impatient, but you're going to have to deal with it." She smiled at the sigh that came from the hanyou. "Besides," she said, "I have a feeling you'll be meeting up with your one very soon, so you can stop pouting."

It was quiet for a time, then, "He's really been waiting for Kagome for thirteen hundred years?" whispered softly across her ears.

She nodded. "Yes. And just consider – from what he told me, she's from five hundred years in the future. If it weren't for that well... he'd be waiting another five hundred years on top of that."

Inuyasha shuddered at that thought. Being lonely was something he could well imagine, since he'd spent most of his two hundred years of life that way. In some ways, he couldn't blame his father for going for Kagome the way he had...

"She's really his soul mate, his other half?" he asked plaintively, and Yuuka chuckled.

"And there's the soulful puppy eyes you got from your father," she said as she nodded, and he smiled almost unwillingly.

"Yeah, well... not that they've ever worked all that well," he sighed, and the previous subject was dropped as Inuyasha shrugged and turned to head back indoors. "Maybe I'll just go bug Sesshoumaru. I'm kinda going crazy cooped up in here."

"I think I'll accompany you. I would like to know when to be ready to go."

She almost ran into his back when he stopped suddenly and spun to face her again. "Oi, wait a minute! Why are you goin'? We ain't conducting guided tours of evil forests, ya know!" he protested loudly.

Laughing, she poked his shoulder. "I'm going because I'm an earth elemental with an affinity for plant life of all types. I can get you into that forest, and by the time I'm done it'll be worshiping you guys as gods. That's why I'm going."

Inuyasha stared at her for a moment with his jaw hanging open, then he turned back towards the shiro with his long-legged stride, calling over his shoulder, "Well, come on then! What's the hold up?"

She jogged to catch up, the knowledge that her time on earth was almost done a heady feeling of relief in the back of her mind as she followed the red-clad hanyou into the Western Shiro's vast halls.

~oOo~

Kana flared her aura looking for Sugimi's – and couldn't find it.

That fact pissed her off – she'd been looking for him since yesterday afternoon, and had been unable to find him anywhere within the Western Palace. And then this morning it was the same; was he perhaps 'visiting' Yuuka?

In all the time she'd known Sugimi she'd never been able to get the truth of his feelings for the elemental from him. And neither had Satori, and that fact had always sent both of them into rages.

Irritated, tired, and sulky as all hell, Kana decided she was going to use her scrying fires and to hell with Sesshoumaru and what he didn't want done in his shiro. Handsome as all get out, that one, but even colder than she herself was, he intimidated her more than any other, but with as peckish as she was feeling today she didn't even care about pissing him off.

Igniting the prepared fire-pit in her room with a flare of power, she opened her arms to welcome the fire and smiled as it began to move, going from the pit to her and back again in an endless circle. A person seeing her from outside would see flames dancing along every inch of her body, swaying and twirling around and burning higher or lower at her command, then moving through the air back to the pit, only to start the circle again. The flames mingled in her hair, flirting and twining with her red locks and lifting it until it resembled flames itself, making her look as though she herself was naught but a living flame.

In essence she was, and as the fires began to burn to the cadence her body and will set it all moved back into the pit and then it steadied, becoming one tall sheet of flame, still and unmoving though the crackling sound was still there.

She concentrated, drawing the whereabouts of Sugimi from the flames, and as the picture opened up on her scrying sheet her shriek of rage alerted the whole palace that something untoward had happened.

The fires went back to their normal sleepy gnawing of the chunks of wood on which they fed, but her dismayed and infuriated shriek alerted the Lord of this place that she'd been doing things she wasn't supposed to do in his domain...

She turned, face still a study in rage and there stood Sesshoumaru, every inch of his body shouting ice-cold anger.

"I believe I told you that your tricks with fire would not be allowed in my Lands many years ago, Kana. What made you think you could do it now?" he bit out, and her eyes flashed fire at him in her anger.

"Your father is fucking that bitch, Sesshoumaru! What are you going to do about it?!" she shrieked, beyond fear of him at the sheer inhuman rage of knowing that she had just been beaten out for something she wanted by a _human miko_.

She was left absolutely stunned by his response.

With a flicker of disappointment in his eyes, Sesshoumaru turned to leave her room. "That is unfortunate. I was rather hoping he'd made too much of a mess of his courtship of her and that she would turn to me, instead. I suppose I will have to accept it."

Eyes wide in her shocked face she watched silently as he left her room, an, "I will deal with you and your disregard of my wishes in my own shiro later, wench. Pray that my anger abates – though the news you gave me may well make it worse."

_Has everyone in this damn world gone insane? s_he thought agitatedly as she began to pace. _Perhaps I should have taken the spider's offer and done away with that wench. Maybe there's still time – just because he was bedding her doesn't mean that he marked her. If he didn't, I might still have a chance..._

She smiled wickedly. _Just because I said I would help them kill the spider doesn't mean that I can't kill her, too, and make it look an accident._

_Yes... perhaps I will do this. Of course, if he has marked her then he will die, too... but then, if he's marked her, he can full well die, and too bad, so sad for him._

_If I can't have what I want from him, then no one else will, either._

~oOo~

Kagome blushed fiercely, shifting uneasily; Sugimi was still standing there and staring at her as though he'd never seen a naked girl. And as she knew quite well that was far from the truth, she was beginning to get nervous – was he changing his mind? Did he not want her now that he'd seen the mediocre body she was stuck in?

At 5'4 she was a little bit taller than most Japanese girls in her time, and a lot taller than those in this time period – it was an odd truth that for some reason, subsequent generations of people were getting taller as time went on, and they still hadn't figured out the reason why. Not that it really mattered for the now cringing girl standing naked in a cave before the most gorgeous male that had ever walked the earth.

She supposed that her body wasn't really that bad; slender, curvy, she had good proportions, leaving her with an hourglass figure. It was, in her opinion at least probably her best feature, but still, with him staring like that... she began to wonder.

Was she wrong, and her body was _not_ good enough?

Finally, unable to take his staring any longer she started to cry, and picking up her clothing prepared to get re-dressed, shame thickening in her scent until it marred her usual sweet smell.

The low growl that echoed in the cave startled her and she looked over at him, freezing. He stepped forward, his eyes flickering vermillion for a moment. "What are you doing, miko?" he rumbled. "Why do you redress yourself, and why do you smell ashamed?"

With a wince she looked away. "Well... all you did was stare, and I thought you were displeased and had decided you didn't want me, but didn't know how to say it."

He stared at her incredulously. "Did you not see my _very noticeable reaction,_ Kagome? Does this-" he gestured at his unashamed erection, "-look as though I am disappointed?" he asked, unable to conceive of where she would get such an incredibly asinine idea.

At that, her eyes flickered downwards for a second and then back up, a deep flush on her cheeks and her eyes widening so much they were almost showing the whites. And then he understood – she hadn't let herself look down, too intimidated by such a thing to allow herself to just look.

He shook his head and sighed. "Kagome, you really must get rid of this low opinion of yourself. I was frozen, staring, because I couldn't help it – all I could think was that I've never seen a female with as perfectly formed a body as yours... you're beautiful, woman. _Beautiful_. Never doubt that again," he said, his tone of voice uncompromising, and embarrassed, Kagome nodded but didn't say anything, still not meeting his eyes.

With a determined look on his face he stepped forward, invading her personal space with a pleased expression seated firmly in his eyes. For several long moments more, he simply stared at her pleasing form, and then he pulled her to him slowly, hissing as their bodies met for the very first time.

It was heaven, or as close as his demonic heritage could come to it, and as he pressed her more firmly against his very needy body he closed his eyes in unspeakable pleasure – she conformed to him absolutely perfectly, and he knew why; because the kami had made them from the same mold. She was one half and he was the other, and together they formed a perfect whole.

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her precious form to his own with an intensity that she picked up on; looking up at him with innocent blue eyes, she asked quietly, "Sugimi?"

Breathing her in, he sighed deeply, content just to hold her in this manner, but after a few moments he responded to the question in her voice. "I am going to initiate the marking, Kagome." He pulled away reluctantly and led her back to the 'bed'.

Setting her down on it he directed her to lay back, and with another blush, she did, feeling more vulnerable in that moment than she ever had in her entire life. Barely breathing in anticipation she followed his directive, not surprised when he climbed over her, and once again pressed their bodies together.

This time, however, there was an almost electric feeling building between them, an intensity in the feel that she'd never experienced before. Not, of course, that she'd been this way before with anyone else, but she knew what she was feeling now was not normal. No normal man and woman felt this way while having sex, and she was almost giddy as she wondered what else was going to happen.

Her answer came as he pressed their foreheads together, and with his eyes boring into hers, he began the marking ritual.

Her first thought was that it was the most intimate thing that anyone could do with another – forget sex, this was beyond something as mundane as that. For as he allowed his aura to come up and draw hers with it, she was drawn _into him, _literally – she was looking down into her own blue eyes from his golden ones. And she could see him in her gaze.

It was disorienting at first and she blinked, trying to clear her head, then realized that she was still seeing things the same. She was inside a male body, and feeling everything that he felt.

It was wild, and her eyes widened in shocked surprise – in that moment she was Sugimi and he was her. She'd never thought to get a taste of what it meant to be a guy, and it was nothing like she could have ever thought it would be.

Things were different. Emotion was there, but it had less of a hold on him than more logical thinking and because of that he was able to see things with more of a detachment – a detachment that a woman couldn't, because she saw things with emotion coloring everything. It was much harder for a woman to remain aloof than it was for a man.

And how they saw sex! For most women sex was something sacred that had to involve emotion. No matter if they never used emotion outside of the bed, a woman wanted a man to have emotion while in her bed. It was based on heart.

For a man, it wasn't the same – most of the time. Sex was just that, a pleasant pastime that brought about physical pleasure and ensured that his genetics were passed on to the next generation. For them, sleeping with a woman meant nothing beyond just that, and they could sleep with any attractive female and then forget her five minutes later.

That's not to say that they _couldn't_ have sex mixed with emotion. However, the sex act was separate from the emotion. A man could have sex with no love involved at all and it meant absolutely nothing to him, or he could meet his one and never have sex again with anyone but her quite happily.

Kana was the first part of that statement, and he could think back and say, sure, the sex was good, but could he remember any particular time he was with her? Nope, and he didn't care to. It was good for a while, but now it was over and he definitely didn't want to do it again. Kagome, on the other hand, was the second part of the statement and he knew perfectly well that give a few years, and he could quite happily recall any instance he'd had sex with her.

It made things easier in terms of understanding, that was for certain, because Kagome could feel his reaction to her and the thought of having her, of taking her body for his own.

It was the same for Sugimi.

As she looked at herself through his eyes he did the same with hers, and was amazed at the emotional overtones that she saw the world with. It looked very different from his view of the world, and he was fascinated by it. Emotion literally colored everything, and he had to admit – her view of it was certainly much more vivid and interesting.

He could also feel how she felt about him – and his harem.

She felt inferior, and he felt it, too, because he felt everything she did. He was also made firmly aware of just how low her opinion of herself was, and he didn't know how to go about getting rid of her serious disbelief in herself.

They stayed that way for several minutes as they each became accustomed to the way their partner saw everything, what they believed, and who they each were. Finally, several minutes later they once more reverted to themselves, and Kagome shivered – she would never be alone inside her skin again – because he lived inside there with her.

Closing his eyes for a moment and then opening them again, Sugimi waited for what would happen next – if they were indeed mates some part of him would manifest in Kagome, and vice-versa.

He was rewarded just a few seconds later as a stark ebony lock of hair began to have the black leached from it, bleeding from the crown downward silver instead, and when it was done she carried a lock of his hair within the black. From scalp to mid-back it mingled with her ebony locks and he smiled, enchanted at how she looked wearing a part of him.

Kagome's eyes were locked onto his and she smiled, bemused at his change. While his eyes were still gold, the outer rim had turned her own cerulean blue making his eyes almost look green. It was beautiful, and she smiled up at him, uncertain why that had happened.

"That, my love, is the marking. We take on an element of our other half, signaling to all those around that we are mates and off-limits." He smiled at her, eyes filled with pride. "You look good with my silver in your hair, love, and smell even better with our mixed scents."

She nodded, still staring at his eyes.

"What of you do I have, Kagome?" he asked, suddenly curious.

"My eyes," she answered shyly, peeking up at him through lush black lashes, "you've got a blue rim around your golden eyes almost making them look green. It's beautiful," she breathed.

He grinned, pleased with their marks and her bewitchment of him... he felt drunk on her presence, and knew it was time to initiate the next part of the ritual – the mating itself.

_My favorite part, _he thought gleefully as he bent to his task with pleasure, remembering how she as a female saw and felt about sex, and knowing that from this day forward he would also view sex as she did. He could now understand the differences between mated males and unmated males.

_My mate, _he sighed inwardly as he leaned down and kissed her.

_Mine._

_Finally._

~oOo~

Edited 12/03/13


	26. The Clarity of One in Two

**Chapter 26: The Clarity of One in Two**

Kagome was not certain of what she was feeling.

Pleasure was a given. But it was slightly strange, because she was getting a sense of _their_ pleasure and not just _her_ pleasure. She could feel everything he was doing to her, but felt it through both of their bodies – he wasn't really pleasuring her, he was pleasuring them _both_.

It was different but very welcome, because she could feel and see and taste and hear everything as though from two sources, though it came through as though from one. Everything was that much clearer.

She felt things from her point of view and from his, only combined, as though that was the way it was always supposed to have been.

And it was, she knew now. This was how it was always supposed to have been from the day the kami created male and female in two separate bodies, so that they could then recombine and know joy.

She knew she could never go back to the half-life she had lived before and stay sane.

Sex was now seen by both of them differently than they once had seen it; it was a physical joining for pleasure and for procreating but it allowed them to join emotionally as well, making it a complete experience – something that never could have happened with anyone else on earth.

As he kissed her she felt the incredible amount of love flowing from him into her, and she happily reciprocated, sending it all back a million times over. It was awesome to be able to feel the kiss he bestowed on her from both ends, and Kagome knew then that she was actually glad she'd never had sex with anyone else, because she didn't want to remember any other way to do things than the way they were doing them now.

That odd duality allowed her to see and even remember sex from his memories, and as she looked at them she almost frowned; the experience was flat. At least, that was the best analogy _she_ could come up with.

He raised his head from the kiss and frowned at her. "Why do you worry about a boring experience with some half-remembered partner that was meaningless in the extreme? I am trying to pleasure us both and your curiosity is ruining that," he reproved her, and she giggled.

"I'm sorry! I've just never experienced it at all and this in no way resembles that, at least from your memories of it, and I just couldn't help it." Then she frowned. "Though it's uncomfortable and not pleasing to see you with another that way," she said, a thread of hurt clear in her voice, and he sighed.

"I can agree, and yet in some ways I am actually thankful that I have experienced the act with others – it shows me just how completely different it is with you, my other half. And it also gives me the experience to know how to pleasure us, and teach you to do so as well, my love."

She nodded, though still a bit uncomfortable with knowing he'd been entangled with countless other females in this way, still... he was right, as well. She wasn't sure she'd want to have her first time, the one that was going to hurt, with someone completely inexperienced. That would probably be worse for her...

"It will slightly pain both of us, love, as I will also feel the pain, but it will be shared and thus lessened," he intoned and smiled down at her, his eyes alight with adoration and desire.

She flushed and smiled tentatively back, wallowing happily in his love for her – though she was still uncertain. Not that she doubted his feelings any longer but it was just all so new, and now she feared it being taken away.

Through Sugimi's eyes she could see the wonder he felt about the whole thing and the newly-born fear of also losing it – she could see his growing horror as he fully realized in that instant how Yuuka must have felt when her other half died. He couldn't even _imagine_ the horrendous sense of loss, the feeling as though you'd literally been cut in half and then condemned to stay alive in that complete agony of flesh and spirit for uncountable years.

Both he and she shed tears then, for Yuuka, and for their own fear of experiencing the same and Sugimi was quick to address that issue.

"If one does not make it, you or I, there will be no separation – the other will follow immediately, correct?" he asked, wanting to be sure Kagome didn't feel any differently, though he didn't see how she could. He was calmed as her feelings broke in his mind – she wouldn't stay if he was gone and both settled down at that realization. They would never be without the other from now until eternity was over...

With that out of the way minds turned back to physical pleasure, and deep need overtook them both - with the fear of death and separation came the need to celebrate _life_ in the most basic of ways possible.

Sugimi kissed her again, unable to stop; he continued to enjoy learning her taste and feeling the silken glide of her tongue against his. Sweet like honey and mild like milk, the way she tasted became firmly imprinted into his memory, and he found himself unable to break away – just kissing her was enough to keep him happy forever.

But eventually she got him to move on, and Sugimi almost lost it as she tilted her head up, baring her throat to him – so much more than just an acknowledgment of him as alpha, it was a tacit admission that he was _her_ alpha, and also shouted her trust in him. Opening her throat to his fangs showed the ultimate trust, that she _knew_ he would never hurt her, and that visual almost made him release right then.

Licking and suckling the flesh of her neck was exquisite, and to his joy her neck was very sensitive and she greatly enjoyed his urgent attentions to it. She laughed at him inside – he looked at her reproachfully.

_'Why do you laugh, beloved?" _he asked inwardly.

She smiled up at him brightly. _'Your surprise that I enjoy your attention to my neck. We were made for each other, you said, ne?' _He nodded. "Then why are you so surprised?" she asked aloud. "You have a strong attraction to a woman's neck and I was made for you, so..." she trailed off, still blushing a little from earlier, and he chuckled.

"You are correct and I should have realized that. So, it is a safe bet that all the things that I particularly enjoy, you will also... and that makes things so much easier, I will admit," he said, very pleased at that realization. He'd never taken the time to really think about such things, believing as he had for so long that he would never be blessed enough to find his true mate.

He leaned down and nipped her pulse again and she shivered all over; he grinned devilishly at the feel.

"Brace yourself, little mate – you are in for quite the ride!"

With that there were no more words spoken aloud, only murmurings and pleadings from one or the other of them, and they soon both slipped into a sensual intoxication of the body and spirit that resembled no kind of sexual contact that Sugimi had ever experienced before.

Instead of Kagome laying there as submissive to Sugimi, they were both moving and touching, kissing and caressing, and it made the experience so much more intense. While Sugimi licked and nipped and sucked at her breasts, she was running her hands all over his back, gorgeous tight rear end, and through his hair, which she had quickly pulled out of his topknot.

She absolutely loved the feel of his cool, silky hair sliding against her skin, and just that made her moan in desperate approval even as he slid his knuckles into the valley at the top of her thighs, rubbing softly as she tentatively encircled his rigid and painful erection with her fingers. He gasped, as did she at the feel of it, and Kagome joined the exclusive circle of those females that knew exactly what stroking their mate's erection felt like from his point of view.

It was amazing; even as her eyes widened impossibly his did as well, feeling what she felt when he rubbed her clit. They both stared into each others eyes and the feeling of oneness, of intimacy was incredible, and scary, too. This was nothing that either had ever experienced before, and it evened the playing field a great deal – Sugimi was as new to this as she was.

For Kagome, it was like knowing what she would have felt like if she were a male, and she had to admit she could begin to understand why men enjoyed sex so much – it was intense pleasure, and she could only imagine what his climax felt like. For herself, she really didn't know what a climax felt like, either... she'd always thought herself sort of frigid, not ever having had a sex drive before.

Not that it mattered anymore, because she was addicted now – but only with her mate. Every other guy could go jump off a cliff as far as she was concerned, she was TAKEN. She could feel Sugimi's primal possessiveness rise up as well as a primitive approval of her naming herself as _his_.

The same applied for him – at the thought of him with anyone else she felt jealousy invade that she'd never before experienced... not even when Inuyasha would run off to Kikyou.

Still, with his fingers now moving in and out of her and her hand stroking him firmly, both were approaching climaxes, and Sugimi finally pulled back, regretfully moving his fingers from inside. He scooted down to where her scent was clouding his mind, licking both fingers clean as he went; he purred, and Kagome, shocked, realized that he really did enjoy the taste of her arousal.

She could feel how it drugged his senses, enticing him, driving him to taste her more and repeatedly drawing him back to this one spot on her body. He absolutely reveled in the tasting, even as she reveled in him doing so. Mindless with need now, Kagome began begging, pleading with him to stop torturing her and join with her already.

He could feel the exact moment she reached the point that she could take no more, the precise second that the emptiness inside her that called for him overwhelmed her, and in that instant of time he crawled back up her body, nipping and licking as he went until he was once more face to face with her.

Holding her gaze, he reached down and guided one leg around his waist, and then positioned himself to take her. "Are you ready?" he panted, smiling as she nodded desperately.

"Oh, hai, I am, please, Sugimi, take this ache away," she begged...

And with one single, smooth thrust, he did.

Both gasped at the feel, and both gasped due to both pleasure _and_ pain. Sugimi felt the pleasure of her immense tightness grasping him for himself, of course. But he could also feel her pain and he winced at that; leaning down to kiss her, he apologized repeatedly.

But Kagome, while feeling the pain of her breached maidenhood also felt Sugimi's pleasure, and she was shocked at feeling how it felt for him to be gripped so strongly by her inner muscles. It was liquid pleasure radiating out from that one point to grasp his entire body, and she could suddenly understand how a man could literally be mindless with pleasure – and she also understood how the whole 'rape' thing could come about.

She could feel how it made him feel, and she knew if she were to tell him no now he wouldn't be able to stop without immense pain. As far as she was now concerned, any woman who did that to a man deserved to be ignored.

No, she didn't advocate a male beating a woman and then forcing themselves on her, but a woman who was this involved with a man and then at the last damn minute cried no should be forced to feel what it did to the man.

At any rate, while he was overloading on pleasure, his and hers, she also was, and as he began to set a steady rhythm she moaned, opening her eyes to stare into his blue-gold gaze, completing the pleasure circuit. Back and forth through them the pleasure flowed as hours passed unnoticed by the two in the cave.

Kagome was awed, and it showed. Climax after climax Sugimi paced her, not missing a beat. She wasn't sure, though, if it was a demon thing or not. Human men, she knew, were pretty much confined to one orgasm, after which they needed a rest period before they could go again. That certainly wasn't happening with her new mate, and she wasn't complaining.

He chuckled at the thoughts running through her mind. "What you described for human men is the same for youkai, though we have much more stamina – this endless stamina seems to be an ability only gained by mates, little one," he panted, even as he changed their positions yet again.

This time he chose the inu's traditional position and Kagome chuckled, even as she grew increasingly tired. Sugimi knew it, he could feel it, and he was tired, too – they had been going for hours. That was why he had chosen this position – it was time to finish and then dress to return to the Western Shiro. They would leave on their quest tomorrow; for now he and his new mate needed rest and food.

Increasing his speed for the final time he thrust into her as fast as it was possible for her to withstand, which was quite fast, and threw his head back, the pleasure overwhelming his mind and hers to the point that he was almost unconscious. White light burst open in his mind as he exploded into Kagome at the precise moment she cried out in unbearable ecstasy.

Within Kagome's barely functional mind, the feel of a male climax set off fireworks in her and she understood even more why guys were such slutpuppies – the pleasure was _immense_... who could stay away from that?

All too soon they both floated down from their releases, bodies flooded with endorphins, and though both were tired as hell they neither one had _ever_ felt better in their lives.

Sugimi smiled at her and leaning down he sniffed at her neck, a pleased look crossing his face. "You smell like _us._.. I don't think I'll ever get tired of that scent, mate."

"I can just bet, Sugimi," she panted, still trying to recover her breath. A certain weariness was kicking in, and eyeing her thoughtfully he slowly and regretfully pulled out of her and stood after a quick kiss to redress.

If it weren't their first time he would have been able to stay and cuddle up to her for hours – but since it _was _their first time and considering their circmstances things were different. Kagome would sleep quite a bit and be tired for the next several days as her body adjusted to the new bond, and he would probably end up carrying her for a few days on their journey - not that he would mind, of course.

Nudging her as soon as he was dressed, he got her into her clothes and then lifted her into his arms and left the cave. Forming into his orb he flashed towards the Western Palace with his sleeping mate.

They would need to eat and then both of them would sleep.

~oOo~

The uproar that occurred when the two errant members of the group finally reappeared in mid-afternoon was incredible.

As exhausted as Kagome was she was pissed off to be awoken in such a manner and let them all know it in no uncertain terms, flaring her miko aura out and shocking everyone of youkai blood except her mate, who was now inured to her reiki.

Looking around at everyone gathered in the courtyard to intercept them, she yelled, "Shut up right now!" As silence fell across the courtyard Yuuka entered it, and seeing the two looking just slightly different and with their combined scents, she grinned widely and came forward to congratulate them.

"Sugimi, Kagome – congratulation on your mating! Noting Kagome's hazy eyes and remembering the distant day of her own mating she turned and pushed her way through the crowd. "Come on, Sugimi, while you take her to your rooms I'll have a servant send you an early dinner, and another gather her things from her old room and bring them to you – is that acceptable?"

He nodded gratefully to her. "Thank you – I must admit, I am tired out as well. Some food and then sleep would be welcome."

She inclined her head with a smile and then split off towards Kagome's room after instructing a servant to get them their supper. Sugimi slid the door into his rooms open and stepped inside with relief. After setting her down on the futon he slid the door closed and undressed, slipping into a pair of sleeping hakama and leaving his top half bare. Once the servants brought food he would strip naked and do the same to her, so they could curl around each other without anything between them.

He knew she would enjoy that – mated couples didn't sleep with anything on, and they would be no different.

Smiling down at her with gentle adoration, he smoothed her hair over her shoulder and began to strip her down while waiting for dinner. When the servant arrived, he could simply cover her up. In the meantime he contented himself with smoothing her hair and stroking her skin with a loving hand. Anyone seeing him in that unguarded moment with his new mate would see the absolute worship in his eyes as he looked at her.

A knock came at the door and he, thinking it to be a servant with dinner, moved to open it after making sure Kagome was covered.

It wasn't, however, dinner, but Kana, instead.

"If you think for one second that screwing that little bitch will keep me from coming between you two, you have another think coming," she hissed, rage and challenge clear in her voice.

~oOo~

Edited 12/03/13


	27. Interlude

**Chapter 27: Interlude**

Before Sugimi could even articulate his own rage at being crossed once again by the bitch Kagome was standing next to him, and Kana, seeing her knew for certain in that moment – they were mates and he was forever out of her reach.

Her rage knew no bounds – as the Lady of the South she wasn't used to having anything she wanted forbidden to her. Both Sugimi and Kagome felt her temper spiral out of control as her powers rose to her command, and within an instant Kagome had her reiki pulled from within to light the hall passage with a brilliant pink glow in answer to the threat.

She allowed just enough of her reiki out to top Kana's power and intimidate – and it worked, Kana's power dwindling before the might of a priestess even as she scowled in frustrated rage.

"Don't do it, Kana. It isn't worth your life. What do you really think you're gaining here? Even if he and I weren't mated now-" she blushed, "-he still wouldn't want you. Do you really think pissing him off is going to change that? I know you're smarter than that. Pull your power back and leave or this won't end so nicely, and then you'll have to face Sesshoumaru and explain why his palace is burning down around his ears."

Kana glared at her and snarled, "This isn't over, bitch."

Kagome was just about to get angry at the appellation when Sugimi stopped her with, "Don't, Kagome. Technically, you _are_ a bitch now. _My_ bitch."

Startled, she looked up at him with a cherry blush and blinked, then grinned. "You know, you're right! Now I don't have to take it as an insult!"

At that, Kana gritted her teeth and turned on her heel; despite her anger her body was tight with desire at seeing his well-remembered body half nude, and she stalked off down the hall already plotting their demise, her anger fueled by frustrated passion.

Sugimi watched her for a moment, eyes narrowed – he knew her too well. "This isn't over, like she said – she _will_ attempt to kill you and thereby me at some point, Kagome."

Yawning, she looked at Kana's disappearing back down the hall, and turned to go back to the bed with a dismissive shrug. "I'll worry about that later, Sugimi – I'm too tired right now to think."

Just then, the servant sent for their supper returned and brought in a nicely laden tray for the new couple, bowing and congratulating them. Sugimi looked closely at him and realized that he was one who had also served when he was the Western Lord. With a smile he thanked the male, and then slid the door closed behind him as he turned to look at his once again naked little mate who was still yawning, but waiting for him in bed with the tray settled across her knees.

Quickly, she had his food served and his sake poured, and then as soon as he began to eat, she did as well, hungrily scarfing everything in front of her to her mate's amusement. "Hungry, my dear?" he chuckled.

"Well," she waved her chopsticks around in the air in emphasis, "I haven't eaten since supper yesterday. All I had this morning with my mom before I came looking for you was some hot tea, so yeah, I'm hungry."

"Well," he sighed, "at least you have a good appetite, not like most human women who seem to eat like birds so they don't gain any weight. I don't understand why human males seem to want their females so bony – I much prefer your healthy, curvy body to one that reminds me of a skeleton."

Kagome choked off a laugh, putting her hand over her mouth so she didn't spray her tea everywhere at the picture his words brought to mind, and shook her head at him. "D-don't do that! I almost c-choked on my tea," she stuttered out after she managed to swallow.

He chuckled at her, then yawned himself, and finally, taking the empty tray and setting it aside, he scooted down in the bed as she did and stripped off his hakama and then curled up around his sweet little mate. He sighed, more content in that moment than he had ever been in his long life.

'_I love you, mate,' _he whispered into her mind, and she sent the thought back to him as she slipped into sleep, along with a huge surge of love.

With that and a smile on his face he, too, drifted off into sleep and the room grew quiet, with the breathing of its occupants the only noise to be heard.

~oOo~

They left the rest of the palace in an uproar, however, and while they were getting a good sleep in, everyone else was left arguing and fighting amongst themselves over what, exactly, had happened.

Sango was happy – knowing what she knew about youkai, and how Sugimi had fallen hard over her friend, she didn't have a problem with them being mates at all.

Miroku was merely concerned that there would be trouble from Kana, and said so, repeatedly.

Sesshoumaru agreed with him. He was also rather disappointed that Kagome was out of his reach – not that he was in love with her or anything, but he was fascinated by her, found her attractive, was admittedly becoming fond of her and enjoyed her knowledge. Other than that, he was simply annoyed at the uproar in his palace, and even more annoyed at Kana for her spoiled disregard for his rules in his domain.

Inuyasha, despite knowing that this was coming was heartbroken, and it would take a while for him to bounce back from it. Funny enough, he blamed both himself, _and_ Kikyou for having lost Kagome in the first place. It was the first thing he'd ever blamed Kikyou for.

Shippo and Rin thought the whole thing was great once they understood what had happened. Shippo especially – being youkai, even though young, he understood about mates and what it meant to take one rather than a convenient wife, as his own parents had been mate-bonded and that was why his mother had died when her mate had, leaving him alone. He knew that Kagome would be taken care of for the rest of her now long, long life, and that was fine with him.

Yuuka was more pleased than she could ever say to see Sugimi happy at last, and glad in some ways that she had gotten the chance to see him mated and meet the woman who was his other half. Surprisingly, miko or no, she was the perfect foil to her powerful mate, and Yuuka could see quite well the devotion between them. It eased her heart and made it that much easier for her to look towards her own coming death so that she could finally be whole again with her own beloved mate on the other side.

Shaking her head at the chattering, yelling, loud group still all upset at the two who had finally returned, she finally put her foot down and brought all yapping to a halt by the simple expedient of having the vining ivy climbing the walls of the palace on this side suddenly leave their homes on the walls and wrap themselves around most of the group. She wasn't, however, dumb enough to do that to Sesshoumaru.

Once silence had fallen she stepped forward, and pointing out each person as she went, she took care of their concerns/complaints.

"Sango-san," she bowed towards the taijiya, and Sango, startled, bowed politely back, slightly hampered by her ivy bindings, "I am pleased that you are happy for them – your knowledge of our ways is a good thing in this instance – they need all the support they can get."

Sango nodded, knowing the woman was correct – she need look no further than Kana for proof of that statement. And she would, too – stand behind her friend and the daiyoukai she loved.

Next, Miroku.

"Miroku-sama, I agree with you that Kana is going to be a problem. A very big one. We all need to keep our eyes on her as we go along." Miroku nodded, glad that she had heeded his words and addressed them aloud to everyone.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, you know she is not your one, and though you enjoy her company and have a certain affection towards her, she is a friend for you and nothing more. You will eventually find your own mate."

Then she looked at Inuyasha with sympathy in her gaze, and said, "Remember what we talked about yesterday, Inuyasha. And just think about this; if you _had_ mated Kagome it would have been an incomplete mating, and when she inevitably met your father you all three would have suffered horrendously. Even more so when you met your own mate, so be thankful that the kami protected you all from that horrible fate."

She looked around for the children, but they had run off to play, and that left one person to deal with... Satori.

Yuuka eyed her as she stood on the steps of the shiro, head held high, and wondered what Sugimi's ex-wife would choose to do; cause more problems or leave the couple alone?

With a decided smirk, Satori looked Yuuka over for a moment and then shrugged. "I'll leave them alone – I want to see her put Kana in her place a few more times, since I hate that particular wench more than any human alive."

Yuuka sighed with relief – having Satori and Kana against her could have been very stressful, and she was glad Satori hated Kana so much – it had helped Kagome's case a great deal.

As she loosened her vines away from the people on the covered porch all began to disperse and head into the evening meal. Yuuka looked up into the heavens. "I will be so glad when my sojourn here is over and I can join you, Daiki – this has become too much without you to help me deal with it."

A small sakura blossom gently glided down to her hands, and with a faint look of confusion she looked around; the only sakura trees here in the Western Palace were on the other side of the shiro, and the wind wasn't blowing from that direction.

And then she caught a faint scent, but one she would never forget, and that's when she knew...

Daiki was still there, and he was waiting for her.

She smiled as she thought of her own death.

~oOo~

With an angered and narrow-eyed gaze, Kikyou stared up at the northern hills and scowled even harder – she had finally figured out that Inuyasha had lied to her about the direction they were taking.

Because she had been forced to stay so far back, ostensibly because of Sesshoumaru, she hadn't realized for some time that the group of travelers was not anywhere in the northern provinces, and when Naraku had come looking for more information he'd punished her for her lack of knowledge of the whereabouts of Inuyasha and his group. Severely.

He was also still watching her closely to make sure she wasn't deliberately lying to him.

The spider was getting nervous. Sesshoumaru joining up with his half-brother's group was something he had never considered – the two seemingly hated each other so much that he wondered what extraordinary circumstance had pushed them to set aside their own hostilities to join against him.

And ever since they _had_ joined up, everything had started going wrong for him.

Kikyou never knew where they were, Kanna's mirror had been destroyed by _something_ extremely powerful, he couldn't get the first clue of what had been done or who had done it, and his saimyousho had started disappearing before they could ever get back to him with any information.

The bottom line was that current events were a complete blank to him, and he didn't like stumbling blindly about. That was how you got killed.

On top of that, the only information he'd gotten out of Kikyou had greatly concerned him – the male that had confronted her that day in Inuyasha's forest. She had no idea who it was as she'd never seen him, but she could tell him that it was someone she'd never heard before, and that someone seemed mighty attached to Kagome.

The spider scowled; that little bitch was the biggest thorn in his side and he desperately wanted her dead. Unfortunately, she seemed to have kami's own luck, because no matter how badly he'd beaten the tachi in the past, she'd always escaped with her life.

Perhaps he should concentrate all his efforts on killing her...

Of course, he had to_ find_ them first.

Plus there was that wench, Kana, and the shard he had given her... he hadn't gotten anything out of her for his efforts, though if she hadn't come across the group it wasn't like she could do anything, and once again he came back to the not knowing where they were thing.

Gritting his teeth in frustration, he considered different schemes that could be launched against Kagome, and the only thing he could come up with was one involving Kikyou – and Inuyasha.

He knew Inuyasha's weakness to Kikyou, and it was an easy bet that if he could get Kikyou to go along with the plan, he could force the hanyou into a 'choose to save one or the other' scenario. Knowing how Kagome felt about Inuyasha, she would see his choice of saving Kikyou as a betrayal and would be heartbroken, and thus, easy to kill. Such a betrayal would also turn the monk and slayer against Inuyasha, because they were totally devoted to Kagome.

In one little instant he could completely destroy the tachi, leaving everyone at odds with each other and no threat to him.

There was, however, a wild card - Sesshoumaru. There was no telling what he would do, but it was fairly certain that he would protect Kagome, as she was the one that could track the shards and he knew for a fact that the daiyoukai had no use for Kikyou whatsoever.

But if he struck correctly he could keep Sesshoumaru's attention on protecting his little girl child, and there was a good chance then that his scheme would work.

Perhaps he should think about tracking Kikyou back down and convincing her to join in his latest plan... he knew it would not be difficult to do so, as she desperately wanted rid of Kagome herself – she couldn't stand the competition.

With a slight smirk he thought about just how angry she was at being tricked by Inuyasha. He was also pretty positive she blamed Kagome for what was going on...

That dawning hatred for the girl who had taken over her life was all he needed to gain a foothold into the destruction of his most bitter enemies.

~oOo~

Dawn the next morning found Sugimi, Kagome, and the rest of the group all up and ready to go, having a last minute planning session in the library while eating one last warm meal before leaving for the forest of Illusions, as they had nicknamed it after hearing Hojo call it that.

The young human male was devastated to learn that Kagome was mated to the powerful daiyoukai, but accepted it with good grace and even congratulated the pair, at which Kagome gave the poor boy a hug and a kiss on the cheek – Sugimi merely thanked the young man, not even bothering to become jealous – there was absolutely no need, and he didn't mind that she had embraced the boy to comfort him.

She was his mate, he lived in her as much as she did in him and knew exactly how she viewed Hojo and every other person around her. He had no competition out there, and he knew it, so jealousy was a moot point and a waste of time.

Sugimi formally introduced Yuuka to the group and explained what she was and why she would be joining them – everyone was pleased to meet the attractive, pleasant woman - all accept Kana, of course.

The daiyoukai had discussed the Southern Lady's continued participation in the group with Kagome, Sugimi all for sending her right back to her home, but Kagome talked him around – she felt it would be much easier to contain her malice and keep her from doing too much damage when she was surrounded by people loyal to he and Kagome. They would have an entire group of people watching her every action, making it much easier to contain her than if she was at home where she had an entire province full of people that would do her bidding.

Reluctantly he agreed, knowing she had a good point but not wanting the nasty woman anywhere around himself or his mate.

Kagome really didn't, either – despite the fact that she knew how he felt about the woman, and that he had no attraction to her now, there was still the fact that at one time he did have, and that Kana'd had him as a lover for twenty years. She really wasn't fond of being faced with a former mistress of her mate's, was the bottom line, and there was some residual jealousy over it.

On top of that, Satori had decided to accompany them, so she would also have to deal with his ex-wife. Now, with Satori he wasn't as bothered – for some reason, the inu female had decided that she liked Kagome and was quite amenable to her. Sugimi reluctantly decided that she could come with them – she was a powerful inu female warrior, and every little bit against Naraku they could get was all to the better.

Plus, he knew that because Satori had decided she liked Kagome and Kana hated her, she would go out of her way to watch Kagome's back just out of spite towards Kana, without even considering the friend she was going to become to Kagome. Sugimi had been married to her for some time and knew her fairly well – she genuinely seemed to like Kagome, and he was oddly grateful for that.

So, with an enlarged group of some of the most powerful youkai still in Japan, they all left the Western Palace and headed north towards Edo, and the forest that had once housed the Tree of Ages.

True to Sugimi's deductions the night before, Kagome tired easily, and he had no problem with carrying her while she slept in his arms. His senses he kept extended outward to make sure nothing dangerous was near them, but his eyes and mind were trained on his beautiful little mate... and the naughty little dreams she was having while sleeping.

He sighed...

This business with Naraku couldn't be finished fast enough for him.

~oOo~

A/N: And now, back to the spider hunt.

Edited 12/03/13

Amber


	28. Wolves at the Door

**Chapter 28: Wolves at the Door**

Yuuka sighed as she neared the Forest of Ages, as she had taken to calling it. She could feel the soul of the forest and it wasn't truly evil – just angry and bitter.

The Tree of Ages had been its heart, and when it was destroyed the rest of the forest became angry. Before that it had just been eerie, and with that air had managed to keep most people out of it, which was what it preferred.

It was ancient, she could feel it and it had, as had been said before, forgotten much of itself. At one time it had been an intelligent, lively forest, and a beautiful place for any being to come and visit who could see past the outward eeriness. Then man had begun changing the things around himself, and instead of migrating with the seasons and existing in harmony with his surroundings, he decided to put down roots and change his _environment_ to suit _himself_.

That's when things had begun to go downhill.

Mankind began cutting down the trees and using them for building and for fires, and sometimes, as in the case of temperamental youkai, just because they were having a bad day. (Inuyasha had been very guilty of this in his own forest.) And so the forest guardians began to know hate.

After a while that hate began to affect them – they began planting themselves in groves closest to the edges where the cutting was being done, and causing such havoc with their illusions and the beasts they created from their own imaginations that mankind began to fear the forest they had once loved...

And the bitterness set in, the guardians angered at the loss of so many voices from their beloved trees.

That is where youkai like Yuuka began to come in.

Elementals of earth, some of them began to have more of an affinity to plant life of all types than just the earth itself, and as time went by, what was left of the guardians of the forest came to adore the presence of these beings. Unfortunately, as more time went on, less of these elementals began to be born and now there were only about five others that Yuuka knew of – not including herself.

Two of those were her own children.

Still, she understood, though she didn't like it, why the kami had her stay behind after her mate died – she was the most powerful of those left and her children, while their power was promising and they were considered adult enough to live on their own were really still young, and their power had yet to develop to a level such as hers. And for this forest, as angry as it had grown over the centuries, only one of her power could truly help Sugimi's group.

Ergo, the real reason she had been forced to stay behind her mate and suffer through centuries of agony was Naraku, when it came down to cases, and she wanted to make that greedy bastard suffer like she had for all the years after her mate had died. So she was quite eager, in all actuality, to meet the idiot who was trying to take over the world.

Someone had failed to mention to him that would never be allowed by the kami – the world wasn't meant to be ruled by one person, and no matter his own hubris, even _he_ couldn't fight the kami and win.

No earthly power could unseat the gods.

Yuuka wanted very badly to be the one to inform Naraku of that particular oversight and watch his face fall off.

All of that to say that when they began to approach the Hojo family's palace, Yuuka was already beginning to make contact with those few of the guardians of the forest that were still self-aware as individual beings, her presence soothing their rage and hatred until she could convince one of them to meet with her group.

She could feel the massive weight of the forest's hatred being turned from anything that walked upright to Naraku, specifically – his miasma was beginning to kill off portions of the forest nearest his own hiding place and the forest couldn't rid itself of him; since he held so much of the jewel he was too powerful.

That little fact would greatly help her case to the guardians for safe passage and alliance with her group, as they were there to rid the forest of the abomination that had taken over its once-heart.

~oOo~

Hojo led the group into the forecourt of his family's palace, and asked them to wait for him in the gardens as he went to find the one of his uncles that would be able to tell him of any news regarding the forest or any disturbances in the area – besides Naraku, of course.

The young heir to the Hojo clan, (they'd found this out just that day) looked at Kagome sadly before leaving to find his uncle while they were all led to the castle's garden to await his return. He had gotten his wish to be able to show her his ancestral home, but it no longer mattered whether she liked what she saw or not – she was off-limits forever, and in actuality, would still be alive and young-looking when his own distant descendants were old.

Still, he had promised his aid and would deliver – never let it be said that the heir of the Hojo clan had forsaken his honor – that would never happen. And so, after a quick discussion with his uncle, he came back out to the group and let them know what was going on in the region.

"Apparently, your enemy has actually stabilized this area, as all youkai have disappeared from the entire region. However, the forest is becoming even deadlier, as there is a noxious miasma that seems to be rolling through it from the center of the forest. It's killing everything in its path, and the forest seems to be enraged – anyone entering its confines lately is not seen again," he finished with a worried air – out of bounds Kagome may be, but he still had feelings for her and didn't want to see her in danger.

Of course, her husband, (he couldn't help but think of their bond in humanistic terms, the word mate just sounding too strange to him) was powerful enough to kill whole armies, and she herself wasn't defenseless, as he knew himself, but still... that forest was no joke. He could only be glad for that other youkai's presence, Yuuka – if she could make the forest play nice, all the better, as far as he was concerned.

Kagome herself didn't appear to be overly worried about anything, as she was sleeping peacefully in her husband's lap... which the great youkai seemed to enjoy, as he appeared to be totally lost in watching her and didn't appear to even be listening.

That mistaken assumption was laid to rest when he spoke up. "Yuuka will be in the lead from here on out – while in that forest you are to listen to her and follow her instructions," he told the group, and no one except Kana appeared to have a problem with that, though the contentious Southern Lady made no effort to actually argue the point.

After offering their thanks for his assistance Sugimi led the group from the palace grounds, Hojo watching with saddened eyes as his first love disappeared forever from his sight. He just hoped that they were all okay after facing this enemy of theirs...

But especially Kagome. He wanted her to have a long, happy life - even without him.

~oOo~

Sugimi was still watching over his little mate - she had finally woken and was walking, though still a bit groggily, next to him.

Every sense he owned was trained on two things, his mate, and their surroundings, in order for him to protect her in this dangerous endeavor of theirs. He made a mental note to take an extra strip out of Naraku's hide just for him being forced to expose his mate to such dangers in the first place.

And though he was the alpha of the group and would normally be in front, leading, with the beta taking the rear of the formation for protection purposes, this time things were different. Instead of in front he was in the middle, keeping his mate, the alpha female of the pack, safe from all harm. He was already obsessive over her safety – and it would only get worse once he pupped her.

Fortunately for her, he didn't plan to do that for some time to come – he wanted a few years just for them, before beginning a family – on top of the fact that he certainly wouldn't pup her while a sadistic, murderous freak was running around trying to take over the world. That was definitely a bad idea, and he wasn't stupid enough to give Naraku any chance at harming any more of his pups than he was already threatening, i.e. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.

He already knew that Kagome was well able to take care of herself – she was no helpless weakling. But... he also knew that their opponent was nothing if not dangerous – and then they also had Kana to worry about.

No one knew it, but he had already set a potent curse on the woman. If she tried in any way to betray them or harm his mate she would die. Immediately, and with no chance to even defend herself. And if she did try to betray them or kill Kagome and she died, he would simply take over the rule of the Southern Lands himself, since at that point,they would be up for grabs.

Sure, if that happened any youkai would be able to challenge him for the title, but he wasn't worried about that – anyone who tried wouldn't have enough of themselves left to make a streak on the ground when he was finished with them.

He slanted a glance at his mate, then, and sighed inwardly. _She would definitely not like to hear me thinking what I am right now, that is certain. _He was just lucky that she was still so groggy – she wasn't thinking real clearly, or paying that much attention to what was going on around her.

_She would make a beautiful Southern Lady, _he mused idly, smiling at her tiny stumble as her eyes started drifting closed again. With a chuckle he grabbed her up into his arms and settled her back with her head on his shoulder. The only downside to the whole thing was that he couldn't wear his armor, and while he hated his armor, it was a necessary evil. But with her like this he'd had to let Ah-Uhn carry it, since he didn't have the children to carry.

Everyone had agreed that the two needed to stay at the Western Palace where it was safer, rather than follow them into such a dangerous endeavor. If Kagome had not been strictly necessary, herself, she would have found herself sitting in the palace waiting on him to return, too.

He was pulled from his thoughts as Yuuka led them towards one area of forest, and though no one knew why she seemed to be looking for that particular area, no one said anything.

However, Sugimi's hackles rose at the heaviness and air of threat that was seeping from the trees that they were facing – and eyes narrowed as he tensed, preparing for any sign of violence against them. He would destroy whatever tried to cause his mate any harm.

The rest of the group were also steadily becoming uneasy, and that nervousness could be seen in the tight formation they all walked in, hands on weapons and attention firmly fixed on their surroundings.

With an irritable scowl Kagome awoke again and demanded to be put down so he could put his armor back on before actually entering the forest. She'd felt the anger in the trees as they'd neared them, which was what had woken her. Now she was grouchy and not inclined to tolerate any foolishness from anyone.

Everyone in the pack save Yuuka started edging away from the couple in the middle – their senses telling them there was danger had boosted their auras incredibly high, and no one in the group had ever seen such a thing nor felt so much power – except Yuuka, of course, in her own mating.

It was clear that finding your other was a significant thing, and Sesshoumaru, in particular, narrowed eyes and all, was intrigued. If he could find his own mate, would his power grow in consequence? It was an interesting thought...

Everyone in the area was surprised, however, with the growl that suddenly erupted from Sugimi as he stepped in front of his grouchy mate protectively. But that surprise only lasted for a short time as Inuyasha turned away in disgust.

"Keh. It's just that mangy wolf. Wonder what the hell he wants now?"

Kagome growled herself, a sound that had Sugimi's knees weakening with desire. "Well, maybe this is a good thing – because I need to get those shards from him, anyway," she grumped, and inwardly, Inuyasha hoped that the stupid idiot argued with her – he really wanted to see some Koga smackdown.

In a sharp deviation from all the other times they'd run into the wolf, this time he did not blow into the middle of the group; instead he walked calmly forward, accompanied by his two underlings and Ayame.

He bowed respectfully to Sugimi, who had stopped growling but was eyeing him warily.

"I came to join you in your fight with Naraku," he said, and gestured to his buddies and the lovely young wolf maiden. "I owe him vengeance for the destruction of my pack."

Sugimi considered him for a moment, then his gaze passed across the faces of the other two male demons, evaluating them for threat to his mate, then looked at the young wolf princess.

"And you are..?" he asked.

She bowed her head respectfully, as though to an equal, and Sugimi's brows rose. "I am Ayame, princess of the Eastern Wolf Tribe," she said.

He was slightly taken aback at her calm demeanor, but his attention was pulled from her as his mate stepped forward and nodded to him. "They do have the right to be there, Sugimi. What Koga said was true – Naraku wiped out almost his entire tribe trying to make Koga and Inuyasha kill each other."

The daiyoukai pondered that for a moment, knowing he could not deny another their due justice, and nodded finally. "Very well. However, you will be under my direction as alpha of this pack. Where we are going is very dangerous, and right now, Yuuka, there," he gestured to the earth elemental, "is in charge, as she is the one that will get us passes to move through this forest without interference. Whatever she says, do without question – it might very well mean your life."

The wolves looked at each other, then at Yuuka, who smiled gently at them. Koga gave answer to Sugimi's demands. "Very well, we agree."

One last thing, wolf – the shards in your legs – it is time for you to give them up to Kagome."

Koga narrowed his eyes at the powerful male's demands, but after a moment of consideration he sighed and nodded. Bending down, he popped them out of his legs and handed them to Kagome. He eyed her silver streak and Sugimi's blue-ringed irises and shrugged reluctantly, knowing she was forever out of reach.

Kagome nodded at Koga. "Thank you," she said, then held out her hand to her mate and he dug into his haori, handing her the diamond encased portion of the jewel that they had. As soon as Kagome merged them into the gem, all sense of their presence disappeared and Koga and the other wolves all stared in fascination, taken aback.

"Ano, what's up with that?" Ginta asked, obviously speaking for all the wolves.

With a chuckle Kagome explained, and the wolves couldn't help but laugh at the thought that already Naraku's plans were empty – he would never be able to gather a whole jewel, as the shards could never be retrieved from inside the chunk of adamant.

He had already been beaten – he just didn't know it yet.

Handing the chunk of softly glowing adamant back to her mate, Kagome yawned and then started forward. "Well, let's get going. I want to get this over with," she said, yawning again.

Ayame, watching, was pleased to see that Kagome was now out of Koga's reach – maybe now he'd stop playing around and admit he remembered his promise. And she had to smirk – it was obvious the mating bond was very new, and Kagome's new mate, that very gorgeous, to die for daiyoukai had worn her out.

She had to admit – if she'd shown up here and met that powerful, handsome male and he was unattached, she'd have been game for trying to get him for her own. But it was obvious they were a true mated pair, and she couldn't help but envy Kagome her luck in finding her other half.

They were all drawn from their thoughts as the female addressed as Yuuka spoke. "Everyone stay close and do not wander from the group, no matter what you think you hear. It is only the forest guardians trying to fool you." With that warning she turned and began to lead the group into the forest.

No sooner had the last person stepped under the boughs of the forest than the sunlight disappeared, and they were surrounded by a deep gloom and odd sounds from either side of the group. It held a very dangerous feel... and they all gathered closer together defensively, Sugimi taking that a step farther and literally plastering his mate to his side protectively, while raising his own aura to show the forest that he was a powerful daiyoukai who shouldn't be messed with – and that he wouldn't tolerate any attack on his mate.

As they moved forward cautiously following Yuuka, who was the only one that didn't feel threatened, the gloom at the floor of the forest only deepened, making Kagome glad that she had thought to bring a few flashlights with her. It wouldn't be much longer before it would get too dim for the humans in the group to see their way forward. And that wasn't even telling what they would be facing come nightfall.

They walked silently for a good half an hour before Yuuka began to hurry her pace just a bit, explaining that one of the guardians was near – in a small clearing just ahead. They were all warned to allow her to do the talking, unless asked a direct question.

No one bothered to argue.

Kagome had wondered all along about these supposed guardians – they certainly hadn't seen any when they had been fighting Menomaru. What would they look like? Would they be hostile or simply defensive?

The others had all wondered the same, and so it was with considerable curiosity that the enlarged group entered the clearing that Yuuka led them to...

They were, needless to say, not what any of them had imagined.

~oOo~

Edited 12/03/13


	29. The Forest of Ages

**Chapter 29: The Forest of Ages**

The group looked around the glade and then looked at Yuuka questioningly, not seeing anything but more trees.

Satori was the one to open her mouth. "Have you perhaps lost your touch, Yuuka? I see nothing here but more forest."

Chills went down every spine as hackles rose on the youkai in the clearing when a deep voice rumbled in answer to Satori's words.

"That is why, inu bitch, she is wiser than you."

As most of the group wildly looked around for the source of that voice, Sugimi stood protectively before his mate and simply watched as the ground before them began to bulge upward and formed into a vaguely humanoid shape.

When it was done, what stood before them was something none of them had ever seen before, save Sugimi. (Though he hadn't known the being was a guardian of this particular forest.)

Shaped like a human, barely, they looked like trees – sort of. It was really an odd amalgamation between tree and human... and other, unknown plants. Tall, skin like bark, it seemed to have vining plants covering it all over, wrapping completely around its torso and limbs with flowers showing here and there. The face was little more than eyes and a mouth, not even having a nose, as it seemed it drew in carbon monoxide through its skin, and then breathed oxygen out the same way.

Just like regular trees.

Satori hadn't responded to the being's words, too busy staring, though she did huff in irritation at the being's tone of voice.

But it seemed the guardian had more to say to her. "You would be dead this very minute if it were not for her, bitch, so do not treat her with disrespect or her will won't matter – I will simply remove you from my forest... permanently."

There were shocked gasps as he spoke, and Satori flushed and narrowed her eyes dangerously even as Kana stared at the being warily. _Perhaps I will not be able to use them to kill the miko... I may have to find other allies, _she thought.

Yuuka then drew his attention to herself as she smiled gently. "Guardian-sama, may this one know your name?"

"Hayashiseirei," came the rumble of the being. "And you are?"

"I am known as Yuuka," she said politely as she bowed.

"Then, Yuuka, why is it that you have brought this group of entities with you into my domain?"

Yuuka straightened and began to speak earnestly. "We are aware of the corruption of the heart of these woods," she said, briskly, noting the irate growl that came from Hayashiseirei. "It is an enemy of all these before you – and we offer to rid your forest of this taint that is slowly killing it off. We can do what you cannot – but we need safe passage."

The guardian seemed to be considering her words, and anyone could see that speaking about Naraku sparked rage in the being.

"And what else do you require, Yuuka?"

"Nothing. We only ask for safe passage to the place this enemy has chosen and then we will battle him for you," she said, veracity swimming in her voice, and Hayashiseirei nodded at her words.

"You swear to destroy this creature and then leave these woods untouched by fire or axe? I see that fire elemental there – what is her purpose?" he asked.

"We may need to burn the creature's hiding place to flush him from it. But that is why we chose to have a fire elemental with us – so that fire could be controlled, and not harm the forest itself."

"Hmm," said the guardian, "a most fortuitous answer. I have your word then? You will deal with this evil and then leave?"

Yuuka nodded. "Yes. We wish to destroy the creature for all the harm he has caused us and then leave to return to our own lives."

Hayashiseirei nodded slowly, then his piercing gaze landed on Sugimi and he beetled his brows at the daiyoukai. "You, Sugimi-sama, I remember. You have always been good to the forest." He glanced at the small female behind the big daiyoukai, and frowned. "You would bring a miko into my forest?" he asked, suddenly uncertain.

Sugimi narrowed his eyes at that question. "Kagome is my mate, Hayashiseirei. She goes where I go – and she is no threat to anything that is not a threat to her. Do you not see the company she keeps, and the being she has mated and taken as part of herself? Did you think me a fool to mate a female that wants to kill me?"

The guardian seemed to be taken a bit aback at his words and pondered on them for several minutes. Then, "Your words make sense, Inu Lord, so I will not naysay your choice of mate or traveling companion. She may enter, as well."

Yuuka bowed again and smiled, thanking the great spirit for his cooperation.

"There is a condition, however, Yuuka. This battle will also involve those of us guardians who choose to attend – we want vengeance for the poisons that he has unleashed upon us."

There was silence for a moment, and then Kagome spoke up. "Well, I don't see why any of us should have a problem with that. He has as much cause as the rest of us, Sugimi. And the more allies against Naraku, the better, ne?"

Hayashiseirei turned to gaze at her once more, and nodded. "Her words are fair. Will you accept them and my condition then, Yuuka?"

There was no dissent from anyone, so Yuuka indicated her agreement, and just like that the meeting was over as the guardian bowed in acceptance. Then he disappeared once more into the earth, presumably to notify those of his people that wished to gain vengeance against Naraku.

With the guardian's disappearance a great deal of the gloom and horrid aura of the place lifted, becoming much more like a normal forest, and everyone in the group breathed easier.

"Whew!" Koga breathed out. "Boy, am I glad that guy didn't look at me," he sighed. "That was intense!"

Yuuka laughed lightly. "Oh, do not believe that is so, Koga-sama. Hayashiseirei looked over everyone in this clearing, studying you and your natures before he ever said a word to me – or even appeared before us."

At that, several of the group shivered and Miroku nodded thoughtfully. "Yes... that is clear. But it is interesting to note that despite what we have been led to believe, the forest really isn't malicious – it merely attempts to portray itself as such as a defense mechanism."

The earth elemental seemed pleased at his understanding and nodded. "That is correct. Although, do not mistake that if threatened the forest can defend itself – or against most people it can. Unfortunately, with as much of the jewel as this Naraku seems to have the guardians were unable to defend against him."

Kagome nodded thoughtfully; though still tired, that meeting had managed to wake up her mind a little. She couldn't help but wonder what had happened to the forest, as it no longer existed in her time. When had it disappeared? What or who had done it? Perhaps Naraku's miasma had done too much damage already and the forest was doomed, though it didn't realize it yet. Somehow that seemed like the right answer, but she'd look it up when she went home to see if she could find something about it.

She could only hope it wasn't because of the battle that was soon to be fought.

Putting that out of her mind she looked over at Yuuka as the group all shifted uneasily and said, "Why don't we move to a different clearing and set up camp for the evening, since it's getting dark?"

Yuuka nodded and led the group off, seemingly knowing where she was going, and before long they came to a small glen with a stream running through it. Sugimi immediately went to the water source and tasted it cautiously, making sure it had not been fouled by Naraku.

It tasted sweet and clear, and with his approval the camp was soon set up, though it would be a cold camp with no fire, and cold rations. There was very little cheer that evening, and most of the group chose to go to their beds immediately it got dark.

Kagome was curled up with her mate, and Koga and Inuyasha could do little but watch with envy as the big inu cuddled the tiny miko that they had each hoped to have themselves. Both were rather bitter – in all the time they'd fought over her, they'd never thought that some _other _male would come in and steal her away.

Especially not Inuyasha's supposedly dead father.

Still, it was quite obvious that she was very happy right where she was as she drifted off to sleep with a sweet smile and a kiss to her mate, and Sugimi made no bones of his love for her, simply not caring what anyone else thought about it.

They were really the focus of every one of the members of the group that evening, though neither cared.

Sesshoumaru studied them, very clearly coveting the extra power such a bond brought. Kana simply glared with spite and frustrated rage at them, wanting nothing more than to wipe them off the face of the earth. Yuuka was happy for them, and so was Ayame and the other two male wolf youkai. Sango was just as happy for the girl she thought of as a sister, and Miroku watched with envious eyes, wishing that he were so close with Sango.

And meanwhile, the two at the center of the group ignored everyone else, simply happy to be together.

~oOo~

Morning came slowly, most of the group up before dawn with the early night they'd had, simply waiting for first light to start off. It would take less than half the day to get to Naraku's hideout, and once there...

Well, everyone knew what was going to happen once they arrived at his hole in the ground.

As soon as dawn began to lighten the dusken gloom of the forest they set out, following behind Yuuka with stern faces and cautious attitudes, knowing that danger lurked all around and that their safe passage was the only thing keeping them from the dark things that lurked under the trees.

Once again, Sugimi had Kagome plastered to him, unwilling to let her move more than a foot from his side. Kagome herself seemed to be the most relaxed of them all, save for Yuuka, and it was clear that her weariness from the day before had disappeared with her restful night.

It occurred to Kagome to wonder what had happened to Kikyou... she hadn't been seen in some time. What was the clay miko up to?

"Sugimi... does anyone have any idea about where Kikyou is?" she asked quietly.

He cast her a sharp glance and shook his head. "Not really, why?"

"Because she's a wild card, and it isn't a good idea not to know where she is," she replied.

He shrugged, unconcerned. "Wherever she is, I'm sure we will see her before this is all over." He frowned. "Although... perhaps it would be a good idea for me to continue to keep my presence hidden from Naraku or anyone else outside our group."

Sesshoumaru spoke up from his position behind them. "It would seem to be a most excellent idea for you to keep the spider from having knowledge of you too soon. I think your sudden appearance in battle might throw him off-guard – I have noticed that Naraku has no liking for surprises and reacts badly to them. It is a weakness," he sneered. "He should have learned to overcome that failing – it will be his downfall."

Despite his gloating tone, Sugimi agreed with his son.

"Hai. And since the undead miko does not know of my presence, it makes it even better – what she does not know she cannot pass on. Once we arrive at his hole, we can take surveillance and decide how to go about killing him."

Kagome shook her head. "Naraku will become aware of our presence very quickly – I don't think it wise for all of us to just show up near his hideout. It would be better if one or two of us – probably you, Sugimi – went on reconnaissance," she suggested.

Sango nodded at the same time Sesshoumaru did, while Miroku looked thoughtful. Satori narrowed her eyes and then said, "Perhaps I could also do so, he taking one side, and I taking the other. I can also hide my presence."

Sugimi looked at her, a bit surprised. "Learned a new trick, Satori? You didn't know how to do that when we were married," he said.

She waved a hand, a superior look crossing her face. "That's what happens when you are _alive_, Sugimi – you continue to learn. Of course, since you weren't technically alive all those years, you didn't learn anything new."

He shook his head at her as Kagome muffled a giggle. She was about to say something when she caught Kana's expression, and knew that she would have to be watched – she was going to turn on them at some point.

She turned her head and then caught Miroku's expression – he was watching Kana, too, and he nodded at her when he realized that she was also aware of the turncoat in their midst. While she would keep to her word to aid in Naraku's destruction, she _hadn't _given her word not to try to kill any member of their group, so if she attempted to do so her honor couldn't be called into question over it.

Sango also seemed aware, and was keenly watching the fire elemental, though keeping it on the down low, and Kagome was interested to note that though Kana seemed aware that Miroku was watching her, she _wasn't_ aware that Sango was. _Sneaky Sango, _she thought, a smile crossing her face.

She in turn studied the faces of the rest of the group while Sugimi and Satori worked out between them what they were going to do, and what she found was interesting. Koga and his wolves, along with Ayame, seemed very suspicious of Kana – while pretty much ignoring Yuuka. Inuyasha flat out didn't like Kana and it showed. It seemed that her ill will towards she and Sugimi was being picked up by everyone in the group, though they might not realize who the malice was towards.

_Kana's on the outside looking in, really. I wonder what she's going to do? Probably try to make it look like an accident or something, or like the results from a hit by Naraku. But she's not stronger than me – doesn't she realize that? I can defend myself against her, and Sugimi is so far above her it isn't even funny. I guess she isn't very bright... although how she's managed to hold her place as Lady is beyond me – no idiot could manage such a thing._

_There's more to her than meets the eye, I bet... but what?_

She spent the day watching Kana as they traveled towards the spider, just knowing that whatever she chose to do, it would be swift and completely unexpected. And she also noticed something else...

The fire elemental absolutely hated Yuuka, though she was very good at hiding her enmity.

_I wonder what that's all about..._

Kagome wondered then and there if she should warn Yuuka to watch it, and decided that she would the first chance she got.

Kana, not realizing that everyone's eyes _except_ Sugimi's were on her one way or another, moved past Kagome to walk ahead of her, swaying her hips enticingly before Sugimi – who didn't even notice, because his attention had returned to his mate, who he was blatantly mate-guarding.

_Everyone_ knew to keep their distance from the increasingly protective and possessive male.

It wasn't surprising to anyone there that he was acting so – after all, it was instinct to protect a mate in dangerous situations... such as this. Kagome began to wonder if he'd be able to pull away from her enough to go spy on Naraku, because he was getting a little bit ridiculous with it, as far as she was concerned.

She sighed. _Is it just inu males, or is it all youkai? Maybe I should ask Yuuka... if Sugimi leaves me alone and goes off with Satori like he's supposed to. _

Sugimi was busy processing all the different threats around his mate – including the one traveling with them. However, as close as she was, there were other threats around – some that were pacing the group, shadowing them. If it weren't for their guarantee of safe passage, it was clear that they would be coming under attack by the dark things that lived within the confines of this forest.

And then there was Naraku himself. The biggest threat, truly – and despite the fact that Kagome had faced him in battle numerous times, she hadn't been _his_ mate at the time. He couldn't help but to worry... and that had him hyper-alert – his senses were operating at their top capacity, flooding him with information on everything that was around them.

Sesshoumaru watched with rather amused eyes, though he knew that if he had a mate he would doubtless be reacting the same. Still, it was amusing to watch his powerful father going so crazy over his tiny female's safety, and he wondered how he was going to handle leaving her behind to go off and survey their enemy's territory.

He would have been amused to realize that he wasn't the only one thinking about that particular subject.

One thing, however, that Sesshoumaru wasn't amused by – they were getting close to the spider – as they walked miasma was becoming apparent wending and weaving its way amongst dead and dying trees and animals.

They were animals such had never been seen before, and the group stared with curious eyes at the evidence of the forest's rather strange imagination. Still, they were obviously susceptible to the poison beginning to destroy their home...

It was clear that those that had been following them had turned back, unwilling to follow any further, knowing that if they did they too would die.

Kagome also noticed the miasma, and had Miroku and Sango move to walk closer to her – her aura purified the air around her leaving his taint wasted on her, and she was able to make it safe also for her friends.

She was concerned, however, about how they would be able to fight if they were stuck having to stay near her – if they got separated, it could be fatal.

"Sugimi," she murmured, still thinking, "when you go off to see the lay of the land, pay attention to how much miasma is there, and how it's formed. I'm trying to figure out how to make it safe for Miroku and Sango."

The daiyoukai nodded, his eyes suddenly looking to the head of their group at Yuuka – if the miasma harmed the forest thusly, it was probable that she couldn't withstand it for long, either.

Indeed, as his eyes met her back, she seemed to be breathing heavily and her shoulders were slumped. Instantly, he ordered Sango and Miroku to follow and pulled his mate with him to walk near the earth elemental – he didn't want to see her get sick from Naraku's poison.

As soon as Kagome realized what was wrong, she moved forward to walk next to Yuuka, purifying the air around her enough to bring a little color back to her face. The elemental smiled gratefully at her. "Thank you. That noxious odor was making me more ill than I have ever been," she said, voice a little raspy from breathing the miasma.

Kagome nodded. "Thank Sugimi – he's the one that realized something was wrong. I didn't know that it would affect you like that – most youkai seem, if not immune to it, certainly highly resistant."

Yuuka smiled at Sugimi, who was still plastered to his mate's side. "Then I give thanks to you, as well, my friend."

She looked away then, holding up her hand to indicate a stop to everyone, and as the group halted obediently she let her senses tell her what she needed to know – they were near the lair of the spider...

If they traveled any further they would be in the open area surrounding the spot where the Tree of Ages had once stood.

She met Sugimi's gaze, then. "This is it – we can go no further without making the spider aware of our presence."

Immediately stances tightened and hands grabbed for weapons on those who had them.

Sugimi, eyeing Satori, nodded.

It was time.

~oOo~

Edited 12/03/13


	30. The Power of One in Two

**Chapter 30: The Power of One in Two**

Naraku smiled maliciously as he waited for Kikyou's agreement to his newest plan. Really, he didn't understand her hesitance over it one bit.

"Why do you not jump at this chance to once and for all take Kagome down?" he asked, curious.

Kikyou scowled at him. "Because it may not work like you think it will. Kagome has sworn to me that she has no desire for more than Inuyasha's friendship – so him choosing to save me over her will not have the effect that you are hoping for."

"And you believed her?" he scoffed. "I never knew you were so naïve, Kikyou. Are you so blind? She is devoted to him," he dismissed her concerns with a languid air. "But it will only work if you are game to try."

Finally, Kikyou shrugged. "Fine. But if it does not turn out like you planned, do not blame me. I warned you."

Naraku's eyes narrowed even as he took Kikyou up into his miasma cloud and whirled away, heading for his safe haven. _It does not matter, woman – once I have what I need from you, you will join your reincarnation in death. _He scowled. _Now if I can just find where they have disappeared to, I will have everything I need in place._

_It is time to end this – with my victory_.

He hadn't yet noticed that he could no longer feel any of the jewel save for what he had – and the one that still sat in Kohaku's back.

That, and a few other circumstances, would prove to be his downfall.

~oOo~

Sugimi led Satori cautiously forward in their smaller true forms, able to see ahead quite a ways as they were standing under the last of the trees. Scanning around with every sense he possessed, he tried to keep his mind off his mate...

He hated leaving her for any reason – but he knew he had no choice in this.

Kagome had come up with the idea that she needed to stick close to Inuyasha, as Naraku would wonder if she didn't. It might make him suspicious, so she would stay with the hanyou during the confrontation, though Sugimi would be there, as well. For now, though he was not beside her Sesshoumaru was as well as Inuyasha, so she was protected.

Still... it was difficult to leave her.

He studied the wide expanse of clearing before him with a frown. It seemed that a good mile of open space surrounded Naraku's lair, and there was no cover. At least, not until the very epicenter of the Tree of Age's destruction – that was completely covered in miasma, and neither inu could see through the thickness of it.

He turned to Satori and spoke in the inu language. "You take right, and I will take left. It doesn't look as though we will get much information as long as that miasma is covering everything, but at least we will know of any traps that might exist surrounding his lair."

She nodded and wrinkling her nose at the smell moved swiftly off, her presence disappearing completely from his senses.

Turning, he loped off as well, keeping to the edge of the now dead trees and their dubious protection, eyes and nose pointed forward and keeping track of everything his senses told him.

The perfectly round clearing that the spider had set up his housekeeping in the exact center of had nothing to mar its smoothness – not even dead stumps of anything. The land did, however, still bear the marks of the windscar, telling him a story of the battle his son and mate had fought against Menomaru.

_That must have been quite the battle. This one would never have thought of combining youki and reiki in an attack – technically, those forces should cancel each other out. But there are apparently things none of us had ever considered when it comes to the nature of our powers._

He considered that perhaps that was something to keep in mind with his mate – they may need to do the same thing at some point in the battle with the spider.

Coming up on Satori's position once more he slowed his pace and then stopped to meet her as she also halted. "There's nothing between here and that poison cloud at the center," she said, and he nodded. "Same thing on that side – save the marks from Tessaiga when Inuyasha and Kagome and their friends battled Menomaru."

"We should head back, then, and let the others know what we are looking at," she said, turning to start back.

Sugimi joined her, both running easily through the eerie, dying forest, not really bothered much by the miasma that coated everything as their youki burned it off as they ran.

It didn't take long before they were back near the rest of the group, and transforming once more into their human forms they walked back under the dying trees to let everyone know what they had found.

Walking back into the small clearing they all waited in, Sugimi moved straight to his mate, once more plastering himself to her side as everyone watched in amusement and Kagome in resigned annoyance.

_At least I don't feel odd man out, since Yuuka told me that all youkai are like this with their mates – its just something in the male youkai genetics, I guess, _she sighed inwardly. _And I was able to warn her of Kana's hatred and possible plotting. She wasn't particularly surprised, though. Apparently, Kana has hated her for a long time._

She turned her attention to her mate as he began speaking. "There is a clearing after you reach the edge of the forest that is about a mile wide on every side, except the one that is scarred by the Tessaiga. But Naraku's lair is completely hidden, as it is totally covered in miasma."

Kagome grinned as she pulled her bow from her shoulder. "Leave that to me. I'll clear that out fast enough," she said, and Inuyasha and the rest of their original group nodded – she'd done that before, while almost taking Naraku out because he had hurt her friends.

"Keh. I'd like to know what he's got hiding under all his stink." He caught the other three's eyes – the ones that had been with him when Menomaru had fallen. "If you remember, when Menomaru fell, the Tree went down, creating a huge hole in the ground. He must have taken that over."

"Hm." Kagome stuck her finger to her chin in a gesture her friends all recognized as her thinking about something. "That sounds just like a trap-door spider. They wait for their prey to step on their trapdoor, and then they fall in and the spider gets them."

Yuuka, who was staying close to Kagome, shuddered, and Kagome looked at her with empathy. "I'm with you – I hate spiders."

For the first time in a while Kana spoke up, her voice impatient and snotty. "Are we just going to stand around and talk or are we going to fight? I would like to make it home sometime, you know. Unlike some of you, I have responsibilities and can't just go traipsing around indefinitely."

Inuyasha glared over at her. "Shut yer trap, wench. You're the one that insisted on coming. Go run out there like a fool and get killed – one less waste of space running around, far as I'm concerned."

Kana glared with hatred at the hanyou and was about to do something she shouldn't have, when Sugimi's hand clamped around her upper arm with a tight grip. With menace written all over his face, he said, "This is your only warning, Kana. To attempt to harm anyone in this group is a death sentence for you, understood?"

The way he said it had her hackles rising, and she narrowed her eyes at him before wrenching her arm out of his grasp. She continued to eye him warily as he turned back to the rest of the group, malice in her gaze. Her frustrated desire had turned to virulent hatred – how dare he not give her what she wanted? She was the Southern Lady – no one had the right to tell her no, and especially as he wasn't even a cardinal Lord anymore – Sesshoumaru was.

Her plans firmed in her mind – she would stay relatively close to he and his simpering mate, and when a chance came...

They would be joining Naraku in hell.

~oOo~

They had decided to just walk out boldly since there was really no way to hide themselves – well, except for Sugimi and Satori. And though he was blocking his presence and Kagome was walking near Inuyasha like she normally would have before Sugimi's advent into her life, her mate was right by her side still mate-guarding with a vengeance.

Even Satori, inu as she was, could only shake her head bemusedly at him – he was really overdoing it. If the circumstances weren't so dire she'd be needling him like there was no tomorrow.

As it was she was quite aware that Kagome was facing danger from two sides – Naraku and Kana. She would let Sugimi worry about Naraku – she would take care of Kana. Her inner beast almost purred at that idea... she would love to sink her fangs into the fire elemental and finally finish her off for good.

Of course, she didn't know that Sugimi had already clipped Kana's claws, and fatally. It was only a matter of time until she triggered the curse because she had every intention of killing the new mates.

Out of everyone there, Kagome was the only one that wasn't worried about Kana – she was fully confident that her mate could take care of any threat the woman posed.

And that was how the enlarged group found themselves walking out from under the dead and dying eaves of the Forest of Ages and approaching the place where the heart of that forest had once lived.

Fair beyond understanding in a happier, more innocent time, with the advent of first Menomaru and now Naraku it was rotted and dead, and to Kagome that fact merely foreshadowed its end. She was more and more convinced that the damage done to the forest was already too much for it to ever overcome – it might take a hundred years, it might take two hundred, but the death knell had already been rung.

She wondered how long it would be before Naraku noticed them – if he hadn't already. There hadn't so far been any reaction from within the miasma covered center, so it was all conjecture at this point – though he would know in a few moments as she fired her arrow and purified the poison cloud hovering malevolently above his lair.

As they drew closer to the miasma, it moved towards them threateningly, tendrils of the poison reaching out towards the group as if to attack. Kagome simply released her aura, brushing the dark cloud back and away as it retreated before her purity.

Finally reaching a good spot to make her shot from Kagome stopped and set her stance, brusquely ordering everyone to get behind her - especially the youkai with them.

As soon as it was safe she took a deep breath, and closing her eyes, thought, _This is it, Kagome... after this shot the battle will begin – because Naraku will not be able to escape. _With one eye to the shot, she drew a bead and took it, watching along with everyone else as the arrow, trailing pink fire like a flaming comet, actually _exploded_ on contact with the miasma roiling angrily above Naraku's hole.

The shockwave was deafening as Kagome and the others all watched in astonishment the evidence of her intense power. An insectile screeching was heard from the center of the miasma even as it began to thin and fade, unable to fight the awesome explosion of purity from the little miko.

Wide-eyed, Koga and Inuyasha, not to mention Sango and Miroku stared at her in shock, never having seen that kind of power from her before, though there had always been hints of it.

Sugimi clued them in. "It is the bond of mates – of yin and yang. We both have gained from each other. What you saw was her power boosted by mine. In effect, Inuyasha," he said, knowing his son would understand, "it was like the times you and Kagome combined your power. Rather than destroying each other, they fed off each other, instead, making them stronger. I had never really considered such a thing... before." They all knew what he meant – before Kagome he hadn't had any need to think of such things, not having fought at the side of a miko before her.

And as they approached the deep crater where once stood the Tree of Ages they weren't surprised to find a shocked spider stumbling from his hole with all his incarnations trailing behind.

"Bitch!" he yelled, irate and trying to get over the shock of the explosion. "This is the last time I allow your wretched interference!"

Yuuka stared at the being in disgust, wondering how someone so psychotic had survived as long as he had. It was surprising someone hadn't killed him already.

Naraku, despite being shocked that the inu group had found him and made it through the forest with seemingly no trouble had thought quickly – once the fight got going he would bring Kikyou out and the betrayal would begin, leaving Kagome for him to kill. It was fortunate he had arrived back with Kikyou when he had – they'd only returned about an hour ago.

He wasn't all that concerned with the extra people that were with the inu group – three females and the bratling wolf and his friends – they would do him no damage. But... the Southern Lady was a turncoat – she would pay dearly for that.

"So, Kana, you take my largesse and then turn on me, eh? There will be a heavy price to pay for that, my dear," he sneered at her, and Kana shot him a dark glare.

"I have no fear of you, Naraku, though your arrogance sickens me. You are a mere hanyou that has to rely on a jewel for enough power to even face any of us," she said, her tone scathing. "And you aren't even an honest hanyou – but a false one cobbled together from the dredges of the youkai world, you insect. How dare you place yourself on my level?""

Naraku hissed in rage even as the inu group laughed at what Kana'd said – bitch she may be, but she was right about what she'd just said and they all knew it. Even Kagura was trying to hide a grin.

That was all she wrote for Naraku and he immediately exploded upward into his half spider form, tentacles sprouting everywhere as usual, and suddenly the battle was joined, leaving everyone on the field fighting incarnations, tentacles, miasma, and fodder youkai.

Of course at this point Sugimi and Satori were also there, though Naraku did not know that, Satori doing whatever she chose, and Sugimi standing protectively over Kagome as she fired arrows at opponents and Naraku alike as well as his miasma. It was clear that the spider was furious with the young woman opposing him, and with a sharp gesture he sent Kagura back into the palace after Kikyou. It was time to commence the end.

Inuyasha was still near Kagome as though it were he protecting her, and Naraku hadn't noticed anything funny... yet. But it was all about to fall down on his head...

"Bitch!" he screamed at Kagome again, furious that she had once again wiped out his miasma. She was destroying it as fast as he could spew it. "Your time has come, miko," he spat, "you will not leave this field alive!"

Time slowed in that moment as Inuyasha caught sight of what Kagura held, and despite his fury with Kikyou for his loss of Kagome he couldn't see her held by the spider. As usual he went off half-cocked, screaming obscenities at Naraku, red flashing through his eyes as Kagome stared with a narrowed gaze at Kikyou.

It was telling that the woman didn't flinch, showing no fear and not seeming to care at all that she was being held by Kagura. As her eyes met Kikyou's, the older miko's gaze weighed her, and it was then Kagome knew what Naraku and Kikyou planned.

She laughed. Still holding Kikyou's gaze she watched as the undead woman seemed taken aback at her humor, her gaze suddenly turning wary.

Kagome shook her head with rueful amusement and looked over at Naraku, who was taunting Inuyasha, and waited for the scene to play out, still shooting arrows to help the others out as needed but keeping an eye on the developments between Naraku and Inuyasha.

It came sooner than she had thought. Kagura held Kikyou as though to slit her throat as Naraku gloated, and Inuyasha exploded, running across the field after Kagura like a madman.

It was then that Naraku's attention turned to Kagome, and with an evil grin, he stared her down.

"It looks like it's just you and I, miko. Now that you are all alone, what will you do? With no Inuyasha to save you, you are doomed to end at my hand." He sent several tentacles flying towards her with a triumphant look on his face...

The seemingly defenseless woman didn't even move and Narake rejoiced, thinking her devastated at Inuyasha's abandonment.

Little did he know that he was about to unleash hell on himself...

~oOo~

Edited 12/04/13


	31. Event Horizon

**Chapter 31: Event Horizon**

Koga, for a moment not remembering that Inuyasha was not truly protecting Kagome anymore as that was now her mate's purview, had a major hissy fit when he saw the hanyou explode across the battle zone after the dirt miko.

Forgetting for a moment that Kagome even _had_ a mate to protect her, and not noticing the sudden upsurge in youki at first due to the already high amounts from all the youkai on the field started to run off to protect the girl he'd wanted so badly. Unfortunately he couldn't make any headway against the damn army of lower youkai that he, his underlings, and Ayame were fighting – there were just so many of them!

Taken aback, though, even as he was held back by all his opponents by her complete nonchalance as Naraku's tentacles headed for her, it only took him a moment to understand _why_ she was not worried – and then he turned back to his own battles and left her protection to her mate. He was, after all, far more powerful than anyone currently on the field, and most able to keep her safe from the likes of Naraku.

Kana was busily burning her opponents to death, though she had managed to keep herself near to Kagome so that she could strike the moment an opportunity presented itself. There were several possibilities, either sending the girl into one of Naraku's attacks, or even taking her down herself.

She hadn't noticed the regard of the monk, who, though battling his own opponents, had _also _stayed near to Kagome so that he could possibly spike anything the fire elemental could try against the miko.

Satori was also lingering fairly near the miko, her eyes also on Kana, though for different reasons. She hoped to get the chance to kill the bitch herself – after all, she'd had to put up with her for centuries and this battle provided the perfect chance to be rid of her.

Of course, none of them knew that Sugimi had already taken care of Kana – the moment that she struck would be the moment that she died.

Kagome wasn't focusing on any of that. She was watching Naraku's spike-tipped and miasma filled tentacles heading straight for her with jaundiced eyes. It was the same boring attack he always used – no one could ever accuse Naraku of original thinking when it came to fighting.

"So boring, Naraku – you can't even think of a new way to attack a person, it's always those stupid tentacles," she said blandly, an expression of jaded boredom on her face.

The spider hanyou hesitated; why didn't the miko seem upset that her protector and the love of her life had abandoned her? Had Kikyou been correct, and Kagome no longer pined for the hanyou? But that was a moot point now, because his tentacles were about to reach her...

When the explosion of youki the likes of which he'd never felt before hit him, Naraku staggered back, so totally shocked at the power radiating from the area the miko was in that he didn't realize what he was now facing at first. But it only took one moment for the dust to clear, and when it did...

He was staring at the largest inuyoukai he'd ever seen standing protectively over the miko he'd thought he was finally about to eliminate. The daiyoukai – he really couldn't be anything else – snarled in rage before throwing his head back and _howling_ his challenge to the spider that had thought to threaten his mate.

Everything on the battlefield froze at that powerful aura and dangerous howl, suddenly glad to _not _be the focus of his ire. And as the stillness lingered, everyone on the field watched in awe as the being arced up into an orb of sheer energy and then landed in his humanoid form to stand protectively before the miko.

"Who the hell are you?" Naraku shouted, now beginning to panic as he realized there were two inu on the field that he hadn't even noticed before for some reason. He motioned abruptly to Hakudoushi to summon more of his lower level youkai to keep everyone busy, while waiting for his new opponent to speak.

Sugimi glared hotly at Naraku, eyes still red and his beast still very near the surface as he faced off against the bastard that had caused so much damage to Japan and had threatened his mate and sons.

"I am Sugimi, known as the Inu no Taisho – and it will be this ones great pleasure to finish you, vermin!" he snarled even as he sliced through all of the tentacles that had been headed at his mate.

"And what is it to you that I intend to kill the miko, then, _Dog General_?" Naraku hissed.

He flinched as an evil smile crossed Sugimi's face and stepped back from the dangerous air the male was giving off, eyeing him warily.

"The miko Kagome is this ones mate, insect, and you dared to raise your hand against her," he told the completely shocked spider. "For that I will disassemble you right down to the ground."

Naraku wasn't the only one shocked. Despite her own adventure going on, Kikyou had watched that confrontation, hoping to see Kagome crumple as Inuyasha came running to save _her,_ leaving the younger woman alone to face Naraku.

She _hadn't_ expected to see the most dangerous and gorgeous male she'd ever taken note of, even considering Inuyasha and his cold-natured brother, standing before her reincarnation so protectively... nor to hear that he was Kagome's mate. She was well aware of the difference to youkai between marriage and mating.

And then as the male spoke, his voice thundering across a silent battlefield, she paled in shock – it was him! The male that had accosted her in the forest that day! Her eyes narrowed thoughtfully – it was no wonder Kagome didn't seem bothered by Inuyasha's defection – she had much more powerful protection and no longer had any need of the hanyou for such.

Kagura couldn't help but stare... and here she'd thought Sesshoumaru the most beautiful male to exist – it was quite evident where he and Inuyasha had gotten their looks, at the very least – and when she heard his words about the miko, she sighed in disgust. _So much for that,_ she thought. _He's definitely taken._

As his parent's presences had finally been revealed Sesshoumaru had taken advantage of the spider's shocked immobility, attacking from the rear, and just like that the battle was resumed, Naraku having to overcome his shock in order to protect himself.

At this point he would gladly forfeit this particular fight and run, but there seemed to be no way to do so – he was literally surrounded. The only thing he could hope for was possibly making a run for it through the forest itself.

Yuuka, who had until now stayed at the edges of the forest and watched, knew her time was rapidly approaching and eagerly summoned the forest guardians to the battle. She could see the spider looking into the trees, hoping to be able to escape under them – she would not allow that. She smiled as she felt their presences beneath her, ringing the battlefield and waiting for the spider or any of his allies or underlings to attempt to escape.

With that taken care of she carefully made her way close to Kagome, noting that her secret guardians, the monk and Satori had been pulled away by the tides of battle. And suddenly, she understood what was going to happen, and though it would be painful for a few minutes, she couldn't wait to join her mate on the other side. She'd been in so much agony over the centuries since his death that a bit more pain wouldn't really bother her. This pain would actually heal her, freeing her from an agonizing half-life to rejoin the other half of herself.

She knew that Sugimi would grieve her loss but also that he would understand, especially since he now had his own mate. And that was another thing – she wasn't leaving him alone. It hurt a bit to know it was time to say goodbye, because he had been part of her for her entire life, save the last two centuries, but it was time – she could no longer limp on with half of herself gone.

It was time to end the agony.

Naraku had already begun his attack against Sugimi, desperate now to get away, as the daiyoukai facing him far outstripped him in power. But something had occurred to him and flinging several tentacles and lower level youkai towards the large inu, he turned to stare at Kagome angrily.

"Where is the rest of the jewel, bitch?" he rasped. It had just finally dawned on him – he couldn't feel any more of the jewel than he himself had.

"Where you will never be able to use it, Naraku," she shouted back triumphantly. "Where it's been put, no one will ever be able to use it again!"

Enraged as all his plans fell apart and terrified that he was about to die, Naraku completed his transformation into his spider form and began to attack in earnest, still spewing tentacles and miasma as he went.

As Sugimi darted back into battle with the disgusting insect Kagome turned to see Yuuka moving towards her – with an imp sneaking up behind her with a sword. She drew down on him so fast even the youkai almost missed it and let fly, taking the thing in the throat before he could strike.

Startled, Yuuka looked back and sighed ruefully, smiling at Kagome in thanks. That wasn't the way she was to die – she'd already figured out what was going to happen... any minute now.

But first... "Kagome-sama, would you do something for me?" she asked, surprising Kagome, as her brows drew down into a frown.

"Of course... but why do you need my help?" she asked, confused.

Her smile widened. "Because it's my time to go... finally I will be released from the agony I've been in since Daiki died," she said happily. "Please... tell Sugimi I said goodbye, and that I'm happy now – and to tell my children the same, that I'm with their father again."

Kagome was taken aback for a moment and then saddened; she was about to try to convince the woman not to let herself die. But then her and Sugimi's decision to go together, and the horrid feelings that had come with even the _thought_ of being forced to stay alive despite half of yourself missing forced her to understand the elemental's decision and to respect it.

She nodded. "Of course I will, Yuuka. You will always be in our thoughts," she said, not looking forward to whatever it was that was going to kill the beautiful woman.

A loud explosion and her mate's primal howl spoke to his return to his inu form and she turned her attention back to his battle with the spider. Actually, it looked like he was now fighting off Hakudoushi and Kagura, who had allowed Kikyou to escape her grasp so as to keep Inuyasha out of the battle as he chased after her running form, the two disappearing into the forest.

She turned in time to see more tentacles moving towards her, and she readied herself to brush them off when she was pushed from behind, straight into the path of the oncoming tentacles. Before she could even scream in shock Yuuka appeared before her, taking the tentacles through her abdomen and chest.

Kagome barely caught her as she went down, blood pouring from the great rents in her body, and was not surprised to see a smile on the woman's face. Whipping her head up to stare at Kana, she narrowed her eyes at her, well aware that the bitch had done that on purpose, though it was supposed to be her that had died. It was clear that Kana was furious at Yuuka's interference, though after a moment she grinned nastily, obviously happy to see the other woman die.

Until a peculiar thing started to happen.

Kana was a fire elemental with control of fire in any form. However, whatever was happening now, these flames she couldn't control as they flared up her body as though she were doused in lighter fluid. The fire burned blue and then white, it was so hot, and within seconds the Southern Lady was dead, burned to a crisp by fires that would not obey her commands, her last scream echoing across the field.

Kagome blinked, completely shocked. Was that Naraku's revenge against her... or something else?

The miko looked down once more at the broken, dying form of the beautiful earth elemental, and blinked back tears – her life had carried so much pain and suffering after her mate had died, and though she would be sad for Sugimi's loss of someone close to him, she couldn't help but feel it would be a relief to Yuuka to finally go.

She smoothed the woman's bangs a little, smiling down at her as her youkai body tried to heal wounds that were too serious for it to do so. "You will always be remembered, Yuuka, and with honor," she said formally, acknowledging her sacrifice and verbally promising remembrance to her.

Yuuka nodded even as a larger smile lifted the pain from her face and her eyes began to glaze over. Kagome knew what was happening and encouraged it, sending the woman on with a gentle push from her reiki, and though tears spilled as Yuuka finally passed on to be with her mate she couldn't help but smile at the joy that had lifted her smile into brilliance. Her mate had been there waiting for her, it was obvious, and Kagome couldn't be happier for the gentle woman that she'd only known for a few short days.

Gently laying her body aside where she would be relatively safe Kagome stood up, wiping the blood from her hands on her hakama and watching intently her mate's fight with Naraku. It was clear that he had seen what had happened with Kana and Yuuka, and he was completely feral by this time, and tearing great holes in Naraku for it.

She was stunned for a moment at his savagery, and then understood; too much had been thrust on her mate and he'd reverted to his more primitive side in his rage at his losses.

The battle was titanic though it was clear that the spider had no chance, and that Sugimi was simply toying with him, taking him apart one piece at a time for the harm he had caused to all. Satori was backing him up – also in her true inu form, she waited for miasma or tentacles, and then destroyed the tentacles and breathed in the miasma. Being a poison youkai like her son, Satori was able to handle the miasma no problems, as her own poison was much stronger, and simply integrated the new poison into herself.

Sesshoumaru was fighting Hakudoushi and Kagura now, who anyone could tell wasn't really into the battle like she should have been – like Hakudoushi was. But as savage as the child was he was no match for someone of Sesshoumaru's caliber, and was soon fighting for his very life... though that didn't last long.

Once the boy was gone he turned his full attention on Kagura. She held up her hands. "I don't want to fight, Sesshoumaru. I'm only here because he _made_ me attend this little function," she said, keeping her hands to herself and not even making any move to threaten him.

"Tell me, onna – why do you not fight the spider for your freedom?" he asked curiously.

She looked angered and frustrated at that. "Because that bastard has my heart and if I don't do as told he can end me anytime he wants, from wherever he wants, just by crushing it," she said bitterly.

Sesshoumaru seemed a little surprised, and a bit more sympathetic as well, at her plight. "Naraku's influence ends this day, Kagura. He will not hold your heart for long."

She closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them again. "I pray that you are right, Sesshoumaru – I really do." With that she stepped back, moving out of the way so he could focus on other opponents. Something seemed to catch his attention, then, as he looked closer at Kagura and tilted his head to the side thoughtfully.

That only lasted for a moment, though, before he was fighting again, and Kagura watched as he moved fluidly into his next fight, appraising him – she had always had feelings for Sesshoumaru, and maybe soon she'd have the freedom to pursue that attraction.

It was apparent that this fight was rapidly going downhill for Naraku and his allies and slaves, and it wasn't long before the excess youkai began to flee, trying to get through the woods to freedom.

But there was no freedom to be found in that haunted place, and as they attempted to escape they were rapidly sucked into the ground as _things_ erupted up from it to grab the panicking youkai, then disappear back into it as though nothing had ever been there. Before long, every being that had attempted to flee that way was gone forever, clearing a lot of the confusion from the field.

At that point, those still alive on the field began to move back so as not to be caught up in the main fight. Satori herself finally changed back into her humanoid form and joined everyone at the edges of the forest, watching as her former husband and father of her only child visited apocalypse on the spider everyone hated.

Kagome was the only one not with the group – she had refused to leave Yuuka's body unprotected, and as Naraku neared death Kagome began to search him for the portion of the jewel that she didn't have. It was time to get it away from him.

That was actually the only reason he had lasted this long against Sugimi – the shards he held were helping to regenerate him somewhat, though it was clear that eventually Sugimi would win, anyway. Kagome was unhappy to see that some of the blood flying was her mate's, though it was clear his injuries were all minor at this point... and she wanted to keep it that way.

Stepping closer to the fight she nocked an arrow to her bow and waited for her chance – the jewel was right in the top of his head, glittering darkly amongst his eyes.

Just as a huge wave of youki from her mate was flung at Naraku she released her arrow, and glowing almost brighter than the sun as it combined with Sugimi's youki it reached Naraku within seconds, hitting him dead center in the head.

No one, not even Sugimi, was prepared for what happened next.

It was a good thing that the rest of the group had moved off the field, Kagura joining them, because if it weren't for their distance and Kagome's instant reaction in throwing up a barrier the likes of which no one had ever seen before, including her, the entire forest and everyone in it would have been swallowed in the explosion that followed.

To the young woman from five hundred years in the future the explosion looked like nothing so much as a supernova, and she expected to die in that moment, along with her mate, as they were caught inside the barrier with the explosion. But Sugimi, with instant recognition of what was happening leaped to his mates side, and youki forming around them both protectively, he curled his mighty frame around his tiny mate, keeping every bit of the force in that barrier away from her.

As the force within the barrier with them started to expand towards them, something else came into being in the center of the explosion that had once been Naraku, and in the instant that it formed, all the massive energies inside the barrier were sucked back into the center point, turning black as they did so.

Sugimi transformed into his humanoid body once more, and he and Kagome watched, awed, as the energies began to be pulled into the portion of the jewel that was now spinning at the center of the power. Acting on a hunch, Kagome quickly asked her mate for the adamant that had their part of the jewel, and when he gave it to her she threw it with all her might at the other piece.

Again Sugimi wrapped himself around Kagome protectively as another explosion seemed imminent... neither was prepared, though, when the explosion seemed to once again be sucked _inward_. All the light, heat, and power disappeared into the center of the dark mass, and suddenly Kagome understood... she was watching the birth of something very like a black hole... and the light emanating from around the center point was like the event horizon that would surround such a thing.

Eyes widening, she stared at the birth of something she'd never expected to see and worried... what was going to happen to them all with something like that forming right there in the middle of the Forest of Ages?

A pulse of power like a heartbeat answered her worries...

Silent, she watched as the very fabric of reality began to warp, and then, when it seemed as though the world were about to end, everything stopped...

For one timeless second, that stillness prevailed – and then an explosion once more flung power outward, and Kagome had less than a second to brace herself against her mate as the power hit them; everything went dark, and she slipped into oblivion with one last forlorn thought.

_I love you, Sugimi._

~oOo~

Edited 12/04/13


	32. Reality is No Longer Subjective

**Chapter 32: Reality is No Longer Subjective**

Kagome floated comfortably in the void surrounded by the energy of her mate, content and at peace. _Is this death? _she wondered. Her mate's mind-voice answered.

_'I do not believe so, beloved. I think we are merely within a different part of reality. Or at least the reality that exists now, as opposed to what once existed.'_

Confused, Kagome thought about that. _Well, really... what is reality, anyway? It's subjective – different for everyone, I suppose. But, besides Naraku I enjoyed our reality. Is it gone forever?_

She could feel him tighten himself around her comfortingly. '_I do not know, mate. But no matter if it is or not we are together, and that is what counts the most.'_

She could only agree; if they had been separated she would have gone mad very quickly. She would miss all the others, her friends and family greatly, but she would survive. That wasn't true for Sugimi's presence. If he were gone... she shuddered at the pain even the thought shot through her and pushed herself into his presence even more, needing the reality of _him _to keep her sane.

It wasn't long before other things began to intrude, however – other presences were suddenly there and Kagome frowned, worried. Who were these beings? She didn't know any of them... and neither did her mate.

Were they a danger, or not?

But as the new presences approached it soon became clear that they were not a danger to either of those in this pocket of space-time with them. Instead, Kagome and Sugimi found themselves facing several of the kami, and awed, they both sent silent signals of respect, genuflecting as they once again felt their bodies within the void they occupied.

The forms continued to close with them, both Sugimi and Kagome feeling messages of welcome and gratitude, and as they both became curious about _why_ the kami felt such a thing towards _them_, their curiosity drew one of the god figures to speak.

"You have restored the world as it was meant to be, servants of the kami. The reality that you knew, Kagome, in your world so far removed from Sugimi's, was not correct. It was a warped version. As was the world that Sugimi knew. The world _we_ created was meant to be paradise for our creations, because we of the pantheon of higher beings need the joy and happiness of our creations to exist. We feed off of your positive emotions – and by that same token, negative emotions cause us pain."

Kagome blinked, completely floored by what she was hearing. _Our world was... wrong?_

"Yes, little miko, it was. In our creating," the voice said, a sad note creeping in, "we made a mistake and allowed for the possibility of chaos – and that invited chance into our pattern, which we had not wanted. And so the world from the moment of its birth began dying, becoming corrupted. The Shikon no Tama was our answer to the problem. It was created to reset creation and do away with time, which was also not originally a part of our creation. Unfortunately, the first servants to be presented with the opportunity to do what you both have done, failed – too much chaos was in their own natures. All of that brought about the world as you first stepped into it, Kagome. And finally, we brought forth the one that was correct – the level of purity in your soul negating the hold that chaos could gain in you."

Sugimi had been listening to them and everything else aside, he had one worry, and one worry only. "Do you mean to say that Kagome and I will be separated now?" he asked, fear present within his voice, and his mate gasped, fear flooding her scent as well at the possibility.

Another voice spoke then, a more feminine voice. "Not at all. You are one spirit in two bodies, just as we had created all of our children to be. We formed you all in our images. It pleases us when a soul finds its other half and recombines – in our original plan there would have been no chance involved – all of our creations would know who completed them. Chaos and chance are responsible for so much misery. But now you have finally redressed the wrong that we failed to see until it was too late, and things can now go back to the way they were always meant to be."

There was a choral hum from the beings, and then Kagome was addressed once more. "Do not fear, little one. You will find that this reality will be far more to your tastes than the one you left behind. Remember – we feed on your happiness, your joy – all of our children's joy. The world is truly a wondrous place. A paradise, as we stated before."

Not sure what to think any more, Kagome clung to her mate and nodded, just accepting what she was being told.

"Was there anything else that you needed from us?" Sugimi asked, and the beings chimed, apparently their version of laughter. It was a very attractive, soothing sound.

"No, our children. We merely wanted to share with you our gratitude for your service to us, and indeed to the world. Together, you are responsible for returning joy to creation, and removing chaos, chance, and all the evil things that those two things allow in. Famine, hatred, murder, greed – these things no longer exist and people have been returned to a gentler frame of mind."

"Well, it sounds good," Kagome said slowly, though something within was nagging at her, some question... "Wait!" She looked towards the glowing figures. "What about free will? Are we all no longer nothing more than puppets controlled by your appetite for joy?"

Sugimi nodded, brows quirking – that was a good question. Paradise was all well and good, but were they nothing more than mindless drones now?

One being, one that was glowing just slightly brighter than the others, moved forward, and spoke. "No. The world does not work that way. Most do not wish to do things that would harm themselves, ne?" When both Kagome and Sugimi nodded, the being continued, a smile evident in its voice. "All living things are linked in some way or other in this new world, so if one part were to suddenly choose to cause harm, _all_ would feel it – including the one who caused the harm."

And suddenly Kagome understood. "To hurt one is to hurt all."

"Correct, little miko. You have figured it out. There is nothing to fear any longer, and it is time for you to return and see the world as it was really meant to exist."

One of the others spoke up as she began to fade...

"Remember, Kagome. Reality is no longer subjective – it simply _is_."

And then her consciousness faded into black and she knew no more.

~oOo~

Kagome slowly pulled herself free from the darkness edging her vision, frowning as she wondered where she was and why she was lying down. The last thing she remembered they were fighting Naraku, and she had fired an arrow at him, combining her energies with her mate's.

She frowned, then... something echoing into her mind... something about reality.

And then her eyes popped open wide as she remembered what had happened _after_...

Panicking, she searched for her mate's aura, only calming when she felt it heading towards her. Struggling to sit up, she looked around in cautious curiosity, wondering where she was.

Her expression morphed into concern when she realized just how high Sugimi's youki was elevated, and then she frowned worriedly. He seemed on the edge, as though violence was just one step away from exploding.

"Sugimi?" she questioned as she waited for him to enter the rather odd room she was in.

He came barreling through the door with a dangerous look on his face, and Kagome shrank back, startled. "Sugimi, calm down before you accidentally kill someone with just your aura!" she snapped.

He looked down at her as he reached her side, an almost outraged expression warring with a relieved one. "Woman, do not insult me that way. I have never 'accidentally' killed anyone – that sort of thing I tend to do on purpose," he retorted before hauling her into his arms with relief.

Nuzzling his nose into her neck and inhaling deeply he instantly began to calm down and Kagome sighed after a few moments, her own anxiety fading away at his presence. _Now... just to figure out about this new reality the kami warned us of. _

"Sugimi?" she repeated, and he reluctantly pulled away from her neck and looked at her. "Ano... where were you when I woke up?" she asked slowly.

"I awoke in another room and when I didn't feel you with me I came looking. I do not know where we are, beloved. It seems a peaceful, welcoming place, however."

A new voice was heard, ironic laughter clear within its dulcet tones and both Sugimi and Kagome looked up, astounded. The last time Kagome had heard that voice the person it belonged to was dying in her arms.

"Welcome back to the new world you both have granted us," Yuuka said, a beautiful smile lighting her face as a male entered the room behind her, hand clutched in hers.

Sugimi and Kagome both were stunned at the sight before them, and Kagome was also surprised at the male with the gorgeous elemental. From the brilliant smile on Yuuka's face she knew he had to be her mate. She could certainly see why the woman had fallen for him – he was just as beautiful in his own way as her mate was.

Deep, richly hued mahogany locks drifted around him, reaching almost to his knees and framing a face that glowed with good humor and happiness. Eyes of an astonishing copper shade showed that the good humor in his expression was completely real, and Kagome couldn't help the smile that automatically crossed her face in return.

"You must be Daiki," she said, her smile widening even further when the male nodded. "Oh! I'm pleased to meet you!" She looked at Yuuka, a sense of regret permeating her aura, then. "I'm so glad that you're together again," she said, her expression lightening once more. "She missed you so much, even I could see that even though I'd only known her for a few days. I regretted knowing she had to die to be with you again – I felt as though we'd be great friends if she'd been able to stay, but I wouldn't put her through any more suffering. I could only imagine how I would feel if it were Sugimi who'd been taken from me while I had to stay behind for so many long years." She shuddered at the thought and her mate wrapped her tighter in his embrace, such a thing also disturbing him.

"Daiki," Sugimi murmured when the male smiled at his mate and then looked up at him. "I am most pleased to see you again. Are we dead then?" he asked, wondering if this was that new reality the gods had been talking about just a short time ago.

The male, also an earth elemental, shook his head as his mate's own smile widened. "No... this is a new world just like the kami told you. You returned the world to the state it was supposed to have been in – a place where there is no death. We are all living, I can assure you."

Kagome blinked, then blinked again. "So," she said cautiously, "everyone's alive? Where's the rest of the group, then?"

"They are all here, Kagome, do not worry. Along with some people you would love to see again, I am sure," Yuuka said, a happy lightness in her voice that Kagome hadn't heard from her before her death. "As well as you, Sugimi!"

Brows furrowed in confusion she looked warily over her shoulder, meeting her mate's own leery gaze... until they noted the group of people coming through the door.

Shock held both of them still, she held protectively in Sugimi's arms.

Her mother smiled happily at her, as did Souta and her grandfather, but the one who caught and held her gaze was the man that stood behind them with a tentative smile on his face.

"Outo?" she whispered, eyes wide and somehow defenseless. At his nod, she was struggling out of her mate's loosening arms and throwing herself against her father's chest, a broken sob ripping its way out of her chest. "Tou-san!" she said again as tears tracked down her cheeks. "I never thought I'd see you again," she cried, more tears sliding down her face as she felt the rest of her family gather the two of them into a group hug.

Sugimi was so busy staring at the couple that had walked in that he hadn't noticed his mate's family at all, shock keeping him immobile as the female youkai smiled at him with tears in her eyes. "Sugimi," she said, though her tone was more of a question, and then he was also off the bed and being hugged by the beautiful woman before him as the male smiled at them both.

"Mother," he murmured, then looked at his father as he inhaled their well-remembered scents. "Father. It has been so long," he sighed as he tightened his hold on his mother.

"That it has, pup, that it has," came his father's deep voice, and Sugimi shook his head, still trying to take it all in. As his mother finally released him and let him step back, he turned to look at his mate, wanting to introduce her to his parents.

He blinked when he realized that she was still involved with the group that his parents had entered the room behind, and eyeing the woman who was also eyeing him, he quickly realized who they were. She looked a great deal like her daughter, after all, and it occurred to him that he wasn't the only one that needed to see to introductions.

"Kagome?" he said slowly, not wanting to interrupt, but also wanting to get the introductions done. "Mate... would you tell me who these people are, then?"

Kagome pulled away from her father's embrace and nodded, smiling through her tears at her mate. "Sure. This is my mother, Hitomi," she said, pointing to each person as she went, "my brother, Souta, and my grandfather. And this," she gestured, her eyes still shocked a bit, "is my father. As I'm sure you've gathered-" she wiped a few last tears from her cheeks as her happy smile widened, "-he died when I was young, so it's rather a shock to see him."

Her mother smiled, full of joy, and gestured to the beautiful male her daughter had been wrapped around when they'd entered the room. "And this is..?" she asked leadingly.

The young miko blushed. "Oh! Sorry... I'm just still dazed," she said sheepishly. "Mom, dad, gramps, and Souta, this is Sugimi... my mate, or husband if you want to think of it that way," she finished.

Sugimi smiled welcomingly at the group of people looking at him, and bowed. "I am most pleased to make all your acquaintances," he said smoothly, motioning for his own parents to step forward. As they did, he said, "Father, mother, I want you to meet my mate, Kagome – and her family, as well."

He made the introductions easily and soon everyone was happily paired off, mother with mother and father with father. The youngest male just watched, awed, while the elder smiled and then moved through the doorway, obviously off after something else. With what was happening in this room Sugimi was pretty sure who the elder Higurashi was looking for.

Yuuka and Daiki watched quietly, smiling – so much was now happening and it was a lot to take in. Everyone remembered the other, less pleasant reality that was obviously gone now, and none were too inclined to take the joy evident in these reunions for granted.

Even Yuuka's parents, returned as they were, were not about to continue the fight that had cost them so many years of her life and their grandchildren as well. All over the entire area, reunions were taking place with people that had been gone for generations and the current generation.

And for those who hadn't found their mates before being awoken in this world, a new opportunity now existed for them to do so. According to the kami they would all find their happiness soon within this paradise they were all now living in, and Yuuka couldn't be happier for all those who would now get the chance to experience what she had known for so long.

The joy of finding your other half was something that would definitely appeal to gods that fed off of the happiness of their children, and she imagined there would soon be a great deal of happiness floating around. And that was just fine. The hard part would be figuring out how everything was now going to work.

It was very evident that this new world was totally different than what had once been. After all, look at the presence of those who had been dead – and Kagome's family, who came from a time five hundred years in the future - a future that no longer existed, as there also seemed to be no _past_ – everything was present, all in the here and now. And somehow that seemed even more natural than what all of them had always accepted as reality before.

It took a little while, a time of laughs and excited chatter and happiness, but finally the initial excitement began to wear down, and Kagome looked around again from her place held securely within the circle of her mate's arms. She could only be thankful that he wasn't wearing his usual armor.

"So... where exactly are we?" she asked, eyes flitting around the relaxing and pleasant room.

Yuuka answered her question. "This is your home," she said, smiling at Kagome. "We all woke up here with all our memories intact, but in different places then we were at the end of the battle. It was then that the kami appeared to all of us."

Daiki nodded, taking up her tale to the fascination of both Sugimi and Kagome. "This is the world we were supposed to be in rather than the one we had been in." He shrugged, an easy smile lighting his face. "To be honest, so far I like this one better. We all live in proximity to each other – your sons, Sugimi, and all the others have their own homes nearby as well."

Kagome thought about something then. "What about Kana... and Naraku, and those of contentious natures like them?" she asked, and Sugimi, startled, nodded.

Daiki scowled at that reminder of the woman who had killed his mate, glad that he had not met her – he would want to kill her for it, and that would not be a good thing in this new world.

Surprisingly, it was Kagome's mother who answered that one. "The kami spoke to me, explaining that particular question. They still exist, though they all live somewhere else, having no contact with those they'd harmed in that other reality. But they are substantially different – their natures no longer contain the defects that allowed them to cause so much harm before."

Sugimi thought about that for a while, then sighed, accepting it. There was little point in worrying about it if they would never have to deal with those people again.

It occurred to him then that he was already enjoying this new world – all those who pissed him off were somewhere else far away, and those he cared for as well as those he would come to care for, were near.

And the best part of all? He had his mate, and now he would never have to fear losing her ever again. They really had forever now...

He smiled, then, tightening his grip on her, nuzzling happily into her beautiful raven locks as she spoke animatedly to her family and his own.

_Yes, I could definitely get used to living like this. The gods were right – this reality is much better than the other one._

~oOo~

Edited 12/04/13


	33. The Way Things Should Always Have Been

**Chapter 33: The Way Things Should Always Have Been**

Sugimi watched with passive pleasure as his little mate explored the home that was apparently theirs. It was late, and everyone had already retired for the evening to their own homes. He had to admit – the house was amazing, like nothing he'd ever seen, and even Kagome was not aware of anything like it in the future she'd once lived in.

It was little more than a ceiling, and a few walls – though the walls were barely walls, really, since there were huge openings in them, almost making it seem as though you lived outside. From what he'd been told there was no need for anything else, as the climate was perfect all the time and changed very little. There were some slightly warmer days, and some slightly cooler days, and even rain.

There were no dangerous weather patterns anymore, though, and the rains were gentle and almost warm, not cold.

It was a literal paradise, as they'd been told by the kami.

Technology like what Kagome had grown up with didn't exist in this new world – there was no need for it, really. Everyone had returned to a time when working with your hands was something to be proud of. And it was hardly backbreaking, especially as physical afflictions didn't exist any longer – everyone was in perfect health.

It was basically like everything she'd heard about heaven – only on earth, and Kagome couldn't help but enjoy the beautiful home around them and the weather, as well. But the best part was the _peace_.

That didn't mean that she had no more questions, because she did.

She set them aside, though, to enjoy the evening and night in her home with her mate...

They spent a _great_ deal of time enjoying each other that night, glad there would be no interruptions – and no need to worry about facing Naraku any longer.

That part of their past was truly, fully past, and Kagome had never been more thankful that was so – she had _yearned _for the peace and quiet that now seemed to be theirs in abundance for a long, long time.

~oOo~

The next morning she decided that she was ready to explore their surroundings – and the weather was certainly perfect for it, once again. Clear skies and a perfect balance between warmth and cool met the two as they ate a breakfast of fruit and rice and smoked meats, before cleaning up and then stepping outside, hand in hand.

Kagome really hadn't checked the outside of their fairly large home, and was quite pleased when she saw it. Large and one-storied, it was surrounded on three sides by a veranda with small alcoves set into the outside walls every so often – alcoves with seats in them. And she could understand why when she looked at the beautiful region that they called home.

Lush greenery lay as far as the eye could see, as well as a veritable bamboo forest further down the large hill they seemed to be atop. There were a great deal of other similar homes dotting the landscape here and there, though they weren't intrusive as were the buildings in Kagome's time. Here they blended into the land, and the little miko couldn't help but sigh in appreciation.

She smiled up at her mate, who had been watching her with pleasure. "This new world will take a bit of getting used to, I suppose, but it's better than either your time or mine was. I think we will be very happy here."

He nodded, a most content look on his face as he agreed. "And the house is certainly large enough for several pups, mate, ne?" he asked, a mischievous expression crossing his face as she blushed.

"Already, Sugimi?" she asked, rather disappointed. Sure, she wanted children... just not right now. She wanted to enjoy this new world and her new mate for a while first.

Shaking his head, he chuckled at her reaction. "No, not yet, I was merely teasing. I would prefer to wait a while."

"Good! I would, too. After all, there's really no rush, is there?" she asked, gesturing to their surroundings. "It's not like we're going to be dying anytime soon."

With a chuckle, he pointed towards what seemed to be a small mountainside town. "Would you like to go explore?"

She nodded happily and he took her hand, content to meander with her, enjoying this new world so much.

By the time they reached the small town a large group of people were sitting out in the park-like surroundings, and Sugimi and Kagome headed there, seeing all of their companion's and families talking happily and animatedly with people that Kagome recognized as from Kaede's village.

And then she saw Kaede – though a Kaede that she'd never seen before.

No longer old or without one eye she was slender and attractive, and seemed to be quite happy with things as they had turned out. Kagome could only imagine.

They were welcomed quite loudly by the gathered people, and soon were enveloped within the newly-born community, chattering with everyone and asking questions about everything.

It seemed that the kami had given all the answers needed – to many different people. Some people had received answers about one thing, and others about other topics, so that the only way to fully understand was to mingle and talk to everyone.

It wasn't really long before Inuyasha showed up, Kikyou trailing along behind along with Koga and Ayame. Kagome was a bit peeved, but then took note of the changes in the woman who seemed highly ashamed of herself and uncertain of her welcome.

Kaede simply smiled at her sister and patted the spot next to herself placidly.

Kagome quickly took note of the fact that the woman was now fully alive. She was caught off-guard, however, when Koga claimed that Kikyou was his mate - and confused.

"If you're my pre-incarnation, and I'm Sugimi's mate, how is it possible that _you_ are _her_ mate?" she asked, rather upset. That just didn't sound plausible.

She was quite happy with the answer she received. From Kaede, of all people.

"We were wrong to think you her reincarnation. You are not. But our family line is the same – hence the resemblance between you. We have a brother who became your ancestor. As for the reason you were able to dissolve the seal on Inuyasha? That was the hand of the kami, my dear. It was your fate to do this," she gestured at the world around them, "and Inuyasha was needed for that fate to become reality."

Quite pleased that she was _not, _in fact, Kikyou's reincarnation, Kagome nodded, smiling at her mate as he squeezed her hand. "Remember, mate, I did not think that you were, before – I had thought that your belief of that was a simple mistake. Because as soul mates, if she had indeed carried your soul I would have felt drawn by her, and I was not. I was only drawn by you."

The other thing that almost made her want to laugh, was that Ayame was apparently Inuyasha's mate. "Keh. Weird, ne?"

Kagome nodded even as she noted her family making their collective way over, and smiled. Her mother spoke first, her gentle tones feathering over her welcomingly. "Good morning, dear," she smiled, then looked at Sugimi, taking a moment to consider the male her daughter had found to be her other half. Her smile widened. "Your description did not do him justice, Kagome," she teased as Kagome blushed and Sugimi smiled. "He is much more than yummy, and I'm pleased that you two are happy together."

Sugimi cocked a brow at her blush and grinned. "Yummy?" he asked, and Kagome flushed deeper.

"Mom!" she hissed, "stop! His head is big enough – he doesn't need to hear anything that might make it bigger!"

"Too late," came the sour tones of none other than Inuyasha. Even in paradise, he was grumpy.

"Stop whining, whelp," Sesshoumaru spoke up then, "and be happy that your life will be much different now than it would otherwise have been."

Both Sugimi and Kagome agreed with that. But Kagome suddenly had a much more important question to ask the normally stoic daiyoukai who actually had a contented expression on his face – and was being followed by a certain smiling wind youkai of their acquaintance.

"So... Sesshoumaru," she said teasingly, "do my eyes deceive me, or have you also found your mate?"

Both he and Kagura blushed slightly, while he nodded a bit tersely and his father laughed aloud at him, amused to no end.

It was at that moment that Shippo ran up, chasing a happy Rin with Kohaku trailing behind, and Kagome's eyes widened – in all the confusion of everything that had happened to them from the end of the battle, she had forgotten that they had been housed at Sesshoumaru's palace. Minus Kohaku, of course.

"Guess what, Kagome?" Shippo asked excitedly as a male and female youkai that looked oddly familiar walked diffidently up. "My mom and dad are here!"

Kagome couldn't help but smile at the happy kit as she watched a joyous Rin introducing her family, as well, while a shy Kohaku smiled at her and then moved back over to Sango – who was surrounded by family, and Miroku and _his_ parents. She was thrilled that they, also, got their happy endings, and would no longer have reasons to grieve. She couldn't have asked for a better outcome to the destruction of Naraku.

That led to the _other_ question she had.

"The kami said yesterday that the Shikon no Tama was created to be the way to reset creation – but wasn't it the soul of Midoriko and the demons she was fighting?" she asked, confused.

A voice spoke up from the other side of the large group, and Kagome turned to look at the woman that could only be the ancient miko she had just been speaking of.

"That's what everyone thought. But it wasn't, really. That story was what a priest came up with after I died, and that was the story that stuck," she said ruefully.

Everyone there that had been involved in any way with the jewel looked intrigued. "What I can't figure out was what was up with the chunk of diamond we found that one shard in. Why...?" Kagome asked, her voice trailing off in question.

"Ah," said Midoriko, "that was necessary to make sure that Naraku did not get all the shards. It was just protection, actually – the kami wanted to ruin his plans as well as return the world to this state," she said. "Worked, didn't it?" she shrugged as everyone took that in.

Just then, a beautiful young woman was noted walking their way and different people looked over while others were caught up in their conversations. Kagome, however, noticed her... and tapped Inuyasha on the arm.

"Hey, Inu," she said, "look over there. I think there's someone you might want to see."

He did as told and froze, eyes as wide as Kagome had ever seen them. And just as he started to move over to the uncertain young woman Sugimi stiffened up, and Kagome knew he'd caught sight of his former wife.

She stepped out of his embrace and said quietly to his reaction on seeing her, "I think you need to go speak to them both, you know?"

Looking down at her sharply he noted her rather distant expression, but before he could address it Izayoi looked up and smiled when she saw him from their son's embrace.

Pulled over towards them by that smile, Sugimi didn't notice the awkward silence he'd left Kagome in. He was too focused on the woman he'd been husband to for such a short but still happy time.

"Izayoi," he murmured. "It has been a long time."

Her smile brightened over their son's shoulder as he held her to him. "It has, indeed. And our son, he has grown into a fine man, just as the miko said he would all those years before. All I can do is thank you for this chance to know our son as an adult. Your victory and success in freeing the power in the Shikon no Tama has given me that chance," she said happily.

Sugimi nodded awkwardly, even as Inuyasha pulled back from his mother's arms a little. "It was not I, Izayoi – it was Kagome, the same miko that protected you that day and told you that Inuyasha would be a son."

She blinked, surprised. "Really? How is that possible?"

"The kami moved her in time as they needed," he shrugged. "She was sent to that time to save you and Inuyasha from those other youkai, and then sent elsewhere afterward."

She looked at him then, really looked at him, and as Inuyasha stepped off to give them some privacy for a few moments, her smile became uncertain. "Why does it seem as though you are uneasy with my presence, husband?" she asked. "Did you not want me to return?"

Immediately he shook his head. "I am pleased that you will have a chance to know our son, Izayoi, never think otherwise. But I am no longer your husband – death, and two hundred years stand between us."

Stepping back a little she searched his eyes, her own showing her hurt. "You no longer want me, then, my Lord?"

He sighed, sadly trying to figure out how to say it. He finally decided to just tell her the truth. "The kami created all of us with other halves out there just waiting to be found, Izayoi. There is someone here somewhere, and you will find that one soon enough that is your other half. I have already found mine," he said with an air of finality that caused her to bow her head and step back from him.

"I am sorry, then, my Lord. I did not mean to impose myself upon you."

"Don't say that, Izayoi. You are not an imposition, you are the mother of one of my sons and my former wife. I will always carry fondness for you. But you will soon see what I mean when you find the one the kami created for you – your mate is a different matter from anyone else entirely."

She nodded in saddened acceptance. "Where do I go from here, then? I do not belong anywhere now, and have nowhere to go."

Sugimi thought about it for a moment. "I believe that you should stay with Inuyasha. From what the kami said, I do not think you have a long wait to meet your other half."

Tilting her head to the side, she looked at him for several moments, moments he felt very awkward in. "May I meet your mate, my Lord?" she asked, and he cleared his throat.

"You already have, Izayoi, and please, enough with the formality. I am not a Lord here."

Frowning a bit, she asked, "Already have?"

"My mate is the miko Kagome – the one that saved you all those years ago," he sighed, never having felt more awkward than he did in that moment. The gulf between he and one of the women he'd shared a part of his life with felt so strange. He supposed it would take time before that awkwardness would fade. It would probably help matters once she found her own other half.

She looked taken aback. "Truly?" she asked, eyes wide. And then she remembered what the young woman had said that day – about her best friend being a hanyou, and being courted by a daiyoukai. "She knew," she breathed, and Sugimi, knowing what she was talking of, nodded.

"That little incident almost cost me her, as a matter of fact," he groused, frowning as he remembered her awkward behavior with him afterwords.

"Congratulations, Sugimi, on your mating," she said finally, after thinking things through for a few minutes. "Perhaps after a while we could meet again, but for now I think I would like to go spend some time with our son."

He nodded, still feeling very out of place without his mate near him. "I am pleased that you will have that chance, Izayoi."

With that she left, and Sugimi stayed where he was for a time, trying to become accustomed to his new reality. That had been difficult – he would always care for the mother of his son, but she was not his mate, and that said everything that needed saying. With a sigh he turned around and headed back to where he'd left his beautiful mate, only to find that she'd excused herself after he'd left.

Frowning, worried a little, he asked if anyone knew where she'd gone, but no one did and he soon excused himself as well to go search out his mate.

_Where could she have gone? _he wondered, then sighed. He had no idea – she could literally be anywhere, so he searched for her using his link with her. It appeared, however, that she had muted her side of the link to give him privacy with Izayoi, so he had to search for her by aura, instead.

She was actually fairly close, and he headed immediately in her direction, knowing suddenly where she was.

He stepped around the trunk of what could only be the Goshinboku – though it no longer stood completely surrounded by forest; instead, it faced a small clearing – that presided over a wide sweep of landscape from several hundred feet up.

It was breathtaking, and Kagome had found it.

Seated at the foot of the ancient tree she was enjoying the panoramic view of the region they now called home, though for some reason she was giving off a rather melancholic air. Concerned, he stepped over to her and settled himself at her side.

"What is wrong, mate?" he asked softly after a few minutes of silence.

At first there was no response, but just as he was about to prompt her she spoke, her tone formal and distant.

"If you want to be with Izayoi and your son as a family, I won't try to stop you. I'm sure we can ask this favor of the kami – to return you to your unmated status so that you could do so." She paused for a moment, then finished. "I know that you didn't get to be a family before and didn't have much time with her, so... if you wish it I won't fight you."

Shocked, he stared at her with a furrowed brow, not even knowing what to make of that statement. _How could she think that I would want to be severed from her?_

He blinked at her, then blinked again as he tried to regain control of his scattered thoughts – and once he did he actually got angry with her.

"I know that this whole thing has been strange for you, so I will forgive that question this time but do not try my patience with such foolishness again, woman," he rumbled. "Izayoi was my wife, true – several hundred years ago. Even had I not gone into that sleep spell as I did she would have long been dead by the time we met. I was nothing more than a widower, and though she has been resurrected now that hasn't changed the fact that our marriage is no longer valid. Think, Kagome – I _married_ Izayoi, I didn't _mate_ her. If I didn't do it then, I wouldn't do it now."

Kagome had been a little startled at his upset response, but halfway through she'd turned her head and looked down, as though afraid to look at him. "Seeing you two together with Inuyasha – it made me feel as though I were interfering again," she murmured. "As though I was coming between family members. In my time we called such women homewreckers... that's how I feel right now."

Frowning, becoming even more upset that she would feel such, he pointedly told her to open her link back up and surprised, she did.

And then she was whirled away into a world of love and desire, passion and need, all from him – and focused on her. He showed her how he felt about Izayoi, and even Satori – he was fond of them both in different ways, but the heart of who he was belonged only to her.

As he poured out all his feelings for her she began to cry, and with a submissive whimper crawled into his lap, equal parts happy to be there and ashamed of her still very low self-esteem and doubt.

"Beloved," he murmured, nuzzling her neck and ear, "open yourself to me more – all the way. I want to take care of this problem once and for all. You will know beyond a shadow of a doubt how I see you after this."

Nodding, she sniffled and then closed her eyes, basically combining herself with him and seeing through his eyes.

It was a very shocking though moving experience for the young woman who'd been so damaged inside by Inuyasha's carelessness with his words and actions.

_'Do you see, Kagome? Do you see yourself as I see you? This is what you are to me. Smart, caring, a heart of gold and purity of spirit unmatched by any other. To me, Kagome is a goddess and I thank kami every day that you were made for me, and no one else. To be honest,' _her eyes widened when he looked a bit embarrassed, '_I had to stop myself from gloating to all those others that wanted you that __I__ was the one that got you. It was childish in the extreme... and I wanted to do it anyway.'_

Eyes still wide with wonder, she couldn't help the giggle he startled out of her. "Truly?" she asked, almost unable to believe it.

"Truly," he confirmed. "And I still want to gloat. To that baka wolf, Hojo... and _both_ my sons." He shook his head as he tilted her chin up to meet his eyes.

"Frankly, I cannot understand how you think you are so unattractive to the male of the species, my love. How many have wanted you for their own? Myself, both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru – and that's a miracle right there," he said in an aside, "since he's never liked humans – Koga and Hojo... as well as his descendent, as you told me. And there was also, from something Inuyasha mentioned once, Jinenji, the healer. He adored you, too. Why, then, with all the male attention you received, do you believe yourself so unworthy?"

Blushing a bit, she shrugged uneasily, unable to answer. "I really don't know," she finally said. "I... just feel like eventually they'll wake up and wonder what the hell they were thinking. I just don't see what you all see, I guess."

Her mate growled at her, displeased with her answer. "It must stop, Kagome." Lowering his head to kiss her, he pulled out all the stops, kissing her absolutely breathless. After finally pulling away, he captured her now heavy-lidded gaze firmly with his own. "I love you, Kagome, and that will not change no matter who we meet in life. You are my other half, and that is an immutable fact, more permanent than eternity. Never question this again."

Still dazed, she shuddered a bit as she felt his erection against her hip and nodded, unable to think well enough to argue.

If he wanted her so badly, then who was she to argue?

She lost her train of thought as her mate proceeded to show her exactly how arousing he found her to be.

In the heavenly realms the kami smiled, pleased at the happiness and joy now feeding their need for positive emotions.

And if Kagome and Sugimi were just a little bit happier than everyone else, no one thought to argue – after all, they deserved a little extra for being the ones to make this world possible.

~oOo~

Edited 12/04/13


	34. In a Perfect World

**Epilogue: In a Perfect World**

Sugimi blinked, then stared in awe at the perfect little pup that was being held out to him by his mate's mother. Almost in shock, he gently took the cooing pup and pulled him into his chest.

He was beautiful.

Silver hair but with one black streak through it, an inverted copy of his mother's mate mark, along with blue eyes with a gold rim, opposite of his _own_ mate mark, quickly gave the proof of who had fathered this child.

In every other way he was a copy of his father, even to the jagged crests he carried on chubby cheeks. Moving to sit on some scattered cushions he unwrapped the babe and inspected him, eager to make sure the child was normal in every respect.

He was.

Proud, he looked up at his mate's mother's smiling face. "Kagome?" he murmured.

She understood what he was asking immediately, despite his lack of eloquence at the moment. "She is getting cleaned up a bit – you can see her in a few minutes."

He nodded, then looked back down at his third son. _Born of both of us... you are beautiful, my son. It pleases me that you carry her blood as well as mine._

Hitomi watched her son-in-law hold his son and smiled wider before turning to deal with the cry of her granddaughter. Five years old now, Hina was the apple of her father's eye as his only daughter, looking every bit like Kagome – with Sugimi's coloring and that mix of her parent's mate marks.

His own mother watched him indulgently as he growled soothingly to his new son, who was getting a bit impatient at being stared at – he was hungry and wanted his mama.

Just then, Kaede and Kikyou stepped from the birthing room and smiling, gestured for him to bring his son in to his mother. Standing carefully, he immediately entered the room, eagerly looking to his mate to make sure she was okay.

She was smiling radiantly at him, holding her arms out for the pup so he could be fed. As she bared her breast for him, he rooted impatiently around for the nipple, making unhappy noises until he finally latched on. "Impatient pup," she laughed. "It has to come from you – after all, look at your other sons – they're just as impatient."

He grinned. "My father is the same," he said, "so I suppose you are correct – it comes from my side of the family." He sobered, then, and carefully looked her over. "You are well, beloved?"

She nodded. "I'm fine, no worries. From what mama said, and the things I'd heard before in my old world, childbirth was painful. All I can say is I'm glad it's not anymore!" she laughed, as her son nursed happily, watched contentedly by his father.

After a few minutes of quiet as the parents smiled at each other and their newborn son, the door was opened and a small bundle of energy came flying into the room, throwing herself at her father. "Papa! Papa, is that my new brother?" the excitable girl asked, and Sugimi nodded at her.

"Yes, Hina, it is." He hugged her to him for a moment, then let her pull back.

Wriggling her way out of his lap, the child scampered closer to her mother and scrutinized the pup still nursing happily. She growled just a little, and to Kagome's surprise her son pulled away from his meal and looked over to his sister, a scowl on his little face as he growled back.

Sugimi couldn't help it, he started laughing as Kagome just stared at her children in surprise.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"Hina is establishing the pecking order. She's older, so she feels as though she is ahead of him."

Kagome eyed her children warily as they continued their showdown. "Is she right?"

He shrugged, watching the confrontation with interest. "Possibly. They will probably fight for dominance quite a lot over the years, love. It's a given that neither will want to submit – they are both stubborn."

She laughed lightly as her son decided to continue his meal and ignore the uppity female. "What do you want to name him?"

He considered that for a moment, then smiled at her. "Kouhei - peace. In this new world, it is a fitting name, do you not agree?"

Kagome thought about that for a few minutes while she switched breasts, her daughter watching all the while. Finally, she nodded. "Yeah. It's a good name for this world we've found ourselves in," she agreed, her eyes unfocused as she thought about it.

Peace and calm... yes, they'd had that in abundance. And she could only be grateful for it. This world suited her right down to her soul – she'd always wanted the best for everyone... and that was exactly what everyone was getting.

Izayoi had finally found her other half about a week after they had all been introduced to their new world, and now had two more children. It took Inuyasha a while to get used to having her around, but he finally managed, especially as Ayame had finally given him a son to keep him occupied and out of trouble.

Sesshoumaru and Kagura had one child, a boy as well, and to Sugimi's ultimate amusement the child was a carbon copy of his father – in all his anal retentive glory. It was truly amusing to watch the boy run circles around his father, and provided much amusement for Sugimi, Satori, and Inuyasha. But no one laughed more than Kagura herself.

Satori had also found her mate, and surprisingly, he was as warm and open as she was cool and reserved. In their case, opposites seemed to attract – because they were like bunnies, always going at each other. More than one of the large group of friends and family had caught them out – including Sesshoumaru, who was permanently scarred by it as he complained later to his father.

Koga and Kikyou had also produced several children, who, along with Kaede and her mate, had ensured that their family line, of which Kagome was a member, would never be wholly ningen again.

The community had grown and expanded, but always with the mentality of protecting the world around them so as not to disrupt the natural flow of things. In all ways it was a thousand times better than her old world, and Kagome never once regretted her actions in helping kami make sure this world came into being, even unknowing.

It was always such a pleasure for her to sit and watch her friends lives now that they weren't overshadowed by tragedy, and listen to their happy chatter. As much as she'd had her own hard times, she certainly hadn't suffered on the same order as Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, or Sango, or any of their family members. It pleased her beyond measure that they were now living with joy instead of pain.

Of course, that hentai monk (his _supposedly_ cursed hentai hand had _supposedly_ followed him into their new reality) had kept Sango on her toes with giving him those children he'd always wanted. Poor Sango was the busiest mom in the entire region, and not one woman envied her the mate she'd gotten.

Shippo pretty much lived between his parents house and Kagome's, being unable to go back to the way things had been before meeting the miko. And his parents truly didn't mind – they themselves were very close to Kagome and Sugimi – their gratitude to Kagome stronger than either could ever verbalize. Usually, with them both dead, a tiny kit like Shippo would also have died, being younger and weaker designating him as prey for anything larger.

But Kagome had taken him in and loved and protected him, and for that his parents would always be devoted to her.

The same could be said for Rin's family and their feelings about Sesshoumaru. They would always and forever be indebted to the supposedly human-hating daiyoukai that had revived their youngest child from death and then cared for and protected her from all harm.

The one person Kagome was at first uncomfortable around was Kikyou. When she had been revived by Urasue, only part of her soul had been left inside her when Kagome had called the rest of _her_ soul back – the darker side of the soul that everyone, including Kagome, had. Because of that her actions had not been tempered by the good side of her soul, which had been trapped in a sort of limbo, and Kagome couldn't really blame her for that. It took a little time, but encouraged by her friendship with Koga the two women eventually became friends, as well.

As for Kagome's family, they took to the new world they'd found themselves in with a vengeance, and it wasn't long before Kagome and Souta had a new sibling.

As exciting as it was to have her father back, and her grandmother, and all the extended family from generations of life, she was a tad bit uncomfortable to discover that some of her old school friends from her time were now living in close proximity to her. Once they realized that Kagome was partially responsible for the world they now lived in, she was pretty much forced to tell the true story of her life since her fifteenth birthday.

After a while she got kinda tired of talking about it, and was supremely glad when everyone had finally heard the story and she could move on from there.

All in all, though, the world that had been created by the Shikon no Tama from the chaos of the other one was much appreciated by those who had suffered so much in the previous one, and they were pleased that their children would grow up without having to know that suffering.

It was a world that would never have worked without the gods interference, but since the kami wanted things that way, it was, whether it was logical or not.

Because really... what use had the gods for logic?

They didn't... and Kagome would always be thankful that it was so.

~Owari~

Edited 12/04/13


End file.
